Humanité retrouvée
by Futae
Summary: Le Saint du Scorpion est tiraillé entre son devoir et ses sentiments.Le passé de Milo et son enfance au Sanctuaire.Qui est ce mystérieux Gabriel? Pourquoi Milo n'arrive til pas à se souvenir d'un partie de sa vie?
1. Default Chapter

Blanc.Noir.Blanc ou noir...C'est ainsi que je voyais les choses auparavant.Pas de compromis possible, aucune autre alternative à ce manichéisme patent.Tout était simple, tout paraissait clair à mes yeux.C'était peût-être plus facile ainsi...Ne jamais douter, ne jamais se remettre en question et toujours aller de l'avant.

Au Sanctuaire, ma réputation s'était fondée sur mon intransigeance et mon inflexibilité aussi envers les autres que moi-même.D'aucuns diront que c'est la marque de fabrique de tous les Saints du Scorpion et que je n'échappe pas à la règle, mais...je pris rapidement connaissance des avantages que cela me confèrait et je ne tardai pas à m'attirer les faveurs du Grand Pope, qui fit de moi le «médiateur officiel» du Sanctuaire.

Dans un premier temps, je fut donc chargé de maintenir l'ordre entre les chevaliers et de faire l'intermédiaire entre eux et le Grand Pope.L'existance de cette Saori Kido-dixit la réincarnation de notre Chère Déesse Athèna-porta énormément préjudice à notre communauté, en semant le trouble et le doute.Cela décrédibilisa le Pope, surtout.Depuis qu'il avait ordonné qu'on assassine le loyal Ayoros, chevalier du Sagittaire, pour avoir protègé la jeune Saori, rien n'avait plus été pareil.Dokho, de la Balançe, puis Mü le doux chevalier du Bélier, furent les plus illustres à quitter le Sanctuaire, sans donner d'explication.

Cela fit d'autant plus de bruit que le Pope était censé être Shion, le bien-aimé maître de Mü et grand ami de Dokho.Pourquoi défièrent-ils ainsi son autorité et s'écartèrent-ils de lui? Et Ayoros n'avait-il pas été victime d'une méprise? Comment avait-il pu nous trahir...lui qui était si bon, si généreux...comment avait-il pu s'écarter ainsi de notre déesse et nous tourner le dos?

La situation du pope devenait de plus en plus improbable et il dut se sentir vraiment menaçé pour faire appel à mes services...Trop de chevaliers commençaient à se détourner de lui...il devait donc frapper un grand coup pour ne pas devoir faire face à une véritable insurrection au sein du Sanctuaire.

Ces derniers temps, le bruit courait que cinq chevaliers de Bronze avaient miraculeusement vaincu de puissants chevaliers d'Argent au nom de la prétendue déesse et l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire était toujours vacante, ce qui sema un vent de panique en Grèce. Les chevaliers ne savaient plus qui croire ou non et la confusion la plus totale règnait au Sanctuaire.Nous autres, les chevaliers d'Or, l'élite de l'élite, devions montrer l'exemple à nos frères d'armes, en conservant notre calme et notre foi.Pourtant... certains de mes compagnons commençèrent à douter, contrairement à d'autres qui s'enfermèrent dans une cécité totale.Je fis partie de ces derniers et accèptai la tâche à laquelle m'assigna le Pope: devenir l'espion et assassin du Sanctuaire.

Mon rôle serait de punir les traîtres et de reconduire dans le troupeau les brebis égarées.Je devins alors l'épée de Damoclès qui pesa sur de nombreuses têtes, l'ennemi à abattre.Cette tâche ingrate m'attira la haine et le dégoût de la plupart de mes compagnons, alors que d'autres n'y voyaient que le reflet d'une certaine quotidiennement les chevaliers-puisqu'étant l'un d'eux-j'étais vraiment le plus à même de conforter le Grand Pope dans ses suspiçions, la plupart du temps, infondées et erronées.J'étais devenu un instrument dans les mains d'un pouvoir que je ne comprenais pas vraiment et dont les enjeux me dépassaient...J'étais devenu l'instrument potentiel de la perte de mes frères, la main qui se refermerait sur leur gorge, le poignard qui s'enfonçerait dans leur chair...

J'aurai pu refuser...J'aurai DU refuser! Mais à l'époque, j'étais un utopiste, un petit chien bien dressé à obéir aux ordres et à remuer la queue quand je recevais une récompense.Je ne pensai même pas à refuser, je ne pensais même pas en avoir le DROIT ou non...Pour moi, c'était un honneur.

Un honneur suprême, une preuve de la reconnaissance de mon potentiel.C'était un peu comme...une promotion dans ma carrière...Oui, c'est cela...une sorte de montée en grades.Je me croyais au dessus de tous.Certains ne manqueront pas de vous dire que j'étais hautain et extrêment imbu de moi-même! Un jeune con arrogant et sans expérience qui ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de s'embourber...

Je ne pensais qu'à me faire bien voir de mon supérieur et je repoussai mes limites...Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais tué.Je me l'étais toujours interdit par respect pour la vie.C'était quelque chose de bien trop précieux, c'était sacré pour moi et j'en chérissais chaque instant.Mais ce soir là, la foudre tonna très fort dans la plaine quand mon ennemi tomba sous mes coups.Son corps inanimé percuta lourdement la terre grasse et je restai là, à le regarder...totalement immobile et affichant la plus parfaite impassibilité alors qu'au fond de moi...je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

Qu'avais-je fait? Comment en étais-je arrivé là? Bizarrement...je ne ressenti rien.Ni dégoût, ni honte, ni fierté, ni plaisir...Rien, le néant le plus total.Et c'est cela qui m'inquièta et m'empêcha de trouver le sommeil.Je connaissais la valeur de la vie que j'avais prise, je n'avais pas tué au hasard, ni sur un accès de haine.

Non, j'avais tué de mon propre chef, sans raison personnelle, juste parce que c'était mon devoir.Je ne doutais absolument pas de la légitimité de ce que je venais de réaliser et j'allai faire immédiatement mon rapport au Grand Pope.Je réalisais à peine ce qui venait de se passer...Tout avait paru si facile, si «normal»...Je pensais tout de même éprouver un peu plus d'émotion que cela en tuant pour la première fois et j'avais toujours redouté cet instant.Pourtant, tout avait été si naturel...comme si ça avait toujours été inscrit en moi, quelque part.

Le grand Pope ne sembla pas surpris outre-mesure de mon sang froid. Il tenta néanmoins de me rassurer, comme s'il me fallait une justification rationnelle à cet acte.Il jura que j'avais plutôt «fais preuve d'un altruisme admirable en écourtant la misérable vie de ce traître» et que j'avais «protègé éfficacement les intérêts du Sanctuaire et de notre Déesse».Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi, mais ses paroles ne sonnèrent pas faux dans mon esprit.Rien ne me choqua, rien ne me fit réagir sur le moment.Ces mots si cruels n'éveillèrent rien en moi.J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait au mieux.J'avais eu raison._ Raison..._

A partir de ce jour, mon allégeance totale envers le Pope devint ma principale motivation, mon principal but.En devenant la griffe laçèrant la nuque de ses ennemis, je vis le moyen de servir la Déesse et de me rapprocher d'elle, au plus près.J'étais totalement aveugle et galvanisé par la promesse de plus de sang... comme pris d'une soif aussi irrépressible que morbide.

Rien ne semblait à même d'étancher ma soif et il me semblait qu'elle grandissait chaque jour davantage.Je devins une implacable machine à tuer, toujours en quête d'un «complot» potentiel, d'une attitude «suspècte» ou d'une «traîtrise» quelconque.Je n'étais plus moi-même, je n'étais plus un chevalier d'or, je n'étais plus _Humain..._Je voulais comprendre, trouver des réponses à mes questions savoir pourquoi je ne ressentais rien en tuant.

Cela devint mon obsession et cela me hanta, tel un spectre invisible et effrayant.Je ne vivais plus que pour une seule chose: «purifier ce monde...», je me sentais investi d'une mission divine, tel l'Elu, le Vengeur et protecteur le plus fervent du Pope.Oui, du Pope.La déesse ne semblait même plus compter.Après tout, il était le représentant direct d'Athéna.Le décevoir, aurait été comme s'attirer le courroux de notre Idole...J'étais passé de l'outil au simple jouet qu'on manipule aisément avant de le briser et de le jeter...

Et j'aurai sans doute perdu pied...j'aurai sombré dans les abysses de la Haine, dans la folie meurtrière et la paranoïa si...

...S'il n'était pas entré dans ma vie, en me redonnant foi en l'Humanité.Lui, le chevalier au coeur de Glace et à l'allure si noble.Aujourd'hui encore il ne doit pas savoir à quel point il a compté pour moi, ni à quel point il compte encore.Il m'a littéralement _sauvé_ du pire ennemi que j'ai eu à affronter: moi-même.

Il devint mon point d'encrage, le phare qui illumine les froides nuits de tempête me guidaint quand je m'éloignais trop du rivage...Je me suis raccroché à lui desespèrément, de toutes mes forçes.J'y ai mis toute ma volonté et même si je me sentais fallir...je n'avais qu'à puiser l'inspiration et la combativité nécessaires dans ses magnifiques yeux cristallins.

Cet homme, je lui doit tout...C'est grâce à lui que je peux vivre en harmonie avec moi-même et en paix avec les autres.Grâce à cet homme qui préfèra prendre la vie de son bien-aimé disciple afin d'éviter qu'il ne vienne orner la façade murale du temple de notre estimé confrère Masque de Mort...

Grâce à cet homme altruiste et bon qui préfèra sacrifier sa propre vie afin d'inculquer une ultime technique à son élève...Ce fut sa première, dernière et plus belle preuve d'amour.

A toi mon cher Camus, je dédis cette histoire et espère que là où tu es tu as enfin pu trouver le repos de l'âme et l'estime que tu méritais.En ta mémoire, je continuerai à regarder les étoiles tous les soirs sur la colline où se trouve ton temple...comme nous aimions tant le faire, conclus-je en levant mes yeux vers la constellation du Verseau, totalement dégagée ce soir...


	2. Rencontre

«Seigneur Milo!Seigneur Milo!»

Je relevai la tête, intrigué par la provenance et l'origine de cet appel impatient. C'était sans aucun doute une voix féminine, car très aigüe et frêle.Sûrement une des nouvelles servantes...Il ne me semblait pas encore la connaître, à mon grand damne... mais je comptais bien combler ce manque certain de courtoisie dès que je le pourrai...

En effet, je ne m'étais pas trompé et je tombai nez-à-nez avec une charmante créature dont les cheveux dorés étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse.A ses vêtements, on devinait qu'elle n'avait rien de très raffiné et le tablier sale qu'elle portait me conforta dans ma première impression.Elle s'arrêta quelques instants afin de reprendre son souffle, il faut dire qu'elle venait de monter tous les escaliers menant à mon temple, en courant! Je devinai à ce simple acte naïf que ce devait être son premier jour ici!

«Seigneur Mi-Milo!» S'étonna t-elle ne me voyant à quelques mètres seulement d'elle.C'était plus un constat qu'une question.Il faut dire que je n'avais pas revêtu mon armure d'or et qu'il aurait été facile de me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.Il était d'ailleurs assez peu fréquent de me voir déambuler ici dans une tenue aussi... «informelle».Mon armure m'octroyait une confiance en moi inébranlable et me rendait plus crédible, plus distant aussi...Elle faisait partie intégrante de tout le mythe qui entourait les preux chevaliers d'or.Me voir vêtu de manière aussi «anodine» au Sanctuaire, devait être perçu comme un certain relâchement, voir une hérésie et devait constituer un spectacle très insolite.Pourtant, la jeune fille me reconnu immédiatement, même si sa voix semblait avoir marqué une hésitation.Je m'approchai d'elle, le plus naturellement possible afin de ne pas l'effrayer.Les jeune servantes de son âge étaient si impressionnables et émotives! Aussi, pour m'adresser à elle, je pris ma voix la plus douce et rassurante:

«-Qu'y a t-il? Parle, je t'écoute.

 -Le Grand Pope tenait à ce que je vous fasse savoir que c'est aujourd'hui que sont attendus les derniers chevaliers promus et qu'il va y avoir un grand buffet ce soir, organisé en leur honneur, pour leur souhaiter bon retour parmi nous, débita t-elle, comme si elle avait appris son texte par coeur. 

 -Oh, vraiment? J'avais complètement oublié...Y a t-il autre chose dont le grand Pope souhaiterait s'entretenir avec moi?

 -Non...pas que je sache.Il veut juste que vous vous teniez prêt et à disposition.

 -Je vois.Transmets-lui que je viendrai lui faire un rapport détaillé sur chacun d'eux dès demain, à la première heure, ajoutai-je.

 -Bien, monseigneur!» s'exclama t-elle en se redressant, comme si elle se sentait tout à coup investie d'une mission capitale.

Je la regardai poursuivre son ascension avec un entraint non dissimulé.Il était si rare d'avoir du personnel compétent de nos jours et sa passion m'anima un peu plus.Ces dernières semaines avaient été bien ternes pour moi.Je n'étais plus sorti de mon temple que pour effectuer mes rapports quotidiens et surveiller quelques «suspects».Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas descendu à l'arène, ce qui constituait une de mes activités favorites d'habitude.Mais ces derniers temps, je n'en n'avais ni l'envie, ni le besoin.

J'avais encore tué un chevalier de bas étage la semaine dernière et je n'avais toujours rien ressenti.Cela me faisait un peu peur car j'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle sur mon corps et mes pensées.Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si j'étais envoyé pour exécuter le premier chevalier suspect des environs, en général, je connaissais assez bien mes victimes, parce que...c'était moi qui les choisissais et qui rendait compte de leur «culpabilité indiscutable» au Pope.Ce dernier me faisait entièrement confiance depuis que j'avais mis à mal un groupe de renégats souhaitant s'allier à la Fausse-Déesse.Aussi, me laissait-il carte blanche et ne remettait jamais mon jugement en question, tout comme je me fiais aveuglément au sien.Quand à ma vie sociale, elle était innexistante.

Tous les chevaliers étaient sur le pied de guerre, prêts à faire face à une éventuelle attaque ennemie, alors autant dire que l'ambience n'était pas vraiment propice au tissage de liens affectifs.Mon seul contact avec le microcosme que constituait le Sanctuaire, venait donc uniquement des servantes et des quelques disciples admiratifs, qui osaient à s'aventurer jusqu'à mon temple.A vrai dire, j'avais toujours eu un franc succès auprès de la gente féminine.Ce n'était un secret pour personne ici et je suppose que cela faisait de moi le rival idéal d'Aiolia, l'autre bourreau des coeurs officiel du Sanctuaire.Seulement...lui était doté de cette sensibilité, de cette candeur qui l'empêchait de se donner sans aimer.Ce qui n'était pas mon cas, fort heureusement! Aiolia avait un succès certain, mais il n'était pas de ces chevaliers qui usent de leur grade pour s'attirer les faveurs des demoiselles.Ses sentiments étaient sincères et il les protègeait jalousement.Il avait très mal vécu l'assassinat de son frère, mais encore plus sa trahison.

Aussi semblait-il se sentir obligé de redoubler d'effort pour mériter sa place au Sanctuaire.La trahison de son frère l'avait mis en ligne de mire et encore plus qu'un autre, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur...Tout le monde s'attendait à le voir trébucher, pour mieux pouvoir le lapider après...Ah...maudit Aiolia est ses idées romantiques...Sa franchise le perdra toujours, quel dommage... Dire que la plupart des servantes ne sont pas du tout farouches et qu'il ne profite même pas de ce véritable vivier...Tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour moi, cela me laissait un plus large choix...

Mais brusquement, un coup de clairon strident me tira de mes pensées.Je me penchai pour constater de quoi il s'agissait et compris rapidement que les nouveaux arrivants venaient de faire leur entrée en bas, sur la plage.Déjà, bon nombres de chevaliers s'y pressaient et je décidai de les imiter.En réalité, je n'étais pas spécialement curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les nouveaux, mais ma présence avait expressément été EXIGEE par le Pope.Plus par souci d'accomplissement de ma mission que par politesse, je me mis à descendre la colline.Je ne m'étais même pas changé et je n'étais même pas sûr d'être présentable.En tous cas, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire dans l'immédiat, les arènes devant fermées et les servantes débordées...

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde quand j'arrivai enfin.La crème du Sanctuaire semblait s'être réunie et même la majorité des chevaliers d'or avait fait le déplaçement.Bien-sûr, l'illustre Shaka, saint de la Vierge, brillait par son absence, mais après tout...cela n'avait pas grande importance.Etant l'Homme le plus proche des Dieux, il devait sûrement se trouver au dessus de tous ses devoirs de courtoisie et du sentiment même de «camaraderie».Je suis à peu près certain que les nouveaux chevaliers auraient regretté de lui faire manquer son rendez-vous quotidien avec Bouddah, ou pire...de l'interrompre en plein milieu d'un important dialogue chargé de vérités innénarrable à nous autres, simples mortels...

Il y avait vraiment foule mais je n'eu aucun mal à me glisser parmi la masse.Après tout, j'étais un Chevalier d'Or et il était temps de faire valloir mes privilèges.Je me rangeai aux côtés d'Aldébaran, le doux géant et d'Aiolia, le fier léonin.Ce dernier ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de me faire des reflexions désobligeantes sur ma tenue vestimentaire, qu'il jugea trop «décontractée» pour l'occasion.Mais je n'avais que faire de ses commentaires.J'étais trop occupé à observer les nouveaux.De mon regard expert, je les analysais, les passant sous toutes les coutures.

Aucun détail ne m'échappait et pour le moment rien n'attira particulièrement mon attention.Tous étaient assez agés et il s'agissait souvent de chevaliers d'argent.Mais tout à coup...un chevalier attira mon attention...J'étais bouche bée, jamais je n'avais rien vu de tel, de toute ma vie.Un homme de mon âge à peu près, grand et fin, avançait en queue de peloton.Il semblait plus réservé que ses confrères et son visage délicat affichait une véritable pureté.Mais ses grands yeux bleux semblaient emplis de tristesse et d'une douloureuse froideur.Ses longs cheveux d'azur voletaient derrière lui, comme une écharpe divine et il semblait vraiment perdu.Cela lui donnait un air touchant...Il se dégageait de lui une telle aura, un tel charisme...que je ne pouvai détacher mes yeux de lui.

Et apparement, je n'étais pas le seul à le convoiter: tous les regards avides étaient posés sur lui.Il semblait gêné, mais il gardait la tête haute et le regard fier, presque..._ illisible..._Comme s'il portait un masque qui muselait ses expressions faciales.Je le suivi du regard aussi longtemps que je le pu alors qu'il s'éloignait avec le cortège.Alors qu'il fut bientôt hors de portée de mes yeux, je senti comme un manque...Un manque me _consumer, me dévorer..._Conscient du trouble qui devait se lire sur mon visage, je tentai de me calmer.Aldébaran se contenta de croiser les bras mais Aiolia semblait pensif, lui aussi:

«-La cérémonie de ce soir promet d'être très belle.Les nouveaux ont l'air...intéressant...se senti obligé de commenter le colosse brésilien.

Oui...Quatre nouveaux chevaliers d'argent et le dernierchevalier d'or à nous...

...Chevalier d'Or! Coupai-je Aiolia.

 -C'est exact.D'après ce que j'ai ouïe dire, il s'agirait du saint du Verseau...poursuivit sérieusement Aldébaran.

- Oui!C'est le charmant jeune homme a l'air si dur qui rentre tout juste de Sibérie!Je vais vite le réchauffer, moi!S'enthousiama l'androgyne Aphrodite, chevalier du poisson.

 -Oh...celui-là...je comprends mieux son air hautain et détaché maintenant, soupira Aiolia.

 -Tu exagères!Il n'a pas l'air si prétentieux que ça.Juste un peu...coinçé?Peût-être qu'il est frigide le pauvre chou!

 -En tous cas, il était nettement moins expressif que les autres.Son visage était fermé et son regard inhôspitalié.A mon avis, il n'est pas ici pour se faire des amis! Clarifia Aldébaran.

 -Hum...c'est aussi ce que je crois...pourtant il va bien nous falloir travailler ensemble...poursuivit Aiolia.

 -J'espère qu'il se lâchera un peu plus à la fête de ce soir!

 -Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Milo? Tu es resté bien silençieux. Après tout, c'est bien toi le spécialiste des comportements ici, m'interpela amèrement Aiolia, sur le ton du reproche.

 -Je ne sais pas...je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé.Rien ne sert d'échaffauder des théories vaseuses.Nous verrons bien puisque de toutes façons, nous serrons amenés à le côtoyer.Il faut juste garder nos préjugés de côté et essayer de rester acceuillant.»

Mais quel idiot! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire une chose pareille? Cela ne ressemblait pas à du tout à ce qu'ils voulaient entendre! Ils devaient sûrement penser que je descendrai le Saint du Verseau en flèche, comme je le faisais avec tous les autres...Ma prise de parti devait être plus que suspècte, si j'en jugeai par l'expression faciale de mes compagnons.Ils semblaient profondément étonnés et Aiolia était même choqué.Mais en réalité, le plus surpris, c'était bien se faisait-il que ce chevalier ait tellement attiré mon attention et de manière si...positive? Pourquoi ma méfiance naturelle n'avait-elle pas cherché à s'imisser dans mes jugements?

Devant le silence malsain qui règnait, Masque de Mort senti bon de nous rejoindre et d'intervenir:

«-Eh!Vous avez vu les nouveaux?Ohé?C'est quoi ces tronches de trois kilomètres que vous tirez?Qui est décédé?Quelqu'un que je connais? S'agita t-il. 

Non, hum...c'est...sans importance...Je retourne dans mon temple, fit Aldébaran.

- Peu importe!Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je vais m'entraîner, continua Aiolia en me jetant un regard noir.

 -Moi, je vais aller jardiner un peu...j'ai créé une nouvelle variété de roses et j'en suis tout excité!Ne fais pas attention à leur attitude, Milo.Moi je t'aime bien quand tu es tolérant!Ca change!Allez, bye!Tu viens, Masque de Mort?

 -Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici!Quelqu'un va me répondre!S'énerva le Cancer.

 -Je t'expliquerai, maintenant viens!Tu fais tâche en plein milieu du chemin, à brailler comme une oie»...soupira Aphrodite.

Je les regardai s'éloigner tout les deux.C'était fou comme Masque de Mort pouvait se calmer facilement en présence d'Aphrodite.Peût-être était-ce dût au fait que ce soit les deux chevalier à la plus mauvaise réputation du Sanctuaire...Les deux seuls qui tuaient, en dehors de moi.Pas pour les mêmes motifs évidemment, et de là venait le mépris des autres.Aphrodite et Masque de Mort n'avaient jamais caché leur goût pour le sang, ils avaient toujours été honnêtes à propos de cela.Leur franchise était honnorable quelque part, parce qu'ils ne jouaient pas un double jeu.

Dans le fond, peût-être ne vallais-je pas mieux qu'eux...Qui étais-je pour prétendre pouvoir juger les autres et en finir avec leur vie, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs?Je me voilais sûrement la face, alors qu'il serait si simple...de _devenir comme eux...de me laisser aller..._Dans le fond, peût-être que j'étais même _pire._Je ne ressentai rien en tuant.J'étais un assassin froid et cruel de ce fait, n'était-ce pas...inhumain?

Je secouai la tête et me mis à rire tout bas. «Me voilà encore en train de divaguer et de culpabiliser pour le fait de ne ressentir aucun plaisir en prenant une vie, maintenant!» Pensais-je, me rendant compte que j'étais totalement ridicule et illogique.Totalement à côté de la plaque.Je devais plutôt me réjouïr de ne pas être comme eux, cela signifiait que j'étais encore un Chevalier, encore un être noble et respectable, qui ne faisait que son devoir.Et puis, cela m'évitait d'être exclus des autres ainsi.Lassé de mes pensées futiles, je décidai donc de retourner à mon temple afin de me changer.J'allais revêtir mon armure et imiter Aiolia.J'avais grand besoin de me défouler et de pratiquer un peu si je ne voulais pas me rouiller.Et puis...je devais évacuer ce trop plein de questions existencielles.

Après un quart d'heure passé à me préparer, je descendis enfin aux arènes.Elles n'étaient pas spécialement occupées.La plupart des chevaliers et du personnel devait être en train de préparer la fête de ce soir.Je reconnu immédiatement le cosmos si familier et si bouillant d'Aiolia, qui s'entraînait dans un coin de l'arène.Mais, à vrai dire...ce fut un atroupement inhabituel qui attira mon attention.

Un groupe d'apprentis et de servantes s'était rassemblé autour d'un chevalier.C'était plutôt courant et comme tout un chacun ici, j'avais déjà eu à faire à mon fan club. Mais là...j'étais vraiment surpris car ils parassaient tous..._calmes._Comme si on venait de leur balançer un sortilège soporifique.Les filles ne criaient pas comme des hystériques et les garçons ne sautillaient pas partout.Bizarre...quel était donc le chevalier capable d'un tel prodige? Cela m'intrigua et je devais me renseigner, en tant qu'émissaire du Pope, bien entendu...

Tous étaient étonnament silençieux et concentrés, comme s'ils assistaient à un cours magistral passionant.Et je compris en m'approchant...Le saint du Verseau se trouvait au centre du petit cercle qu'ils avaient formé.Il semblait expliquer quelque chose de sa belle voix mélodieuse, mais plus virile que son apparence fragile ne le laissait supposer.Sans vraiment entendre ni comprendre de quoi il était question, je ressentais déjà l'apaisement de son auditoire.D'autres jeunes se joignirent à la ronde, et même certains chevaliers.Le saint du Verseau ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise parmi une telle promiscuité, malgré tout...il conservait son sérieux et tentait d'exposer sa thèse de la façon la plus claire et impartiale qui soit.Poliment, il écoutait les questions et les considèrait soigneusement avant d'y apporter une réponse.

Franchement, je fus surpris de sa patience et surtout, je l'en admirai d'autant plus.Il agissait comme s'il n'était pas au courant des regards envieux qui se posaient sur lui et je remarquai même que certains hommes le regardaient d'une manière beaucoup moins innocente...Ce que je croyais m'être uniquement réservé jusqu'ici! Mais le chevalier d'or semblait être indifférent à une telle compagnie, car quand tout ce petit monde retourna vaquer à ces occupations, son visage ne changea pas d'expression.Aucun soulagement, ni aucune peine.Je commençais à perdre de mon objectivité et décidai que le mieux à faire serait de cpntinuer à l'observer dans l'ombre, afin d'aller faire mon rapport au Pope de la façon la plus complète qui soit.Après tout, il s'agissait là d'un chevalier d'or et à en juger par le rayonnement et l'influençe qu'il avait sur les autres, il pourrait devenir un très dangereux ennemi pour notre communauté, s'il prévoyait de se dresser contre le Grand Pope.Et je ne pouvai pas décemment le laisser faire et tromper ainsi ma vigilance! Peût-être que tout cela n'était que de l'esbrouffe qu'il jetait aux yeux de ses adversaires et que je commençais déjà à en être victime.Je devais en avoir le coeur net.C'est ainsi que je me lançai à sa poursuite...

Après les deux heures que je passai à le filer discrètement, toujours aucun mobile d'inculpation...Le chevalier du Verseau continuait à agir comme s'il n'était pas conscient de son effet sur les autres.Il ne se passait pas un seul instant sans qu'il ne soit accosté ou dérangé, mais il n'en nourrissait aucune rancoeur. Etonnante, cette faculté qu'il avait de se tenir à dispostion des autres.Mais peût-être se comportait-il ainsi car il s'agissait de son premier jour ici?C'était sans doute cela...on sentait bien qu'il n'en n'était pas victime tous les jours! Même un ange perdrait patience à force, bien que le fait de se sentir adulé soit très réconfortant.Mais au vu de sa popularité immédiate et grandissante, je me dit qu'il pourrait vite se construire une place de choix au Sanctuaire...

Tout de même, parfois il semblait si indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui, que j'en vins à me demander si les autres chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas raison.Peût-être ne s'agissait-il que d'un chevalier arrogant, n'ayant besoin de rien, ni personne.Mais en même temps, il était d'une telle disponibilité et implication dans ses gestes et paroles que je ne savais plus quoi penser.Un véritable personnage ambigüe qui ne laissait rien transparaître...Pas facile dans ces conditions de pouvoir en dresser le portrait au Grand Pope avant ce soir!

Malgré le désir que j'avais de rester méfiant, toute trace d'animosité commença à s'estomper...et je du admettre à contre coeur que le Saint du Verseau n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il semblait être: Une personne intensément renfermée sur elle-même, sans ambition d'aucune sorte, et aussi dévoué à Athèna que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.Mes suspiçions s'érosaient et une chose inattendue arriva. De nouveaux sentiments apparurent, un mélange de curiosité et d'autre chose...que je n'arrivais pas à définir.S'en était presque douloureux et très intense.Des sentiments particuliers sur lesquels je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom.Le chevalier s'éloigna et j'hésitai à continuer mon investigation.

Je me sentais confus et je n'y étais vraiment pas accoutumé.Quelque chose s'était embrasé en moi et me consumait tout entier. J'avais toujours été très clair sur les sentiments que je me permettais envers telle ou telle personne.Mais lui...il éveillait des choses si étranges en moi, que je me senti mal à l'aise de le suivre ainsi, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé lors d'une de mes précédentes filatures.En même temps, alors que je le regardais s'éloigner, je me sentais tout aussi mal et une cruelle douleur commençait à croître dans ma poitrine.Je décidai qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que je puisse faire pour aujourd'hui et qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le banquet de ce soir.Je regagnai donc ma maison zodiaquale un peu dépité, n'ayant rien appris de concret, mais bien décidé à oublier mon mystérieux nouveau confrère...


	3. Confrontation

Merci pour les quelques reviews! Le rythme du texte peut sembler lent, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage! Enjoy!

* * *

Je m'étais allongé dans mon lit le reste de la journée et n'avais ouvert à personne.Pas même à cette servante que je rêvais de mettre dans mon lit et autour de laquelle je tournais depuis deux semaines maintenant, un record pour moi.Que m'arrivait-il? Je ne le comprenais pas et c'en était d'autant plus intolérable.Dans ses moments là, je me détestais et c'est pourquoi j'essayai de penser à autre chose.Mais rien n'y fit.J'avais toujours l'image de ce visage angélique gravé dans mon esprit.

Je parvins finalement à trouver le sommeil, ennemi déloyal qui profita de ma confusion pour m'attaquer et auquel je succombai rapidement.Quand Aiolia vint frapper à ma porte, la nuit était déjà tombée et j'eu toutes les peines du monde à émerger.Je me redressai sur le bord de mon lit et n'étais tout à coup plus du tout sûr de vouloir aller à cette cérémonie.Pourtant, je le devais et rien que le fait qu'Aiolia en personne vienne en personne m'extirper des bras de Morphée devait vouloir dire que j'étais déjà considérablement en retard.En effet, c'est ce que je constatai en regardant la vieille horloge qui trônait sur ma commode et je compris que c'était l'unique raison qui aurait pu pousser Aiolia à se déplaçer.Bien que nous soyons en perpétuel conflit, nous nous apprécions d'une certaine manière...Il avait sans doute du redouter les sanctions que je recevrai si je ne me présentai pas au banquet.Je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir.Il n'entra pas, mais en constatn que je ne m'étais même pas changé...il fronça des sourcils:

-«Bon sang, Milo!Qu'est-ce que tu fout? Tout le monde t'attend, la cérémonie est déjà terminée depuis un bon quart d'heure et le grand pope ne va pas tarder à venir faire son discours! 

 -Peu importe...je ne compte pas y aller.

 -Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Si tu ne viens pas, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes!Vas donc te changer pendant que je t'attends ici.

 -Non, j'ai pas envie, répètais-je calmement, mais fermement.

 -Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Tu as encore bu, c'est ça? Ressaisis-toi mon vieu, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ces derniers temps et tu restes tout le temps enfermé ici.Tu es en train de te ruiner la santé.

 -Laisse-moi, Aiolia.S'il te plaît.Je te le demande comme une faveur.Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis souffrant, dis-je faiblement.

 -Parce que tu te figures peût-être qu'ils vont me croire? Ca, c'était le genre d'excuse bidon qui marchait quand on était encore que des apprentis! Mais nous sommes des chevalier d'or, maintenant!»Me rappela t-il, d'un air moralisateur.

J'avais horreur de ça quand il me parlait comme à un gosse.C'est vrai que lui et moi avions pour ainsi dire grandis ensemble, ce que j'oubliais parfois tant il se montrait moraliste envers moi.Parfois, j'avais même clairement envie de l'envoyer au Diable, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne voulait que mon bien et qu'il manquait juste d'un peu de tact.Quand il commençait à me réprimander ainsi, mieux vallait lui obéir, il était du genre très têtu et le connaissant, il serait même capable de me traîner par la racine des cheveux si besoin était!Je décidai donc qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas chercher à le contredire et j'allais me changer afin de l'accompagner.Je pourrai toujours trouver le moyen de m'éclipser plus tard dans la soirée...J'enfilais le premier pantalon noir que je trouvai et opta pour un débardeur serré assorti.Il ne faisait pas froid ce soir et il y avait une légère brise.Aiolia secoua la tête en me voyant sortir accoutré de la sorte:

-«Milo, dois-je te rappeler que c'est une cérémoni eessentielle, ce soir? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un atentat à la pudeur! 

 -Parce que d'après toi, ma tenue n'est pas correcte?

 -Pas pour ce genre d'occasion, non.Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable!

 -Allons, il fait chaud ce soir!Et je me fiche pas mal des conséquences! Rétorquais-je.

 -Tu ne respectes vraiment rien...et tu es intenable en ce moment, tu le sais? Tu vas finir par me rendre chèvre et tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis! Fais comme tu le souhaites, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après!» trancha t-il.

Aiolia avait fini par tourner des talons, exaspèré et je le suivi sans protester.Nous arrivâmes bien-sûr les derniers et notre entrée fut d'autant plus remarquée.Certains regards étaient chargés de reproches et d'autres, d'amusement.Il est vrai qu'habillé de manière aussi détendue, je ne passais pas inapperçu, mais je n'en n'avais que faire.C'était plus convivial ainsi et j'avais l'air d'un jeune homme banal.Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti comme cela, à vrai dire... _je ne m'étais jamais senti comme cela..._

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais consacrée ma vie à notre Déesse et je n'avais quitté le Sanctuaire qu'afin de parfaire mon entraînement, sur l'île de Milos, d'où mon nom.Aphrodite me tendit une coupe de champagne que je pris discrètement, sans intention de la consommer.Ma tête me faisait souffrir ce soir et j'avais une terrible migraine.Je décidai donc de me mettre à l'écart des autres et m'adossai contre un mur, à la recherche d'un peu de tranquilité.C'est alors...que je le vis, tel un rayon de soleil parmis cette foule grouillante.Le beau chevalier du Verseau était vêtu d'un tunique noire, ce qui contrastait avec les couleurs vives que portaient les autres invités et qui leur connait cet air si... «superficiel».Sa simplicité et le demi-sourire qu'il affichait alors que le grand Aldébaran le présentait aux autres, étaient vraiment séduisants à mes yeux.Il semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, mais il prenait sur lui, je le sentais.Nos regards se croisèrent tout à coup et je baisai la tête alors que je me sentais comme mis à nu par ses yeux de cristal.Adébaran se dirigea vers moi et me donna une forte tape dans le dos:

-«Eh, Milo!T'es enfin là! Ca fait plaisir de voir quetu as décidé de te joindre à notre petite fiesta!

 -Faut dire qu'Aiolia a su se montrer...très convainquant...Il ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix, ajoutai-je sardoniquement. 

 -Je n'en doute pas! Mais Milo, laisse-moi te présenter Aquarius Camus, notre nouveau collègue! Il est français et revient tout juste de Sibérie pour prendre ses fonctions! Camus, voici Milo, le Saint du Scorpion.Si tu as besoin de conseils sur tes fréquentations au Sanctuaire ou que tu as le moindre problème ici, c'est à lui qu'il faut t'adresser.En plus, il connait très bien la région alors si un jour tu as envie d'un ballade dans les montagnes pour te ressourcer, n'hésite pas à lui demander, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'accompagner, pas vrai Milo! Clama t-il dans l'espoir de me faire réagir, sans succès.

 -Milo, hein? Je m'en souviendrai...» Se contenta t-il de répondre en haussant gracieusement un sourcil.

Je me forçai à relever la tête alors que je lui serrai distraitement, mais fermement la main.Et je ressenti comme de l'amertume quand notre étreinte s'interrompit.A la façon dont il m'avait regardé, de cette manière si franche et désintéressée, je supposai qu'il avait du remarquer que je l'avais suivi aujourd'hui.

-«Ah, l'air frais des cimes!J'espère vraiment que vous ferez une petite ascension ensemble! Milo connaît la région comme sa poche, il est natif de Grèce!

 -Sans doute.Veuillez m'excuser, Milo.J'ai encoredu monde à voir.Ce fut un plaisir.» S'éloigna t-il. 

Je le regardai m'échapper encore une fois, impressionné par tant de charisme et révolté par ma propre impuissance.Ma main tremblait encore légèrement et me laisser submerger par mes émotions ne me ressemblait pas!Alors que j'entendai Aphrodite entamer une tentative de séduction sur Camus, je ne pu en supporter davantage et m'enfuisit pour aller prendre l'air et réfléchir loin du troublant Verseau.Je ne me sentai pas bien du tout et j'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver loin de tout ce bruit.En sortant, je découvri Shura en train de fumer une cigarette au calme.Ce genre de pratique était bien-sûr interdite au sanctuaire, mais je savais de source fiable que nombre de chevaliers cachaient alcool et tabac dans leurs quartiers privés.

Je ne comptais pas les dénonçer pour si peu, même si mon rôle m'en donnait le droit.Après tout...je ne vallais sans doute pas mieux, car je cumulais tous ces vices additionés à celui de la luxure.Mais cela restait tout de même très occasionnel, voir anecdotique.Et puis j'étais assez compréhensif malgré les apparences, et je pouvais comprendre qu'on s'adonne plus facilement à ces bêtises à cause d'une baisse de moral.

Shura se tourna vers moi, ayant senti ma présence.Il m'étudia un moment puis, étrangement, il me tendit une cigarette, que j'accèptai tout aussi étrangement.Nous restâmes a fumer ensemble au bord de la falaise, appréciant le silence pour seule compagnie, jusqu'à ce que Shura observe:

-«Nous devons être en train de manquer le déssert.

 -Probablement.

 -Alors, est-ce que ce poison qu'est le tabac a suffit à tuer ton petit coup de blues? Me demanda t-il gentillement.

 -Oui...ça va mieux...rien de tel qu'une bonne intoxication pulmonaire, répondis-je avec un demi-sourire.

 -Bien.Je t'offre le reste de bon coeur alors.Tu as l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi.» Me souffla t-il en s'éloignant, avant de me lancer son paquet de cigarettes presque plein.

Shura avait le regard chargé de mélancolie ce soir.Il n'était pas vraiment évident d'être le doyen du Sanctuaire et encore moins de vivre avec la mort de son meilleur ami sur la conscience. _Surtout quand on sait qu'il en est l'auteur..._pensais-je tristement.J'étais au courrant des rumeurs qui faisaient de lui l'assassin d'Ayoros, le frère aîné d'Aiolia.Bien-sûr, nous essayions tous de le préserver de ce genre de raggots, même sil y avait tout de même de forte chances qu'ils soient vrais...Je fermai les yeux pour me couper du monde et mettre un terme à mes pensées noires, quand des bruits de pas derrière moi me ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

Sans crier gare, Camus m'arracha sèchement de la bouche la nouvelle cigarette que je venais d'allumer et la jeta dans le vide.J'étais ébahi, bouche bée, tétanisé, incapable de réagir et complètement choqué de son arrivée.Je ne voulais pas perdre mes moyens comme ça avait été le cas à l'intérieur.Je ne lui avais même pas parlé...Il n'était que quelques centimètres de moi et une telle proximité me faisait frémir...mes jambes tremblaient, j'avais l'impression qu'elles allaient cèder...Camus ne posa pas son regard sur moi et il entama son froid discours, totalement vide d'émotions.Ce ne furent même pas des reproches, mais un simple constat scientifique prouvant qu'il se moquait éperdument de moi:

«-Quelle habitude disgrâcieuse et malsaine.Fumer laisse un arrière goût très desagréable dans le palet.» 

Camus...de tels propos ne seraient pas passés aussi facilement si tu avais été une femme.Je les aurai pris pour une provocation et j'en aurai plus que profiter pour te séduire.Mais qu'étais-je censé te répondre! «Embrasses-moi, et tu le sauras quel goût a mon palet après deux bonnes cigarettes...»! Mais à quoi étais-je en train de penser au juste! Camus était un HOMME et moi de même! Cela n'avait pas sens! Mon compagnon ne tarda pas à remarquer mon silencieux combat intérieur et il s'empressa de rajouter:

«-...Ou du moins, est-ce ce que j'ai entendu dire...»

Son ton s'était fait beaucoup plus doux cette fois et je supposais que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air d'un donneur de leçons...Un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage délicat et tout à coup, il ne me semblait plus si distant, mais REELLEMENT concerné par mon état.C'était sa façon de m'encourager à entamer le dialogue, mais moi...je ne savais que dire! Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi intimidé avec personne et sur le moment je n'avais qu'une envie: fuir très loin de lui! Mais ces sentiments contradictoires reprirent le dessus sur moi.Jamais il ne s'était encore adressé à moi de manière aussi directe, ni seul-à-seul. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas monopolysé par tout son cortège d'admirateurs transis, je devais en faire bonne figure! C'était ma chance de me faire remarquer! Et c'est ainsi que je lui répondit...

«-...Il faisait froid en Sibérie?»

Je me repentis immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche! Bravo...Très fin, très intelligent! Là, il devait vraiment me prendre pour le dernier des crétins, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant...Mais Camus se tourna simplement vers moi, et répondit de façon douce:

-«Oui, très froid.

 -Ah...je déteste le froid.» Pestai-je par réflèxe.

De la Colère.Enfin une émotion connue avec laquelle je pouvais négocier! Camus esquissa un léger sourire:

-«Oui...beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas le froid...

 -Je n'ai pas dit que je «n'aimais pas le froid», mais que je le détestais.» 

Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison j'avais élevée la voix et mon ton s'était fait plus agressif, comme si sa présence m'irritait.Je ne faisais vraiment rien pour lui être agréable...Puisque je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, peût-être essayais-je inconsciemment de le pousser à partir de son propre chef? Il se força encore une fois à sourire, mais ce fut un sourire plus triste.

-«Je vois.Je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, toi qui as toujours vécu ici, en Grèce.Il est normal que tu redoutes les froides températures... 

-Co-comment sais-tu que je n'ai jamais quitté cepays! M'étonnais-je.

-Quoi, cela te surprend? Tu es assez connu ici et il est plutôt aisé de se renseigner sur toi, Milo.Ca n'a pas été difficile pour moi.Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas du avoir la même chance, puisque tu as passé une bonne partie de ta journée à me suivre afin de te faire une idée.N'est-ce pas?» Demanda t-il en me fixant intensément.

J'étais tétanisé et avais du mal à déglutir.Pourtant, j'aurai pu nier, mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.Il ne me croirait de toute évidence pas.J'étais coinçé, alors à quoi bon lui raconter des salades? Il était bien trop intelligent pour que j'arrive à l'embobiner comme les autres.Je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête en signe de soumission.

-«On ne peut rien te cacher, mais je croyais avoir été discret.Apparement, pas assez pourtromper ta vigilance. Tu es un homme...surprenant, je dois dire... 

-Je ne remets pas en cause ta furtivité et je suis persuadé que tu avais tes raisons de me suivre.Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que notre relation professionnelle parte du mauvais pied étant donné que nous allons être appelé à nous fréquenter.Il ne tient qu'à toi que j'oublie cet incident et tourne la page.Que décides-tu? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers moi, le regard décidé.

 -Camus, je crois qu'il y a méprise, je...

 -Peu importe, me coupa t-il; Tes motifs auraient beau être les plus louables de la Terre, ça ne justifierait en rien ce que tu as fait à mes yeux.Je n'apprécie pas d'être épié.Malgré tout, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge et à reprendre tout depuis le début.Le reste ne dépend que de toi, tu as carte blanche.» m'indiqua t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je restai silencieux.Avant, je n'aurais jamais considèré cela de cette manière.Mais ce n'était tout de même pas comme si je faisais de la violation de vie privée, si? Et quand bien même, je n'accomplissais que mon devoir! Cela faisait partie intégrante de ma mission.Même si aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas vraiment été le motif principal de ma filature...Mais je me voyais mal lui rétorquer: «C'est parce que tu M'OBSEDES Camus! Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant une seule seconde ces 12 dernières heures!» Encore une fois, s'il avait s'agit d'une fille, je ne me serai pas gêné! Venant de cet homme si froid, je savais tout à fait à quoi m'en tenir, mais s'il avait s'agit d'une belle femme, j'aurai pu interprêter différement ses propos.Pour moi, ils avaient un double sens évident, mais pour Camus, ils ne voulaient sans doute rien dire de plus que ce que leur sens premier indiquait.

-«Je comprends ton point de vue, conclus-je.

- Bien.Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de censé et c'est tout à ton honneur...»

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Aiolia nous interpela avec de grands signes de la main.Je compris que le grand pope était arrivé et qu'il allait faire son discours.J'allais rentrer à l'intérieur quand Camus se posta sur mon chemin et plongea sa main dans la poche gauche de mon pantalon.Cela me figea sur place et je senti mon corps se raidir, puis frissoner à cause du contact.Il en retira le paquet de cigarettes dont Shura m'avait fait cadeau tout à l'heure et déclara toujours aussi impassiblement que je pouvais faire une croix dessus parce qu'il le gardait.Mon coeur battait la chaade, prêt à jaillir hors de ma poitrine et j'étais aussi émoustillé qu'une petite vierge qu'n bel homme aurait effleurée.J'étais incapable de réagir, les joues enflammées...mais le devoir nous appelait, telle était notre priorité du moment.Nous rentrâmes donc afin d'assister à la clôture de la cérémonie que j'avais manquée..

.Le grand pope venait d'entamer son discours, déblatèrant le genre de banalités assomantes et habituelles qui me rappelèrent pourquoi je détestais tant ce genre de réunions...Une des servantes personnelles du Pope se faufila discrètement parmi la foule et me glissa un papier dans la main.Je m'en cachai soigneusement et le lu rapidement.J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de billet et j'essayai de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi.Le Pope exigea que je lui fournisse un rapport détaillé après la fin du banquet, ce qui signifiait que je devais de ce pas aller revêtir mon armure, la tenue la plus décente à arborer en sa présence.Je me réjouissais de la perspective avantageuse que cet ordre de dernière minute me procurait.Quel beau prétexte pour éviter les «pompeuseries» de service! Mais mon sourire s'éffaça quand je réalisai que j'allais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires...


	4. Entrevue

**Merci des review! Excusez-moi pour l'attente, mais vacances obligent.je mettrai rapidement mes autres fics à jours!**

**Sinon, Pour ce qui est de ton commentaire Lord Mako (tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça?) **

**-Je pense que Milo a cette image "d'extraverti" dans la plupart des fics, uniquement pour des questions pratiques et pour faire avancer l'intrigue en basant sa relation avec Camus sur "le conflit".De mon côté, je vois Camus et Milo similaires dans le fond mais pas dans la forme: l'un est un fleuve et l'autre un cube de glace, mais les deux sont bien composés d'eau.Ils sont aussi complémentaires: Milo est psychologique, Camus est philosophique.**

** Voilà, c'est mon point de vue.maintenant, si tu n'es pas d'accord ou que tu as quelque chose à ajouter, n'hésite pas à envoyer un mail. **

Je quittais le palais du Pope en toute hâte et ne songeai même plus à ma troublante rencontre nocturne avec Camus.Le travail représentait tout pour moi et je savais fort heureusement faire la part des choses.J'enfilais mon armure et attendi patiemment derrière le palais que le banquet prenne fin.Ma position présentait vraiment quelques avantages non-négligeables parfois.

Une fois tout le monde sorti, j'entrai dans le palais et me dirigeais vers les appartements privés et luxueux du pope.Peu de chevaliers pouvaient se vanter d'avoir des entrevues journalières avec notre chef direct et encore moins de chevaliers pouvaient se vanter de le côtoyer d'aussi près que moi.J'étais conscient de la jalousie que cela pouvait susciter chez certains, qui devaient me voir comme le lèche-bottes de service et cela me réjouissait d'autant plus.

J'adorai provoquer, c'était comme une sorte de seconde nature chez moi et je me dirigeai donc jusqu'à la salle où trônait notre supérieur.Avec le masque qu'il portait, je ne pouvais hélas pas lire dans ses yeux, mais sa voix profonde ne m'intimida pas.Elle n'était pas chargée de reproches quand il s'adressa à moi à propos de mon absence remarquée au banquet.Mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'encombrer des commodités et bien que je perçu de la curiosité dans le ton qu'il employait, il alla tout de suite à l'essentiel:

-«J'ai donc observé à distance les nouveaux venu comme vous me l'aviez ordonné, répondis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement devant lui. 

 -Fort bien.Et qu'en as-tu déduit Milo?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il représentent un réel danger.La plupart sont très jeunes et encore inexpérimentés...Ils viennent tout juste de prendre leurs fonctions, donc ils sont encore sous le coup de l'euphorie et pas vraiment enclins à comploter d'entrée de jeu.Je crois qu'ils ne réalisent pas encore vraiment ce que cela représente, parce qu'ils ont souffert pour en arriver là et que cet adoubement constitue une délivrance avant tout.

 -Oui, je comprends.Leur enthousiasme risque pourtant de retomber dans quelques jours et c'est là qu'il faudra les surveiller.

 -Je m'en charge, n'ayez crainte.»

Il y eut un léger silence alors que je baissais la tête.Mais le Grand Pope poursuivit, comme s'il sentait que je lui dissimulais quelque chose:

-«Et pour ce qui est d'Aquarius Camus? Il est d'une autre envergure que ces quelques chevaliers d'argent, je suppose. 

 -Effectivement...déclarai-je le regard dans le vague.

 -Décris-le moi.Je veux tout savoir de lui.»

J'aurai voulu pouvoir éviter d'aborder ce sujet.La pente était glissante, car je n'étais pas vraiment parvenu à mettre nu le Verseau.Il constituait encore un véritable mystère pour moi et le fait qu'il ait compris d'entrée de jeu ce que j'attendais de lui en disait long sur l'étendue de ses capacités.Nul doute qu'il pourrait sans aucun problème ébranler la foi des chevaliers envers le Pope, si tel était son objectif.Je décidai donc qu'il vallait mieux pour lui que je reste évasif, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du Pope:

-«Il n'est pas si différent de nous autres les Saint d'or.Je veux dire par là qu'il est plus mâture que les chevaliers d'argent et plus subtile dans ses paroles aussi, mais il n'y a rien qui ait particulièrement attiré mon attention.C'est juste quelqu'un de très dévoué et d'intelligent. 

-Tu m'avais habitué à plus fines analyses, Milo.Serait-ce que ton sens aiguisé du jugement a été entravé par quelque chose?

 -Non, mais je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de m'attarder sur son cas, étant donné que son attitude n'avait rien de suspect.Il est très risqué de se faire une idée sur quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

 -Tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent avec brio.Et cela ne te gênait pas de suivre et de te cantonner à ta première impression, me rappela t-il durement.

-Mais...Camus est un Chevalier d'or, c'est un personnage complexe.Le cataloguer dès le premier jour, que dis-je, dès les premières _heures_ serait faire insulte à son statut et à son intellecte. Je pense que quelqu'un d'aussi important mérite bien une étude plus approfondie et complète, plutôt que l'ébauche ridicule de son portrait, effectuée dans l'urgence du rapport que je me devais de vous en faire.

 -Tu as donc besoin de plus de temps?

 -Oui...mais je vous le répète, il ne constitue en rien une menaçe.

 -Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut pas se faire une idée précise et fiable d'un chevalier d'or en aussi peu de temps.La complexité de son mental doit encore receller bien des secrets pour toi.

 -C'est vrai, mais...

 -Ecoute, Milo.Si j'insiste si lourdement, c'est parce que ces derniers temps bon nombre de chevaliers commençent à se détourner de leurs devoirs.Et en particulier, les chevaliers d'or, que tu crois si dévoués et intouchables.Or, si les pilliers s'écroulent, les autres en tarderont pas à suivre.

 -Vous faites référence à Mü et Dokho? Compris-je.

 -Entre autres.Même si chacun d'eux a des obligations et des responsablitiés spécifiques qui incombent à leur rôle et pouvoirs, ils ne se sont pas présentés au Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs années et semblent en avoir oublié qu'il sont _avant tout _des Chevaliers d'Or et que leur place est _avant tout _ici, au Sanctuaire .Or, la Guerre Sainte approche à grands pas et nous avons besoin de leur renfort.En tant que chevaliers d'or, ils doivent donner l'exemple et obéir scrupuleusement.Sans parler d'Aiolia dont l'attitude est plus qu'étrange ces derniers temps.

- Que voulez-vous dire? M'étonnai-je, sous le choc de cette révélation.

 -Que j'ai décidé de le faire suivre...»

Mon coeur sursauta dans ma poitrine.Je ne savais que trop bien ce que cela voulait dire...D'abord on faisait suivre le chevalier d'or en question, pour être bien-sûr de ne pas s'être mépris sur ses intentions.Une telle erreur serait trop lourde de conséquences, puisque nous autres chevaliers d'or, sommes les personnages publiques du Sanctuaire.La moindre de nos attitudes est scannée au centimètre près et montrée du doigt, alors le moindre de nos écarts peut considérablement causer préjudice à notre communauté.C'est pourquoi nous devions faire très attention à nos faits et paroles, surtout en public...

Mais ce qui m'inquiètait était surtout le fait que tout avait commençé de la même façon anodine pour Ayoros, le grand frère d'Aiolia.On ne faisait pas assassiner tous les chevaliers qu'on faisait suivre, heureusement! Mais quand il s'agissait d'un chevalier d'or, le Pope était tout de suite bien moins clément car la réputation du Sanctuaire passait avant tout le reste et comme nous étions des personnages primordiaux, la moindre de nos frasques prenait tout de suite une ampleur terrifiante.L'assassinat d'Ayoros avait eut l'effet d'une bombe sur notre communauté.Il avait définitivement assis l'autorité du Pope et avait été montré en exemple.De telles mesures n'étaient pas exceptionnelles au Sanctuaire et Ayoros n'en n'était pas la première victime...mais jusqu'ici jamais un chevalier d'or n'en n'avait fait les frais et cela signifait que personne n'était à l'abri.

En effet, si le Pope n'hésitait pas à sacrifier l'un de ses précieux chevalier d'or, cela voulait dire que faire appel à des mesures aussi radicales que la Mort ne l'effrayait en aucun cas.Ca avait été un véritable choc pour nous et pour Aiolia, en particulier.Il était encore si jeune...et on l'avait privé d'un seul coup de son unique repère.Je m'étais toujours attendu à de la haine de sa part envers le Pope, mais jamais il n'avait rien montré de tel.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ruminait pas au fond de lui, en secret... Sincèrement, je l'imaginais mal comploter quelque chose., mais mon amitié pour lui m'empêchait sans doute d'être objectif.J'avais vraiment peur pour Aiolia cette fois...Je savais de quoi le grand Pope était capable, surtout que son frère était un traître notoire...

Le grand Pope dût remarquer mon angoisse, bien que je la dissimulai, car il se leva et se mis à ma hauteur afin de me poser une main sur l'épaule.Jamais il ne m'avait encore gratifié d'un tel geste de compassion avant!

-«Milo, je sais ce que tu dois penser, mais tu fais erreur.Je ne compte pas faire assassiner Aiolia, s'il n'y a rien que le justifie.En réalité, il m'est très précieux, comme chacun de vous... 

 -Mais...Aiolia n'est pas un traître, je le sais!

 -Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.Juste que je le trouvais un peu étrange ces derniers temps...»

Il est vrai que je ne pouvais nier car moi aussi, je l'avais remarqué.Il était plus détâché et s'absentais souvent du Sanctuaire, invoquant toutes sortes de raisons abracadabrantes.Mais cela n'en faisait pas pour autant un traître et les intentions du Pope m'éffrayèrent d'autant s'il s'avèrait qu'Aiolia était _effectivement_ un félon, car ce serait sans doute à moi qu'incomberai la tâche de mettre fin à ses jours.Et je n'en n'avais aucune envie! Je redoutais donc doublement que les suspiçions du Pope soient fondées.Ce dernier remarqua ma pâleur et en revint au sujet initial:

-«En ce qui concerne Camus, je peux peût-être te fournir quelques pistes pour que tu puisses continuer ton investigation. 

 -Vraiment? Sourcilliai-je.

 -Pour commençer, tu ne t'en rappèles sans doute pas, mais...Camus a grandi avec vous au Sanctuaire, jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans où il fut pris en charge par l'ancien Saint du Verseau.Il a alors quitté ces lieux un peu plus tard pour s'entraîner en Sibérie. Depuis, il est occasionnellement revenu ici, mais tu n'as sans doute jamais du le croiser.»

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il me semblait avoir à faire à un parfait inconnu...Mais tout de même...le pope prétend que Camus est resté au sanctuaire jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans et que j'ai grandi avec lui, moi aussi...ce qui remonte à il y a environ neuf ans...pas si loin donc...et pourtant...je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir!

C'est d'autant plus étrange qu'en général, je peux me flatter de possèder une excellente mémoire, surtout en ce qui concerne les gens.Alors comment se fait-il que je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir? Un visage d'une telle pureté ne passe pourtant pas innaperçu...je décidai intérieurement que dès demain j'en toucherai un mot à Aiolia, qui serait sûrement en mesure de m'éclairer...Parce que cette affaire ne me plaisait pas du tout!

-«Tout ceux qui l'ont connu enfant s'accordent sur le fait qu'il n'a pas vraiment changé, aussi bien du point de vue physique, que du point de vue mental.Il est toujours entouré de cette étrange aura froide que tu as du remarquer.C'est une personne fondamentalement introvertie et fermée.C'est aussi le maître d'un traître... 

 -Pardon? Cillia-je.

 -Tu m'as très bien compris.Un de ses disciples n'est autre que le chevalier de bronze du Cygne, qui s'est joins à la cause de cette femme, Saori Kido.»

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Camus suscitait un tel intérêt chez le Pope: il avait formé l'un des rebelles! Et notre supérieur s'inquiètait peût-être de la loyauté de Camus à ce sujet...En effet, que ferait-il s'il se retrouvait face à son disciple? Nous trahirait-il en l'épargnant ou pire, se joindrait-il à lui?Mais cela pouvait également être un avantage, car il parviendrait sans doute à le raisonner, et puis de toutes façons, les techniques du Cygne n'ont aucun secret pour lui, ce qui stratégiquement parlant pourrait s'avèrer très utile.Mais je niai intérieurement: un chevalier de bronze reste un chevalier de bronze, même s'il est le disciple de Camus.Et ce sera un jeu d'enfant de l'écraser comme un insecte!

-«Tu sais ce que cela signifie, Milo?

 -Oui, grand pope.Camus pourrait nous trahir, par amour pour son disciple.

 -Exactement.Mais c'est un risque qu'il faut courir.Ne sautons par sur des conclusions trop hâtives, ce serait un manque de clairvoyance.J'attendrais ton rapport pour après demain soir.

-Mon rapport ne sera plus quotidien?

 -Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.Le Sanctuaire semble avoir retrouvé un peu de calme avec l'arrivée des nouveau et cela devrait vous constituer une occupation pour quelques temps.

 -Et sur quoi devra porter mon compte-rendu? Demandai-je naïvement, alors que je connaissais très bien la réponse.

 -Camus et uniquement Camus.Je veux que tu concentres tous tes efforts sur lui.Pour éviter de te disperser, je te relève de tes fonctions en ce qui concerne le reste, insista t-il.

 -Très bien, j'essaierai de me rapprocher de lui... dis-je.Ce qui était vrai, car je ne comptais pas rester sur une mauvaise impression avec lui.Mais ce double-jeu ne risquait-il pas de se retourner scontre moi?

 -Parfait.Tu peux disposer.»

Je me levai un peu déboussolé.J'avais reçu un ordre et pour la première fois, j'étais «gêné» de l'éxécuter.Gêné envers Camus surtout...Suite à notre discussion de ce soir, je ne me sentirai pas honnête vis-à-vis de lui...Comment pourrai-je gagner sa confiance si je n'én n'étais pas digne en projetant de la tromper comme mon rôle l'imposait?

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et j'étais face à un vrai cas de conscience.Il me vint même à l'esprit qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un test du Pope. Je ne pensais pas qu'il remette en cause ma loyauté, mais tout simplement voulait-il m'offrir un défi à la hauteur de mes possibilités en mettant un peu de piment dans ma morne vie.C'était donc complètement perdu que je regagnai mon temple pour la nuit...


	5. Dialogue mouvementé

**Merci encore pour les reviews! je poste un peu plus cette fics en ce moment, car je l'ai tapée depuis longtemps.La suite des autres ne tardera pas! Enjoy ;'p (et n'oubliez pas de lire la Fics de Lord makoto Chaoying sinon je me fâche)**

Cette nuit là...J'eu un sommeil plutôt agité...chose inhabituelle pour moi, sauf quand je venais de tuer quelqu'un, ce qui n'était pas le cas.Je me réveillai confus, ne me rappelant que d'une seule chose: «Gabriel».Ce nom revenait sans cesse dans ma tête, sans que j'arrive à déterminer pourquoi ou à mettre un visage dessus.Mais je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention.peût-être était-ce le prénom d'une de les anciennes victimes ou d'un proche, mais de toutes façons...autant ne pas se torturer l'esprit pour si peu.Ayant décidé de parler au Lion, je trouvai Aiolia à son endroit préfèré: l'arène.

Cela n'avait rien de très étonnant vu qu'il détestait rester inactif.Il malmenait un de nos mannequins d'entraînement, donc la tête ne tarda pas à voler.Aiolia semblait satisfait du dernier coup qu'il venait de porter.Je l'observai en silence, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas revêtu son armure, ce qui était contraire au règlement.En effet, il était stipulé que nous ne devions pas quitter nos protections pendant l'entraînement, car une blessure était vite arrivée.Mais de toutes façons, tout le monde n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il était rare que les chevaliers combattent en armures.Autant en combat elles étaient décisives et vitales, comme une seconde peau; autant lors des exhibitions, elles devenaient de vrais fardeaux qui semblaient injustifiés et entravaient notre liberté de mouvement.

De plus, nous craignions par dessus tout de les abîmer car étant forgées dans un métal spécial, elles étaient difficilement réparables...En fait je ne connaissais qu'un seul moyen de leur redonner une seconde jeunesse...et elle était plutôt coûteuse: par le sang.Pas n'importe lequel bien-sûr, celui du peuple dont étaient issus Mü et Shion.C'était pour eux une pratique ancestrale qui se transmettait de maître à disciple depuis des millénaire et c'était à ma connaissance, la seule méthode viable pour redonner _vie_ à une armure.Oui, car nos armures étaient réellement _vivantes_, et comme je le disais précédement elles avaient besoin de sang pour se régénérer...A y penser, cela faisait froid dans le dos!

Aiolia me remarqua et il souffla entre ses dents.Il n'avait pas l'air franchement content de me voir...où s'il l'était il le cachait vraiment bien!Il compris que je l'attendais et il se dirigea vers moi, en sueur:

-«Tu es parti au beau milieu du discours hier...

 -Je t'ai manqué tant que ça? Ironisai-je, en lui lançant une serviette en éponge.

 -Certainement pas! Mais tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes...laissa t-il échapper en s'essuyant le visage.

 -Je ne pense pas, vu que l'ordre venait du Pope en personne.

 -Ai-je dit qu'il s'agissait du Pope? Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de tes «missions» qui t'accaparent tellement ces derniers temps...Mais je faisais plutôt allusion aux autres chevaliers.Je sais que certains commençent à être jaloux des privilèges qui te sont accordés.

- Privilèges? M'insurgeai-je.Je ne fais que mon devoir, comme vous tous.Mais j'ai juste certaines responsabilités supplémentaires qui ont heureusement quelques avantages, comme m'éviter des réunions pompeuses!

 -J'ai touché le point sensible on dirait...pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état.Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout cela Milo et je me permets juste de te mettre en garde, c'est tout.

 -J'espère que tu ne crois pas ce que ces idiots racontent à mon sujet, Aiolia.Tu l'as dit toi-même ce sont des jaloux et ils ne cherchent qu'à déverser leur venin!

 -C'est peût-être vrai...mais tu sais que je ne me fie pas aux racontards...En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que nous passons de moins en moins de temps ensemble.Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un courant d'air et je me demande ce qui peut exiger autant ta présence...La Pope a t-il à ce point besoin de toi?»

Cette dernière phrase eut une consonnance étrange à mes yeux...Aiolia ne croyait tout de même pas que moi et le Pope étions...intimes! Il est vrai que j'étais souvent contraint de m'absenter, que je ne m'entraînais plus aussi souvent qu'avant et que je devais avoir quelque chose de_ spectral_...un peu comme Shaka qui ne sortait jamais de son trou et dont chacune des apparitions constituait un véritable évènement en soi! Mais...Aiolia devenait-il jaloux? Intéressant...

-«Enfin bon...tu n'es pas forçé de me croire.Je dis juste ça pour ton bien.Mais comme tu n'en fais qu'à tête et que tu n'écoutes jamais personne...sauf le Pope... 

 -Serait-ce une pointe de reproche que je décèle dans ta voix, mon bon Aiolia?

 -Tu es vraiment impossible, Milo.Ne t'arrive t-il jamais d'être sérieux? Ah si...j'oubliais que tu es presque le conseiller du Pope...ou plutôt son conseiller non-officiel, si tu préfères ce terme...»

Je pouvais saisir une pointe d'exaspération dans le ton qu'il employait, comme un ras-le bol général qu'il m'adressait.Sans compter qu'il insistait plus que lourdement sur le fait que le Pope me convoquait plus que de raison à son goût.Il essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose, mais son manque patent de subtilité et de malice était déplorable...Aiolia et les sentiments complexes c'était un véritable non-sens...un peu comme si Shakka se mettait à faire de la publicité pour un opticien et comme si Masque de Mort devenait le représentant d'une association carritative!

Mais à bien y réfléchir, Aiolia était peût-être _vraiment _jaloux. Pas de moi, bien-sûr, il n'avait que faire du Pope, même s'il faisait tout pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces...non, jaloux du Pope en personne.Il ne lui avait jamais réellement pardonné la mort de son frère et rien que la façon dont il le contestait à l'instant...Enfin, il ne le faisait que face à moi, parce que j'étais directement concerné.J'en fut néanmoins flatté, car cela voulait dire qu'il ne me voyait pas comme une menaçe, n'envisageant même pas le fait que je pourrai le dénoncer pour si peu...Mais j'étais surtout heureux de ce témoignage indirect de sympathie.C'était un peu la preuve et sa façon de dire que je lui manquais, ou du moins qu'il ressentait mon absence.

-«Bref, que puis-je faire pour toi, chevalier du Scorpion? Demanda t-il en m'appelant par mon titre, ce qui donna un tournant moins convivial et plus solanel au dialogue. 

-La question...est plutôt que puis-je faire pour toi, chevalier du Lion?

 -Va droit au but Milo.Je n'aime pas quand tu tournes autour du pot en jouant avec mes nerfs.Explique-moi la raison de ta présence ici, s'il te plaît.Car tel que je te connais, toi qui ne te déplace jamais sans but précis, je suppose que tu veux quelque chose...conclut-il intelligement.

 -On ne peut rien te cacher! Haussais-je des épaules, surpris par cette rapidité d'esprit si peu commune chez lui.

 -Parle, je t'écoute, dit-il en refaisant ses laçets.

 -Je viens pour te mettre en garde.Le grand Pope t'as dans le collimateur.

 -Comment ça! S'indigna t-il.

 -Disons qu'il trouve que tes petites absences à répétition sont un peu...louches, indiquais-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

 -Vraiment? C'est bon à savoir...je me montrerai prudent à l'avenir.Mais pourquoi es-tu venu me prévenir? Ne me dit pas que tu as des suspiçions toi aussi!

 -Du calme Aiolia, je suis venu en ami!Je ne sais pas ce que tu traffiques et à vrai dire, je m'en balançe, mais je te recommande juste de surveiller tes arrières, c'est tout!

 -J'ai du mal à croire que ça te laisse si indifférent monsieur-il-faut-respecter-les-règles-du-Pope-à-la-lettre!

 -Tu exagères...Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas le dernier à les enfreindre quand il le faut...

 -Non, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu cherches à donner des leçons...Comme si tu essayais de te faire mousser.

- Me faire mousser! MOI! Mais je n'ai que faire de l'avis des autres!

 -C'est vrai que tu es trop nombriliste pour y prêter attention...

 -Et c'est toi qui parle!Non mais regardez-moi ça...

 -Le seul avis qui compte pour toi est celui du Pope! Eleva t-il la voix.

 -Tu as fini avec ça? Tu comptes me faire des reproches infondés encore longtemps?

 -Pas si infondés que ça si on considère comme tu as l'air de prendre ça à coeur... sourit-il triomphalement en se levant.

 -Ecoute, Aiolia...je suis juste venu te dire de faire attention, ok? Essayais-je de me calmer.

 -Comme c'est gentil de ta part, Milo...Comme tu es généreux...que ferai-je sans toi? Au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, je sais très bien prendre soin de moi-même tout seul et je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de tes conseils!Gardes-les pour le Pope ou quelqu'un qui voudra bien les suivre!» Crâcha t-il avant de partir, furieux.

En temps normal je lui aurai fait regretter de telles paroles.Mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas être au courant de tout...Quelque chose m'échappait et je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main pour bien comprendre quelle mouche avait piquée Aiolia.Peût-être était-il vexé que je m'imisse dans sa vie privée.Mais pourquoi après tout? Je l'avais fait sans arrière pensée, en tout bien tout honneur.Peût-être était-ce sa fierté légendaire dans ce cas, qui l'empêchait de tolèrer mon aide? Ca lui ressemblait déjà plus.Mais j'avais l'impression que la problème était autre...Il s'était passé quelque chose, avec le Pope sans doute...Il est vrai que personne n'apprécierait de ne pas voir son bon travail être récompensé comme il se doit, puis surveillé de près ensuite...Mais c'était de sa faute aussi!

Son attitude était tellement inhabituelle, que le Pope était en droit de se poser des questions...et je commençais à m'en poser de plus en plus moi aussi, même si je les avais toujours ignorées jusqu'ici.Aiolia était mon ami, ou du moins une proche connaissance et douter de lui ne me paraissait pas vraiment honnorable.Mais là, il avait mis le feu aux poudres et je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher après son attitude intolérable envers moi! Je regrettais d'avoir eut des intentions si charitables envers lui qui ne les méritait pas!

C'était décidé, je ne me soucierai plus de lui, il pourrait bien lui arriver n'importe quoi, cela ne me ferai même pas cillier! Essayez d'être sympathique et avenant avec les gens et voilà ce que vous récoltez! En fait, j'étais véritablement hors de moi, vexé d'avoir été traité et rejeté de la sorte...Ca ne m'arrivait pas souvent...En général, les autres chevaliers buvaient mes paroles avec admiration, sauf les quelques chevaliers d'or trop arrogants avec qui je n'échangeais jamais aucuns mots.Et d'habitude, Aiolia faisait plutôt parti de la première catégorie.Le malheureux! Il aurait plutôt dût se sentir flatté de l'intérêt que je lui témoignais! J'étais tellement en train de me complaire dans mon égo démesuré que je ne remarquai même pas que l'objet de ma mission venait de faire son entrée... Son aura glaciale me rappela néanmoins à la réalité et je pestai d'avoir oublié de demander à Aiolia s'il se souvenait de Camus...

Le chevalier du Verseau s'était installé un peu à l'écart des autres et il avait pris place dans les gradins, pour être plus tranquille.Il semblait complètement absorbé par la lecture qu'il faisait d'un énorme pavé d'au moins mille pages.J'aimais bien lire, mais une telle quantité devenait bien vite indigeste pour mon cerveau et j'appelai communément cela du «masochisme».Mon impatience prenait trop souvent le pas sur mes bonnes résolutions et si un livre me plaisait mais qu'il était trop long, je n'hésitais pas à sauter les passages «ennuyeux», voir à prendre directement connaissance de la fin de l'histoire. Je m'approchai de ma démarche féline, sûr de moi.J'étais un conquérant et bientôt le troublant Camus n'aurait plus de secrets pour moi! Il ne sembla même pas noter ma présence, alors que je me postais à ses côtés. Et étrangement... mon courage s'en alla peu à peu et à le voir ainsi plongé dans sa lecture, je renonçai à le déranger.J'allai faire demi tour, quand...

«Tu pars déjà, Milo?»

Sans même relever la tête, il venait de s'adresser à moi.Sa voix était douce et caressante, ce qui me gela sur place.Pourquoi me faisait-il tant d'effet? N'avais-je donc aucun contrôle sur mon propre corps? C'en était révoltant!

Camus ferma son livre et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui.Apparement, il n'avait gardé aucune rancoeur de notre discussion d'hier:

-«Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Non, je...passais juste te dire bonjour...mais comme tu es occupé... 

 -Tu ne me déranges pas, me coupa t-il fermement, comme s'il avait peur que je parte.

 -Que lisais-tu? Essayais-je de m'intéresser.

 -Platon.

 -De la philosophie...grimaçai-je, le mauvais souvenir de mon maître me forçant à en lire pendant mon apprentissage, refaisant surface.

 -Tu n'as pas l'air emballé, je me trompe?

 -Disons qu'il y a des choses que je préfère...j'en ai fait une overdose pendant que je concourais pour l'armure du Scorpion.

 -Je vois.Je suppose que ton maître était un adepte du «pour mériter l'armure d'or et les responsabilités qui vont avec, tu te dois d'être cultivé», dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

 -Ouais...c'est exactement ça, comment le sais-tu?

 -Mon maître était comme ça aussi.Mais que reproches-tu à la philosophie, concrètement?

 -Pour moi...ce n'est rien de plus qu'un ramassi de pensées stériles.Et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la «masturbation intellectuelle», répondis-je sans faire attention à la violence des termes que je venais d'employer.

 -C'est une façon de voir les choses, je le reconnais, admit-il sans se choquer.Mais la philosophie est avant tout le moyen pour moi de m'évader.

 -De t'évader? Répètai-je, agard.

 -Oui.Mon corps est limité par l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement, prisonnier du Sanctuaire.Mais ma pensée, elle, est libre de vagabonder où bon lui semble.Elle ne connais ni chaînes, ni entraves physiques, juste celles de ma propre connaissance.

 -Tu veux dire que si tu te cultives, ce n'est forçément parce qu'un sujet te passionne, mais parce que cela te sert à acquérir une forme d'indépendance? M'étonnai-je.

 -Tout à fait.Plus j'en sais, plus je peux comprendre les choses et faire mes propres emprunter la route qui te convient le mieux, si tu ne sais même pas qu'elle existe? La culture est une richesse, telle une clé qui ouvre les portes d'un autre monde».

Je devais admettre que Camus était vraiment quelqu'un de bluffant.Il avait réussit à transformer mon aversion pour la philosophie.Evidemment, je n'étais toujours pas fan de Platon, Aristote et autres Socrates, mais ils me semblaient bien plus sympathiques tout à coup.Camus se rapprocha de moi et ouvrit son livre, commençant à m'en lire un des passages qu'il devait juger intéressant.Je me laissai berçer de sa voix et la philosophie n'était plus si tyranique et barbante avec un tel orateur...

Peu à peu, je réalisais mes lacunes au sujet de mon niveau de réflexion et je ne me croyais plus aussi malin que je voulais le faire croire.Bien que je n'adhère toujours pas aux pensées de ces écrivains, je savais qu'ils soulevaient des questions importantes.Au Sanctuaire, j'avais tendance à m'adresser aux gens de manière plutôt hautaine et même si je ne le montrai pas toujours ouvertement, je me sentai très souvent supérieur à mes pairs.Aiolia m'avait souvent reproché cette pointe de mépris et de cynisme dans ma voix et mon regard.Mais au lieu de chercher à les corriger, je les revendiquais fièrement, ce que les gens avaient fini par accèpter comme étant la marque de fabrique du Scorpion.Mais je faisais toujours en sorte d'être inattaquable, parce que je choisissais si soigneusement mes mots, que ces derniers avaient toujours un double sens.

Mon visage se faisait alors si neutre qu'il était impossible de savoir si je disais les choses en toute innoncence ou de manière plus ironique.Les autres chevaliers m'interprètaient souvent à tord et je trouvais cela jouïssif...Mais avec Camus, j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir jouer un jeu.Tout d'abord, parce qu'il me touchait profondément et je n'avais pas envie de me montrer désagréable ou agressif.Certains diront qu'il s'agit de faiblesse, mais je voyais plutôt cela comme une tentative d'empathie de ma part.Et ensuite, parce que le chevalier du Verseau n'était pas homme facile à entourlouper.Il était méfiant et observateur de nature, si bien qu'il aurait vu clair dans mes intentions dès le départ.

L'écouter ainsi parler était très reposant et apaisant.Bien entendu, mon sens critique était très sollicité par les passages qu'il me lisait, mais je suppose qu'il l'avait voulu ainsi, pour mieux pouvoir en débattre avec moi par la suite.Mais contrairement à avec Aiolia par exemple, s'il s'avèrait que nous ne soyons pas d'accord, nous ne nous sautions pas à la girge en en faisant une affaire personnelle.Avec Camus, tout paraissait plus naturel et plus pacifique.Chacun exposait son point de vue, comme deux chevaliers se parlant d'égal à égal dans la plus parfaite civilité.Et franchement, je n'aurai jamais cru être aussi satisfait de quelque chose ne démontrant pas forcément mon ascendant sur les autres...


	6. Souvenirs fantômatiques

**Merci de la review Lord Mako! Pour ce qui est de Camus en métaphysicien, oui l'idée est excellente! C'est une image rigoureuse qui la va très bien, je trouve.Et tu as raison, la philosophie est généralement trop molle et elle ne sert qu'à pousser des coups de gueule passifs...Mais si elle est utilisée avec profondeur, il en découle de très belles vérités universelles et une meilleure hygiène de vie! En tous cas, j'espère que tu continueras ta fics!  
**

Ma discussion avec Camus, même si elle était sans rapport direct avec ma dispute avec Aiolia, m'avait ouvert les yeux sur mon intolérance.Aiolia avait besoin d'aide et je voulais juste lui dire que je n'étais pas fâché après lui.Il fallait qu'il sache que j'étais prêt à l'écouter, si quelque chose le tracassait.Je me diraigeai donc jusqu'à sa maison zodiacale, sachant qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du Sanctuaire.Il me faudrait affronter Shaka avant de l'atteindre...ce qui était loind 'être aussi simple qu'il y paraissait.Certains chevaliers d'or ne se formalisaient pas des allers et venus dans leurs temples, points de passages obligés.Mais Shaka n'était pas de ceux là...il détestait par dessus tout être dérangé ce qui était problèmatique quand on savait que son temple était un point stratégique au Sanctaire.En effet, étant la sixième maison, il faisait la jonction entre la partie haute du Sanctuaire, celle où je vivais ainsi que Shura, Camus et Aphrodite, les deux autres maisons étant laissées vacantes depuis des années; et celle où vivaient Aiolia, Masque de Mort et Aldébaran, la maison de Mü étant innoccupée.J'entrai alors dans le temple de la Vierge et enflammais mon Cosmos pour signaler ma présence et le fait que mes intentions n'étaient pas belliqueuse.Shaka se trouvait au centre de sa maison, en position du Lotus.Je décidai donc d'écourter mon séjour ici pour ne pas l'interrompre dans sa méditation.Mais c'était sans compter sur sa méfiance...

«Où vas-tu, Chevalier du Scorpion?»

Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux pour s'adresser à moi.Au sanctuaire, il était parmi les seuls, pour ne pas dire le _seul_ à ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom.Je m'arrêtai pour répondre, un peu exaspèré.J'étais un habitué des passages réguliers par son temple, parce que j'avais souvent à faire dans le basse-partie du Sanctuaire, mais Shaka était vraiment pire que la douane!Il était tenu de me demander ce que j'allais faire en bas, mais tout de même, rares étaient ceux qui le faisaient! Je soupirai lassivement et bruyament, sans me retourner:

-«Je vais voir Aiolia, chevalier du Lion.

 -Vraiment? Je me demande bien ce que tu peux encore avoir à lui raconter étant donné que vous passez le plus clair de votre temps ensemble...» 

Shaka le Sage me semblait bien renseigné pour quelqu'un de si associal et indifférent.Peût-être se passionnait-il pour les commérages après tout? Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, puisque ça prouverait qu'il est humain malgré ses grands airs.

-«Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela te concerne, répondis-je sèchement.Mais j'apprécie sa compagnie, ajoutai-je.Un sentiment que Shaka le misanthrope ne connaitrait jamais...

-Tu sais que le Grand Pope a ordonné que lesallers et venus soient réduits au strict nécessaire  
pour plus de sécurité?

 -Oui, merci.Je suis au courant, répondis-je en m'éloignant, bien décidé à écourter ce dialogue stérile.Bonne journée, Shaka! »Lançai-je en agitant la main

Vraiment, je détestais perdre du temps avec lui...et c'était systématique.Si j'étais de nature paranoïaque, j'aurai tendance à croire qu'il m'en voulait personnellement.Mais l'expérience m'avait appris qu'il se comportait de la même façon avec tout le monde, bien que je sois le seul à qui il tape sur les nerfs à ce point.Shaka était tout de même très étrange, un peu coinçé même!Je souri en pensant que de toutes façons, la _bizarrerie_ semblait être un critère de recrutement pour les chevaliers d'Or...Nous étions tous des cas pathologiques et certains étaient même de vraies carricatures...Tout d'abord, il y avait Mü, le grand absent notoire, dont personne ne savait presque rien.Ensuite, Albébaran, le colosse au coeur d'or, pacifiste et amoureux de la nature...

Masque de Mort, qui portait décidément bien son surnom, étant donné qu'il se servait de la dépouille de ses adversaires comme trophée mural; Aiolia, le frère de traître qui cherchait à tous prix à laver l'honneur baffoué de son frère, en payant pour son crime alors qu'il n'en n'était pas responsable.Puis, le non moins célèbre Shaka, l'Homme de plus proche de Dieu et réincarnation de Bouddah, s'il vous plaît! Au Sanctuaire, on jasait beaucoup sur lui et son petit côté autiste.Le Vieu Dokho, aussi, chevalier de la Balance depuis des centaines d'années et qui passait ses journée à méditer sous des cascades.Bien-sûr il avait moi...le lèche-botte du Pope, comme je l'avais si souvent entendu dans la bouche d'autres chevaliers...Ayoros, le traître que personne n'aurait suspecté pourtant d'un tel retournement de veste, tant son attitude était exemplaire; Shura le taciturne Capricorne fanatique de la Déesse Athèna dont il époussetait la statue chaque jour. Camus...le glacial chevalier du Verseau, qui cachait je ne sais quel traumatisme émotionnel, mais sur lequel je ne souhaitais pas m'étendre...et enfin, Aphrodite, l'Horticulteur à l'allure si androgyne et aux manières si efféminées.

A bien y réfléchir, ça faisait une belle brochette de... «personnes psychologiquement dérangées» et une bonne thérapie de groupe ne serait du luxe, pensais-je en souriant de notre propre pathétisme.Il est vrai que tous les maux n'étaient pas tous de la même gravité, mais je me demandai parfois comment certains s'étaient retrouvés à un poste aussi important et comment ils avaient remportée leur armure d'or!

J'arrivai au temple d'Aiolia dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait sans nul doute.Sa cosmo-énergie n'était pas des plus bienvieilantes...mais je pris le risque d'entrer, malgré cet avertissement très clair.Aiolia était au centre de son temple, face à son armure et il semblait immergé dans une réflexion toute particulière.Je toussotais un peu pour signaler ma visite:

-«Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Milo? Me demanda t-il sans animosité, mais sur un ton exténué. 

-Juste m'assurer que tu vas bien.Tu es partiprécipitament tout à l'heure et je m'inquiètais.

 -Toi? Ne me fait pas rire.Tu es bien trop fier pour ça.

 -Ne me crois pas si tu veux, mais ça n'en demeure pas moins vrai, répondis-je pour éviter le conflit.

 -Je voudrai rester seul, s'il te plaît...je n'ai pas envie de parler maintenant.

 -Très bien.je repasserai plus tard dans ce cas.

 -Après demain si tu veux.J'organise une petite fête ici, histoire de me changer les idées.

 -Ca risque d'être difficile...j'ai rendez-vous avec le Pope à ce moment là...

 -Oh...Ca ne fait rien.Je m'en doutais de toutes façons, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai demandé.

 -Mais on peut se voir plus tard, si tu veux! Proposais-je, car je sentais qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.Sinon, il m'aurait déjà chassé...

- ...

 -Aiolia? Demain, ça te va? Ou...mieux encore, ce soir! Qu'en penses-tu? Insistais-je.

 -D'accord...passe ce soir, si tu veux, cèda t-il.

 -Je viendrai». Promis-je.

J'étais rentré depuis un bon bout de temps dans ma maison zodiaquale et j'étais affalé sur mon lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond.En temps normal j'aurai convié une jolie femme à passer la nuit avec moi, peût-être même un homme, ça me venait à l'esprit de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.Et je ne m'en choquais pas...comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'anodin.Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais envisagé cette éventualité avant.Mais maintenant que je considèrai la chose avec plus de sérieux, je me disais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.Un homme restait un corps chaud aux côtés duquel passer ses longues soirées d'hiver, au même titre qu'une femme.Pourquoi m'en priverai-je?Maintenant que j'y faisais attention, je remarquai que certains chevaliers ne me regardaient pas de façon tout à fait innocente.Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, ça pourrait s'avèrer commode d'ici peu de temps...quand ma solitude se ferait trop pesante.Mais pour le moment, je ne voulais pas y penser, car je n'en n'avais que faire.Ma libido était plutôt en veille ces derniers temps, allez savoir pourquoi...

Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil et il était dix heures...la nuit promettait d'être longue dans ces conditions.Je me levai d'un bond, car je commençais à avoir des courbatures à ne rien faire.Puisque je n'avais pas du tout sommeil, rien ne servait que je reste là! Autant sortir me dégourdir les jambes.Mais où aller si tard? Les arènes étaient déjà fermées et il n'y avait aucune fête de prévue que je sache...Je pourrai bien aller voir Aiolia comme promis, mais plus tard, le Lion étant mieux disposé la nuit.Tel que je le connaissais, il ne parviendrait sûrement pas à trouver le sommeil en étant préoccupé.Bon, je passerai par le temple de Shakka, mais...il dormirait sûrement.Tel que je le connaissais, il devait aller rejoindre Morphée dès le coucher du soleil, comme les poules. Je vagabondais donc sans but précis, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me fasse retrouver le sourire.Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être seul ce soir, et un peu de compagnie me ferait le plus grand bien.Mais pas n'importe laquelle...

-«Milo? S'étonna le saint du Verseau en me voyant sur le pas de la porte de son temple. 

-Je ne te dérange pas, Camus? Demandais-je de  
ma voix la plus charmante..

 -Non...tu n'interromps rien d'important.Entre donc.

 -Puisque je passais dans le coin...je me suis dit que je pourrai en profiter pour venir te rendre visite, histoire de voir si tu étais bien installé.

 -Je vois, je suppose que tu faisais ta ronde, n'est-ce pas?

 -Heu...oui! C'est cela! C'est aussi mon rôle de devoir m'assurer de la sécurité du Sanctuaire, la nuit.On n'est jamais trop prudent, ni à l'abri d'une attaque ennemie! Me sentis-je obligé de rajouter pour l'impressionner.

 -Tu m'as l'air de prendre les ordres du Pope très à coeur...

 -Disons que je suis pour une certaine discipline...Et sinon...pas trop de problème avec le «voisinage»? Essayais-je de changer de sujet.

 -Oh...tu veux parler de Shura et d'Aphrodite? Non, aucun problème.

 -Tant mieux...Shura n'est pas très bavard, mais il est plutôt facile à vivre.J'ai pu passer sans problème par son temple, sans qu'il ne me pose de questions.En revanche, si tu ne te montres pas ferme avec Aphrodite dès le départ, il risque de rapidement se montrer envahissant!

 -Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.Tu veux boire quelque chose peût-être?» Proposa t-il en me conduisant jusqu'à ses quartiers au sous-sol.

Je déclinais l'offre en prenant place sur son petit sofa.J'avais eu tellement envie de le voir...et maintenant, je me sentais mal à l'aise.Camus n'était pas franchement quelqu'un de chaleureux et j'avais l'impression de le déranger._ Impression_ seulement, parce que ce n'était pas le cas...Bien qu'il apprécie la solitude et le calme, je devinai qu'il était heureux de ma présence, ou du moins, que je ne l'importunais pas.Il resta debout alors que moi je prenais mes aises.Ses quartiers étaient vraiment en ordre, et très propres.Encore un maniaque du rangement comme Shaka, la fée du logis, pensais-je.Mais Camus avait su concilier confort et pratique dans le peu d'espace personnel qu'offraient nos temples et je ne pouvais que l'en féliciter.Le chevalier du Verseau resta debout et je me demandai si ce n'était pas pour éviter d'être assis à côté de moi...Non, je devais me faire des idées.Pourquoi réagirait-il comme ça? Mais comme mon hôte semblait peu enclin à discuter ce soir malgré les perches que je lui tendais, j'entamais un monologue pour meubler le silence.La soirée promettait d'être longue...

-«...Et c'est comme ça que j'ai hérité de l'armure d'or du Scorpion.Et toi, Camus, as-tu toujours vécu en Sibérie? 

-Non.J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance ici, en Grèçe, répondit-il allusivement.

 -Au...Sanctuaire? Hasardais-je, me doutant de la réponse à cette question.

 -C'est exact.Mais un incident a accèléré mon départ pour la Sibérie.

 -Un «Incident»? Pourrais-tu être plus clair, Camus?

 -...J'étais enfant à l'époque, je ne m'en rappèle plus vraiment.Et puis, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.Les erreurs du passé ne peuvent être changées.»

Son regard océan s'était assombri.Je devinais que quelque chose le perturbait et qu'il me cachait quelque chose.Pourtant, je n'insistais pas et choisissais de le croire.

-«Je ne peux t'en blâmer.Après tout, je ne me rappelais pas toi, de mon côté.Les souvenirs s'éffaçent comme une marque sur le sable, balayé par les vagues et l'écume marine...

-Je ne te savais pas l'âme d'un poète, ironisa t-il.

 Hé! Il y a tout un tas de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet.Ce sont des choses que l'on apprend en me côtoyant, pas en allant glâner des inforrmations à droite et à gauche.La plupart des gens ici ne me connaissent pas vraiment.Demander leur avis à mon sujet était une bonne idée, Camus.Seulement je doute que cela suffise à me cerner complètement.On ne peut dépeindre une personne en seulement quelques adjectifs ou quelques vagues impressions.

 -Ma foi, une chose est sûre, tu es bourré de contradictions, Milo.Ce que tu viens d'admettre là est contraire à ce que tu fais au quotidien.

 -Que veux-tu dire? M'étonnais-je.

 -Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.C'est ce que tu tentes de faire lorsque tu espionnes des chevaliers et que tu vas faire ton rapport au Grand Pope.

 -Je...n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle...» dit-je pensivement.

Décidément, c'était une récurente chez mon collègue du Verseau! J'avais l'impression qu'il était détaché des choses, mais pourtant...il semblait les aborder de manière si complèxe que je passais bien souvent à côté d'un tel niveau de raisonnement.Mais avec le recul et en considèrant bien ses arguments, je ne pouvais me faire qu'à l'évidence de ses propos et je me rendais compte à quel point j'échappais à toute logique du point de vue comportemental.L'arrivée de Camus avait soulevée pas mal d'interrogations en moi...sur la légitimité de mes actes, en particulier.C'est comme si j'avais été aveugle et que tout à coup, un soleil éblouissant me rendait la vue.Camus, parce qu'il ne s'impliquait pas et qu'il conservait une distance face aux évènements était plus à même de les comprendre ou de les juger.Je devais faire comme lui et arrêter me croire supérieur, juste parce que le Pope m'avait investi d'un peu plus de pouvoirs que les autres.Malgré la carapace que j'arborais, Camus semblait voir à travers sans problème et ça commençait à me faire peur...

La soirée passa plutôt vite et je ne me rendi pas compte de l'heure tardive qu'il était quand Camus et moi quittâmes son temple pour aller regarder les étoiles.C'était quelque chose que je ne faisais pour ainsi dire jamais ou alors, exclusivement pour impressionner mes futures proies...Les femmes avaient toujours trouvé l'astonomie...romantique, allez savoir pourquoi... Certains chevaliers prétendaient qu'on pouvait lire l'avenir dans les étoiles et d'autres prétendaient pouvoir mieux comprendre leurs sauts d'humeur en observant leurs constellations. Moi, je ne croyais à rien de tout cela et à vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.C'était surtout le moyen pour moi de mettre quelques jeunes ingénues dans mon lit le temps d'une nuit. Pour Camus, cela semblait avoir un effet relaxant.Il s'était assis sur le bord de la coline et gardait le silence.Je m'approchais lentement:

-«Le ciel est parfaitement dégagé ce soir... 

-Oui...et encore, si nous le regardions de Star Hill, ce serait encore plus net.C'est là que le Pope a l'habitude de consulter les oracles stellaires, exposais-je.

 -La vue est tout de même bonne de mon temple.Un des rares souvenirs que j'ai gardé de mon enfance ici.En Sibérie, le ciel n'est pas aussi clair.Mais quand il n'y avait pas de nuages j'aimais regarder les étoiles.Ca me rappelait cet endroit.

 -Le sanctuaire t'a manqué?

 -Je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme exact.Mais ici, je me sens chez moi, c'est pourquoi j'éprouve une sorte de mélancolie à me retrouver ici après toute ces années passées si loin...

 -La solitude...ne t'a pas pesée quand tu étais en Sibérie?

 -Je n'ai pas été seul bien longtemps...du moins, au sens propre.Au départ, j'étais avec mon maître et par la suite, deux disciples m'ont été confiés.

 -Parle moi d'eux, s'il te plaît, m'intéressais-je, les propos du Grand Pope me revenant en mémoire.

 -Isaak était très doué et très mûr pour son âge.Nul doute qu'il aurait été désigné comme prochain Saint du Verseau, vu son talent indéniable.Mais il a connu une fin tragique lors d'une de mes absences.

 -Comment ça? Demandais-je en m'accroupissant à côté de Camus.

 -La mère de Hyoga est décèdée dans un naufrage et ce dernier en a gardé de graves séquelles psychologiques...»

_Sa mère est décèdée...sa mère...est décèdée.._

Cette pensée résonna dans ma tête, et je fus comme coupé du monde.Pourquoi cette phrase me semblait t-elle si famillière? Et pourquoi maintenant!

Je me revoyais, enfant, assis, recroquevillé sur moi-même, les bras autour des genoux, dans un coin sombre...Ces deux silhouettes sur lesquelles je ne peux mettre un visage, dialoguant de façon si..._lointaine..._derrière moi.L'un d'eux s'avança vers moi...il me sembla reconnaître un prêtre, ou du moins, un homme d'Eglise à la façon dont il était vêtu.

-«...Mon enfant, quel est ton nom?

 -Lé-Lénor, mon père, répondis-je en souriant innocement.

 -Lénor, je...

 -Elle va revenir quand ma maman? Elle m'a dit d'être bien sage et qu'elle reviendrait vite!

 -Hum...elle m'a dit de t'emmener avec moi pour le moment, car elle en a pour plus longtemps que prévu.

 -Où va t-on? Maman n'aime pas trop que je parle à des inconnus.

 -Je vais te conduire à un endroit où il y a également beaucoup d'enfants comme toi qui attendent leur maman.

 -Mais je veux rester ici, à la maison! Sinon, elle ne saura pas où me trouver!

 -Ca va aller, Lénor.Viens avec moi et tout ira bien..» me promit-il en me prenant la main.

Et après plus rien, le trou noir...J'avais beau chercher, chercher de toutes mes forces...il me semblait que mes souvenirs n'étaient réduits qu'à l'état de fragments incohérents.Tout se mélangeait...et je revoyais encore le sourire triste de ma mère.Elle était si belle et si douce.Pourquoi était-elle partie? Et pourquoi n'était-elle jamais revenue? Pourquoi...y pensais-je maintenant? Je la revoyais encore s'éloigner, me déposant un rapide baiser sur le front...son ton était rassurant, mais sa voix tremblait.Pourquoi?

«Maman!» Mécriais-je soudainement.

Et cela ressemblait plus à un hurlement de desespoir, qu'à un vague cri de détresse.Camus qui se tenait toujours près de moi, me regarda étrangement.Mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une réelle inquiètude.Il se contenta de me sonder de son magnifique regard cristallin, puis il décrèta:

-«Il se fait tard.Tu as l'air fatigué et tu devrais regagner ton temple, je pense. 

 -Camus, je...

 -Ne dis rien.Tu n'en n'as absolument pas besoin.J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas quand j'ai abordé le sujet de la mère de Hyoga...tu as eu l'air déconnecté...comme si tu n'étais plus à côté de moi.Tu n'as pas à te justifier.J'ai touché une corde sensible.

 -Je crois que...nous avons tous quelque chose de brisé en nous...Je ne fais pas exception et toi non plus, n'est-ce pas?

 -Hum...tu pleures, Milo, me signala t-il comme pour éluder la question, d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

 -Qu..quoi! Sursautai-je en me touchant instinctivement les joues pour vérifier.

 -Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi?

 -Non...ça ira...merci.Je vais renter maintenant.» Affirmai-je en me levant et en balayant du revers de la main les deux malencrontreuses larmes qui roulaient sur mon visage.

J'étais reconnaissant à Camus de sa pudeur et de sa discrétion.Il n'avait pas insisté avec des questions dérangeantes auquelles je n'aurai su que répondre.Car j'étais confus...tout s'était passé si vite, sans raison apparente.Il aura suffit d'un mot, d'un seul pour déclencher un flot d'émotions enfouies par lequel je me suis laissé submerger.Cela ne me ressemblait pas..pas plus que de repenser à mon passé.Cela faisait des années que ça n'était pas arrivé et je détestai ressacer des choses terminées en me complaisant dans la nostalgie.Je regagnais donc mon temple dans un état d'incertitude total...d'habitude, je me vantais d'avoir une excellente mémoire.Mais là...c'était presque comme si je ne _voulais pas _me rappeler.Pourquoi maintenant?


	7. Animosité et révellation!

**Un grand merci à un fidèle revieweuse qui se reconnaitra...Saviez-vous que ce n'est pas un hasard si Milo et Camus sont amis dans la série? En effet, Albert Camus, écrivain favori de Kurumada et modèle de notre Verseau était du signe du...scorpion justement! Il est donc logique que Milo et Camus soient aussi liés! Voilà, fin de la parenthèse! Enjoy!**

Pourquoi en présence de Camus? Il avait du avoir peur, être effrayé par ma «transe».Moi qui voulais tant qu'il me remarque, j'avais réussi mon coup! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui s'était passé ce soir...c'était vraiment trop étrange et ça m'avait complètement retourné! Je me sentais épuisé, à bout de forces avec une migraine à assomer un éléphant.Tout avait semblé si réel, c'était comme si cette scène s'était rejouée devant mes yeux.Les mêmes émotions, les mêmes paroles...des faits que je pensais avoir oublié avaient refait surface...Et cela me boulversait parce que ces souvenirs avaient une signification particulière pour moi...même si je n'en saisissais pas vraiment l'essence...Ce soir, s'était réveillé quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du l'être...C'est donc l'esprit embué que je me laissais tomber dans mon lit.

Et je n'avais pas encore idée des conséquences que cela aurait...

-«Milo?»

J'avais entendu qu'on m'interpelait, alors je m'étais retourné, arrêtant de m'entraîner.Le front couvert de sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur le front et mouillés, je vis un homme s'approcher de moi.Il portait une armure étincelante, ainsi qu'eun grande cape blanche.

-«Oui, maître? Répondis-je de manière étonnée.

-Je suis venu te dire de préparer nos bagages, nous partons dès demain.» 

Mon visage s'assombrit et mon coeur se serra.Où allions-nous demain? Sur l'île de Milos sûrement, pour achever mon entraînement... et si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que je ne serait pas de retour à temps pour «le» voir quand il reviendrait au Sanctuaire...Il était déjà parti depuis un bon mois maintenant...Je soupirai, la tête basse, mais Délos me caressa les cheveux paternellement:

-«Allons, pourquoi cette mine attristée? N'es-tu pas content de quitter un peu le Sanctuaire? 

-Mais...mes amis sont ici...murmurai-je faiblement.

 -Vraiment tous? Insista t-il, tandis qu'un sourcil interrogateur se relevait sur son front.

 -Eh bien...

 -Milo, sais-tu au moins où nous allons? Orion nous invite en Sibérie, toi et moi! Le grand Pope a donné son accord!»

Un radieux sourire illumina son visage déjà très doux et chaleureux, tandis qu'il m'annonçait jovialement la bonne nouvelle.Et peu à peu, mes lèvres s'arquèrent aussi en croissant de lune...Nous allions voir Aquarius Orion? Mais alors... ça voulait que j'allais le voir aussi! Gabriel..._Gabriel...enfin..._Mon regard devint presque larmoyant d'émotion.Une joie pure et intense sembla me submerger...

Le lendemain, mon réveil fut difficile et...tardif...Ma migraine n'était pas passée et j'avais l'impression d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit, à voir comme mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.Encore ce «Gabriel»...décidément, il m'en voulais! Mais au moins su-je qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de mes victimes! Je haussais les épaules et décidai de me lever alors que la lumière du soleil perçait à travers le store de mon salon.Je devinais qu'il était bien plus de midi, mais je n'avais pas fin.N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je me rendis à l'arène, avec l'espoir d'être présentable.J'aperçu immédiatement Aiolia, qui s'entraînait assiduement contre Masque De Mort.Tous les deux semblaient relativement sérieux et les traits crispés de leurs visages prouvaient qu'aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à cèder du terrain sur l'autre.Je fus surpris de compter la présence de Shaka et de son cosmos doré.Je m'approchai de lui sans animosité, plus curieux qu'autre chose:

-«Que se passe t-il? Demandai-je en baillant.

 -Masque de Mort et Ailoia s'entraînent.

 -J'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi une telle...

 -Fougue? Devina t-il.

 -C'est même carrément plus fort que ça!

 -C'est assez sérieux, en effet.

 -Aiolia est d'un humeur massacrante ces derniers temps! Ajouta Aldébaran.

 -Et vous restez plantés là à les regarder s'entretuer, sans rien faire!

 -Allons...ils n'ont même pas revêtu leurs armures! C'est juste un petit échauffement pour épater la galerie, rien de bien méchant!

 -C'est d'autant plus dangereux pour un affrontement tel que celui là! Je maintiens qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal! Ils sont beaucoup plus agressifs que d'habitude!

 -S'ils avaient vraiment eu l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, ils auraient donné une tournure plus officielle à ce ridicule pugillat, en portant leurs armures, par exemple...crâcha Shaka.

 -Mais dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes tous frères d'arme! Les règlements de compte sont strictement interdits!

 -Laisse-les se défouler un peu, Milo.Masque de Mort a du provoquer exprès Aiolia.Tu sais comment il devient quand il n'a pas eut son quota de victimes...» soupira Aldébaran.

Ca avait l'air de les amuser ou alors ils ne réalisaient pas du tout la gravité de la situation! Les choses allaient s'envenimer rapidement et sans leurs armures, les coups risquaient d'être mortels! Même Shaka, réputé pour sa sagesse semblait se délecter du macabre spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.Ces derniers temps, le sancutaire était redevenu calme, trop calme...mais quelques tensions persistaient avec la rumeur que les chevaliers de bronze rénégats se dirigaient ici avec leur fausse déesse...Nous autres, chevaliers d'or devions maintenir le calme et éviter les affrontements inutiles.Mais, les arènes avaient été loin de se vider...elles avaient même plutôt connuun regain de fréquentation.Tout le monde venait passer ses nerfs et son temps libre ici, le Grand Pope ayant décidé de limiter les sorties à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire.Nous nous trouvions dans à l'intérieur d'une bulle, en autharcie complète et cela était très malsain, car les émotions étaient toutes concentrées en un même lieu, ce qui pouvait créer quelques accrochages assez malvenus.Les plus jeunes étaient pressés de se battre pour faire leurs preuves et les plus anciens étaient tout aussi impatients de livrer combat.L'ambience qui règnait au Sanctuaire était donc devenu assez «électrique», voir même explosive!

Je jetai un regard glacial à Aldébaran et Shaka, les maudissant de leur impassivité, de leur passivité même.Ils ne voyaient là rien de bien dangereux, mais je préfèrais mettre un terme à tout cela plutôt que d'attendre de voir qui de nous avait raison.J'avais tendance à prendre ces petites incartades sans valeur un peu trop à coeur, mais après tout, il était de mon devoir d'aider à faire règner un semblant d'ordre ici! Je connaissais bien Aiolia et le deviner dans cet état de colère intérieure était mauvais présage...

Je ne réfléchis même pas et je sautais m'interposer entre mes deux confrères, quite à me prendre une attaque de plein fouet.Ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer ma présence au départ, mais très vite, Masque de Mort relâcha sa garde.Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ma présence signifiait...Etre le «chouchou» du Grand Pope avait parfois de bons côtés! On contestait peu mon autorité et on se pliait à mes ordres, comme si j'étais l'incarnation personnifiée de la voix du Grand Pope.Je pu lire dans le regard de Masque de Mort un certain malaise.Sans doute craignait-il je ne le dénonce.Il s'éloigna sans dire mot et jeta un regard ironique à Aiolia.Ce dernier semblait véritablement hors de lui et je me félicitais intérieurement d'être intervenu.Même si cela ressemblait plus à un jeu qu'à un défi en bonne et due forme pour Masque de mort, il n'en n'était rien pour le Lion.Je l'avais rarement vu aussi énervé et je compris que mon intervention était justifiée, ne serait-ce que le concernant.Je m'approchais de lui et posa mes mains sur ses épaules, pour qu'il se calme.Il haletait et transpirait beaucoup, preuve que ce n'était plus un jeu pour lui...

-«Ailoia...est-ce que ça va?

 -Milo...de quoi te mêles-tu encore!

 -Je m'inquiète pour toi, voilà tout.Calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

 -Cette ordure a baffoué l'honneur de mon frère! Il est normal que je le défende à sa place!

 -C'est donc ça...Tu le prends trop au sérieux, tu sais comment Masque de Mort est et...dis-je, en comprenant enfin de quoi il était question.

 -Je prends ça trop à coeur! Je voudrai bien t'y voir toi! Ca et le fait que le grand pope me fasse suivre, c'en est trop! A présent, pousse-toi de là si tu ne veux pas être blessé!

 -Que comptes-tu faire!

 -En finir avec lui! Cria t-il à l'intention de Masque de Mort qui n'avait pas encore quitté l'arène.

 -Aiolia, arrête! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis! Je sais que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme en ce moment, mais...je suis ton ami et nous pouvons en parler si tu le souhaites.

 -Mon ami? Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Si ce que tu dis est vrai, où étais-tu hier soir! Pas avec moi, en tous cas! Tu avais promis pourtant et tu n'as pas tenu ton engagement, comment puis-je encore te faire confiance!

 -J'étais occupé hier soir et je m'en excuse.J'ai eu...un contre-temps...menti-je.

 -Non, Milo! Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile! J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes, quite à en répondre devant le Grand Pope en personne! Alors maintenant, laisse-moi trucider ce crabe de malheur!

 -Non, hors de questions! Je ne bougerai pas! Maintenais-je.

 -Très bien, tu l'auras voulu...»

J'étais intervenu sans réfléchir et sans armure...Aiolia s'apprêtait à me lancer une de ses attaques, je le savais, mais je continuais de camper sur mes positions, convaincu jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il ne le ferait pas, qu'il s'arrêterait au nom de notre amitié et de ses idéaux...Mais...il ne se passa pas ce que j'avais escompé et je fermais les yeux, résigné.Cela déciderait peût-être Shaka ou Aldébaran à intervenir, une fois qu'ils auraient compris que Aiolia était plus que sérieux.C'est alors que quand je m'apprêtais à recevoir son attaque sans broncher, je ne ressenti aucune douleur, mais un cosmos glacial. _Non...impossible..._

J'ouvris les yeux timidement et aperçu finalement Camus qui se tenait devant moi, sans son armure lui non plus.Il était rare de le voir se balader aux abords de l'arène alors que faisait-il là? Et pourquoi était-il intervenu? J'étais stupéfait de voir avec quelle aisance il avait bloqué l'attaque d'Aiolia entre ses mains.D'accord, ce dernier avait sans doute plus voulu m'écarter de son chemin que me blesser sérieusement, mais tout de même! Camus était réellement quelqu'un de fascinant. Cette intervention improbable fit grimaçer Aiolia qui se repris aussitôt:

-«Aquarius Camus...s'étonna t-il.

 -Les combats entre chevaliers sont strictement interdits, dois-je te le rappeler?

 -Je...je suis allé trop loin, je crois...

 -Milo, tu n'es pas blessé? Demanda Camus de sa voix douce.

 -Hum...non, je vais bien...mais Aiolia...

 -Je vais bien.Je suis désolé, j'allais te frapper, Milo.Pourquoi n'a tu pas bougé? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à te protèger ou à riposter?

 -Je pensais que...tu n'allais pas le faire.J'ai eu tord, on dirait, m'éfforçais-je de sourire.

 -Milo, pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

 -C'est oublié.L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois redevenu toi-même.Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais passer te voir dans un instant.» Répondis-je avec inquiètude.

Aiolia me faisait de la peine.Je ne l'avais pas revu aussi déprimé depuis la mort de son frère.Quelque chose le tracassait vraiment et il fallait à tous prix qu'il se confie à quelqu'un.Je jetais un regard noir à Aldébaran qui acouru vers moi.Shaka, lui, resta en retrait et ne daigna pas reconnaître son erreur.Il regagna tout simplement ses quartiers.

-«Milo! Tu es fou d'être intervenu comme ça!

-Sans armure, tu aurais pu mourir!

 -Si Aiolia avait vraiment voulu tuer Milo, je n'aurai pas pu arrêter son attaque à mains nues.Peût-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si vous vous étiez décidé à faire votre travail, pesta Camus, le regard noir.

 -Mais...je ne pensais vraiment pas que les choses dégénèreraient ainsi...Je vous assure, au début, je...

 -Laisse tomber, Aldébaran.C'est du passé maintenant.Mais vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'Aiolia a les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment! Le repris-je.

 -Tu as raison Milo...Ca ne se reproduira plus. J'ai été négligeant.

 A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que les arènes sont surveillées! C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de situations! Enfin...nous avons évité une catastrophe...tout le monde est un peu sur le qui-vive ces derniers temps. L'atmosphère est tendue alors je suppose...que ce genre d'altercation est inévitable.

 Je ne sais même pas de quoi c'est parti, je suis arrivé après Shaka, alors je pensais que ce n'était qu'un match d'exhibition, s'il n'avait rien dit...

 -Après Shaka, dis-tu? Tu penses qu'il a assisté à toute la scène?

 -Je ne sais pas...»

Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné.Shaka était si indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui...Que deux chevaliers s'entretuent sous ses yeux ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure!

Aldébaran ne tarda pas à prendre congée de nous car il alla aider un apprenti à mettre ses protections.Moi, j'étais toujours omnubilé par l'incident et la possible responsabilité de Shaka.Mais tout à coup, je vis un liquide rouge s'écouler sur le sol et je revins à moi:

-«Ca...Camus! Tu es blessé!

 -Oh...Oui, un peu...mais ce n'est rien...

 -Mais tu saignes beaucoup! Tu es fou d'avoir pris tous ces risques en arrêtant l'attaque d'Aiolia sans armure!

 -...Aussi fou que toi, alors.Tu as fait pareil, je te rappèle...sourit-il faiblement.

 -Camus...soufflais-je en me penchant pour examiner sa main; pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir...

 -Je l'ai fait parce que tu n'étais pas en position de recevoir l'attaque.C'était très imprudent et tu te serais vraiment fait mal.

 -Est-ce vraiment pour ça»? Demandais-je tandis qu'il frissonnait à mon contact.

Je me repenti immédiatement de ma dernière phrase.Qu'avais-je dans la tête! Bien-sûr que c'était pour ça et uniquement pour ça! Il n'était quand même pas venu, tel le beau chevalier sur son blanc destrier, pour me secourir! Ca avait été un hasard que ce soit moi qu'il ait protègé, il aurait fait de même avec n'importe lequel qui se serait interposé...Camus saignait abondament, mais il ne sourcilia même pas.Ce devait pourtant être douloureux, bien que l'entaille soit peu profonde.Il éluda volontairement ma question:

-«Mais ça va, ce n'est rien.

 -J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner dans mon temple, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, je... 

 -Non, non.Ca ira, merci.Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire pour si peu, s'empressa t-il de décliner mon offre.

 -Bon très bien, fis-je un peu dépité.

 -Je passerai te voir plus tard.Tu devrais aller rendre visite à Aiolia.Il a besoin de toi.» Me conseilla t-il en se libèrant de ma main.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna tel une forme spectrale.Il n'aimait guère qu'on le touche...il avait paru mal à l'aise quand j'avais posé ma main sur la sienne pour l'examiner.Encore une fois, s'il avait s'agit d'une femme, j'en aurait profité pour laisser ma main vagabonder plus aventureusement sur son corps...et si elle avait réagit de la même manière que lui, j'aurai interprêté cela comme étant de la fausse pudeur et je l'aurai mise dans mon lit le soir-même! J'adorai qu'on me résiste, mais Camus était froid avec tout le monde, bien que j'avais eu tendance à croire que...c'était mon contact en particulier qu'il fuyait...Je secouais la tête avec dédain et décidais d'aller voir Aiolia.C'était le plus urgent.J'aurai tout le temps de penser à ma nouvelle proie plus tard...

Je trouvais Aiolia affalé sur son sofa, un café à la main.Il semblait particulièrement abattu.Je pris place à ses côtés et commença à lui masser l'épaule:

-«Aiolia...ça ne te ressemble pas de te mettre dans des états pareils à cause d'une vermine comme Masque de Mort! 

-Mais il a bafoué l'honneur de mon frère! Se défendit-il.

 -Je sais...mais quand bien même, tu te dois de l'ignorer.Il t'a volontairement provoqué et ça aurait pu très mal finir!

 -Tu as raison, Milo.Mon attitude n'est pas digne d'un Gold Saint.

 -Heureux de te l'entendre dire.En ce moment, c'est l'effervécence au Sanctuaire...on est tous un peu à vif, mais justement, il faut dominer nos instincts! Si tu veux...j'irai parler au Grand Pope à ton sujet...

 -Non! Je te l'interdis! S'écria t-il.

 -Mais enfin, rengaine un peu ton amour propre! Laisse-moi t'aider! Haussais-je le ton à mon tour.

 -Je t'ai déjà dit que tu passais trop de temps avec lui! C'est anormal! Tout le monde ne parle plus que de cela! Qu'est-il pour toi? Ton gourou! Ton amant! Tu étais encore avec lui hier soir, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu venir...il te convoque de plus en plus souvent et ça commence franchement à devenir suspect!

 -Je ne fais que mon devoir! Rien de plus, pas «d'extra» si c'est ce que tu inssinues! Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi! Et pour ta gouverne, hier soir j'étais avec Camus!

 -Camus, hein? Oh...je vois... dit-il en souriant ironiquement.

 -Tu vois quoi! M'impatientais-je.

 -Milo, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui te connait ici, c'est moi.Tu ne peux rien me cacher.Ton petit manège est évident à mes yeux!

 -Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu!

 -Ne fais pas l'innocent! Je connais ce regard de prédateur que tu arbores, lorsque tu es en «chasse».Et il n'y a que deux choses qui te motivent dans la vie: les combats à ta hauteur ou le sexe.Et c'est ça que j'aimerai comprendre... pourquoi regardes-tu Camus ainsi?

 -Hum...parce qu'il m'intrigue, tout simplement! Répondis-je naturellement en fermant les yeux et en pasant ma main dans mes cheveux.Pas toi? Ajoutais-je pour rester crédible dans mon détachement.

 -Fais attention que ton intérêt «scientifique» pour lui ne soit pas mal interprêté...me conseilla t-il, et enfin je retrouvais mon ami Aiolia, tel que je le connaissais: loyal et avenant.

 -Bien-sûr! Puisque c'est de cela et UNIQUEMENT de cela dont il s'agit... répondis-je en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

 -Milo...fais juste attention, je t'en prie.Je sais que tu ne fais que ton devoir, mais...

 -Je sais, Aiolia.Fais attention à toi aussi. Je vais te laisser maintenant que je suis rassuré.Je repasserai te voir sans doute demain.

 -D'accord.Merci.Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.Et présente mes excuses au chevalier du Verseau, je te prie.

 -Il en sera fait ainsi.Repose-toi bien, fis-je ne partant.

 -Hum...c'est drôle comme certaines choses ne changent pas...toi et Camus êtes restés proches malgré toutes ces années et la distance...»

Je m'arrêtai net.Qu'est-ce qu'Aiolia venait de dire! Camus et moi, proches? Malgré...les années et la distance?


	8. Humanité

**Merci aux revieweuses qui se sont manifestées! Je crois que Seiiruika ne m'est pas inconnue** **si c'est l'auteuse des "brûlures de la glace", une fics merveilleuse que j'idôlatre! Enfin, comme convenu la suite! Et Lord Mako, ta réflexion était très intéressante, mais non, tu te trompes...merci à Eagle Eclipse de son humilité.**

Les révelations d'Aiolia n'avaient fait qu'apporter leur lot de questions. Comme si je n'avais pas l'esprit déjà assez embué! Je décidais donc de monter voir Camus de ce pas et personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher!

Je trouvais ce dernier en grande conversation avec une des servantes.Elle portait un collier rouge et au Sanctuaire, il y avait 3 catégories de servantes: les colliers bleu, rouge et noir.Les bleux étaient en général des servantes de bas-étage, souvent originaires du village voisin.C'était des filles majoritairement jeunes et sans éducation à qui étaient confiées les tâches ingrates.Les colliers rouges représentaient les servantes les plus courantes au Sanctuaire.

C'étaient des filles souvent choisies pour leur conversation, leur esprit, mais surtout leurs charmes...en effet, tous les chevaliers et disciples se voyaient remettre un set de clochettes dorées à leur arrivée ici.Ces clochettes fonctionnaient comme une sorte de monnaie: donner une clochette à une servante revenait à s'approprier la servante en question, comprenez par là que cette dernière ne se trouverait plus qu'au service d'un seul et unique chevalier, en donner deux engageait la servante à partager votre couche...c'était une sorte de langage, de code qui avait été mis minutieusement en place afin que tout le monde y trouve son compte

Ce système me répugnait, mais il avait des avantages indéniables.En période de tension, comme c'était le cas actuellement, le sexe était un excellent moyen d'évacuer sa rage...et il adoucissait les moeurs de manière radiacale.Je suppose que ce fut pour cela que le grand Pope recruta davantage de colliers rouges à travers toute la Grèce.C'était un honneur pour ces filles que de servir le Sanctuaire et la Grande Déesse Athéna, alors elles n'hésitaient que très rarement avant de s'engager ici...

Elles gagnaient souvent en quelques années l'équivalent de toute une vie de labeur...Mais les dernières, les colliers noirs, étaient les servantes personnelles du pope.Autant dire qu'elles étaient chasse gardée et intouchables.On ne les voyait presque jamais, uniquement lorsque nous nous rendions dans le Palais de Star Hill qu'elles ne quittaient qu'exceptionnellement.C'était toutes des filles d'une grande beauté, beaucoup plus farouches avec nous que les colliers rouges ou bleux. Quand à leur rôle...je ne sais pas comment elles se conduisaient dans l'intimité avec le Pope, mais bien qu'elles me semblaient cultivées et de bonnes familles, elles passaient pour de parfaites potiches sans grand intérêt en dehors de l'aspect esthétique...elles étaient tout juste bonnes à servir de décoration, ou à servir le vin.

C'est pourquoi je fus surpris de voir une servante avec Camus.D'après mes renseignements, il n'avait aucune servante atitrée et ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux filles d'ici.Il devait sans doute condamner les plaisirs de la chair...ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné de lui! Je m'approchai discrètement, oubliant presque ce pour quoi j'étais venu...voir cette femme tourner autour de Camus m'intriguait et bizarrement je voulais me renseigner sur ses goûts en matière de beauté.Camus n'avait pas l'air d'être un homme à qui se donnait à n'importe qui et cela ne le rendait que plus attirant.Quel genre de fille lui plaisait? Blonde, brune, rousse? Grande, petite? Mince ou ronde? J'étais vraiment curieux, et me rendais bientôt compte de ma stupidité...comment pourrai-je le savoir juste en le regardant parler avec cette femme? Mais au moins saurai-je si elle lui plaisait...j'étais assez observateur pour ce genre de choses et ne manquais pas d'en jouer!

Aiolia était ma proie de prédilection à ce sujet, la façon dont il se comportait aux abords de Marine ne laissait pas de doute quand à son attirance pour la jeune femme et j'aimais le taquiner à ce sujet.Mais Camus...il était aussi impassible que d'habitude, toujours mono-expressif! Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais Camus même s'il était ennuyé par la jeune femme, ou bien attiré pourquoi pas, n'en laissait rien paraître.Je regardai la servante avec attention.Elle semblait légèrement plus âgée que nous et avait un ras-de-cou rouge, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle voulait...elle avait sans doute des vues sur Camus et cherchait à se «vendre».Elle était grande, brune, les cheveux rassemblés en un chignon attaché par un ruban rose.

Elle était assez fine et sa robe bleue la mettait en valeur.Au bout d'un moment, je compris qu'elle cherchait sans doute à profiter du fait que Camus soit nouveau au sanctuaire pour récolter ses clochettes.Bien qu'elles soient or, elles n'ont qu'une valeur symbolique, mais...je sais que beaucoup de servantes les échangent contre de l'argent pour leurs services «spéciaux», en plus de leur salaire...je me décidai à intervenir, bien qu'il était très tentant de laisser Camus se débrouiller seul avec le tact que je lui connaissais, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que j'en apprendrais plus sur ses goûts.Et puis, cette nyphomane commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs à tourner ainsi autour de MON Camus:

-«Un problème?

 -Non...je faisais savoir au chevalier du Verseau que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il pouvait me le demander... répondit-elle en dévorant littéralement Camus des yeux, ce qui ne fut pas de mon goût. 

 -Oh...fis-je en souriant ironiquement; mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.Ce genre de services ne l'intéressent pas.Tu n'as qu'à les proposer à Masque de Mort, il sera ravi d'en profiter! Ajoutai-je connaissant la peur des servantes pour le Cancer.

 -Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas...dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

 -De toutes façons, si Camus désire quoi que ce soit, il n'aura pas besoin de toi, ni de quelqu'un d'autre, car je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il ne manque de rien! Fronçais-je des sourcils.

 -Vraiment? Vous allez donc vous charger d'assouvir toutes ses envies? Intéressant... je suis convaincue qu'il ne le regrettera pas d'après ce qu'on dit de vos prouesses sous la couette.Mais c'est votre fan-club qui va être déçu quand il va apprendre vos nouvelles tendances sexuelles!» Ricana t-elle en s'éloignant.

Un tel manque de respect aurait pu être sanctionné, mais après tout, je n'en n'avais que faire.Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce genre de filles qui cherchait à s'approprier un chevalier et à profiter de sa gentillesse.Je me fichais pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait penser et même qu'elle fasse courir des bruits à mon sujet. J'étais plus inquiet quand à ce que devait penser Camus, qui était resté silençieux.Je n'aimais pas ça, car je n'arrivais pas à savoir la bonne attitude à adopter avec lui.

Et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'une petite mijorée salisse sa réputation à cause de quelque chose qu'elle aurait mal interprêté...mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais voulu? J'aurai pu choisir de dire autre chose, mais maintenant il me semblait clair qu'inconsciemment, j'avais voulu sous-entendre quelque chose...Je m'étais emporté inutilement, cette fille m'avait exaspèré et j'allais peût-être en payer les conséquences.Camus ne m'avais pas demandé d'intervenir et je venais de le mettre dans une situation embarassante! Je passais nerveusement une main derrière ma nuque:

-«Camus, je...

 -Ce que cette servante croit m'est complètement égal et ce qu'elle pourrait aller dire par pure vengeance ne compte pas.Mais je contrôlais la situation et j'aurai préfèré que tu restes en dehors de tout cela.

 -Mais elle t'ennuyait n'est-ce pas? Essayais-je de me rassurer, comme pour justifier mon intervention.

 -Elle a vu que j'étais blessé et elle était venu me soigner, en fait.Mais elle a vite dérivé sur des sujets qui ne la regardaient pas.

 -Comme?

 -Le fait qu'un de mes disciple fasse partie des rebelles.Je n'ai pas apprécié, mais je n'ai rien dit car elle était à l'affût d'une rumeur, mais je ne lui ai pas fait le plaisir de répondre.C'est pourquoi elle essayait d'obtenir de moi des informations, sans succès.Je suis content que tu sois passé par là.

 -Ouais...mais maintenant...on est dans une position gênante par ma faute...Ca va jazer d'ici demain, tu peux en être sûr! Les nouvelles vont vite ici! Elle risque de déformer les faits et d'en rajouter et...

 -Peu importe, me sourit-il tristement.Tout ceci n'est que du vent.

 -Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas?

 -Ca te dérange, toi? Me renvoya t-il la question.

 -Heu, non...enfin, y a pas de raison! Vu que c'est faux! Me rattrapais-je en souriant nerveusement.

 -Exactement.Mais dis-moi, tu venais me rendre visite?

 -Ouais...tu dois en avoir marre à force, non?

 -Tu ne me déranges absolument pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.De plus, tu avais sans doute quelque chose à me demander, car je doute que tu aies fait tout ce chemin épuisant depuis le temple d'Aiolia juste pour venir parler de la pluie et du beau temps?

 -On ne peut rien te cacher...

 -Je sais que tu ne fais pas les choses gratuitement et sans raison.Allons nous asseoir à l'intérieur de mon temple, nous y serons plus tranquilles pour discuter». Me convia t-il.

Nous entrâmes dans son temple et pénètrâmes dans ses quartiers personnels.Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il m'attendait, qu'il savait que j'allais venir le voir.Et sans doute même savait-il pourquoi...J'étais mal à l'aise et j'ignorai pourquoi.Après tout, j'allais enfin obtenir une réponse à mes questions, alors pourquoi étais-je si crispé? Camus pris place en face de moi.Il était tellement beau que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui:

-«Je t'écoute.En quoi puis-je t'être utile?

 -Camus, tu étais au sancutaire comme moi, quand tu étais petit...et pourtant, je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi... 

 -Nous en avons déjà parlé et je t'ai dit que c'était mon cas également.Pas de quoi t'inquièter ou te sentir coupable.

 -Mais...j'ai excellente mémoire en ce qui concerne les gens! Je me souviens encore parfaitement d'Aiolia qui courait après Ayoros, ou même de la bonté de Saga, le chevalier des Gémeaux, nous aidant à attacher nos protection lors de nos entraînements...de son sourire si doux et chaleureux lorsque j'arrivais à faire tomber le mannequin que Shura avait fabriqué...

 -Mais eux n'ont jamais quitté la Grèce, Milo.Tu as grandit avec eux c'est pourquoi tu te souviens encore des détails les concernants.Aiolia a toujours été avec toi, sauf quand vous êtes partis dans vos lieux d'entraînement respectifs; Ayoros est toujours resté au sanctuaire car il était déjà chevalier alors que toi et Aiolia n'étaient encore qu'apprentis; Shura était également là et il en va de même pour Saga, qui était chevalier des Gémeaux depuis peu.Ce sont des visages qui t'ont toujours entourés.Tu es resté jusqu'à ton adolescence avec eux, et à cet âge on oublie plus rien.

 -Non, tu fais erreur.Parce que je me souviens également très bien d'Aldébaran ou Aphrodite par exemple, qui ne sont pas restés bien longtemps avant d'aller rejoindre leurs maîtres.Tu es le seul dont je n'ai aucun souvenir...c'est étrange... pourquoi toi? Je ne le comprends pas et ça m'énerve!

 -Ca n'est pas un drame.Tu accordes trop d'importance à cela.

 -Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe pourtant j'en suis persuadé...ça me rend malade de ne pas savoir!

 -Tu prends ça trop à coeur.Ca n'a pas d'importance.

 -Ca en a pour moi! J'ai l'impression...qu'il y a des choses dont je ne parviens pas à me souvenir...et ça me fait peur...

 -Quel genre de choses? Changea t-il de ton.

 -De mon arrivée ici...jusqu'à environ...mes 15-16 ans...Et c'est anormal car à cet âge, on ne doit plus avoir ce genre de trou de mémoire, dis-je en amenant une main à mon visage, essayant de ne pas me laisser gagner par l'émotion.

 -Tu as oublié une période de ta vie entière ou simplement quelques souvenirs particuliers? Fronça t-il des sourcils.

 -Je ne le sais pas bien.Parfois, j'ai des fragments de mémoire qui reviennent... comme la dernière fois sur la colline de ton temple.Ca me fait peur, Camus! Me surpris-je à dire.

 -Tu étais jeune, Milo.Et ces souvenirs ne sont pas primordiaux.Tu y accordes trop d'importance, essaya t-il de me rassurer, même si je le voyais inquiet; Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna et nous avons juré de la servir, alors peu importe le reste.

 -Un jour...je sais que je perdrais mon humanité...ces souvenirs...ce sont eux qui me maintiennent ainsi...sans eux, je me serai perdu...ma mère, j'ai peur d'oublier son visage...sussurai-je, le regard sombre, posé sur le sol.

 -Milo...ce sont tes sentiments et non tes souvenirs qui font de toi ce que tu es.Tu pourrais même les rejeter, tu n'en resterais pas moins un humain.Etre humain, ce n'est pas seulement ressentir de la joie, de la peine ou de la colère.Dès qu'un sentiment ou une sentation est liée à ce que tu exécutes, cela fait de toi un humain à part entière.Ton humanité se reflète dans tous tes actes, toutes tes émotions et fait de toi ce que tu es.C'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais perdre, parce c'est toujours présent quoi que tu fasses ou dises.

 -C'est vrai, mais...parfois, j'ai l'impression de faire une erreur monumentale et de passer à côté de l'essentiel.

 -Tu as peur d'oublier ta mère, parce qu'elle a beaucoup compté pour toi sans doute.Moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la mienne, m'annonça t-il sans aucune nostalgie.

 -Tu...tu es sérieux?

 -Absolument, répliqua t-il en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

 -Je suis désolé...

 -Pourquoi? Ce que je n'ai pas connu ne peux guère me manquer et c'est un avantage. Toi, qui a eu le loisir de la cotoyer, tu en nourri une profonde tristesse alors, à te voir dans cet état de dépendance, je suis heureux ne pas me rappeler de ma propre mère.Quelque part, je me considère comme étant un privilégier et je te plains sincèrement, exposa t-il froidement.

 -Tu ne comprends pas...soupirai-je blessé, tandis que je me levais en direction de la sortie; c'est moi qui te plaint de n'avoir pas connu l'amour véritable et dévoué d'une mère.C'est sans doute pour cela que ton coeur est resté si froid et insensible! Tu mérites bien ton surnom de chevalier des glaces!» Lançais-je en partant, tout à coup furieux.

-J'ignorai pourquoi j'avais réagit si violemment.Mais il n'était pas rare que je m'emporte et que mes mots dépassent régulièrement ma pensée.J'étais redouté pour cela, car souvent j'étais incisif et je touchais la personne en plein coeur.

On a tous notre petite fierté personnelle ou nos blessures secrètes, mais chez moi c'était systèmatique! J'arrivais toujours à trouver la faille dans laquelle je ne manquais pas de m'engouffrer si la personne me causait du tord! Mais j'étais allé trop loin avec Camus et j'étais sorti de mes gonds si précipitament!Il me troublait, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me déplaisait très fortement et en même temps...cela m'intriguait et déchaînait une vague de passion en moi.A son contact j'avais l'impression d'être une boussole en présence d'un gisement de fer!

J'étais devenu très soupe au lait ses derniers temps...il était urgent que je me calme parce que à ce rythme, je me metrais tout le Sanctuaire à dos! Je suppose que la pression m'atteignait finalement...non...c'était Camus...lui seul me faisait ça...il avait le don de me toucher comme aucun autre et c'était vraiment étrange! Aiolia avait raison...nous devions vraiment avoir été proches pendant notre enfance...mais quand bien même... nous avions beaucoup changé depuis, alors pourquoi restai-je toujours aussi attaché à lui? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais...j'avais envie de retourner sur mes pas, d'aller le voir, lui faire mes excuses, le serrer dans mes bras et..._ faire l'amour violemment à même le sol gelé de son propre temple et qu'il me supplie de continuer avec encore plus d'ardeur!_

Je m'arrêtais net, me choquant de tenir une telle pensée.Si Camus avait été une femme, j'aurai mis mon plan à exécution.Je pouvais être odieux, mais je savais toujours comment me faire pardonner...je pouvais être très convainquant si on me laissais m'exprimer.J'avais beau être terriblement capricieux ou lunatique, il était rare que l'on me refuse quelque chose, à plus forte raison si j'avais de l'emprise sur la personne! Pour moi, sexe était synonyme de pouvoir.C'était une façon délectable d'obtenir ce que je désirais de l'utile à l'agréable en somme...En général, c'était ainsi que je présentais mes excuses et je devais vraiment être très très convainquant parce qu'à coup sûr, j'étais pardonné quelle que soit la gravité de ce que j'avais fait!

J'étais un peu comme un enfant turbulent cherchant à amadouer sa mère en lui faisant des câlins...J'étais au fond un grand égoïste en agissant de la sorte, car je ne prenais jamais en considération la peine que je causais à la personne, ni ses propres envies.J'abusais juste des mes charmes pour pièger ma victime, l'acte sexuel étant chez moi comme une mise à mort, la victoire finale, car j'asseyais un contrôle absolu sur ma proie.Parfois, j'avais l'impression de mener les femmes comme un troupeau de brebis dociles...c'est pourquoi j'étais toujours à l'affût d'un plus grand défi, ce que ma vie professionnelle m'apportait heureusement.Mais dernièrement...tout me semblait trop facile et j'en nourrissais une grande frustration.Je me mettais en colère pour un rien et finalement je me conduisais comme Aiolia...Et quand j'étais énervé, il fallait à tout prix que j'assouvisse ma frustration, en me défoulant ou en pratiquant une activité demandant une grande dépense physique.Alors, je m'entraînais ou bien...je laissais ma libido dévorante s'exprimer.Mais cette fois, mieux vallait se contenter d'aller faire un tour sur la plage.La solitude m'apaisait tout de même, bien qu'elle me devienne rapidement insupportable.

La plage était calme et déserte.L'écume des vagues venait caresser le sable immaculé.Pas un bruit ne venait troubler l'atmosphère idyllique de l'endroit.Le soleil se couchait peu à peu et je me surpris à me trouver nostalgique. Cela faisait des années que je n'étais pas venu ici.J'étais très occupé certes, mais...il me vient alors l'idée de me diriger vers la falaise qui surplombait la mer.Elle était assez dificile d'accès et peu de chevaliers connaissaient l'existance de ce havre de paix fleuri...Je me mis à escalader des rochers me remémorant le bon vieu temps...

J'arrivai au sanctuaire complètement déboussolé et perdu.Le curé était en grande discussion avec l'un des responsables et moi je restais en retrait, tremblant.J'étais un enfant vif et espiègle, mais assez farouche quand je ne connaissais pas les gens.Cela venait du fait que ma mère m'avait toujours dit de me méfier des inconnus, surtout que je ne sortais que peu de chez nous.Je n'avais pas l'habitude de la promiscuité, j'étais quelque peu «sauvage».Quand le curé m'appela pour me présenter à l'homme, je me repliai sur moi même, terrorisé.Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais le prêtre venait de me dire que je devais rester ici, que cela vallait mieux, car on s'occuperait de moi avec amour jusqu'à ce que ma mère vienne me chercher...La paroisse de mon village natal était en effet trop modeste et il n'existait pas d'orphelinat aux alentours...je me mis à pleurer et à crier quand le gentil curé me pris par les épaules et m'entraîna jusqu'à cet homme effrayant, tout de noir vêtu.Je me débatti maman allait-elle me retrouver dans un endroit comme celui-là?

C'est alors...que je senti une présence d'une douceur infinie.Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années était là, rayonnant et il me tendit la main, en souriant sincèrement.Il se dégageait une telle aura de lui...c'était étrange, chaleureux et apaisant à la fois.

-«Alors, c'est toi que j'entends pleurer jusqu'à mon temple? Un grand garçon comme toi! Quel âge as-tu mon petit ange? Sussura t-il de sa voix mielleuse. 

 -J'ai...5 ans...répondis-je timidement, impressionné par tant de charisme.

 -Et tu t'appèles? Demanda t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et en s'agenouillant face à moi.

 -Mon nom est Lénor, monsieur... sanglotais-je.

 -Lénor? Un bien joli prénom...Ca veut dire «rayonnant» en Grec.Il te va très bien, mais ce serait mieux si tu souriais!

 -Chevalier des Gémeaux, veuillez-nous excuser du dérangement, pesta un garde en secouant la tête.

 -Ce n'est pas grave.Je suis content d'être descendu...déclara t-il en me regardant avec attention.

 -Ma maman...quand va t-elle revenir?

 -Très bientôt.Que dirais-tu de venir t'amuser un peu avec moi, dans mon temple en attendant?

 -Votre temple? M'étonnais-je.

 -Oui.Tu vois, la troisième bâtisse sur cette colline, eh bien c'est ma maison, me confiat t-il en désignant l'antre des Gémeaux.

 -C'est...bizarre! Grimaçais-je.

 -Je comprends que tu n'aies pas l'habitude de voir ce genre d'édifice.Mais, c'est assez confortable, tu verras et si mon modeste temple ne te plait pas, nous pouvons toujours aller nous balader sur la plage, qu'en penses-tu? Je comprends qu'un petit garçon à la peau hâlée comme la tienne doive préférer l'extérieur et la liberté.

 -La plage? Oh, oui! Ma maison est au bord de la mer aussi! M'enthousiasmais-je en sautant fébrilement sur place.

 -Si tu es sage, je te montrerai même mon endroit secret!

 -Super! J'ai hâte de voir cela!»

Et toutes mes inhibitions semblèrent s'envoler.Je pris la main chaude et amicale qu'il me tendait et me senti rassuré.

Cet endroit, où je me trouve actuellement...c'est le tiens, Saga Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.Toi, qui fus comme une grand frère aimant pour moi et un modèle en tant que chevalier.Où te caches-tu à présent? Qu'es-tu devenu? J'aurai tellement voulu que tu me vois devenir un chevalier d'or à mon tour.Tu avais promis d'être toujours à mes côtés, de ne jamais m'abandonner comme...ma mère...mais la vérité, c'est qu'aujourd'hui encore, je suis seul...on dirait que quoi que je fasse, le destin m'arrache toujours les gens auxquels je tiens.J'aimais que tu me prodigues des conseils, que tu caresses mes cheveux, en laissant courir tes doigts le long de ma nuque...j'aimais que tu me dises que je progressais et que je ferai un excellent défenseur d'Athéna...j'aimais te rejoindre dans ton lit tard le soir, pour que tu me raconte une histoire, après un cauchemard.

Et toi, tu as disparu, du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces...même ton armure veille toujours ton temple et semble attendre impatiemment ton retour...Le temps s'est figé dans cet endroit irréel.Rien n'a changé depuis maintenant près de 10 ans...Pourquoi toi, le plus vertueux d'entre nous, es-tu parti? Tu me manques Saga! Ton sourire me manque, tes encouragements me manquent, ta patience me manque...si tu étais là avec moi, je ne me conduirais pas comme le jeune prétentieux détestable que je suis devenu.Mais après tout...c'est peût-être mieux ainsi...je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.C'est à cause de mes excès que je suis devenu aussi impittoyable et nuisible à mon entourage.Si tu étais encore là, sans doute serais-tu très déçu de mon attitude indigne.J'étais au bord des larmes, je sentais les nerfs me lâcher.

Peût-être aurais-tu fini par te lasser toi aussi et tu m'aurais alors rejeté...comme ma mère...

C'est pour ça...que je rejette ma part d'Humanité maintenant.J'ai trop peur de m'attacher et de souffrir! Je sais que mes sentiments pourraient causer ma perte, c'est pourquoi je les combats si fort! C'est assez pathétique quand on y repense...parce que c'est exactement ce que je reproche à Camus! Ironie quand tu nous tiens...le chevalier du Verseau et moi, nous nous ressemblons peût-être plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire.A première vue, tout nous oppose: il est rationnel, je suis instinctif, il est réfléchi, je suis passionné.Mais au fond, nous sommes deux âmes brisées désireuses de nier nos sentiments.Car ce sont nos faiblesses.Je prends un malin plaisir à exagèrer les choses et à jouer un rôle, mais...je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, Saga. Jamais je ne t'arriverai à la cheville, en tant que chevalier et en tant que personne, parce que je ne pense qu'à moi et à mes petits problèmes personnels.Quel égoïste je fais! Me voilà plus préoccupé de ma petite personne que des problèmes que le Sanctuaire rencontre actuellement!

-«Saga...pardonne-moi...je suis trop nombriliste! J'essaie d'étouffer mes émotions, mais elles me dévorent! Je suis indigne! M'écriai-je en frappant un rocher. 

 -Non.Tu es le saint du Scorpion, voilà tout.Tel est ton destin»

-Je n'osais pas me retourner.Je savais à qui appartenait cette voix spectrale.Je fermais les yeux et soupirais tout bas.Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit là quand je craquais...c'était humiliant! Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il vint à ma hauteur.

-«Camus...ne t'approche pas.S'il te plaît, reste en dehors de tout ça! 

 -Je ne suis pas venu te juger.

 -Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois là quand je...va t-en, Camus.Laisse-moi seul, je t'en prie.Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié...

 -Tu es le chevalier du Scorpion, Milo. C'est l'essence même de ton signe que de se comporter ainsi.Chacun d'entre nous représente une qualité ou un défaut humain poussé à son paroxysme.Toi, tu représentes la passion à elle seule.Tu ne sais contrôler tes pulsions, autrement qu'en les niant.Tu ne connais pas de demie-mesure, tu es trop entier.

 -Et toi Camus, que représentes-tu?

 -Peût-être la méfiance, le côté réfractaire, la misanthropie.

 -Tu n'es pas misanthrope, Camus, souris-je à demi.

 -Vraiment? S'étonna t-il.

 -Tu protèges les gens et pour les protèger avec autant d'ardeur, il faut les aimer.Et puis...tu es là, auprès de moi en ce moment même alors que je souffre, c'est donc que tu ne détestes pas l'Humanité autant que tu le prétends.

 -Disons qu'il y a des humains que je déteste moins que d'autres.Mais je préfère de loin la solitude.Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est servir Athéna et contribuer à un monde meilleur, déclara t-il, tandis qu'une boule de cristaux gelés se formait dans la paume de sa main droite.

 -...En fait, tu as peur de te sentir inutile. Tu veux mettre ton don au service de quelque chose, compris-je en le voyant faire.

 -Il y a longtemps, un chevalier m'a dit que...mon cosmos glacial n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.Pourtant, je l'avais toujours subit comme une malediction. Mais...il a su m'en démontrer l'utilité. C'est ce pouvoir dont j'ai hérité malgré moi qui a fait de ma personne ce que tu vois aujourd'hui et c'est à lui que je dois ma puissance actuelle.

 -Qu'essaies-tu de me dire? Où veux-tu en venir? Questionnais-je, décidé à ne pas me laisser duper.

 -Que chaque chose a sa raison d'être.Si tes sentiments sont si forts, c'est qu'il y a une raison à cela.Laisse-les s'exprimer, ne les enferme pas, ou apprend à les contrôler à ton avantage.Toute faiblesse peut devenir un point fort, si utilisée à bon escient, expliqua t-il en étouffant la boule de glace qu'il avait formée.

 -Tu dois avoir raison...admis-je en admirant le soleil se coucher sur la mer, mais depuis quand étais-je devenu aussi romantique?

 -Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons tu es devenu un chevalier, ni pour lesquelles tu es devenu un Saint d'Or, mais...c'est quelque chose que tu dois protèger et en quoi tu dois croire jusqu'au bout.Tu n'es pas stupide, je sais que tu fais la part des choses en séparant vie privée et vie professionnelle, mais je pense...que dans ton cas, tu ne devrais pas faire abstraction de tes sentiments.Je suis convaincu de la fiabilité de tes intuitions et je suis certain que tu pourrais concilier ton devoir de chevalier et ton manichéisme, tout en restant juste.

 -Je devrais essayer d'apprivoiser mes sentiments et en faire un atout au lieu de les refouler, c'est ça?

 -Oui, car je suis convaincu qu'ils sont ta plus grande force, bien que tu les vois plutôt comme un poids.Essaie d'apprendre à les exploiter et à les canalyser, car ils sont une importante source de motivation.Tu dois juste apprendre à faire le tri, garde-le en tête, me conseilla t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas svelte.

 -Camus...merci.Et je...je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.C'est seulement que...te voir si «intouchable», ça m'a mis hors de moi.Pourtant, je sais que c'est toi qui a raison et...

 -N'en parlons plus, me coupa t-il sans se retourner; tu as compris, c'est l'essentiel».

Et il s'éloigna...comme à son habitude, toujours insondable, intouchable...me laissant seul en proie à mes doutes, mes constatations...Il savait que j'avais besoin d'être seul pour faire le point et mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, avec tout ce flot de nouvelles informations que je venais de recevoir.J'avais besoin de temps pour faire le tri et analyser calmement.Je regardai le ciel se teinter d'orangé, tandis que le soleil se couchait dans le rideau étoilé d'écume.Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans mon temple, quand brusquement je m'arrêtai net._Camus...Comment connaissait-il cet endroit? Comment savait-il qu'il me trouverait ici? Il a du...me suivre...non, impossible! Je l'aurai senti sinon! Mais, alors...pourquoi? Camus...se pourrait-il que tu connaisses l'existence de cet endroit?_


	9. Solitude d'un chevalier égaré

**Yoh à tous! Excusez mon passage sur le mauvais temps...mais hier, il pleuvait torrentiellement chez moi, ce qui m'a inspiré ce passage.A propos, Lord Mako, j'ai lu Saint Seiya G (je les ai même en japonais) et j'essaie d'en tenir compte pour ma fics, mais merci du conseil! Bonne lecture! **

Mon cher confrère avait l'art de semer le doute en moi, mais plus que tout...il semblait cacher quelque chose...A chaque fois, je le laissais partir, avec le sentiment qu'il ne m'avait dit que ce qu'il voulait bien me dévoiler.C'était comme un jeu de piste, où je devrai lire entre les lignes.Que savait Camus exactement? Etait-il digne de confiance? Il avait l'air de bien me connaître, très bien même.C'était assez effrayant de penser à l'emprise qu'il pourrait avoir et il pourrait même utiliser ses connaissances contre moi...Je ne me sentais pas sur un pied d'égalité avec lui et je dirai même que je me sentais relativement inférieur, ce qui ne m'était arrivé qu'en présence de Saga ou du Grand Pope.J'avais plutôt une confiance en moi inébranlable d'habitude et mon air suffisant agaçait les gens.Mais avec Camus, je perdais mes moyens et c'était révoltant! Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, le toucher...c'était frustrant! Lui, voyait toutes mes failles et moi je n'arrivais même pas à capter la plus petite faiblesse du Français.

Le soleil s'était enfin couché en une pluie de diamants sur le mer.Les choses simples de la vie...j'étais devenu chevalier pour les défendre.Quand j'étais petit, je pensais pouvoir protèger les valeurs universelles de l'Humanité, mais... avec l'âge, j'ai perdu mes rêves, mes utopie, mon innocence et ma pureté.A quand cela remonte t-il? Au départ de Saga? A la mort de mon maître? A mon premier meurtre? Que s'est-il passé en moi pour que je change autant? Retrouverai-je un jour cette partie de moi que j'étouffe depuis tant d'années? Mes sentiments, je les ai muselé si fort, je les voyais comme une faiblesse terrible et aujourd'hui, je réalise que c'est ma faute.J'ai mal exploité leur potentiel et je dois remercier Camus de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.Cependant...j'ai trop souffert de par le passé à cause d'eux.Je dois me montrer prudent et les intègrer progressivement.En tous cas, j'ignorai si le grand pope avait raison ou non de se méfier de Camus, mais une chose était sûre, le Verseau n'avait pas encore dévoilé tous ses mystères...

Brusquement, en bas de la falaise, j'entendis une servante hurler mon nom.Elle était toute jeune et je ne le connaissais pas, mais elle était très énergique.Elle me signala que le Grand Pope souhaitait me voir immédiatement pour affaire urgente.Je couru avec empressement regagner mon temple afin de me préparer.Que voulait-il exactement?

J'avais revêtu mon éclatante armure dorée et me dirigeai au palais du Pope pour mon rapport...Je ne m'y étais pas rendu depuis le soir de l'arrivée de Camus et des autres.Mais après tout, il ne s'était rien passé de majoritairement important, donc il n'y avait pas lieu pour moi d'une visite à notre chef.Mais les mauvaises langues devaient déjà prétendre que les «amants non-officiels du sanctuaires étaient brouillés» et dès demain la servante ne manquerait sûrement pas de raconter que Camus était un briseur de ménage...La brise glacée du soir soufflait dans mes cheveux et je m'arrêtai un peu après cette rude ascension.L'imposant palais n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi et pourtant j'étais réticent à y entrer...Un sentiment étrange me paralysait tout à coup._ De la peur? Non, pourquoi aurai-je peur? Je n'ai rien à craindre du Pope et je n'ai rien fait de mal.Le Sanctuaire n'a jamais été aussi tendu, certes, mais j'ai réussi à éviter une bagarre entre chevaliers, c'est déjà ça..._

Malgré tout, je n'arrivai pas à me rassurer.J'appréhendais mon entretien avec le Pope.Mon coeur battait la chamade et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.En réalité, j'étais effrayé...oui, effrayé, moi, Milo chevalier d'Or de la constellation du Scorpion.Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je craignais que le Pope découvre mon attachement pour Camus et qu'il charge un autre chevalier de sa surveillance.Après tout, mon rôle d'espion me permettait de passer du temps avec lui, en ayant une excuse à invoquer aux âmes curieuses.

J'entrai avec réticence dans sa salle et le trouvait assis sur son trône:

-«Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion, à votre service, Altesse. 

-Te voici, enfin.J'attends ton rapport m'énonça t-il en savourant une coupe de vin.

 -Le Sanctuaire est extrêmement tendu ces derniers temps.Mais jusqu'ici nous avons réussis à contenir tous les débordements, répondis-je en m'agenouillant.

 -Milo...comme tu le sais, Athéna va très bientôt se réincarner en une enveloppe mortelle.Cet événement est imminent et une nouvelle Guerre Sainte va débuter, comme ce fut le cas il y a 200 ans.Vous êtes tous très jeunes, avez peu d'expérience du combat et surtout n'avez aucune cohésion entre vous, ni aucun sens de la camaraderie.Vos rapports se limitent à de strictes politesses ou à de ridicules rapports de force, inadmissibles pour des chevaliers de votre rang.Il va y avoir des morts, Milo.Beaucoup de mort.Lors de la dernière guerre contre Hadès, seuls deux chevaliers en ont réchappé sur 12.Et vous n'êtes plus que 9, ce qui fait que vous commencez avec un handicap par rapport à vos ancêtres.

 -Où voulez-vous en venir, Altesse? M'étonnai-je.

 -Qu'avec la rébellion des chevaliers de Bronze et la déroute de quelques chevaliers d'Argent, vous devez vous tenir sur vos gardes plus que jamais, c'est un très mauvais présage.Restez concentrés sur votre mission et laissez de côté vos inimitiés personnelles.Je compte particulièrement sur toi pour maintenir l'ordre, chevalier du Scorpion.

 -Très bien, il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répondis-je bien que jouer les gendarmes du Sanctuaire bien que cela me plaise pas vraiment.

 -Bien.Et en ce qui concerne le chevalier du Verseau?

 -Toujours rien à signaler, répondis-je le regard fier et franc, avec simplicité.

 -Son intégration s'est donc faite sans accrochage et sa loyauté est entière, n'est-ce pas?

 -Absolument.Il ne constitue en rien une menace et c'est un être dévoué à notre cause, sans nul doute.

 -Parfait.Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de prendre quelques jours de repos?

 -Je vous demande pardon, je...

 -Tu m'as très bien compris, chevalier du Scorpion.Je suis rassuré quand à Camus et il n'est pas nécessaire que vous restiez tous au Sanctuaire afin de le protèger.

 -Mais...je croyais que...

 -Les chevaliers de Bronze renégats et cette Saori Kiddo ne seront plus une menace pour bien longtemps.Les chevaliers d'argent semblent en avoir fait une affaire personnelle, considère donc le problème comme règlé d'ici la fin de la semaine sans aucun doute.D'ici là, j'aimerai que chacun d'entre vous aille où bon lui semble et prenne un peu de repos. Tu l'as dit toi-même, le Sanctuaire est sous tension ces derniers temps.J'ai fais venir beaucoup de femmes pour apaiser vos esprits, mais cela ne semble pas avoir porté ses fruits...Je te demande donc d'annoncer à tes confrères qu'ils sont libres jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

 -Mais, Altesse...protestai-je.

 -Non, Milo.Ma décision est irrévoquable.Vous avez besoin d'air. Une telle promiscuité aurait dut vous occuper, mais c'est peine perdue.Vous avez tous grand besoin d'espace et de solitude.S'il y a le moindre problème, je vous ferai rappeler ici dans les plus brefs délais, en attendant vous devrez laisser vos armures au sanctuaire, car telle est leur place.Je veux que vous soyez frais et reposés pour être prêts quand la nouvelle Guerre Sainte débutera! En attendant, allez où bon vous semble, mais restez joignables à tout moment.Vous avez carte blanche.

 -Bien, grand maître.»

Je me relevai rapidement et pris congé de notre chef.Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre son attitude.D'abord, il nous avait fait rappeler en toute hâte sous prétexte d'une exceptionnelle menace et tout à coup...il nous relevait temporairement de nos fonctions! Nous autres chevaliers d'or, étions très rarement au Sanctuaire contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.C'était surtout le lieu de prédilection des chevaliers d'Argent.En réalité, nous étions assez libres et foncièrement solitaires.Nous aimions bien nous retrancher dans des coins oubliés à l'abri des regards indiscret.il faut dire que la plupart d'entre nous aimait pratiquer ses pouvoirs et perfectionner ses techniques, il fallait donc impérativement trouver un lieu inhabité pour ne créer aucun problème à la population.

C'est peût-être à cause de notre mode de vie particulier que les tensions montaient si vite quand nous nous retrouvions en groupe...Le grand Pope avait sûrement raison et vu que notre présence au Sanctuaire n'était pas indispensable, autant profiter d'un peu de calme pour revenir frais comme des gardons, libèrés de toute notre animosité.Un peu de relachement nous ferait le plus grand bien.Mais...je savais déjà que je n'arriverai pas à me détendre.Même si les chevaliers de bronzes semblaient relativement innoffensifs, ils avaient déjà vaincu certains chevaliers d'argent et les sous-estimer n'était pas très avisé...Même en «vacances» je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'y songer et je n'arriverai pas à profiter de ce congé inespéré.

Où aller? Je savais que certains chevaliers ne quitteraient pas le Sanctuaire, tout simplement par sens de l'honneur, comme Shura, pour qui se serait l'équivalent d'abandonner le navire en plein naufrage.D'autres, comme Shaka ne sauraient probablement pas où aller et l'ambiance electrique reignant ici ne semblait pas l'affecter outre-mesure, alors pourquoi partirait-il? Mais pour Aiolia par exemple, ce serait un vrai bol d'air frais parmis toute cette tourmente et je compris que les intentions du Grand Pope ne pouvaient être que sages.

Après l'annonce des ordres du Grand Pope qui en laissa plus d'un abasourdis, je rentrai à mon temple prendre quelques affaires.Je ne savais pas exactement où aller, mais je savais que je ne souhaitais pas m'entraîner, ni voir du monde pour autant.J'avais envie de tranquilité, de simplicité et de concentration.Je bouclais ma valise sans perdre de temps afin de me mettre en route le lendemain matin même, aux premiers lueurs du soleil.A vrai dire, je n'avais pas de plan précis et j'espèrai bien être invité à une quelconque excursion par un de mes confrères, pas plus.Peût-être Aiolia me demanderait-il de l'accompagner?

Quand nous étions apprentis, nous étions intenables tous les deux, toujours à se défier et à faire les quatre cent coups! Notre entourage était bien souvent victime de nos mauvaises blagues! C'était le bon vieu temps...Je me doucement couchai dans mon lit et regardait fixement le plafond.Et Camus? Que ferait-il? Où irait-il? Avec qui? Je fermai les yeux: en Sibérie, bien évidemment.Ca ne faisait aucun doute, cela se révèla à moi comme une évidence.Je me voyais mal m'imposer à lui comme compagnon de voyage et encore moins l'obliger à venir avec moi...je ne savais même pas où aller si personne ne me proposait rien.Peût-être resterai-je au Sanctuaire finalement...Je fermai les yeux et m'endormi paisiblement peu après...

_«Tu sais...quand il pleut comme ça, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...mais je ne sais jamais quoi...»_

_Je fis une pause, le regard perdu dans l'immensité noire de la plaine.Sur le carreau de la fenêtre ruisselait l'eau de pluie, telle les larmes d'un geant en peine.Le tonnerre grondait, faisant échoc comme un tambour de guerre, illuminant de ça de là les collines avoisinantes...Le feu dans la cheminée craquait doucement et les flammes oranges de l'âtre dansaient en tourbillonant avec le vent, qui les faisait valser._

_-«Peût-être cela te rappelle t-il tout simplement quand tu étais plus petit, répondit une voix douce mais froide pourtant.Je ne me retournais pas et la foudre qui venait de s'abattre sur le toit, fit trembler les murs de la maison._

_-«Non...ce n'est pas quelque chose à propos de mon enfance, répondis-je sûr de moi._

_-Hum...alors c'est tout simplement quelque chose dont tu as du mal à te rappeler? Et le mauvais temps t'en ramène des lymbes?_

_-Je ne sais pas.A quoi penses-tu quand il fait ce temps? Demandais-je sans me retourner face à mon interlocuteur.Qui était-ce? Je ne m'en souviens plus...mais sa voix était bien trop frêle pour être un adulte._

_-Rien.C'est juste de l'eau, m'exposa t-il glacialement.»_

_Je secouais la tête et repris, les yeux fixés sur le paysage:_

_-Ca me fait quelque chose...ce sentiment...tu ne trouves pas cela romantique, extrêment attirant? D'une beauté brutale et souveraine?_

_-Le mauvais temps? Non, ça m'est égal.Trancha t-il toujours aussi inxensiblement._

_-Menteur", souris-je en frissonant._

_Lorsque _je me réveillai le lendemain, le soleil brillait déjà.Je compris qu'il était plus tard que je ne l'aurai souhaité et nombre de chevaliers devaient être partis à l'aube, certains ayant un chemin impressionnant à parcourir pour atteindre leur destination.A la sortie de mon temple, j'interpelai une servante qui me confirma qu'Aiolia avait quitté les lieux de bonne le côté avenant du Lion, je savais qu'en cuisinant un peu plus la servante, j'aurai sûrement réussi à lui faire avouer où se trouvait mon ami, mais je ne souhaitais pas aller le déranger.S'il avait désiré ma présence, il m'aurai convié à venir avec lui.Aiolia aimait faire savoir où il se trouvait en cas de problèmes, alors j'en conclu qu'il ne devait pas s'être trop éloigné géographiquement du Sanctuaire.Cette nuit...j'avais encore eut des bribes de souvenirs...mais avec qui avais-je partagé ce fragment de vie?

Je secouai la tête et me concentrai: après considération, je décidai de finalement de quitter le sanctuaire pour me changer les idées et mettre le cap sur un endroit dans lequel je n'étais pas revenu depuis cette journée fatidique...c'était un véritable havre de paix et de tranquilité, retiré de la civilisation.Un petit châlet en bois étroit mais confortable et convivial, au sommet d'un montagne rocailleuse.C'était un endroit secret, connu seulement de moi-même.Je m'y étais refugié la veille de l'épreuve qui m'octroya l'armure dorée du Scorpion.Arrivé à destination, je lançai négligemment mon sac sur le lit douillet et me couchai.L'endroit était poussièreux, car cela faisait des années que je n'étais pas revenu.Je ne m'étais guère encombré d'effets personnels pour ce petit voyage imprévu et je n'avais pris que le strict nécessaire.

Mes pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers Camus, que je n'avais même pas vu avant son départ...une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais voulu me lever tôt, connaissant les habitudes matinales du Verseau.Mais je l'avais raté...et je me maudissais de ne pas m'être réveillé.J'avais des choses à lui dire, en outre, je n'avais pas encore eu le loisir de m'entretenir avec lui à propos de ce que j'avais appris...Cette discussion que j'avais eu avec Aiolia...elle avait éveillé des choses en moi...et de nouvelles questions, dont j'étais sûr que Camus possèdait la clé.

Les souvenirs m'étais revenus peu à peu et je saurai expliquer précisément pourquoi, mais le retour de Camus avait été une sorte de déclic.Non seulement, il m'avait donné l'envie de me «rappeler», mais en plus, il m'avait permis de le faire partiellement. Bien sûr, tout était encore très fragile dans mon esprit et j'étais confus, mais...je me souvenais...partiellement...et c'était déjà un progrès considérable.Cela me perturbait, même si je le cachais et que je n'en n'avais parlé à personne, en dehors de Camus.Mais, j'en avais déduit qu'il _devait_ y avoir une bonne raison à tout cela.Il le fallait...je récapitula donc mentalement ma vie depuis mon arrivée au Sanctuaire.

Je marchais avec méfiance derrière cette grande silhouette svelte, mais robuste.Ses longs cheveux voletaient derrière lui et il se retourna pour m'adresser un radieux sourire.Nous arrivâmes sur la plage et il m'aida à grimper en haut d'une falaise, dans laquelle une grotte était creusée.Il m'expliqua patiemment que l'endroit était dangereux et qu'on pouvait très facilement se retrouver pièger par la marée montante et mourir noyé.Jamais je ne devais aller explorer cette caverne, ancien Sanctuaire de Poséidon, le Dieu Marin.La vue était magnifique et Saga me fit promettre de garder le secret, ce qu'évidemment je fis, me sentant investi d'une importante mission!

Les semaines passèrent...et toujours aucunes nouvelles de ma mère...au début, cela avait été difficile à accèpter, mais...plus le temps passait et plus je me plaisais au Sanctuaire! On m'avait expliqué que c'était une solution provisoire, mais en suivant les récits de la déesse Athéna et de ses chevaliers, j'étais subjugué.Saga en était un aussi, celui des Gémeaux, je crois...mais ça avait l'air trop cool! Il m'avait montré son armure, juste une fois...qu'elle était belle! Plus rayonnante que le soleil, et plus solide que le diamant! Que ne donnerai-je pas pour en porter une, moi aussi...C'était décidé: je deviendrai moi-même un chevalier d'or et je protègerai la Déesse aux côtés de Saga! Ma vocation était née, même si à l'époque, c'était plutôt un caprice de gosse.

J'étais l'innocence même et la candeur incarnée...je ne me doutais pas vraiment de la signification de tout cela...c'est ainsi que je fis part de mon naïf souhait à Saga.Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec lui et tout le monde savait au Sanctuaire que je pouvais me montrer très colérique si je n'avais pas ce que je voulais! En outre, seul Saga arrivait à me calmer et de même, il était le seul avec qui je voulais être.Je l'observais quand il s'entraînait et il ne me disputait jamais quand je faisais des bêtises.Il faut dire que j'était un enfant très remuant et espiègle.Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour me familiariser avec mon nouvel environnement et devenir la terreur en culotte courte des lieux! Et les choses ne firent qu'empirer quand je trouvai un rival à ma taille: Aiolia.

Je n'oublierai jamais notre première rencontre...Il se tenait si sagement à côté de son grand frère, le respecté chevalier Ayoros, du Sagittaire.Il avait l'air d'un ange avec sa peau tânée, son sourire franc et éclatant, ainsi que ses boucles blondes.Mais...il cachait bien son jeu en réalité et sitôt que les adultes avaient le dos tourné, nous inventions les pires farces! Saga m'appris par la suite qu'Aiolia concourait pour l'armure sacrée du Lion, sous la direction de son frère...

Quel chanceux...moi, je n'avais pas de frère, j'étais enfant unique. Aiolia avait le privilège d'être l'élève de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde... réalisait-il juste à quel point je l'enviais? Moi...tout ce que je voulais c'était rester auprès de Saga, mais c'était impossible...aussi, quand Saga m'appris qu'il ne pourrait être mon professeur, je senti mon coeur se briser.Je me senti trahi, même si avec le recul, je pense que Saga l'a fait pour mon bien.Il voulait juste me protèger, me préserver de la folie de ce monde...Sans doute estimait-il que la vie de chevalier d'or était trop rude pour moi.Quelque part j'étais jaloux d'Aiolia, j'aurai tant aimé qu'un lien fraternel m'unisse à Saga! Mais puisque nous ne pouvions pas être frères de sang, nous serions frères d'arme, j'en fis le serrment, un jour je me battrai à ses côtés!

Le temps semblait s'écouler très lentement ici., mais j'étais heureux.Entre Saga et moi s'était installée une véritable complicité, comme un coup de foudre affectif.Mais ces derniers temps...il était devenu quelque peu solitaire et ne venait pas me rendre visite tous les jours.J'en souffrais, mais j'essayais de le dissimuler.Ayoros m'expliqua que, de par son grade élevé, Saga avait beaucoup de devoirs et de responsabilités.Il ne pouvait donc pas passer tout son temps à jouer avec moi.Mais il y avait autre chose...parfois, le soir, il me laissait dormir avec lui, mais dernièrement il m'amenait chez Ayoros et Aiolia prétextant ne pas pouvoir me garder et cela m'intriguait...pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de rester avec lui? Je trouvais cela injuste! Ayoros me disais que ça n'avait rien de personnel, mais que peût-être parfois, Saga avait besoin de solitude...

Ca ne durait jamais longtemps, et Saga revenait me chercher dans l'heure qui suivait, en général.Mais ce jour-là, il ne revint pas et je m'endormi, épuisé.Le lendemain, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: retrouver Saga et lui demander des explications.Quand je le croisai finalement sur la plage, à notre endroit secret, son visage était très sombre et ses yeux injectés de sang.Il me repoussa tandis que je me précipitais dans ses bras pour le réconforter.Mon regard croisa son regard démoniaque...lui qui était si cristallin d'habitude...Je pris peur!

Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur moi ou eut le moindre geste violent envers moi et cela me choqua autant que son attitude me terrorisa. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état de colère...et je m'enfuisis en courant les larmes aux yeux.Je passais la journée à pleurer, ne comprenant pas ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'il soit fâché à ce point envers moi...à l'époque, je ne savais pas que Saga était en train de se faire submerger par son «côté obscur»...Pour me changer les idées, Ayoros nous emmena Aiolia et moi au village acheter des glaces, et il m'expliqua que je ne devais pas en vouloir à Saga, qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et que ce n'était pas ma faute.Quelques heures plus tard, le chevalier des Gémeaux revint à moi et il s'excusa de s'être comporté de cette manière en me serrant dans ses bras.Mais...malgré la sincérité de ses excuses, j'avais le sentiment que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je le verrai ainsi...son regard diabolique gravé en moi pour toujours...

Trois mois passèrent au Sanctuaire et j'étais plus que jamais décidé à devenir un chevalier, pour que Saga et maman soient fiers de moi.Je m'entraînais avec assiduité dans cette optique et je ne me permettais aucun répis.Mes aînés disaient de moi que ma détermination était admirable pour un enfant et certains avaient même commencé à me traiter comme un jeune adulte.Les journées étaient rudes, je n'accèptais pas de condescendance de la part de Saga ou Ayoros quand ils m'entraînaient.Aiolia était un peu plus réticent pour sa part.Il résistait mal à la douleur et semblait plus conscient que moi de la différence de potentiel qui nous séparait d'un chevalier d'or, ce qui expliquait sa prudence...

Je savais que Saga m'entraînait sans grande conviction.Il le faisait plus pour me faire plaisir et passer du temps avec moi, qu'autre chose et il devait sans doute penser que c'était une sorte de jeu pour moi, qui me passerait avec il était mon idole, je cherchais à l'imiter et quelque part ce devait être flatteur.En revanche, Ayoros ne me ménageait pas les rares fois où il se chargeait de mon semblant d'entraînement et je ne m'en plaignais pas! Il essayait peût-être de tester ma foi ou de me faire abandonner, mais...jamais je ne renonçais du point de vue de ma détermination.Cependant, mon corps me faisait souvent faux-bond...Le Sagittaire était noble et bon vivant, je n'ai qu'un seul regret: celui de ne pas l'avoir côtoyé assez longtemps.


	10. My Fair Knight

**Merci encore de vos commentaires, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise! je suis moi aussi une grande fan de Tofee et de sa fics "Umbroken" que je ne saurai que conseiller aux anglophones! Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, j'y travaille, avec un peu de chance ce soir ma "Shura/Aiolia" Fics sera updatée! En attendant, je voulais laisse avec le mystérieux gabriel (que vous aurez tous reconnu...)**

Je m'arrêtai un peu de penser pour faire le point.Normalement, ma mémoire n'allait jamais plus loin que ça au niveau de la linéarité de mes souvenirs.Pour le reste, il s'agissait en général de fragments de souvenirs que j'avais du mal à placer sur une échelle chronologique, comme la fois où nous étions allés observer les Amazones d'Athéna avec Aiolia, en cachette et que nous nous étions fait prendre et punir raisonnablement par son frère, ou encore la fois où nous avions glissé des somnifères dans le thé du jeune Aphrodite...

Mais grâce à ma discussion avec Aiolia...j'avais réussi à me remémorer certaines choses que j'avais feint d'avoir oublié par mégarde devant mon ami, afin qu'il ne se préoccupe pas trop.Le simple fait qu'il ait évoqué une action ayant eu lieu tel jour, ou une émotion précise liée à un de mes agissements, avait suffit à ranimer dans mon esprit le souvenir auquel cela correspondait.Exactement comme la fois où Camus avait évoqué la mère de Hyoga et qu'un flash furtif de mémoire m'avait fait penser à la mienne.Je fermais les yeux et me concentrai afin de reprendre là où je m'en étais arrêté dans ma reconstitution...je me rappelle bien le jour où Saga nous interpela.

Moi et Aiolia nous amusions à frapper le nouveau mannequin de bois qu'Ayoros nous avait fabriqué.Aiolia avait parié avec moi qu'il serait le premier à faire tomber sa tête de paille et bien entendu, j'avais bondit sur cette provocation pour montrer que j'étais meilleur que lui! C'est alors que Saga avait interrompu nos jeux, un sourire aux lèvres:

-«Bonjour les garçons.Vous vous entraîne encore à ce que je vois... 

 -Si c'est grand frère que tu cherches, il est parti se balader en montagne avec Shura en nous obligeant à rester là, parce que nous sommes trop petits...tsss... lui lança froidement Aiolia, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

 -C'est Lénor que je désirai voir...j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour lui!

 -Maman...maman est revenue? Souri-je.

 -Non.Mais...le Grand Pope a officiellement décrèté que tu étais à présent un résident permanent du Sanctuaire et que cela te donnait le droit de concourir pour une armure.

 -Comme Aiolia! M'émerveillai-je.

 -Oui.Mais puisque ton signe zodiacal est différent du sien, tu concourras donc pour une armure différente.

 -Super! Laquelle, Saga?

 -Dès cet après midi, tu deviendras aspirant à l'armure d'or du Scorpion.

 -Celle du Scorpion? M'étonnais-je.

 -Ouais, comme moi avec l'armure du Lion.Mais je croyais que L'armure du Scorpion avait déjà un porteur? C'est ce que mon frère m'a dit...

 -C'est exact, Aiolia.C'est pourquoi Lénor sera pris en charge par le Saint du Scorpion déjà en fonction, jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci.

 -Hum...je l'ai jamais vu au Sanctuaire celui-là! Ca doit encore être un de ces associaux...Pesta Aiolia.

 -Oui...il n'est pas très souvent ici...Mais c'est un chevalier loyal et bon, me rassura Saga.

 -Alors ça veut dire que Lénor va devoir l'accompagner et que je ne le verrai plus?

 -Je n'ai pas dit ça.Le Grand Pope n'a rien spécifié de tel et normalement, c'est le Saint du Scorpion qui devrait revenir ici, sa mission actuelle étant terminée.Une nouvelle tâche commence pour lui avec l'apprentissage de Lénor et elle se déroule ici-même.

 -Cool! Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir rester ensemble! Sauta de joie Aiolia.

 -Ouais...mais on se verra sûrement moins aussi...déplorai-je.

 -Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant, mais n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais? Il va te falloir faire des sacrifices si tu veux atteindre tes objectifs.

 -Ouais, Saga...t'as raison! M'enthousiasmai-je.

 -Oh...et ce n'est pas tout.Un nouveau compagnon vient d'arriver au Sanctuaire.Il a le même âge que vous, mais il n'a pas encore d'ami, alors j'aimerai que vous alliez lui parler dès que possible.Soyez gentils et faites ça pour moi, d'accord?

 -Un nouveau! Super! A quoi ressemble t-il, comment s'appèle t-il? D'où vient-il?

 -Du calme Lénor! Souri Saga; c'est un jeune Français et il va vivre ici au Sanctuaire avec vous, sous la direction du Saint du Verseau.

 -Tsss...encore un qu'on ne voit pas souvent! Maugréa le léonin.

 -Oui, mais nous sommes en temps de paix, alors...il est normal que certains chevaliers soient loin du Sanctuaire, leur présence n'étant pas forcément nécessaire pour protèger ce lieu, justifia Saga.

 -Mais toi et grand frère vous êtes tout le temps ici!

 -Oui, mais ce n'est pas une obligation, c'est ce que je voulais dire.

 -Hum...et c'est quoi le nom du nouveau?

 -Gabriel, comme L'ange du même nom...mais il est muet.

 -Hein! Nous nous regardâmes Aiolia et moi, perplexes.

 -Il ne parle pas...suite à un traumatisme...

 -Quoi, il est autiste!

 -Non, Aiolia.Il vous entend, il ne vous comprend peût-être pas très bien parce que vous parlez grec, mais...il est exactement comme vous, sauf qu'il ne parle pas.Alors veillez à ne pas le traiter différement.

 -Il est né comme ça? Demandai-je, curieux.

 -Non, je pense qu'il a su parler à une époque, alors c'est sans doute passager. C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour l'aider au Sanctuaire et prendre soin de lui.Soyez juste gentils avec lui, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, expliqua t-il en ébourrifant nos cheveux.» 

Il s'éloigna en souriant et en me disant de me tenir prêt pour cet après-midi.Aiolia et moi n'avons même pas eu besoin de nous parler et nous nous sommes précipités aux portes du Sanctuaire afin de voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau venu.Nous étions impatient de le voir! Nous l'avons trouvé près de la première maison...ses cheveux bleutés, ses yeux cristallins et purs...je m'en souviens maintenant...je me rappèle l'avoir trouvé bizarre, même! Il ressemblait à un fantôme avec sa peau pâle et son halo de cheveux clairs.Son regard était vide, comme s'il s'agissait d'un automate et il ne parlait pouvait-il être aussi stoïque à son âge? Il me fit pourtant forte impression dès le début...sa beauté était flagrante.Aiolia et moi avons essayé de le faire parler et de l'inviter à jouer avec nous, mais il refusa.Il ne bougea pas, comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

Aiolia abandonna très vite le jeune arrivant, il n'était guère patient pour ce genre de choses...moi, je me contentai de l'imiter...je n'avais pas encore réalisé la profondeur de celui qui allait devenir mon meilleur ami...mais je n'étais qu'un jeune enfant qui ne connaissait rien à rien.

Cet après-midi là, Saga me présenta donc à mon maître...un Grec, comme nous.Il n'était pas en armure et son visage très doux me laissa une impression étrange...il paraissait être l'innocence même, mais dès qu'il cessait de sourire, ses yeux rubis brillaient comme ceux d'un implacable tueur.Oui, de tueur...ils avaient la couleur du sang et de celui qui fait couler le sang.Il s'appelait «Délos» du nom de cette île où la déesse Artémis et son frère jumeau Apollon étaient nés.J'étais habitué à voir des chevaliers sans armure, mais tout de même pour une première rencontre, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus solennel.

Mon maître se baissa et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de repousser d'un geste gracieux de la main, les mèches écarlates ébourrifées courant sur ses épaules.Il se baissa et se mis à mon niveau, posa sa main sur mon épaule et me demanda de sa voix lointaine et douce:

-«Quel est ton nom?

 -Je suis Lénor! Souri-je. Ca veut dire «rayonnant», me rappelai-je en regardant fièrement Saga.

 -Lénor...un nom d'enfant, pas celui d'un chevalier d'Athéna, commenta t-il pensivement en secouant la tête. Tu vas devoir en changer.

 -Mais...c'est maman qui m'a donné ce nom! Comment me reconnaîtra t-elle si j'en change! Protestai-je en sanglotant.

 -C'est la coutume des chevaliers d'or de la maison du Scorpion que de devoir changer de nom, pour des questions purement pratiques et par souci d'anonymat, exposa t-il froidement, sans prêter attention à mes pleurnichements.

 -Les coutumes sont faites pour être changées...soufflai-je éffrontément entre mes dents, en détournant la tête.

 -Qu'as-tu dis! S'étonna mon maître.

 -Juste la vérité...je ne suis pas un menteur!

 -Chevalier des Gémeaux? C'est vous qui lui avez appris de tels propos, n'est-ce pas? Devina t-il en se tournant vers Saga.

 -J'essaie de faire attention à ce que je dis en présence des enfants, mes positions intellectuelles ne concernant que moi, mais...il a du m'entendre lorsque je disais que certaines habitudes pouvaient être nuisibles et devaient être revues...répondit-il évasivement, mais poliment.

 -Je vois.Lénor, ne prends pas ça comme une punition, mais plutôt comme un jeu. Choisi celui qui te fera plaisir! Tu sais, Délos n'est pas mon véritable prénom, non plus...en réalité, il s'agit du nom de mon lieu d'entraînement, m'expliqua t-il en se mettant à ma hauteur.

 -Vraiment? Quel est votre vrai prénom alors?

 -Ca, seule ma défunte mère le sait.Quand j'ai intégré le Sanctuaire, j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir et mon maître a choisi mon nouveau nom, comme son maître avant lui et le maître de son maître...

 -Hum...dans ce cas...je veux que ce soit vous qui choisissiez mon nouveau prénom! Je veux respecter cette coutume ancestrale...pour devenir un vrai chevalier du Scorpion, comme il se doit! Répondis-je jovialement tout à coup, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

 -Tu en es sûr? S'assura Saga.

-Dans ce cas...puisque ton lieu d'entraînement est l'île de Milos, qui est tout à mi-chemin d'Athènes et de la Crète, tu seras donc «Milo» à partir de ce jour.

 -Milo...c'est joli, non? Souri-je à demi, tandis que Saga me caressait les cheveux de manière protectrice.

 -Très bien, Milo.Nous commencerons l'entraînement la semaine prochaine! J'espère que tu sauras t'en montrer digne.Tu peux dès à présent venir habiter en ma compagnie dans le huitième temple.Je t'y attendrais quand tu auras rassemblées tes affaires.»

Puis, il s'éloigna avec élégance, tandis que je l'observais attentivement.Je ne savais pas trop que penser de lui...il m'avait fait forte impression, mais...son charisme ne vallait pas celui de Saga! Saga représentait tout ce que je désirai chez un maître, difficile de faire mieux.J'avais besoin de cette présence, de cette subtilité et de cette patience que possèdait le chevalier des Gémeaux.Mais mon nouveau maître semblait doux et gentil, et ce n'était déjà pas si mal si j'en jugeais les autres maîtres.

A cet instant, j'ignorai que de sombres heures m'attendaient à mon retour au Sanctuaire...Saga recommença à changer...d'abord, cela débuta de manière anodine: il s'absentait seul de plus en plus fréquement. Saga passait de moins en moins de temps avec moi...et il ratait souvent mes exhibitions alors qu'il avait promis la veille de venir sans faute.J'en étais même venu à penser que c'était peût-être lui qui était intervenu auprès du Grand Pope pour qu'on me confie à un maître, afin que je ne sois plus trop dans ses pattes... J'en fis part à Ayoros, qui m'affirma qu'il n'en n'était rien.J'avais un cosmos...encore faible, mais présent sans aucun doute possible.Et je devais continuer à le développer pour devenir chevalier!

A chaque fois, je le vivais très mal les absences de Saga...je savais que quelque chose était en train de se briser...Il était de plus en plus souvent convoqué chez le Grand Pope et Aiolia m'expliqua que d'après lui, c'est parce que le Grand Pope songeait à lui pour sa succession iminente. Apparement, il en allait de même pour le vaillant Ayoros...Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça...parfois, Saga paraissait «différent»...je ne saurai expliquer exactement en quoi, mais...

Mon maître m'appris que mon entraînement ne commencerait vraiment que dans quelques mois et qu'à ce moment là, nous quitterions le Sanctuaire et nous y reviendrions ponctuellement.Moi, je ne voulais pas quitter mes amis...surtout que...Saga s'était lié à ce «Gabriel», le petit muet.J'étais jaloux, c'était «mon»Saga et ce petit impertinent me le volait...Je n'étais qu'un enfant, je ne comprenais pas...et je m'étais mis à haïr Gabriel.A cause de lui, je ne pouvais plus passer de temps seul avec Saga après mon apprentissage de la journée! Il était devenu un obstacle gênant...

Un jour alors que j'étais seul avec Aiolia et que nous nous amusions à faire des ricochets sur la rivière, Saga apparu derrière moi avec un sac à la main.Je m'en rappèle encore parfaitement...cela m'avait intrigué:

-«Aiolia, ton frère te cherche, ta pause est terminée depuis un bon moment déjà... 

-Ouais, on le sait! C'est justement pour ça qu'on se cache ici! Soufflai-je doucement, mais agressivement.

 -Je vois.Mais ton frère risque de s'inquièter, alors peût-être que tu devrais aller le rejoindre.

 -J'y vais...la poisse...je te verrai ce soir, Lénor! Me salua Aiolia, qui était le seul à continuer à m'appeler par mon vrai prénom.

 -Tu n'allais pas le dire à son frère, hein? M'inquiètai-je.

 -Bien-sûr que non, voyons.Tu sais que j'ai horreur de la délation...Mais tu ne dois pas t'entraîner, toi? Délos doit te chercher aussi.

 -Non, il est chez le Pope et il sait où je suis.Il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher aussitôt qu'il aurait fini...

 -Ca tombe bien, j'avais à te parler.Tu me fuis en ce moment, ou est-ce mon imagination?

 -Je...non, c'est faux! C'est plutôt toi qui me délaisse! Tu es tout le temps avec Gabriel!

 -Hum..c'est vilain de dire ça...tu trouves vraiment que je m'occupe trop de Gabriel?

 -Oui...tu ne te préoccupes même plus de moi!

 -C'est faux.Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que le maître de Gabriel ne s'est toujours pas présenté pour ce qui concerne les détails de sa prise en charge.Le Saint du Verseau est un marginal et il a toujours donné du mal au Sanctuaire...c'est pour cela qu'il vit seul. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de lui confier Gabriel, si nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il en prendra soin.De plus, Gabriel n'a aucun ami ici à cause de vos moqueries et il a peur de tout le monde...excepté moi.Je ne vais tout de même pas l'abandonner pour te faire plaisir!

 -Pardon...je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il pouvait souffrir...

 -Et pourquoi non? Il est humain lui aussi, ce n'est qu'un enfant! Il a besoin d'affection et je suis très déçu par ton attitude! Me railla t-il.

 -Les autres disent que...

 -Tu te laisses trop influencer.N'écoute pas les autres et laisse-moi plutôt te présenter à Gabriel.C'est un petit garçon fascinant et tu t'entendrais très bien avec lui, déclara t-il tandis que je hochai de la tête, jusqu'à ce que je vois quelque chose bouger dans son petit sac.

 -Saga? Le sac...

 -Hum...le pauvre, depuis le temps que je le tiens enfermé dedans, il doit étouffer! Déclara t-il en souriant mélancoliquement, tandis qu'il en sorti un petit chiot tout tremblant.

 -Oh! C'est pour moi?

 -Absolument...prends-en bien soin et il sera un compagnon fidèle!

 -Merci Saga!» M'écriai-je en me jetant dans ses bras vigoureux.

Il me serra contre lui, comme si nous ne devions plus jamais nous séparer, puis il retourna vaquer à son devoir de chevalier. Je sais qu'il m'avait offert un compagnon pour que je me sente moins seul et que je le pardonne de ses absences répétées...mais je n'étais qu'un enfant et je ne percevais pas la mélancolie dans son regard bleu profond.Je m'en allais jouer avec le miniscule canidé, comme si rien ne c'était passé.Aiolia me rejoignit rapidement, une fois son entraînement achevé.C'était fou ce qu'une toute petite distraction comme un animal pouvait nous amuser.La nouveauté sûrement et l'insouciance de l'enfance...Tandis que nous jouions...je remarquai que nous étions observés.Timidement et discrètement posté derrière un buisson, Gabriel nous observait à distance.Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il était évident qu'il voulait se mêler à nous et en fin de compte je l'avais mal juger.Lui aussi n'était qu'un enfant, muet ou pas.Il avait donc les mêmes besoins, les mêmes envies que nous.

Mais...il était mis à l'écart à cause de cette différence.Les jeunes peuvent être si cruels entre eux, même s'ils calquent leur comportement sur les adultes, cela n'en reste pas moins douloureux pour qui est leur cible.Bien-sûr à l'époque je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais je repensais au discours de Saga.Je n'avais pas changé d'avis sur Gabriel et son air hautain, ainsi que sa méfiance que je prenais pour du mépris...mais, je voulais que Saga soit fier de moi, ainsi m'aimerait-il à nouveau comme avant.

Tout avait l'air si simple dans mon esprit.Il suffisait que je sois gentil juste une fois, pour que tout s'efface et que la vie reprenne son cours...une bonne action ravirait sans doute Saga, même si je ne lui donnais pas suite.Je me levai donc et m'avançais vers Gabriel, avec la ferme intention de faire bonne figure.Son regard appeuré me fit comprendre qu'il était surpris que je vienne ainsi vers lui de manière aussi spontanée.Il devait s'imaginer qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou que je venais me moquer de lui et il eut un mouvement de recul.Je lui souri pour le rassurer et lui tendis la main.Il la considèra un instant, avant de la prendre fermement.Je le trainais le frèle garçonnet hors de sa cachette sans aucun mal.Aiolia se contenta de relever un sourcil, interloqué.Mais il ne protesta pas, sous le coup de la surprise probablement.

Gabriel se montra timide au début, il semblait gêné et mal à l'aise.Mais mettez n'importe quel enfant en présence d'un mignon animal et vous verrez que ses réactions ne se feront pas attendre.Gabriel gagnait un peu plus en naturel à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.Il n'était pas franchement démonstratif, comme moi et Aiolia qui riions aux éclats, mais...il manifestait tout de même une certaine forme de joie, à sa manière.Nous décidâmes alors de nous amuser à lancer un bâton dans le lac qui se trouvait à nos pieds et le brave chiot allait toujours le récupèrer docilement, ce qui nous amusait beaucoup.

Mais nous n'étions que des enfants...nous ne réalisions pas les conséquences de nos actes et quand ce fut à mon tour de lancer l'objet...je ne contrôlai pas ma force et il aterri au beau milieu du lac.Il n'était pas bien grand, ni même profond, mais pour nous il était tel un cruel océan.Et quand je vis mon chien se précipiter dans l'eau pour le récupèrer, une vague d'effroi parcouru mon visage.Le brave canidé arriva à atteindre le bâton au prix d'incomensurables efforts, mais je compris aux petits gemissements qu'il poussait qu'il n'arriverait pas à refaire le chemin en sens inverse...Nous criâmes moi et Aiolia, à nous en arracher les cordes vocales, tentant d'encourager l'animal...Mais la Mort, elle règnait, toute-puissante, sur ce lieu.Je tremblais et en voyant mon chien s'épuiser peu à peu, les larmes me montaient à l'oeil.Je me mis à crier, crier encore plus fort.Mon coeur semblait se déchirer...et le vent emportait mes paroles...

Je m'écroulai par terre...Saga n'allait plus jamais rien me confier...et puis...cette sensation m'était étrangement si ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais en présence de la Mort.Mon esprit se troubla et _quelque chose _en moi refit surface.Je tombai à genoux, le regard vide.Aiolia était desespèré par notre propre impuissance.Aucun de nous ne savait nager et aucun adulte ne se trouvait dans les parages! Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même en tremblant, pleurant à chaudes larmes, moi qui pourtant était d'un naturel jovial et espiègle.Aiolia ne renonçait pas et il criait toujours de manière aussi agitée, faisant de grands moulinettes avec ses bras et trépignant sur place.Gabriel, lui était étrangement calme et serein...tout à coup, il s'avança vers l'eau...sous nos yeux ébahis.Il se baissa silencieusement, le regard déterminé et plongea une main dans le lac.C'est alors qu'il fit quelque chose dont je pensais que seuls les adultes étaient capables: il éleva son cosmos.

Une aura glacée se diffusa autour de nous et peu à peu...une partie de la surface du lac se retrouva gelée, formant un petit pont jusqu'au chiot.J'étais sidéré, de même qu'Aiolia, qui pour le coup avait cessé de crier.Gabriel commençait à suer à grosses gouttes, maintenir ainsi son cosmos pour un si jeune enfant devait être particulièrement éprouvant.Nous nous regardâmes Aiolia et moi et je décidai spontanément de m'engager sur la passerelle de fortune.Le Lion pour sa part, hocha de la tête avant de partir en direction du Sanctuaire, pour aller chercher de l'aide.J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisé, mes jambes tremblaient, mais...je devais avancer.J'était tel l'équilibriste sur son fil et j'avais le coeur battant.J'avais confiance en Gabriel à cet instant et je voulais sauver mon chien.C'était tout ce qui comptait.Je ne voulais pas penser.Me dire que je pourrai tomber et me noyer...

J'avançais lentement et prudement.La distance à parcourir me semblait être disproportionnée, mais je devais tenir bon.Il le fallait.Je me retournai: Gabriel était à bout de forces, au bord de l'épuisement.Je devais faire vite.J'avançais encore et je me retrouvais tout près de mon chien.Je m'agenouillai et entrais en contact avec la glace gelée qui sembla me brûler la peau.Je sorti l'animal de l'eau et le blotti contre moi.Pauvre bête...il ne gémissait plus que faiblement.Je me relevais pour faire demi-tour et je vis dans le regard de Gabriel qu'il ne pouvait plus maintenir le pont...paniqué, je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces, me sentant pousser des ailes.

La peur semblait s'être miraculeusement envolée! Je savais qu'il ne me restais que peu de temps et la glace commençait à se fissurer! Brusquement à mi-chemin, je perdis appui et je glissai, tombant en une gerbe bleutée.L'eau...de l'eau partout...je me sentais couler et je me débattai sauvagement, mais je m'enfonçais chaque seconde un peu plus dans les abîmes du lac.La panique... je ne lâchai pas mon petit compagnon pour autant.Au bout d'un moment, l'air me quitta et je sombrai dans l'inconscience, avec cette horrible impression d'enfermement et d'etouffement...Jamais je ne deviendrai un chevalier...Le noir...plus rien...la fin...

Quand j'ouvri les yeux, tout doucement, aveuglé par la lumière trasncendante du Soleil, j'étais miraculeusement indemne. J'étais trempé et épuisé, mais vivant! Je tournai douloureusement la tête vers ma gauche et je reconnu les abords du lac.Que c'était-il passé?

«Grand frère! Il est réveillé!»

Le voix énergique d'Aiolia résonna dans ma tête et je vis le Lion se diriger vers moi avec entrain, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres.Il tenait mon chiot serré contre lui et l'animal lui lèchait le visage avec entrain, présageant de sa bonne santé.Peu après, son grand frère, le charismatique Ayoros du Sagittaire s'avança à son tour, un air nettement plus sévère sur le visage.Il toucha mon front du dos de sa main.Le contact de sa peau si chaude...me rappela son contraire: la froideur inhôspitalière de la glace.Et c'est alors que je me souvins.Je n'étais pas seul!

«Gabriel!» M'écriai-je.


	11. Siberian Embrace

**Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, mais vital pour la suite de l'histoire...Un léger Lemon vous attend dans ce chapitre, mais pas entre qui vous pensez, je crois! Enjoy et merci pour les commentaires! On passe aux choses sérieuses! Etant donné que j'ai déjà finie cette fics, je vais continuer à l'updater, tout en planchant sur mes autres écrits...donc ne m'en voulez pas si je suis un ch'tit peu longue...  
**

Je me relevais d'un bond, ne faisant plus attention à ma propre douleur.Seul Gabriel comptait! Le Verseau était assis contre un arbre et il haletait, les yeux vitreux, comme s'il souffrait.Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et il transpirait abondamment.Je me penchais vers lui, le regard préoccupé, en touchant son visage timidement.Il ne réagit pas, pourtant, je savais à quel point il détestait les contacts physiques...c'était d'autant plus préoccupant! En sentant ma main sur son visage, il me regarda...Ses deux orbes de cristal si pures et limpides d'habitude, étaient..._vides..._Je me retournai affolé vers Ayoros:

-«Fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît! Suppliai-je.

 Milo...sussura t-il en s'agenouillant doucement vers moi, l'air affecté par la situation.

 Je t'en prie! Aide-le! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt! M'exclamais-je en tirant sur sa tunique, les larmes aux yeux.

 Il a juste besoin de repos, ne t'en fais pas.Sa vie n'est pas en danger.Et puis...je croyais que tu le détestais.

 Non! Pas détester! Enfin...pas comme ça! Secouai-je la tête.

 Il a utilisé son cosmos.Ca lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie.Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vous aider, pouvoir s'intègrer, pouvoir jouer avec vous.Mais vous l'avez toujours ignoré.Avez-vous idée de la souffrance qu'il a pu ressentir? Et pourtant, quand vous avez eu besoin de lui, il ne s'est pas dérobé, et il vous a sauvé, malgré le mal que vous lui avez fait, nous reprocha t-il.

 -Oui...Saga m'a déjà fait la leçon.Mais moi et Aiolia nous regrettons d'avoir été égoïstes et de nous être mal conduits avec lui.On ne recommencera pas, c'est promis!

 -Je le sais.Mais pour être sûr que vous ayez bien compris la gravité de votre acte, je dois cependant vous punir.

 -Mais! On a dit qu'on serait sage avec Gabriel! Protesta Aiolia en tapant du pied.

 -Là n'est pas le problème.Je parle de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.Vous auriez pu vous blesser gravement, voir mourir! Sans parler de ce pauvre chiot.Je vous avais pourtant interdit de de jouer autour du lac! Pour la peine, vous serez de corvée de nettoyage pendant deux semaines!

 -Quoi! Mais c'est injuste! S'écria le Lion.

 -Ne discute pas mes ordres, Aiolia et obéit!

 -Oui...grandfrère...» accèpta t-il en baissant la tête, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas contester la décision de son frère.

Ayoros était parfois sévère, mais toujours juste. Nous l'écoutions avec grande attention, de par son autorité naturelle et son charisme.

Saga me semblait plus laxiste.Il expliquait toujours tout par la douceur et ne nous punissait que très rarement.Parfois, nous en profitions...

«Non...ne les punissez pas, s'il vous plaît», demanda une faible voix.

Nous nous retournâmes tous ébahis en direction de Gabriel.Le jeune Verseau avait parlé! Nous n'en croyions pas nos oreilles!

-«Chut...tu es fatigué, ne parle pas...

 -Ne les punissez pas...nous nous amusions.Ils n'étaient pas méchants avec moi et ce n'est pas de leur faute...Milo est tombé dans ce lac...parce que j'ai lancé ce bâton et il a voulu sauver son chien...c'est MA faute.» 

Nous savions tous pertinement que c'était faux.Pourquoi gabriel avait-il menti? Pourquoi cherchait-il à nous protèger autant? Ayoros s'avança vers lui, caressant sa tête d'un geste bienveillant.Puis, le Sagittaire prit Gabriel dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui.Le frêle garçon s'accrocha sans protester.Aiolia, quand à lui, grimpa sur les épaules de son grand frère, un sourire espiègel aux lèvres.Ayoros était vraiment une force de la nature et un grand frère admirable.Je me mis à marcher en retrait car je me sentais encore coupable pour ce qui était arrivé.Si je n'avais pas été aussi inconscient...mais brusquement, Ayoros s'arrêta et il me tendit sa main non occupée.Il me souri de façon franche et j'accèptais son invitation.

Saga me manquait tellement que j'avais tendance à me raccrocher à Ayoros, ces derniers temps.Nous rentrâmes donc tous les quatres ce jour là, sans dire mot à personne de ce qui s'était passé.Nous fûmes punis comme convenu, mais Gabriel participa à nos corvées de son plein gré.Son aspect fragile donnait tendance aux autres chevaliers plus âgés à le protèger.Mais le français n'était frêle qu'en apparence, en réalité, il était le seul à savoir utiliser son cosmos de la sorte et sans que personne ne lui ai jamais appris! Un exploit pour un enfantâgé de seulement dix ans! Depuis ce jour, Gabriel se mit à parler et nous devîmes inséparables.J'appréciais son calme et sa sérénité avait un effet apaisant sur moi. «Le Jour et la Nuit» comme se plaisait à nous appeler Shura.

Il est vrai que notre amitié avait quelque chose d'improbable, decontre-nature...mais étrangement, elle était durable et solide.Aiolia devint d'ailleurs jaloux que je le délaisse pour le tranquille futur Verseau.Nous passions notre temps à lire paisiblement ou alors...j'embarquais malgré lui Gabriel dans des mésaventures mouvementées...comme ce jour où moi et Aiolia étions allés vider la réserve de vin de Ayoros et que nous en étions ressortis saoûls ou alors, comme cette fois où nous étions allés voir les Amazones en cachette, en demandant à Gabriel de faire le guet.

Mais ce temps fut de courte durée...Peu de temps après mon douzième anniversaire, le maître de Gabriel se présenta enfin au Sanctuaire...Je fermai les yeux en me remémorant de son visage froid et glacial. Aquarius Orion n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à qui on aurait confié un enfant: distant, violent et cruel...Ses yeux...ne reflètaient rien, ils étaient vides, inhumains.Il imposa tout de suite un entraînement corsé à mon ami.Le Verseau était cependant dôté d'un physique agréable: mince, élancé, de longs cheveux marines retombants en mèches ondulés sur son épaule droite et de belles lèvres rosés.

Il avait un air majestueux et très mystérieux.Mon maître et lui semblaient très bien se connaître et s'apprécier, si j'en jugeais par le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.A l'époque, la nature de leur relation ne m'avait pas interpelé...mais aujourd'hui, quand je repense au regard que Délos portait sur orion, il me rappelle un peu celui que je porte sur Camus: un regard chargé de respect et d'admiration, avec cette étincelle d'attirance en plus.

Quelques mois seulement après l'arrivée d'Orion, Shura fut promu chevalier du Capricorne.L'Espagnol adorait la compagnie d'Ayoros et il participait avec intérêt à l'entraînement d'Aiolia.Masque de Mort et Aphrodite suivirent rapidement, tous deux très doués...je ne me doutais pas encore de la symbolique que représentait devenir un chevalier d'or, avec ses rites et ses coutumes précises, spécifiques à chaque signe...Aiolia et moi étions très pressés, excités à l'idée de revêtir nos armures dans peu de temps nous aussi! Un chevalier d'or prenait ses fonction en général à l'âge de ses quatorzes ans, c'est ce que Saga m'avait dit. C'était tôt, très tôt...trop tôt?

A cet âge on a pas encore une bonne perception du Bien et du Mal et on est facilement manipulable...tout comme Shura le fut, quand le Grand Pope ordonna qu'il exécute Ayoros pour hautre trahison...le caprin s'y plia à regret.Ce jour là, une partie de lui mouru avec son ami de toujours et il devint solitaire et fanatique d'une déesse dont il avait pratiquement causée la perte.Aiolia fut immédiatement convoqué par le Pope et ce dernier, craignant une rebellion éventuelle de la part du Lion, voulu le faire expluser du Sanctuaire.Il fallut toute la persuasion du Capricorne, se sentant coupable de la déchéance d'Aiolia, pour que le Lion reste parmi nous.

Depuis cette soirée fatale, Aiolia ne fut plus jamais le même... il perdit sa vivacité et son espièglerie, décidant malgré la mort de son frère, de poursuivre le rêve du Sagittaire: il deviendrait le chevalier du Lion, coûte que coûte et laverait son honneur bafoué! Pauvre Aiolia...il fut mit à l'écart par tous et dût assumer son entraînement seul.Mais sa volonté de fer et sa douloureuse expérience en fit un des chevaliers les plus proches des femmes et des apprentis.Aiolia n'était qu'amour et bonté.Sa générosité le rendait très populaire et il était toujours prêt à remonter le moral des plus jeunes...

De mon côté, je poursuivais mon entraînement sans relâche.Avec tout ce qui était arrivé au Sanctuaire ces derniers temps, j'essayais d'échapper à la tourmente, en me réfugiant dans mon apprentissage.Le premier surpris en fut mon maître.J'étais toujours très belliqueux au combat et sûr de moi, mais cependant mon petit côté «rebelle» faisait que j'avais bien du mal à me plier à l'autorité.Je préfèrai l'auto-discipline aux sanctions.Mais il me tardait vraiment d'être chevalier pour pouvoir servir le Pope et l'aider à faire règner l'ordre, vu que notre maître à tous avait décidé d'être plus ferme, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire dans certains cas.Je ne m'expliquais pas un tel changement d'attitude, mais à cette époque là, je ne me doutais pas des tragiques évènements qui se profilaient déjà l'horizon...

Quand à mon cher Gabriel, le temps ne fit que nous rapprocher.Je me rappelle particulièrement bien un jour où nous étions réunis sous le grand olivier centenaire du Sanctuaire.Moi, allongé dans l'herbe, un pissenli roulant entre mes lèvres et lui, assis contre le tronc imposant, lisant un livre, ma tête posée sur ses genoux.Nous étions tous les deux silencieux, pas besoin de mots entre nous.Jeunes, encore innocents et insouciants à cet instant même, nous profitions du calme qui nous était offert par Mère Nature.Le soleil me caressait de ses rayons chauds, tandis que Gabriel avait préféré rester à l'ombre.Je regardais les nuages d'un air détendu et serein, essayant d'identifier les formes des cumulus.J'étais bien...si bien avec lui...

-«Eh Gab', si on allait se baigner dans le lac, demain après l'entraînement?

-Demain? Ca va être difficile...répondit-il machinalement, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Hum...tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu? Demandai-je tout sourire, en jouant avec ma fleur.J'allais lui dévoiler mon regard le plus séducteur et à coup sûr, j'optiendrai ce que je voudrai...comme toujours!

-Je ne serai pas là demain, répliqua t-il sans émotion.

-Ah bon? Et où seras-tu? Ca ne fait rien tu sais, on peut se voir après-demain, sinon...même s'il te sera dur de te passer de moi...répondis-je amusé, désirant le coincer.Apparement, il semblait décidé à me résister, tant mieux!

-Désolé, mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous voir un moment...Il posa son livre, et fixa le ciel.

-Pourquoi? Soufflai-je à voix basse, tandis que je relevais la tête pour le dévisager.Il était si beau, avec ses cheveux voletant un peu autour de lui, le regard toujours triste et profond perdu dans le ciel...il portait bien son prénom.Car c'était un ange, tombé des cieux, dans mes bras...Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le réalisai.

-Parce que je pars ce soir, en Sibérie.Mon maître a dit qu'il était temps pour nous de quitter le Sanctuaire, comme les oiseaux migrateurs à la fin de l'été...»

Je me mis debout en sursaut, complètement absourdi et choqué de cette annonce, me massant les temps, éberlué, j'essayais de comprendre:

-«Une minute...tu pars ce soir pour la Sibérie...et tu le sais depuis quand?

-Plus de deux semaines.

-Et tu ne m'en as rien dit! M'emportais-je.

-Non et je ne comptais pas t'en parler si tu n'avais pas amenée la conversation sur le tapis.

-Quoi! Mais pour quelle raison! Tu crois que je ne me serai pas rendu compte de l'absence de mon meilleur ami! Criai-je presque malgré moi, sans parvenir à le troubler.

-Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de réactions.

-Ah oui? Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse! Que danse pieds nus dans les prés, en chantant l'hymne à la joie!

-L'hymne à la joie n'est pas une chanson, c'est...

-Peu importe, tu as compris, le coupai-je.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te l'assure.En fait, c'est uniquement par souci de facilité que je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer de vive voix.Je ne voulais pas te voir en colère ou triste.

-Ca ne change rien! Le résultat est le même! Comment crois-tu que j'aurai réagis en l'apprenant demain, après que tu sois parti comme un voleur? Ca aurait été pire!

-Tu m'aurais simplement haïs.Alors, j'aurai eu ce que je voulais.Tu n'aurais pas eu de peine et tu te serais uniquement concentré sur ma trahison...donc, j'aurai eu l'esprit tranquille, tu n'aurais pas souffert de mon absence», m'expliqua t-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

Partagé entre l'envie de rire aux éclats et celle de l'étrangler, je passais une main dans mes cheveux essayant de rester calme et maître de moi. Gabriel savait que je lui était très attaché et c'était sa manière de m'aider à ne pas ressentir un manque.En fait, c'est comme quand Aiolia se plaint du dos après l'entraînement et que je propose altruistement de lui coller mon poing dans la figure: comme ça, il ne pensera plus à sa douleur au dos, un mal chassant l'autre.

-Tu es vraiment trop bizarre toi...ta théorie n'a pas de sens puisque j'aurai souffert quand même.Pas pour la même raison, je te l'accorde, mais en plus, j'aurai eu envie de t'égorger à ton retour!

-Tu n'aurais donc pas été triste, juste en colère.C'est moins grave.

-Arrête avec ton raisonnement bancal, Platon! J'aurai été triste quand même, puisque ça ne t'aurais pas empêché de me manquer, bougre d'âne...

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi...je n'ai pas envie que nous nous disputions avant mon départ...

-...Non, mais que j'ai envie de te faire la peau parce que tu te seras sauvé sans rien me dire, ça, ça ne te pose aucun problème! Le taquinais-je pour essayer de le sortir de son sérieux.Je lui adressai un sourire innocent et sucré pour le faire défaillir.

-Milo...soupira t-il en secouant la tête, tu es vraiment...

-...Impossible? Oui, je sais! On me le dit souvent! Répondis-je en bombant le torse.

-Et tu en es fier...

-Bien-sûr! «Quand tu n'as pas ce que tu aimes, aime ce que tu as!».Personne n'est parfait, alors autant rester optimiste!

-Je ne suis pas certain que tu fasses bon usage de ce dicton, mon cher Lénor... se moqua t-il en me tendant la main.

-Et moi je ne suis pas sûr d'être sage, sans toi pour me faire la morale, mon bien-aimé Gabriel, ou devrai-je dire «Camus», toi qui passe plus de temps avec cet écrivain de malheur et ses oeuvres, qu'avec moi!»

_Camus...Gabriel...Camus..._

Tout était clair à présent, je pris un oreiller entre les bras et tremblais légèrement...tout s'expliquait! Comment avais-je pu oublier! Cet enfant au regard de cristal, cet adolescent aux répliques cinglantes et si matures...c'était Camus! Depuis toutes ces années il était avec moi, caché dans le brouillard de ma mémoire... et je ne venais que maintenant de faire la lumière sur les liens nous unissant!

J'étais à la fois sous le choc de cette constatation et à la fois pas si surpris que ça...cela expliquait mon attachement soudain et total envers Camus et l'affinité qui s'était créée entre nous...du moins, voyais-je notre relation ainsi...

Gabriel me tendait sa main si fine, si délicate et je la saisis virilement, le tirant vers moi pour l'aider à se relever.Quand je plongeais mon regard dans ses pupilles de cristal, c'était comme si le maître des glaces figeait le temps autour de nous.J'aurai pu me noyer dans ce regard, le contempler pendant des heures pour essayer d'en percer le mystère.Cette mélancolie, d'où te venait-elle mon cher Gabriel? Je me penchais et cueillis une fleur blanche, te l'offrant avec innocence:

-«Un petit cadeau pour que tu ne m'oublies pas...

-Quelle imagination...une fleur? Serai-je devenu une fille cette nuit, par inadvertance et sans m'en rendre compte? Par Athéna, la puberté, quel fléau! Ironisa t-il, étonné par mon présent.

-C'est de ta faute, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites! Si tu m'avais dit plus tôt que tu partais, je me serai un peu plus foulé pour t'offrir un souvenir digne de ce nom! Donc, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.Et puis, en Sibérie, il n'y a aucune fleur...tu risques de ne pas en voir pendant longtemps...c'est pour ne pas que tu oublies la Grèce, ni moi...»

Mon ange déchu prit la fleur dans ses mains et je le raccompagnais jusqu'à son temple.Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon maître en sortir.Délos nous salua chaleureusement et m'indiqua qu'il m'attendait pour reprendre l'entraînement, dès que j'aurai fais mes adieux à Gabriel.

Délos...vous passiez trop de temps avec Orion...cela vous a conduit à votre perte.Nous étions trop jeunes Gabriel et moi pour nous rendre compte de ce qui arrivait à cet instant, mais déjà notre destin se jouait sous nos yeux.La Vie est une grande scène où se succèdent miriades d'acteurs, ayant un rôle plus ou moins important à jouer.Camus et moi...n'en n'étions que les passifs spectateurs à cette époque.Nous ne connaissions pas vraiment les conséquences qu'auraient nos actes.

Gabriel parti donc en compagnie d'Orion, en direction de la Sibérie, où ils devaient rester cinq mois.Bien-sûr, l'absence de mon ami se fit cruellement ressentir.Je connu mes premiers fleurts avec des servantes sans importance, tandis qu'Aiolia avait déjà offert son coeur à une certaine Marin: Amazone de l'Aigle, maître d'un petit Japonais, Seiya.Le Lion passait le plus clair de son temps avec cette jeune fille rousse, toujours masquée et intérieurement, je l'enviais.Moi, je ne connaissais que des aventures d'un soir, je ne savais pas ce que l'amour pur et sincère signifiait.L'absence de Gabriel aurait du me rapprocher d'Aiolia, mais hélas il n'en fut rien...un fossé s'était creusé entre le Lion et moi, nous n'avions plus la même complicité.

Plus rien ne m'intéressait au Sanctuaire, j'étais mélancolique.Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé...A vrai dire, je négligeais mon entraînement car je n'étais pas assez concentré.J'étais une véritable boule de nerfs, hargneuse et indomptable.Il fallait toute la patience de mon maître pour parvenir à me canalyser.Je crois que j'étais à l'époque ce qu'on pourrait caractériser de «rebelle».J'aimais contester, supportant mal les contraintes, et provoquer outrageusement.J'étais un véritable brasier, menaçant de s'étendre à chaque instant.Seul la présence de Gabriel semblait m'apaiser.Et c'était normal, il était la glace et moi le feu, ou du moins étais-je le torrent sortant de son lit.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me disais que je ne verrai sûrement pas Gabriel avant de partir m'entraîner à Milos...notre départ était imminent, Délos m'avait dit qu'il était temps de nous isoler afin que je me concentre plus sérieusement sur ma conquête de l'armure d'or du Scorpion.Un soir, il m'annonça que nous partions...mon coeur s'était noyé de chagrin, je pensais ne pas revoir Gabriel avant des années alors.

Mais en réalité...nous partions en Sibérie, nous enquérir des nouvelles des deux Verseaux...Orion avait invité Délos à venir le retrouver.Peût-être le si froid maître de Camus s'ennuyait-il au milieu des glaces éternelles? Il mavait toujours impressionné de son regard bleu acier, sans expression et je l'avais oujours pris pour une sorte de misanthrope ne tolérant étrangement que la compagnie de mon maître.J'ignorai que ce voyage allait changer tant de choses...

Nous arrivâmes en Sibérie un après-midi de Novembre, dans la région dans Dragnov, celle de la Toundra éternelle.Tout était immaculé, pure et blanc comme si jamais l'Homme n'avait souillé cet endroit.J'étais émerveillé de la majesté des grands glaciers, mais la température ambiante me fit rapidement déchanter.J'étais complètement recroquevillé dans les vêtements en fourrure épais que m'avait donné mon maître.Lui, portait son armure uniquement et un simple chaperon par dessus.

Gabriel et Orion vivaient isolés, à dix kilomètres du village le plus proche.Je plaignais mon ami.Il avait dut terriblement s'ennuyer...Leur maison n'était en fait qu'une sorte de petit chalet de bois toutes sommes très vétuste et austère.Orion attendait mon maître sur le pas de la porte.Je clignai des yeux en réalisant sa tenue, par un temps si pôlaire: il ne portait qu'un débardeur rouge et un pantalon fin noir, surmonté de deux grosses bottes fourrées en peau d'animal.Orion et mon maître échangèrent un solide poignée de main.

C'était étrange...pour moi, tout cela sonnait faux, comme si deux mauvais comédiens essayaient de me tromper ne parvenant qu'à se tromper eux-même.Quelque chose m'échappait...ce geste n'avait rien de naturel.Deux amis de longue date comme eux auraient du avoir des retrouvailles plus glorieuses et surtout...pas aussi banales et froides.A quoi jouaient-ils? Pour ma part, je préfèrai ne pas m'attarder et après avoir présentés mes hommages à Orion, j'entrai, cherchant mon Gabriel du regard.Le Français était assis devant la cheminée et je dut me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou...il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.Son corps prenait des allures de statue Grecque: de muscles bien dessinés se laissaient deviner sous sa tunique serrée, sa peau blanche semblait aussi douce que de la neige fraîchement tombée et ses yeux étaient comme deux lacs au printemps.

Nous passâmes la journée ensemble, comme si jamais nous n'avions été séparés.Il me parla de son entraînement, mais j'étais tellement subjugué par la vision divine que j'avais sous les yeux, que j'avoue ne pas avoir fait très attention à tout ce qu'il me confiait...

-«Milo, tu m'écoutes?

-Hin hin...

-Milo, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait une température caniculaire, que dis-je? Tropicale, ici?

-Hin hin...soufflais-je le regard perdu sur le visage de mon interlocuteur.

-Milo...tu ne m'écoutes pas...me répondit-il en secouant la tête de déception.

-Pardonne-moi...J'avoue que tu m'as perdu en chemin quelque part entre «la maison a été prise d'assaut par un ours pôlaire» et «je casse tous les jours dix icebergs pour parfaire ma technique»...les histoires de boulot ne me passionnent pas...

-Tu es fatigué à cause du voyage? Demanda t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Non, pourquoi? M'étonnais-je de sa question.

-Je ne sais pas...depuis ton arrivée, tu as l'air ailleurs...

-Je suis pourtant bien là...

-Physiquement, peût-être.Mais ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas, si j'en juge comme tu trembles.

-J'ai un peu froid...avouai-je en entourant mes genoux de mes bras.

-Hum...c'est bientôt ton anniversaire...fit-il en jetant quelques bûches au feu.

-Ouais...quinze piges...adieu contraintes et bonjour la liberté! M'enthousiasmais-je en regardant crépiter les flammes de l'âtre.

-Un âge critique...surtout pour nous, tu sais de quoi je parle...poursuivit-il froidement.

-Ouais...à quinze ans un chevalier est considéré comme adulte au Sanctuaire et donc, pouvant prétendre à l'armure d'or pour laquelle il concourt...tu sais ce que cela signifie? Que je vais bientôt partir pour l'île de Milos...et que quand j'en reviendrias, je serais un chevalier d'Athéna.

-...Et tu auras tué ton maître, trancha t-il sans émotion; à moins qu'il ne te tue le premier.

-Advienne que pourra...répondis-je sans conviction hypnotisé par les flammes orangées.

-Et vous repartez quand pour le Sanctuaire? Essaya t-il de changer de sujet.

-Probablement demain.A cause de mon manque de sérieux et de la trop grande laxissité de Délos, j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mon entraînement.

-C'est parce que tu manques de rigueur et de motivation, je te l'ai déjà dit.Mais peu importe, je suis content de t'avoir vu une dernière fois, alors.

-Pardon? De quoi tu parles? M'affolais-je soudainement, tirant sur moi la grosse couverture de laine me réchauffant.

-Nous partons aussi demain, mais l'après-midi.Après, tandis que mon maître rentrera au Sanctuaire, j'irai effectuer un dernier entraînement et je serai prêt.Prêt à me battre contre Orion pour l'armure d'or du Verseau.

-Quoi? Mais, alors ça veut dire que tu vas peût-être...Je ne terminai pas ma phrase et me levais abassourdi, prenant Gabriel par les épaules, le fixant avec intensité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.Je n'aurai mes quinze ans qu'au printemps prochain, mais mon maître me juge déjà digne de le défier.De plus, tu n'as rien à craindre.Ce n'est pas dans la tradition des Saints du Verseau de se tuer entre eux, m'expliqua t-il en fuyant mon regard.

-Gabriel...» articulais-je difficilement.

Je le savais.Je savais qu'il me mentait et pourtant...j'avais envie de croire mon ange tombé du paradis, même si pour cela, je devais le suivre dans sa damnation.Encore une fois, il voulais me protèger et ne pas me peiner.Je réalisais me retard par rapport à lui.J'avais d'énormes lacunes en combat, alors que lui maîtrisait parfaitement son cosmos et ses émotions...il était si adulte, si grave déjà...Je le savais...je savais qu'il me mentais...et pourtant, je n'étais pas triste ou vexé.Parce qu'il le faisait pour moi...

Ce fut finalement lui qui rompit le silence:

-Milo, tu me fais mal...à serrer comme ça...

-Oh, pardon...je suis désolé, m'excusais-je en deserrant mon étreinte.

-Je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu sais? Enfin...je voulais que tu le saches, comme ça, tu ne pourras pas te plaindre que je te cache des choses...

-Tu fais référence à ton départ, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je suppose? Souris-je.

-Entre autre.En tous cas, si je deviens le Saint du Verseau et que toi tu vas t'entraîner à Milos, nous risquons de ne pas nous voir durant un moment...Et comme tu m'as donné un cadeau pour ne pas que je t'oublie, je voulais en faire autant, mais...

-Arrête, tu n'y es pas obligé! En plus, tu parles d'un cadeau...je t'ai juste cueillie une fleur...protestais-je, un peu honteux.

-Cela partait d'une bonne intention.Je voulais te montrer...de la neige en train de tomber, flocon par flocon, avant de venir mourir au sol, avec poésie.Une pluie blanche que j'aurai invoquée pour venir régaler nos yeux.Mais je n'y arrive pas...mon maître dit qu'il est impossible de faire tomber de la neige si une émotion n'y est pas liée.

-Je vois...c'est un peu le même principe que pour le septième sens, indispensable pour vaincre nos maîtres...nous allons devoir nous surpasser, chercher au plus profond de nous-même pour réussir, exposais-je en revenant m'assoir à côté de mon ange blanc.

-Nous devons y arriver...

-J'ai une idée! Et si nous nous faisions une promesse?

-Une promesse? Répèta t-il machinalement, en se tournant vers moi.

-Ouais! On pourrait se promettre d'y arriver, ensemble! Pour nous motiver! Ce serait bien, je pense!

-Pourquoi pas...oui, j'aime cette idée de soutien mutuel, même si au final, cela ne changera sans doute pas grand chose...soupira t-il.

-Moi, je penserai à toi, je suis sûr que ça me donnera du courage, avouais-je timidement.

-Hum...il se fait tard.Nous devrions aller dormir, tu ne crois pas? Essaya t-il d'éluder ma révélation, comme si elle l'inconfortait.

J'hôchais de la tête, à contre coeur et le suivi jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.Il n'y avait que trois chambres: celle de Gabriel, celle de son maître et celle des invités.Mon maître était censé dormir avec moi ce soir.Mais il n'en fut rien...

J'avais vraiment froid.Même trois couvertures de laine ne me suffisaient pas...sûrement à cause du sang Méditerrannéen coulant dans mes veines.Je me levais donc dans cette maison inconnue et plongée dans l'obscurité, faisant un peu grincer le plancher sous mes pas maladroits...Le corridor principal menant au salon était étroit et je voulais à tous prix récupèrer la couverture que j'avais négligement abandonnée sur le sofa...

Etrangement, j'aperçu de la lumière sous la fine porte de bois entrebâillée...le feu ne s'était toujours pas éteint? En m'approchant discrètement, des sons titillèrent mes oreilles.J'en déduisis alors naïvement que mon maître ou Orion devait encore se trouver dans le salon.Mais ces bruits...c'était des gémissements...des gémissements étouffés ou plus francs par moment.Deux voix bien distinctes: une plus rauque et masculine qui couvrait celle qui me paraissait la plus timorée.Quelle que soit la personne se trouvant dans cette pièce, elle n'était pas seule...Me collant au mur et regardant à travers l'encollure de la porte, ce que je vis fit sursauter mon coeur dans ma poitrine.Si je n'avais pas eu la bouche fermée à cet instant, je crois que mon coeur en aurait profité pour jaillir hors de mon être!

Mon maître...assis sur la peau d'ours faisant office de tapis, devant le feu ardent de la cheminée...

...la tête plongée et perdu contre un torse sculpté, sur lequel perlait des gouttes de sueurs translucides comme de la rosée, les yeux à demi-ouvert où se réflètait l'esprit fou de la luxure, le possèdant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme...De ses dents, il torturait amoureusement ce corps soumis entre ses bras vigoureux, qui n'était autre que...

...Aquarius Orion...enserrant jalousement la taille du Scorpion, de ses cuisses d'albâtre, comme un bague autour de l'annulaire, la tête rejetée en arrière, les cheveux tombant en une cascade de mèches mouillées par l'effort, les yeux clos de plaisir, deux mains crispées vagabondant dans la luxuriante toison capillaire écarlate de mon maître...

...tous les deux en tenue d'Adam, deux êtres se donnant l'un à l'autre, sans retenue, sans pudeur...avec toute la dévotion et la désinvolture possible...Ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul homme, un être de chair et de sang, aux leurs deux corps luisant à l'unisson, dans une continuité parfaite, comme si chacun était la moitié perdue de son partenaire...

...le souffle court, haletant à la recherche d'un oxygène précieux et trop rare, cette masse humaine se mouvait en rythme, parfaitement coordoné d'un ballet aussi sensuel que sauvage, guidé par la lumière des flammes indomptables chantant dans les foyer, seules spectatrices de leurs ébats intimes...

Leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient bestialement, le corps d'Orion, si laiteux d'habitude, était marqué de rougeurs à certains endroits, témoignant du passage des doigts avides de mon maître...Le Verseau pour sa part, était agrippé avec fermeté à mon maître, comme un parasite nocif, ses longs ongles traçant des sillons de sang sur le dos du Scorpion.

Pourtant, sur leurs visages, ne se lisait que l'extase, la jouïssance ultime d'être ainsi liés.Leurs corps étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc prêt à décocher sa flèche, menaçantde rompre ce contact intoxiquant à tout instant...ces deux corps s'attiraient, mais se repoussaient à la fois, en un mélange artistique d'exhaltation et de frustration...l'envie de capturer l'autre pour l'éterniter, et de se laisser emprisonner cet océan de sensations, dans lequel ils semblaient tous deux immergés...Figer cet instant à tout jamais et mourir là, de délice et de bien-être, plutôt que de tomber au combat dans l'indifférence générale...

J'étais comme pétrifié sur place, ayant à la fois peur d'être découvert, mais ne pouvant pourtant pas détacher mon regard de ces corps s'aimant avec tant de passion.J'étais comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle.C'était la première fois que je voyais deux hommes dans une telleposition et ces deux hommes, n'étaient pas n'importe qui...il s'agissait de nos deux maîtres à moi et Camus, pourtant je n'étais pas choqué par cette vision insolite.Au contraire...ce que je voyais était loin de me déplaire.Cela m'avait surpris au départ, mais maintenant, j'étais comme tout un chacun en présence de deux amants flamboyants.

Lentement, je baissais la tête, me sentant très chaud tout à coup et je décidai de regagner ma chambre.J'en ai avais complètement oubliée ma couverture et à vrai-dire, je nen n'avais plus besoin après ce que je venais découvrir.Mon corps entier était comme un charbon ardent en train de se consummer, dévoré par de douces flammes caressantes...


	12. La Vie est une balance

**Un chapitre charnière cette fois.pas le plus intéressant, mais il est nécessaire pour comprendre les évènements qui se profilent déjà.Merci à Lord Makoto Chaoying d'avoir updatée sa fics (bave) et de m'avoir fait de la publicité.Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu.La suite maintenant!**

Nous quittâmes donc la Sibérie le lendemain à l'aube...bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de partir de cet endroit au climat pourtant si rude.C'est comme si j'allais y _laisser une partie de moi..._

Bien-sûr, je ne racontai pas un mot des ébats que j'avais surpris la veille à Gabriel, mais je n'arrivais plus à regarder Délos ou Orion droit dans les yeux sans me rappeler leurs corps nus et scintillants...je rougissai plus que de raison, mais mon maître mit cela sur les compte de l'adolescence et de l'émotion.

Avant mon départ, Gabriel tint à me montrer un magnifique spectacle: Une Aurore Boréale.C'était un phénomène naturel qu'on ne rouvait que dans les pays très froids, au levé du soleil.Gabriel m'expliqua chimiquement à quoi cela était dût, mais bien-sûr, j'était trop subjugué par la beauté de Mère Nature pour l'écouter...

Délos m'appela alors et je compris qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer au Sanctuaire...à regrets.Je tremblais légèrement à l'idée de quitter Gabriel.Quand nous nous retrouverions, il serait déjà un des douze chevaliers du zodiaque...et je lui serai inférieur.Son visage resta impassible et inexpressif comme toujours.Gabriel, tu n'étais pas comme ça quand nous étions enfants...mais ton entraînement avec Orion avait dut être très rude au milieu des glaciers.Délos lui, se contenta d'une autre poignée de main, mais son sourire en disait long sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son «ami».

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais mon maître différement.il me semblait tout à coup plus humain et moins inaccessible.Finalement, ce qu'il semblait éprouver en regardant Orion, ressemblait à ce que je ressentais pour Gabriel.

Nous partîmes donc, le coeur chargé de tristesse...finalement, c'était peût-être la dernière fois que je voyais Gabriel...et je n'avais même pas pu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.Un jour, je le regretterai...

Le Sanctuaire...il me semblait toujours aussi morne sans mon bel ange...la tête entre les mains, mes pieds se balançaient dans le vide, tapant parfois contre les marches usées du Temple du Scorpion.Je m'ennuyais à mourir et bien-sûr ce bougre d'Aiolia était retourné voir Marin en cachette.Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout, je l'avais aussi délaissé pour Gabriel alors au final, je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

Gabriel...mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi en cet instant.Je fixais le ciel clément de la Grèce et me demandais si je te reverrai un jour.Je n'aimais pas les adieux, pas plus que toi d'ailleurs mon ange blanc.Je ne voulais même pas envisager la possibilité de te perdre à tout jamais mais...c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais peur! Tu m'avais promis que tout se passerait bien et les lois d'acquisition de l'armure d'or du verseaux ne sont pas ls même que celle du Scorpion, mais quand bien même, je n'arrivai pas à me rassurer.Je crevais d'inquiètude, assis sur les marches de se foutu temple et...

«Milo...est-ce que Délos est là? J'ai à lui parler.» Me demanda une voix flottante, presque irréelle.Cette interruption me tira de ma léthargie et je levais des yeux incrédule.Devant moi se dressait l'androgyne Orion, le regard toujours aussi vide et énigmatique.ne aura mystérieuse émanait de lui, celle d'un homme blessé, au coeur parsemé de cicatrices et de plaies fragiles.A vrai dire...il me faisait penser à un automate...sans âme...sauf, en présence de mon maître.Là, c'était comme si ses pupilles s'illuminaient d'un éclat de vie.Une flamme de passion romanesque agitait son regard lavande et un sourire s'esquissait parfois maladroitement au coin de ses lèvres.Aucun doute...Orion avait cet étincelle au fond des yeux: l'amour.

-«Ou..i...il est à l'intérieur, il..

-Merci, me coupa t-il», visiblement satisfait de mon condensé d'informations.

Orion faisait parti de ces personnes laconique et concises, qui faisaient économie de leur salive.Il ne parlait presque jamais, ce qui lui donnais cette image d'associal.C'était sans aucun doute le chevalier le plus calme et le plus solitaire de tout le Sanctuaire, à par peût-être le jeune Shaka, qui semblait de la même trempe.En tous cas, je n'avais jamais vu le chevalier du Verseau aussi brûlant et passionné que la nuit dernière! De ce fait, je portais un regard plus tolérant sur lui...Orion était le feu sous la glace, à n'en pas douter et il faisait partie des chevaliers les plus puissants et les plus respectables de l'ordre.

Je décidais donc de partir me promener un peu tout seul...pensant à Saga, à Gabriel et à ma mère...

Je ne voulais pas que le destin m'arrache mon ange de glace comme il m'avait séparé des autres...non...je devais revoir Gabriel une dernière fois, par tous les moyens et lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur...je m'étais trop retenu pour ne pas l'inconforter.Je savais comme il détestait les démonstrations affectives, mais je n'y tenais plus, j'étais trop inquiet.Si je ne vidais pas mon sac maintenant, j'allais le regretter parce que je n'en n'aurai peût-être plus l'occasion plus tard...Mais qu'allais-je lui dire? Je ne le savais pas moi même...ni par où commencer...

Cependant, je ne pouvais plus rester ici, passivement.J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit ou d'être aux côtés de la personne qui hantait mon coeur.Mon choix fut rapidement fait...mais Gabriel m'avait dit qu'il partait deux jours, sans m'indiquer où...pourtant, je tenais à être avec lui pour l'aider à se préparer psychologiquement à l'épreuve, ou même lui servir de partenaire d'entraînement.Je décidais donc de retourner voir Délos.Avec un peu de chance, mon maître saurait où était Gabriel...après tout, mon maître était un chevalier d'or.Orion avait dut aller s'entraîner au même endroit que Gabriel dans sa jeunesse et vu qu'ils étaient amis de longue date, le Scorpion savait sûrement quelque chose.Je faisais donc marche arrière en direction de mon futur temple, impatient et excité à la fois.

Mais en arrivant devant l'imposante facade de pierre, un frisson me parcouru la nuque...tout était calme, trop calme et le vent soufflait en soulevant les dernières feuilles mortes d'Automne...je devais me faire des idées.Un tel silence n'avait rien d'anormal si Orion et Délos étaient en train de...comme en Sibérie...Je senti légèrement le sang me monter aux joues en les imaginant enlacés sur le sol de la maison du Scorpion.Secouant la tête, j'entrai discrètement, dans l'espoir de ne rien interrompre..Brusquement, comme sortant de nulle part, une forme spectrale crisa ma route et je senti un cosmos pôlaire autour de moi...Un cosmos à vous glacer le sang dans les veines, chargé d'animosité et de...remords? Levant timidement les yeux, terrorisé malgré moi alors que je connaissait pourtant le propriétaire de cette aura meurtière comme l'Hiver, j'aperçu furtivement Orion, les yeux chargés de haine.

Cela me pétrifia sur place...mais au coin des yeux du Verseau je cru distinguer..._des larmes?_ Nous ne fîmes que nous croiser et cet instant ne dura qu'une seconde, peût-être deux...mais ce regard de cristal resta imprimé en moi.Orion quitta le temple de sa démarche majestueuse et, pris d'une peur irraisonnée, je me mis à courir, quand il me sembla tout à coup, distinguer une forme dans la pénombre de la salle centrale...Une forme à l'armure dorée, adossée à un pillier, cape blanche flottant légèrement.C'était mon maître.Et il était blessé, si j'en jugeais aux flaques écarlates qui parsemaient le sol du temple...De la comissure de ses lèvres s'échappait un filet de sang et tout autour de lui se trouvaient...

...des débris de glace...

Mon coeur se serra...Impossible...un seul chevalier pouvait faire cela...et ce même chevalier était là quelqus instants plus tôt...Je me précipitais auprès de mon maître.Ce dernier haletait, le regard fièvreux et triste:

-«Maître Délos! Que s'est-il passé! Paniquai-je.

-Mi...Milo...articula t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.Mon maître n'avait jamais été chevalier à montrer sa douleur.

-Maître, pour l'amour d'Athéna, répondez-moi!»

Il baissa la tête et je pu lire clairement l'affliction et la douleur dans son regard rubis:

-Rien du tout...

-Alors pourquoi y a t-il des éclats de «Poussière de Diamant» partout!

-Parce que je lui ai tout pris...déclara t-il en se tournant vers moi, souriant toujours aussi tristement.

-Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous! Secouais-je la tête, ne comprenant plus rien à rien et n'étant même plus sûr d'avoir compris quelque chose depuis le début d'ailleurs...

-Je devais le faire...il fallait qu'il sache...je n'en pouvais plus de garder ce secret pour moi seul...après tout ce que j'ai fait...je méritais bien cela et même plus...mais j'ai tout perdu, balbutia t-il, les yeux larmoyants tout à coup.Autant dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir mon maître dans cet état...

-Maître...je suis là, vous savez...dis-je en esquissant un vague sourire.J'avais envie de l'aider, me sentant vraiment concerné par son mal...après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi; vous vous êtes disputé avec Orion? A propos de quoi?»

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de me dévisager un instant, de ce regard si doux n'appartenant qu'à lui, qui m'avait tant de fois encouragé pendant l'entraînement.Il me caressa la tête, comme si cela pouvait me faire oublier ce que je venais de découvrir.D'un geste de la main, il essuya le sang qui avait commencé à sècher et s'en sècha les doigts.Il voulait rester silencieux, très bien, je respectais sa décision...me restait donc à demander ce pour quoi j'étais venu:

-«Maître, j'implore humblement votre aide au sujet de la requête que je vais vous présenter, suppliais-je, à genoux et de manière formelle.

-Milo? Tant de disicpline ne te ressemble pas...tu dois vraiment avoir quelque chose de grave ou d'important à me demander.

-De vital, même.

-Je t'écoute.Que puis-je pour mon cher rebelle d'élève? Questionna t-il avec bienveillance.

-Il faut que je sache...Gabriel où est-il allé s'entraîner?

-Je l'ignore, répondit-il en me tournant le dos, comme pour clôre la discussion.

-Maître, je vous en prie...c'est capital! Il faut absolument que je le vois!

-Comment saurais-je où es-ton ami?

-Vous pourriez sentir son cosmos...

-Impossible.Il l'a dissimulé, s'entraînant dans un lieu qui doit rester secret.

-Mais...

-Milo, il a besoin d'être seul en ce moment.Tu sais qu'au moindre faux pas, il pourrait...

-...Mourir? Je le sais, le coupais-je.

-Ta présence est la dernière chose dont il ait besoin, crois-moi.Il faut qu'il se concentre sur son pouvoir et uniquement sur cela.Tu ne ferais que le distraire.

-Vous savez où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas? C'était plus un constat qu'un question.

-Et si c'était effectivement le cas, qu'est-ce que cela changerait?

-Beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne semblez le croire...Gabriel et moi nous nous sommes fait une promesse en Sibérie: celle de devenir des Saints d'Athéna.Et pour cela, j'ai autant besoin de lui qu'il a besoin de moi.Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir? Qu'il voulait faire tomber une pluie de flocons pour moi, seulement il n'y parvient pas parce qu'il n'arrive pas à éprouver d'émotion assez forte.Je veux la lui donner cette émotion, afin qu'il mette son désir à exécution...parce qu'il sera peût-être trop tard après...

Gabriel voudrai tomber ce masque gelé au moins une fois et je suis le seul à pouvoir l'y aider.Je vous en prie, ne gâchez pas ma chance...peût-être que si j'aide son coeur à dégeler, il pourra gagner, libèré d'un poids qui l'entrave depuis trop longtemps.Il a toujours cru que je me endais pas compte qu'il muselle ses émotions, mais c'est faux! Je suis son ami, alors j'étais toujours resté silencieux.Aujourd'hui, je veux l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et stopper cette politique de l'autruche! C'est un appel au secours qu'il m'a lancé...un peu comme la dernière bouteille à la mer avant que le navire ne coule...

-Tu penses que ce qu'il a voulu te dire, en t'avouant être incapable de faire tomber de la neige, c'est qu'il ne se sent pas pas humain?

-Oui...mais j'étais trop aveugle et nombriliste pour le réaliser.

-Gabriel sait ce qu'il fait.Et ce n'est pas un garçon suicidaire.Tu te méprends sur ses intentions.

-Se suicider peût-être pas, mais toutes ces allusions qu'il m'a faites, même à propos de mon anniversaire...tout cela m'indique...qu'il n'est pas prêt...à succèder à son maître.Il n'aura jamais le courage de...»

Je m'interrompis volontairement.Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles et pourtant...j'étais bel et bien en train de demander à Délos d'aider Gabriel à assassiner Orion, en quelques sortes...j'étais un pauvre fou de penser qu'il se rangerait de notre côté plutôt que de celui de son amant...

-«Tuer Orion?

-Maître...je ne veux pas vous offenser ni même vous influencer en vous demandant d'interférer en faveur du destin de Gabriel, plutôt que celui d'Orion, mais...

-Gabriel n'aura jamais la force de vaincre Orion.Il n'y est pas préparé mentalement.Il va perdre, s'il n'est pas prêt à donner la mort à son maître...C'est lui qui mourra, car telle est la coutume des Saints des Glaces.Tout va se jouer sur l'ultime technique dite du «Zero Absolu», si toutefois Gabriel survit jusque là...

-Maître, pitié...je sais qu'il est interdit de se mêler des affrontements entre chevaliers, mais je vous en conjure, je ne ferai rien pour tenter de l'empêcher! Je veux juste passer ses derniers instants avant la bataille avec lui...sinon, je le regretterai toute ma vie!»

Et pour appuyer mes dires, j'attrapais la cape de mon maître et m'inclinais encore plus au sol.Cela ne me ressemblait pas de supplier quelqu'un à ce point.Cela faisait énormément de mal à mon égo.Et Délos le comprit:

-«Milo, tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre entre un maître et son disciple.Mais je sais que tu n'en n'as pas l'intention et que tu ne veux pas inannuler leur affrontement, juste aider un ami qui a des ennuis.Tu m'as convaincu.Je crois vraiment que Gabriel a besoin de toi à l'heure qu'il est.Je vais donc t'indiquer où il se trouve...

-C'est vrai! Merci de tout coeur maître! Jubilais-je.

-Mais tu dois me promettre de respecter tes engagements et de rester en dehors de leur affrontement, insista t-il.

-Je vous le promets, dis-je sans réfléchir.

-Bien.Gabriel se trouve à la «retraite des Verseaux».C'est une petite cabane dans les montagnes, à une heure de marche du Sanctuaire.C'est un endroit secret connu uniquement des Saints des Glaces.»

Ce qui m'étonna sur le moment, fut bien-sûr que mon maître ait connaissance de l'emplacement de ce lieu.En effet, il n'était en aucun cas un chevalier du Verseau et pourtant...quel mystère cela cachait-il encore?

Je parti sur le champ et suivit les instructions de mon maître.J'étais pressé et impatient...j'allais enfin voir Gabriel, même si théoriquement, nous ne nous étions quittés qu'il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures.En apercevant le gîte, je fus surpris de la paix qu'il m'inspira.Il était isolé dans les bois, près d'une petite cascade naturelle.L'eau tombait sur une petite roue en bois et la faisait tourner hamonieusement et...

Une minute...

...cette cabane...ce havre de tranquillité...c'était l'endroit où je me trouvais actuellement!

Mais alors...c'était grâce à Camus que j'avais connue cette cabane où je venais m'isoler en cas de besoin...

Ca alors...c'était extraordinaire comme tout se recoupait.Tout d'abord, j'avais réalisé que Camus était mon ami d'enfance Gabriel, dont je me rappelais vaguement le nom et ensuite, j'apprenais que cette endroit vétuste que je chérissais tant était le lieu d'entraînement des Saints du Verseau de générations en générations...

Et sentais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises...cette cabane n'était pas forcément liée à un bon souvenir, puisque c'était la dernière fois que j'y avais vu Gabriel, avant qu'il ne devienne «Camus».Et pourtant, il devait y avoir autre chose...

Je repris donc ma récapitulation mentale.

J'arrivais, subjugué par la beauté et la simplicité du lieu, balluchon sur l'épaule.Afin d'indiquer ma présence en ce lieu, j'enflammais mon cosmos d'or et la réaction que ce geste entraîna ne se fit pas attendre.

Gabriel sorti de l'habitation, vêtu d'une longue tunique grecque blanche et brodée par endroit.Son regard ne reflètait que la surprise la plus totale.Je pensais qu'il aurait été en colère de me voir...ou content peût-être, mais il était juste quoi, je pouvais encore étonner l'omniscient Ange blanc.

-«Milo? Mais que fais-tu ici? Demanda t-il en clignant des yeux, incrédule.

-J'avais envie de te voir tout simplement...de passer ces derniers instants avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas, bien-sûr.

-Mais comment as-tu fais pour...

-En fait c'est mon maître...qui m'a indiqué où tu te trouvais.»

Evidemment mon cher Gabriel, tu ignorai que ton maître et le mien étaient amants.Sûrement était-ce Orion qui avait révelée l'existence de ce lieu à Délos.Peût-être même mon maître avait-il reproduit ma démarche, une dizaine d'années avant moi...Mais Gabriel resta immobile.Bien-sûr, je n'attendais pas de lui une démonstration très spontannée de joie, mais...c'était comme si le fait que je sois là, lui était égal.

-«Mais si ma présence te dérange, je peux partir...

-Non, entre.»

Je m'exécutais sans rechigner, bien au contraire, je commencais à penser qu'il ne me le proposerait jamais! Et puis j'avais trop peur qu'il change d'avis...Il avait allumé un petit feu et je remarquais une couverture sur le sofa ainsi qu'un livre ouvert posé là.Je m'avançais pour le prendre et souri, amusé:

-«Tu fais des infidélités à Platon et Camus, maintenant?

-Nietzsche est un nihiliste comme Camus, ça ne s'éloigne pas trop de mes lectures habituelles.

-Un Nihiliste? C'est pas le terme scientifique pour désigner les dépressifs? Tu sais, ces jeunes en noir qui se baladent avec des tatouages disant «NO FUTURE», plaisantais-je.

-Joli stéréotype.Le Nihilisme est un dogme qui fut illustré par l'Anarchisme, surtout.Alors, je suppose que tu n'as pas tellement tord.

-Excuse-moi, je voulais me rendre fin...Je vous donc écoute, mon cher Gabriel! En quoi consiste le nihilisme? Eclairez ma lanterne! M'intéressais-je en m'allongeant sur le canapé, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir.

-C'est une doctrine philosophique, un art de penser, qu'on pourrait résumer comme ceci: Un nihiliste est un homme qui juge que le monde tel qu'il est ne devrait pas exister, et que le monde tel qu'il devrait être n'existe pas.

-Pas facile de vivre dans ces conditions...

-En effet.La Vie est vaine pour les nihilistes.

-Et tu...adhères à cette vision des choses? M'inquiètais-je.

-En partie.La Vie est vaine, mais vivre n'est pas si inutile.

-C'est pourtant pareil...fis-je, peu convaincu.

-Si on peut servir une noble cause, tout en étant en accord avec soi-même, c'est l'idéal.L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'y a pas «de grande victoire sans grand sacrifice.»

Etait-ce un message que Gabriel essayait de me faire passer? Quoi qu'il en fut, nous passâmes le reste de la journée à parler philosophie.J'avais le chic pour le relancer sur des sujets, afin de m'instruire tout en faisant passer le temps.Bien entendu, j'éludais volontairement la dispute de nos maîtres.Mieux vallait ne pas inquièter Gabriel, à la veille de son épreuve.

J'étais bien avec lui et il semblait se sentir bien également.C'était tout ce qui comptait.Ce soir, je n'avais pas envie depenser à Orion, ni Délos.Et c'était égoïste de ma part, mais je ne faisait pas cela que pour protèger Gabriel, mais urtout parce que je ne voulais pas que mon ami ait autre chose en tête que moi.Je devais déjà partager son coeur avec la Philosophie et son entraînement, c'était bien assez...car je n'étais guère partageur.

La nuit tomba lentement, de son long manteau étoilé et je me rendis compte que demain...Gabriel mettrai vie et honneur en jeu pour obtenir une des douze armures du zodiaque.Je ne voulais pas encore aller me coucher.Pas maintenant.Rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui...

Le silence...et puis tout à coup, l'orage éclata.Je senti la Nature se déchaîner autour de nous.Fasciné par ce spectacle et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je m'avançais jusqu'à la fenêtre, tandis que Gabriel lisait un livre au coin du feu en mangeant une pomme.

Cet instant de ma vie...je l'avais déjà revu en rêve...

«Tu sais...quand il pleut comme ça, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...mais je ne sais jamais quoi...»

Je fis une pause, le regard perdu dans l'immensité noire de la plaine.Sur le carreau de la fenêtre ruisselait l'eau de pluie, telle les larmes d'un geant en peine.Le tonnerre grondait, faisant échoc comme un tambour de guerre, illuminant de ça de là les collines avoisinantes...Le feu dans la cheminée craquait doucement et les flammes oranges de l'âtre dansaient en tourbillonant avec le vent, qui les faisait valser.

-«Peût-être cela te rappelle t-il tout simplement quand tu étais plus petit, répondit cette voix douce mais froide pourtant.Je ne me retournais pas et la foudre qui venait de s'abattre sur le toit, fit trembler les murs de la maison.

-«Non...ce n'est pas quelque chose à propos de mon enfance, répondis-je sûr de moi.

-Hum...alors c'est tout simplement quelque chose dont tu as du mal à te rappeler? Et le mauvais temps t'en ramène des lymbes?

-Je ne sais pas.A quoi penses-tu quand il fait ce temps? Demandais-je sans me retourner face à mon interlocuteur.Qui était-ce? Je ne m'en souviens plus...mais sa voix était bien trop frêle pour être un adulte.

-Rien.C'est juste de l'eau», m'exposa t-il glacialement.

Je secouais la tête et repris, les yeux fixés sur le paysage:

-Ca me fait quelque chose...ce sentiment...tu ne trouves pas cela romantique, extrêmement attirant? D'une beauté brutale et souveraine?

-Le mauvais temps? Non, ça m'est égal.Trancha t-il toujours aussi insensiblement.

-Menteur", souris-je en frissonant.

Je revins m'asseoir près de lui et frictionnais mes bras avec mes mains pour me réchauffer.Brusquement nous fûmes plongés dans le noir.Seule le feu de la cheminée nous guidait encore dans la pénombre.Le tonnerre grondait avec encore plus d'intensité et nous étions seuls au monde.Je tournais ma tête vers Gabriel.Il avait l'air un peu paniqué.Savait-il déjà ce qui allait se passer? Pourquoi ses grands yeux cristallins si purs avaient un effet aphrodisiaque et hypnotique sur moi?

C'était trop beau.Tout était parfait.

Le temps semblait s'être figé autour de nous..._pour _nous.Il avait suspendu son vol pour m'offrir ce présent magnifique.

Lentement, très lentement et malgré la peur, la surprise peût-être, qui noyait ces deux azurs face à moi, je me penchais en m'approchant.Dans ma tête se bousculaient un millier de questions, mais je n'en n'avais cure.Je ne voulais penser à rien, juste à l'instant présent: à lui, à moi et au potentiel «nous»

Je n'en n'aurai peût-être plus l'occasion.Avec tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, j'avais compris qu'il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien et profiter de l'instant présent.Qui aurait pu prévoir la dispute d'Orion et de Délos? Personne...pas même-eux je suppose.Alors, je ne voulais pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réservait, ce que la déesse Athéna avait choisit pour Gabriel et pour moi.Je voulais juste...goûter à ses deux lèvres qui me faisaient penser à un bouton de rose sur le point d'éclore.

Doucement j'effleurais ces deux lèvres fines et soyeuses, avec soin.Autant dire que je ne me préoccupais pas autant de mes partenaires en général.Mais cette fois, c'était différent, je voulais que tout sois parfait, comme dans un rêve.Cet instant allait être magique pour moi, si seulement je parvenais à me contrôler.

Le baiser que nous échangâmes, ou plutôt que je lui prodiguai cette nuit là, resta chaste et simple, pour ne pas l'effrayer.Mais je n'eu même pas le loisir de profiter pleinement de ce cadeau que déjà, je le sentait m'échapper, comme un souffle de vent insaisisable.Rapidement, il s'éloigna de moi et je senti son souffle glacial sur mon visage.Il me regardait, un mélange de choc et de peur dans les yeux.La peur de l'inconnu.Il se leva soudainement et sans dire mot, il sorti de la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.Il avait été comme victime d'une intrusion, d'une agression physique.Mais je ne regrettais rien.Même si tout avait été extrêmement bref, j'avais eu ce que mon corps désirait et il me semblait que mes lèvres brûlaient un peu moins à présent.

Je me levai également et rejoignit le minuscule lit de la chambre d'ami et m'y jetais littéralement, le faisant vasciller légèrement sous mon poids.J'ôtais mon débardeur et j'avais chaud tout à coup.Glissant un bras derrière ma tête, fixant machinalement le plafond blanc, je caressais mes lèvres avec ma main libre.Par Athéna! Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer! Gabriel devait m'en vouloir à présent, me détester peût-être même.Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à regretter ce geste? Parce que la vie était trop courte, tout simplement.J'avais pêché des dizaines de fois, mais c'était par désir de jouïr de l'interdit et de ce corps que la déesse m'avait offert.

Comme une machine, je me tournais sur le côté de mon lit et fermais les yeux, espèrant trouver le sommeil.J'entendais l'eau qui battait contre les vitres de ma chambre et bien entendu, j'étais incapable de trouver Morphée, l'infidèle.Tout d'abord parce que j'étais trop inquiet concernant l'échéance de demain et ensuite parce que je ne cessais de penser à ce qui venait d'arriver.Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, être aux côtés de Gabriel, ce corps si froid et inviolé encore par la main avide d'un amant passionné.Mais il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, sinon j'allais devenir fou et peût-être même faire entrave à ma promesse.Mon maître...je lui avais juré que je n'interviendrai pas dans le combat qui opposerait Orion à Gabriel.Mais c'était un paradoxe trop grand pour moi! Ce n'était pas que la vie de Gabriel qui se jouait, mais la mienne aussi.Je ne voulais pas vivre sans lui, nous avions promis de devenir tous deux des Saints d'Athéna.Laquelle des deux promesses devais-je honnorer?

Et tout à coup, je senti un courant d'air dans mon dos et j'entendis la porte grincer.Dans la faible clarté prodiguée par le feu brûlant encore dans le salon, j'apercu Gabriel.Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à entrer dans la tanière de la bête.Son regard était perdu et digne pourtant.Nous ne nous dîmes pas mots.Nos regards parlèrent pour nous et il vint me rejoindre tout naturellement dans mon lit, comme la courageuse Vierge se sacrifiant au Lion pour appaiser la colère des Dieux.

Cette nuit, jamais plus rien ne serait pareil, alors que je le senti se glisser sous mes draps, se blottisant contre moi.


	13. Bleed

_**Chapitre plus tragique cette fois.Je ne suis pas douée pour décrire les combats, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.Vue que ma fics est bientôt finie (déjà..j'ai pas vu le temps passer...) je commenterai plus souvent les fics du site et si vous avez besoin d'un avis ou d'un coup de main, n'hésitez pas à me mailer.Enjoy ;'p**  
_

_Obsolète..  
_

Tout me semblait obsolète, inutile et superficiel en cette nuit.L'orage s'était calmé et il continuait juste de pleuvoir, l'eau martelant le toit de la maison.

J'étais absolument nerveux, comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé.J'avais déjà eu quelques conquêtes et d'habitude, je n'était pas de nature timide.C'était même tout le contraire, bien que je sois d'un caractère observateur.

Tremblant légèrement, je posais une de mes mains sur l'épaule Gabriel.Sa peau était douce comme le velour d'une pêche, mais si froide...presque comme celle d'un..._mort._

Je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit déjà bien peu lucide.Pour toute réponse, Gabriel attrapa mes doigts en les caressant maladroitement.Sans se tourner vers moi, fixant toujours la porte avec hésitation, il me demanda:

«Et maintenant, que va t-il se passer?»

J'étais gêné de sa question.Je savais que ce qui allait arriver n'était pas conforme à mes désirs.Mais je ne pouvais pas...avec lui...pas comme avec les autres, pas tout de suite...Je le respectais trop pour cela.Trop peût-être, tel une idole intouchable.

Posant mon menton dans le creux de son épaule, nous étions comme deux statues s'accordant parfaitement, comme les deux moitiés du même être.Doucement, je lui soufflais:

-«Quand j'étais petit et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, il arrivait que Saga me racontait des histoires pour que je m'endorme.Un soir, il m'expliqua qu'il y a très longtemps, l'Homme et la Femme étaient unis en un même corps.Ils ne formaient qu'un seul et même être complet...seulement, Zeus, jaloux de cette parfaite harmonie, les sépara d'un coup de foudre...depuis ce jour, l'Homme recherche sa Femme et la Femme recherche son Homme, se sentant incapable de vivre seul, contais-je en embrassant sa nuque.

-...Chacun recherchant son âme soeur...»

Conclut-il en se tournant lentement vers moi.Il me regarda un instant avec douceur et curiosité avant de joindre ses lèvres aux miennes.Je passais jalousement ma cuisse autour de lui et mes mains dans ses cheveux si embaumant.Je voulais le sentir près, plus près encore de moi.Lui, restait très chaste et moins démonstratif que moi.Je me surpris à aimer cela.Il était incomparable avec ce que j'avais connu...

Ce que je ressentais déjà, alors que n'avions qu'un contact simple et encore pudique, était plus fort que tout.A cet instant, j'aurai été prêt à exécuter le moindre de ses souhaits, je désirai tellement lui être agréable.Lui laissant le choix de continuer ou non, d'approfondir ou pas notre connaissance l'un de l'autre.Je n'aimais guère être contraint à quelque chose.Mais c'était différent là, Gabriel ne faisait que calmer mes ardeurs et ce n'était pas si désagréable.Je me trouvais dans le rôle du guide, plus que celui du meneur.C'était sensiblement pareil et pourtant totalement paradoxal.Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, mais l'entourer de tendresse.

Combien de temps allais-je tenir ainsi, avant que ma véritable nature ne reprenne le dessus? Je l'ignorai.Mais pour l'instant, je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'aller plus loin.Je voulais le laisser seul maître à bord.J'avais attendu cet instant tellement longtemps...que je n'arrivais pas à être égoïste.Je voulais tout partager avec lui.Les même sensations, au même moment.Etre en osmose totale et me donner complètement.A son rythme.

De ses doigts glacés, il parcourait mon dos, allant des homoplates jusqu'au début des reins, me carressant d'un mouvement léger et souple.

Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de spontanéité et cela m'arracha un sourire contre ses lèvres.Je pensais que vu que Gabriel n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, il en serait de même dans l'intimité.Bien que timoré dans ses gestes, il était actif et impliqué dans l'exploration de mon corps.Sa main changea d'emplacement et se fit plus fébrile quand elle glissait sur mon torse.Ce qu'il pouvait toucher lui plaisait...j'en aurai mis ma main à la glace.

Nous étions presque de la même taille tous les deux, mais j'étais plus corpulent, ma musculature étant plus développée que la sienne.C'est parce que Gabriel et moi n'avions pas un entraînement de même nature.Mais j'étais ravi qu'il participe aussi activement à notre embrassade, s'attardant sur mes muscles, les défininissant, les imprimant dans sa mémoire...

Pourtant, une question me taraudait...arriverai-je à le laisser partir demain? Et surtout...

-«Je pensais que tu me repousserais...et pourtant tu es venu me rejoindre.Pourquoi? M'inquiètais-je, tandis que je m'éloignais de ses lèvres gourmandes.

-J'avais besoin de ça.De savoir...» m'avoua t-il sans prendre de gant.

Cela me fit mal au coeur...mais je voulais le combler, pour qu'il se sente parfaitement bien demain.Mettre toutes les chances de son côté, c'était le plus important, même s'il ne retournais pas mon amour.Alors je voulais bien...accèpter d'être son cobaye d'une nuit.Si cela pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux...J'ignorai jusqu'où il comptait aller, mais le guide s'était mué en un berger, qui ne voulait pas que son unique brebis se perde dans un océan de sensations qu'elle ne maîtriserait peût-être pas.Je pris sa main, joignant mes doigts aux siens et baisais sa paume en le fixant intensément:

«Je suis venu pour toi.Pour te soutenir.Ne t'en fais pas, je n'irai nulle part, je reste avec toi cette nuit.Nous ferons tout ce que tu as envie...»

Et je l'embrassai passionnément pour appuyer mes dires.

Cette nuit là, nous nous réconfortâmes mutuellement et je me donnais complètement à Gabriel, sans restriction.Je le laissai faire tout ce qu'il voulu, sans jamais protester et malgré mon envie de le possèder, comme mon maître possèdait Orion.

Nous fininîmes par nous endormir après une heure de câlins et autres marques d'affection.Lui, niché au creux de mes bras, l'air paisible et détendu.Je me penchais au dessus de lui et dépoais un baiser sur son front, auquel il frissona doucement.

Je l'aimais j'en étais certain.Je me serai damné pour lui.J'aurai même affronté tous les chevaliers d'or réunis...je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, j'avais trop peur qu'il ne me revienne pas.Cette nuit de tendresse ne signifiait sans doute rien pour lui.Mais moi, j'en restais profondément boulversé.Je venais d'apprendre ce qu'était la dévotion et l'amour.Avoir été obligé de réfreiner mes instincts, m'avait ouvert à une autre perspective que la possession physique.Mon bel ange...tu étais toujours aussi pur...

J'aurai veillé ton sommeil toute la nuit, mais ta présence m'apaisa et je ne tardai pas à rejoindre Morphée également.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil vinrent caresser mon visage encore endormi, j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour m'habituer à la clarté.Sentant un vide dans le petit lit où nous étions si serrés hier...je compris que tu étais parti.Et mon coeur s'afolla.J'était terrorisé à l'idée de te perdre et je me levais en sursaut, ramassant mon débardeur à la hâte et cherchant du regard un mot que tu m'aurais laissé.Mais rien.Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je soupirai.A quoi m'attendais-je? A une déclaration d'amour enflammée? C'était ridicule...tout comme moi en m'étant offert à toi...alors que ça n'avait pas compté pour toi mon cher ange...

Moi...ou quelqu'un d'autre ça t'était égal...et alors, je compris et j'eu l'impression de suffoquer.Non seulement, tu aurais cajolé n'importe quel corps, en quête d'affection, mais en plus...tu l'avais fait parce que..._tu voulais mourir?_ Tu savais que tu n'en n'aurais peût-être plus l'occasion, alors hier tu t'étais laissé aller pour ne rien regretter.Je le savais, mais j'avais accèpté de servir tes intérêts scientifiques.Et je me sentais mal...parce que maintenant que tu connaissais la chaleur d'un corps, tu n'avais plus de raison de rester en vie.Frappant le mur, je me maudis en silence et caressais un instant de mon autre main ce drap encore marqué de ton corps...

Puis, je quittais la cabane forestière.

Ce havre de paix où je me trouvais maintenant...

Notre nit d'amour d'un soir.

Le pas lourd, j'arrivais paniqué au Sanctuaire et déjà je sentais deux cosmos s'embrasser.Paniqué, révulsé, j'eu l'impression de mourir.Je ne voulais pas te perdre Gabriel! J'avais déjà perdu ma mère et Saga...je ne supporterais pas de te perdre...ton cosmos, je sentais déjà lointain et faible...comme la flamme vascillante sur le point de mourir.

Essoufflé, mais sentant la rage couleur dans mes veines, mélangée à la peur, je me précipitais au temple du Verseau, qu'une épaisse brume glacée entourait.Arrivais-je trop tard? Que devais-je faire? Je ne savais même pas...mais je devais les arrêter même si je ne faisais pas le poids, au moins, je devais être là.

Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Gabriel!

Alors que je commençais à gravir les marches, les grimpant quatre à quatre, j'avais de plus en plus peur et l'angoisse coulait comme un poison dans mes veines.Mais bursuquement, alors que j'apercevais déjà l'entrée du temple, une silhouette famillière, toute d'or protègée, vint me barrer la route.Le regard déterminé, les dents serrées, j'articulai:

-«Laissez-moi, passer.Ou vous allez le regretter...

-Je vois que tu n'as pas tenue parole.Se mêler d'un affrontement entre chevaliers pour la succession d'une armure est interdit et tu le sais.

-Peu m'importe! J'aime Gabriel et je ne laisserai personne me l'arracher!

-As-tu pensé à ce que lui voulait? Tu as eu ce que tu désirais hier, un adieu digne de ce nom, alors maintenant...laisse Athéna décider du sort de Gabriel.

-Maître, je dois vraiment empêcher cela...

-Fais confiance à Gabriel et à notre déesse.Elle fera ce qui est juste.»Trancha t-il pour mettre un terme à la dicussion.

Baissant la tête, mes cheveux dissimulant mes yeux, je me retournai et descendis docilement les marches, poings serrés.

Mon maître me regarda faire, soulagé sans doute de ma compréhension.

Mais brusquement, je fis volte face, cette flamme naissant dans mes pupilles et en m'élançant vers mon maître, je criais:

«Comment voulez-vous que j'abandonne l'unique amour de ma vie? SCARLET NEEDLE!»

Courant le plus vite possible, je sautais à la dernière marche, prêt à tout pour passer, sous le regard ébahit de mon maître.C'était la première fois que je faisais usage du Scarlet Needle sur un chevalier...Mon maître fut relativement surpris, mais passé cela, il arrêta mon attaque avec facilité et en un majestueusement mouvement de cape, il fit brûler son cosmos, qui me repoussa.Mon corps roula douloureusement, dévalant les escaliers.J'entendis les talons de l'armure de mon maître frapper violement le marbre, signe qu'il j'essayais de me relever, je vis que j'avais cassées plusieurs marches, preuve de la force du coup.Je n'étais de taille à lutter...d'un regard méprisant, mon maître reprit:

-«Je te conseille de rester ici bien sagement et de ne pas chercher à passer pour ton propre bien.Ou je serai encore obligé de sévir.Sois raisonnable, Milo, pour une fois dans ta vie.

-Je l'aime maître...je ne veux pas le perdre...soufflais-je, à cause de mon corps tiraillé par la douleur.

-Et moi, j'aime Orion.Je ne le laisserai pas mourir non plus.Pas avant moi.»

Je levais les yeux vers mon maître et il me sembla un instant que son air sévère avait disparu.il était de nouveau humain, comme quand je l'avais surpris en Sibérie avec Orion.Doucement, je hôchais de la tête et me remis complètement debout et en garde.

-«Battons-nous dans ce cas.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu désires, Milo? Tu sais que tu vas perdre...

-Je ne suis peût-être pas aussi fort que vous, mais je passerai soyez-en sûr.Même si pour cela je dois vous passer sur le corps...menaçais-je en appelant mon cosmos, tandis que la constellation du Scorpion se dessinait derrière moi.

-Quelle confiance en toi...mais ça a l'air justifié.Puisque tu es sûr de toi, allons-y...»

Et son cosmos s'intensifia, en même temps qu'un scorpion noir se dessinait derrière lui.Tout à coup, je senti ma détermination s'envoler comme un voile de fumée et mon corps se mit à trembler.Je fermais les yeux et dégloutti avec peine, tandis que de la sueur coulait le long de mes tempes.Je savais parfaitement pourquoi mes jambes flagellaient tout à coup...mon maître appliquait la restriction du scorpion sur moi...mais elle était différente de la mienne.Là où je n'utilisais que la peur déjà présente de mes adversaires pour paralyser mes proies, mon maître faisait naître cette même peur pour faire chanceler la volonté de l'ennemi.Il voulait me contraindre à l'abandon en m'inssufflant un doute profond.Moi, je ne pouvais risposter avec ma propre version de la restriction que si la peur existait déjà...et ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et en le voyant s'approcher lentement, je me senti comme suffoquer.Il avait ce regard...ce regard d'assassin, impittoyable et taciturne.J'étais impuissant...il avait déjà gagné alors que le combat n'était engagé que depuis quelques secondes...la différence de niveau entre nous était celle du loup face au rhinocéros.Ne parvenant pas à détacher ems yeux de ce regard si beau et pourtant si cruel, ni à riposter, j'attendais que mon maître attaque.je n'avais pas le choix, sinon attendre...d'être tué, épargné ou mis K.O...

...mais brusquement, je senti quelque chose de gelé se poser sur ma nuque et cela me fit frissoner.Levant les yeux au ciel, en haletant d'angoisse, ce que je vis me laissa pantois.

De la neige!

Une véritable pluie de flocons blancs purs et délicieux voletaient dans le ciel.Délos leva la tête un instant et eut un sourire triste et amer:

-«Gabriel a du sentir ton cosmos.Il te dit adieu...

-Qu...quoi! Articulais-je difficilement.

-Il semblerait que tu aies remplie ta mission Milo.Tu lui a procurée une émotion assez noble et forte pour qu'il arrive à s'abandonner complètement.Il te dit aurevoir.Ne sens-tu pas son aura faiblir de secondes en secondes? C'est son ultime cadeau avant de rejoindre Hadès...

-N...non! C'est impo...ssible! Gab..riel! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en...supplie...je ne peux..pas...vivre sans toi...suffoquais-je.

-Je vais donc exécuter ton désir Milo.Tu fus un élève bon et doué, mais hélas tes sentiments t'ont mené à ta perte.Quel gâchis...mais je respècte ta volonté.Repose-en paix...» chuchotta t-il, prêt à me donner l'assaut final.

Gabriel...était-ce le seul moyen d'être réunis? Etait-ce que tu voulais vraiment? Savais-tu qu'en percevant ton adieu, je désirerai te rejoindre sans attendre? Mon amour...

Des larmes coulèrent se long de mes joues.J'avais peur, mais tu ne devais pas partir seul.déjà mon maître concentrait son attaque et son cosmos devenait aveuglant.

Mes muscles se relâchèrent et j'attendis...quand tout à coup...je perçu une douce chaleur et cela me fit sursauter.Impossible...ton cosmos, gabriel! C'était lui qui me réchauffait! Cette tempête de neige...mais alors...ce n'était pas un adieu! Ton cosmos semblait s'intensifier sensiblement, comme sur le point d'exploser.Ce message que tu m'adressais...il visait à m'encourager! Je ne devais pas perdre! Pas mourir, pas encore! Tout n'était pas joué d'avance! Si tu n'abandonnais pas, je devais continuer aussi!

Je poussais un cri desespéré et animal, alors que mon cosmos se remit à brûler comme une flamme incontrôlable.Brusquement, je me délivrai de la psychique étreinte mortelle de mon maître et je m'écriai en sautant au dessus de lui, comme l'oiseau libéré.J'étais devenu comme fou, comme si tout à coup Furie s'était emparé de moi:

-«Scarlet Needle!

-Poisonous Tail!»

Je devais tenir bon! Je lançais cinq aiguilles, qui frappèrent mon maître en pleine poitrine, perçant son armure.Il vascilla et comprit que j'avais profité du fait qu'il attaque pour en faire de même.En effet, il avait baissée sa garde et ne s'attendant pas à ce que je réplique, il n'avait pu esquiver les coups.

Du sang jaillit de son corps, mais j'avais mal calculée la distance et je senti la pointe asserée de sa main, les doigts joins, formant comme le dard d'un scorpion? Le coup me transperça l'abdomen et je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur, tandis que nous retombions sur le sol.

J'étais couverte de sang et la plaie était béante, mais pas si profonde et si grande ce qui me soulagea un instant.C'était bien-sûr très douloureux, mais apparement, mon maître avait raté son coup, sinon je ne serai plus de ce monde...

Il était étendu à quelques mètres de moi, et semblait bien mal en point.Du sang coulait abondament des plaies et je le rejoignis en titubant.Je devrais sans doute l'achever pour éviter qu'il ne le fasse...j'avançais donc, méfiant.

-«Milo...je suis si fier de toi...murmura t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Maître...nous n'avons pas à faire cela maintenant.Tout comme Orion et Gabriel ne devraient pas se battre.Cela ne fait pas parti de l'épreuve d'acquisition des armures...nous pouvons encore les en empêcher!

-Non...Milo...tu ne comprends pas...il est trop tard...et c'est..à cause de toi qu'ils se battent...» m'avoua t-il en toussant.

J'en restai bouche bée.Mes pupilles se dilattèrent et je me mis à trembler.Ma bouche devint sèche...A cause de moi? Mais pourquoi? Qu'avais-je fais?


	14. Mind Confusion

_**Merci de ta review Dragonna! Pour celles qui se paseraient des questions quand aux noms des personnages, Gabriel est souvent le prénom utilisé pour Camus...pour ma part, je me réfère à l'Ange du même nom...A propos d'Orion et Délos, je ne pense pas écrire d'histoire les concernant, mais qui sait? C'est vous qui en décidez.Délos est le nom de l'île Grecque où Naquit Artémis, créatrice de la constellation du Scorpion...et Orion est le prénom d'un chasseur qui tua et fut tué en même temps par le scorpion d'Artémis...Voilà pour la mythologie! Enjoy ce chapitre récapitulatif!**_

Les nuages noirs qui avaient commencé à voiler le soleil, finirent par déverser sur nous leur pluie purificatrice et détrempante.L'eau ruisselait sur mes vêtements, mon corps, me glaçant les veines.A moins que ce ne furent les dernière paroles de mon maître?

Il respirait difficilement, son torse se gonflant par moments à la recherche d'air.

Moi, j'étais ruisselant d'eau, comme si même elle, me fuyait.

-«Maître...qu'ai je fait?

-Tu as entraîné Gabriel dans ta chute.Mais je suppose que le premier coupable, c'est moi...sourit-il mélancoliquement.

-Vous? A cause de votre dispute avec Orion...compris-je.

-Oui...j'aurai tellement souhaité t'épargner la même souffrance, le même fardeau...mais si je ne t'arrête pas ici et maintenant, j'aurai échoué en tant que maître et en tant que chevalier du Scorpion.»

Et malgré ma surprise et mon effroi, il se releva.Sans chanceler, si mes aiguilles écarlates n'avaient été que cinq ridicules cure-dents, sans importance.Je ne comprenais pas: mon attaque avait pourtant été parfaite et j'avais frappé au bon endroit...En lisant la surprise dans mes yeux, mon maître déclara:

«Il en faut plus pour venir à bout d'un chevalier veux-tu espèrer tuer Orion et sauver Gabriel, si tu n'es même pas capable de me vaincre? Orion est bien plus fort que moi.»

Voulait-il me pousser jusqu'à l'exécution de l'Antarès? Normalement, cinq piqûres rendraient fou n'importe quel ennemi.Mon maître était vraiment d'une grande détermination pour ne rien laisser paraître!

-«Maître...vous parliez de m'épargner une souffrance que vous avez connue.Que voulez-vous dire? Essayais-je de me ressaisir.

-Il y a longtemps...près de dix ans maintenant, Orion et moi devions passer notre épreuve pour devenir chevaliers d'or.Je tuai mon maître, comme la traddition des scorpions le voulait...»

Je me tendis sur place.J'avais effectivement entendu parler de cette rumeur...mais j'avais pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que des affabulations d'Aiolia pour me faire peur...

Mon maître poursuivit:

«Orion et moi...étions amants à l'époque.Je n'avais pu attendre qu'il ait obtenu son armure pour le faire mien.Grave erreur.Le maître d'Orion, Aquarius Elias, était un chevalier froid comme tous les Verseaux, mais surtout très cruel.Lorsqu'il apprit notre liaison, il entra dans une colère noire et m'interdisit de revoir l'amour de ma vie.Pour se venger, il devint encore plus dur avec Orion, le battant parfois à mort...»

Il se tut et je pu sentir l'émotion gagnant sa voix chevrotante.

«Tout était de ma faute.L'acquisition de l'armure du Verseau se fait pacifiquement, en temps normal quand l'apprenti arrive à atteindre le «Zéro Absolu», mais Elias fut intransigeant.Parce qu'Orion avait commis un pêché de chair, il devait être châtié.Elias prévoyait de le défier et de le mettre à mort, dans un combat à la loyale, afin que le Pope ne se doute de rien.En faisant mine de respecter le code de la chevalerie et prétextant une succession à l'armure du Verseau, il convoqua Orion...Mon bel amour ne se doutant de rien, alla m'en parler et nous passâmes ce qui devait être notre dernière nuit de bonheur ensemble.Mais, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser partir, alors je me levai à l'aurore le lendemain, ayant pris connaissance du lieu et de l'heure de l'affrontement.Je fis tout pour arriver là avant Orion, encore endormit.Et j'assassinais Elias sans remords.J'étais trop attaché à Orion, trop égoïste peût-être aussi pour prendre ne serait-ce que le risque de le perdre.Quand Orion arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous, j'étais déjà loin et j'avais effacées toutes preuves de ma venue.Etant chevalier déjà du Scorpion, j'avais été en mesure d'affronter Elias et d'en ressortir victorieux.Tout ce que trouva Orion ce jour là, fut son maître, plongé dans un profond sommeil, l'air paisible, adossé à un arbre...avec une marque au niveau de l'abdomen...On eut put croire à une mort naturelle, vu que le blessure était trop superficielle pour provoquer le décès.»

Les aveux de Délos m'attristèrent profondément...deux êtres s'aimant autant que lui et Orion ne devraient jamais être séparés...mais tout à coup, je devins blême.Orion avait retrouvé son maître, plongé dans un sommeil profond, avec une marque...à l'abdomen! J'écartais ma main de mon flanc gauche, dévoilant la blessure peu profonde qui saignait encore.Alors mon maître ne m'avait pas raté...Apercevant l'étincelle de panique dans mes yeux, il hôcha de la tête:

-«Oui, Milo cette même blessure que tu as là.C'est le «Poisonous Tail».La blessure peu profonde n'est pas mortelle en elle-même, comme tu dois t'en douter.En revanche, le poison qu'elle véhicule...l'est...Pas même toi, qui est du signe du Scorpion et qui a une certaine immunité face au poison, ne pourra y résister.

-Maître, pourquoi avoir fait cela! Vous voulez me tuer, alors!

-Remercie-moi plutôt, Milo.Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre Gabriel.Patience, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.Puisque tu ne peux renoncer à ton amour pour lui, au moins te déferas tu de ta vie pour être à ses côtés.Dans l'Hadès, rien ne vous séparera plus.

-Vous vous trompez...ni moi, ni Gabriel ne mourrons! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais cette fois, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous épargner! Hurlais-je, fou de rage.

-Tant mieux.Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié.Mais fais vite, si tu veux encore rejoindre Gabriel pour le sauver.Le poison a déjà investi ton système nerveux.Peu à peu, il va s'insinuer en toi et tu vas être victime d'un ramolissement des muscles, puis ce sera la paralysie complète et enfin...la mort lente et sans traces.

-Comme le poison de certains serpent...mélange de sucs gastriques pour détendre des muscles...afin de facilité l'ingération du corps... ces serpents n'ont pas de dent et ne peuvent pas mastiquer, ils font donc cela pour avaler plus facilement leurs proies qui deviennent toutes molles.Le «Poisonous tail» est une technique qui se transmet de générations en générations de Scorpion.C'est la technique préférées des assassins car elle est très efficace en laissant ni de trace, ni preuve.Si tu veux me tuer fais-le dès à présent, car dans quelques minutes, il sera trop tard.Le poison aura commencé à faire effet et ton corps ne te répondra plus.Avec un peu de chance, tu partiras le premier...mais si Athéna n'est pas clémente envers toi, tu survivras assez longtemps pour assister à l'extinction du cosmos de Gabriel.

-Maître...que s'est-il passé alors pour que Orion vous en veuille autant? Il a appris ce que vous aviez fait n'est-ce pas? Essayais-je de me calmer.

-Je le lui ai appris hier.Ce fut la raison de notre dispute.Mais je ne pouvais plus continuer à lui mentir, à me mentir...

-Pourquoi le lui avoir dit après toutes ces années?

-Le besoin de me confier...et aussi...je savais que j'allais t'affronter pour l'armure du Scorpion dans moins d'un mois, le jour de ton anniversaire.Je voulais être honnête avec lui et tout lui avouer.Peût-être n'en n'aurais-je plus eu l'occasion, si tu m'avais vaincu et tué...

-Je vois.Le poids de votre culpabilité vous étouffe.Dans ce cas, vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez! Crâchais-je en faisant brûler mon cosmos, sachant que le temps m'était compté.

-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Milo.Mais apprend juste que ce combat que je mène en ce moment, est aussi pour toi...je veux t'empêcher de commettre la même erreur que moi.Si tu arrivais jusqu'à Orion et Gabriel, que ferais-tu? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'interposerais pas, parce que je ne te croirai guère.Fatalement, tu serais prêt à tuer Orion pour sauver Gabriel et en ce cas...tu le perdrais pour toujours tout comme j'ai perdu Orion.Et ça, je ne le veux pas.

-Je suis prêt à ce sacrifice, si cela peut faire vivre Gabriel! Même s'il me hait!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...Milo, tu es si jeune...ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne deviens pas un assassin.Pas comme ça, pas tout de suite.Le sang que l'on a sur les mains...jamais on ne s'en débarasse, rien ne peut le laver.Crois-moi, Milo.De toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées, je n'ai jamai oublié le visage d'aucune d'elles.Chaque nuit, des fantômes, des bribes de souvenirs ou de supplications me hantent.Si je n'avais pas Orion, j'aurai sombré dans la folie.Il est mon point d'ancrage, sans lui je ne suis rien.Je ne peux pas vivre...sans lui!»

Et son cosmos doré s'intensifia.Délos...auriez-vous tué Gabriel, s'il avait été une menace pour votre amour envers Orion?

-«Ce combat n'aurait dut avoir lieu que dans un mois et celui d'Orion et de Gabriel n'aurait jamais dut voir le jour.Mais tu as été trop gourmand.J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé réellement entre toi et Gabriel hier soir, mais Orion, lui, croit que vous vous êtes donnés l'un à l'autre.Et il ne le supporte pas, tout comme son maître avant lui.C'est sa vengeance contre moi, mais il l'exécute de manière indirecte en se servant de vous pour me faire passer un message.

-Je passerai maître, dussai-je enjamber votre dépouille! Il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et Gabriel! Il est temps qu'Orion le sache! Je sais que je peux encore les arrêter...

-Ton cher Gabriel a dut lui raconter qu'il ne s'était rien passé.Mais s'il le combat à présent, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas écouté, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il en serait autrement pour toi?

-Peu importe si Gabriel me hait après cela...Si je ne suis pas capable de le protèger lui, comment pourrai-je prétendre devenir un chevalier d'Athéna? Il m'a adressé un message d'encouragement, alors poison ou pas, je passerai et je ne mourrai pas avant de l'avoir vu une dernière fois, bien en vie!»

Je m'élançais alors vers mon maître et lançais deux aiguilles écarlates.Hélas...l'effet de surprise de la première fois estompé, il n'eut aucun mal à capter mon coup et se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière derrière moi, esquivant le coup avec une aisance décourageante.Il m'assèna un violent coup de coude derrière la nuque et je tombai lourdement au sol.Ma tête la première heurta le marbre dur et détrempé.Déjà, je sentais les effets du poison entravant les réflexes.Si j'avais réussi à le frapper tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je l'avais surpris et qu'il s'était laissé faire...j'étais vraiment pathétique et impuissant face à Délos:

«La même attaque ne marche jamais deux fois contre un chevalier d'or.Je connais déjà le «Scarlet Needle», il n'a plus de secret pour moi...»

Mes muscles...ils me semblaient mous et disfonctionnels...les yeux luisants, la mâchoire aussi serrée que je le pouvais, je sentais l'eau couler sur mon visage.C'était impossible...impossible que mon maître veuille ma mort...il le faisait peût-être vraiment par compassion, mais comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'Orion était à ce point meilleur que Gabriel?

Délos...ne sentiez-vous pas le cosmos faiblissant d'Orion? Gabriel reprenait le dessus de manière spectaculaire à présent et lorsque l'atmosphère se glaça autour de nous, mon maître se tourna vers le Temple du Verseau.Un épais manteau de brume l'enveloppait et je pu lire une peur iraisonnée dans les yeux de mon mentor.Lui aussi était conscient que tout allait ce jouer dans un instant.Le silence...règnait comme la mort...

Un filet de sang s'écoula de ma bouche et un goût âpre inonda mon palet.Je me mis à tousser violement, de manière sèche et spasmique.Du sang...à demi coagulé s'échappa de mes entrailles.J'étais vraiment dans un état lamentable, faible et à la limite de l'évanouissement, voir de la suffocation.Mon maître se tourna un instant vers moi et commença à se baisser pour m'osculter, quand...

...il fut comme traversé par un présentiment.

Les yeux ronds, parfaitement ouverts et tremblant, il se releva immédiatement et se précipita au Temple du Verseau.Je tendis le bras et essayais de l'appeler, de le retenir, pour le prier de m'attendre...mais aucun son ne sorti d'entre mes lèvres.J'étais déjà à bout de force et vaincu...c'était la fin pour moi...je ne reverrai plus Gabriel, dont le cosmos rayonnant, semblait iradier les alentours.De ma main posée sur le sol je réussi tout de même à attraper un flocon non fondu entre mes mains et je le serrai...perdant connaissance peu à peu alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

Gabriel était sauvé...

Et après plus rien, le noir, les ténèbres dévorantes.

Ah...mon crâne...cette douleur! Ma parole, à force de rassasser des bribes de couvenirs, ma tête me faisait un mal fou.C'était comme si un troupeau d'éléphants venait de me passer dessus...

J'essayais pourtant de creuser dans ma mémoire, mais rien à faire! Comme si une barrière mentale m'empêchait d'aller plus loin...c'était frustrant...surtout que j'ignorai du coup ce qui était arrivé.

Fixant mes mains tremblantes, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour survivre au poison de mon maître...et comment ce dernier avait perdu la vie.La seule chose dont je me souvenais à peu près était que j'avais hérité de l'armure du Scorpion, car j'y étais le seul aspirant et vu que mon maître était décédé, j'étais en droit de la porter...

Et Gabriel, pourquoi se faisait-il appeler «Camus» et qu'était-il devenu après cela?

C'était décidé, dès que je rentrerai au Sanctuaire, je demanderai à Aiolia de plus amples informations à ce sujet...mais j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'on m'avait caché quelque chose...


	15. Blind Confusion

**_Merci pour la review Lord Ma! C'est toujours un honneur que d'être lue par toi! _** **_Dans ce chapitre, les retrouvailles, tant attendue...enjoy! ;'p Pourquoi Gabriel est-il devenu Camus? Pourquoi Milo ne se souvient-il pas d'une partie de sa vie? ENFIN les réponses!_**

Fixant mes mains tremblantes, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour survivre au poison de mon maître...et comment ce dernier avait perdu la vie.La seule chose dont je me souvenais à peu près était que j'avais hérité de l'armure du Scorpion, car j'y étais le seul aspirant et vu que mon maître était décédé, j'étais en droit de la porter...

Et Gabriel, pourquoi se faisait-il appeler «Camus» et qu'était-il devenu après cela?

C'était décidé, dès que je rentrerai au Sanctuaire, je demanderai à Aiolia de plus amples informations à ce sujet...mais j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'on m'avait caché quelque chose...

Brusquement, je senti un cosmos se rapprocher de la maison.Sourcils froncés, mâchoire sérrée, j'étais prêt à accueillir l'intrus.Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Personne n'avait connaissance de cet endroit.Sauf...

La mince porte de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant et je découvris un visage famillier.

Austère, inexpressif et pourtant terriblement captivant.On aurait dit un ange...ou plutôt le fantôme d'un ange déchu...

«Gabriel...» murmurais-je en tremblant.

Mon interlocuteur se tendit presque imperceptiblement et il ôta son chaperon noir, qu'il déposa soigneusement sur le porte-manteaux à quelques mètres de moi.Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique grecque brodée aux manches et au col.Un ras de cou sombre mettait en valeur son cou d'albâtre, me donnant l'envie de le dévorer de baisers brûlants...

D'une voix desanimée, il nia:

«Gabriel est mort depuis bien des lustres...tout comme Lénor.»

Il sembla m'ignorer quelques instants, fermant les yeux de contrariété.Parce que le fait que je me souvienne de tout était un problème pour toi, Camus.Cela voulait dire que tu avais des comptes à me rendre.Un milliard de questions croisèrent mon esprit à cet instant, mais étrangement, je restai silencieux, fasciné que j'étais par ta beauté glaciale.Au bout d'un instant de contemplation, je décidai d'engager la conversation, sachant pertinament que tu ne le ferais pas:

-«Camus...soufflais-je.

-J'ai senti le cosmos d'un chevalier, mais il paraissait tourmenté.Cette aura si particulière, oscillant entre Ombre et Lumière, ça ne pouvait être que toi, Milo...me confia t-il en restant debout face à moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu partir ce matin...je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ici.

-Je l'ignorai également.J'avais dans l'idée d'aller en Sibérie, mais finalement, je me suis retrouvé ici, inconsciemment.Alors, j'ai décidé de m'y arrêter, avant de sentir ta présence.

-Si tu avais réalisé plus tôt que j'étais là, je suis certain que tu aurais passé ton chemin.

-Probablement, répondit-il sans crainte de me peiner.

-Je savais que tu voulais m'éviter...mais tu es venu ici pourtant, en sachant que je pourrai y être.

-Tu te trompes.Ta présence ici m'est égale.Je ne voulais juste pas te déranger ou interrompre ma solitude.

-Mais tu es tout de même entré, sachant pertinament que c'était moi.Ca ne pouvait être que moi...je suis le seul en dehors de toi à avoir connaissance de cet endroit et tu le sais.

-Oui, et alors? Où veux-tu en venir? Sembla t-il s'impatienter.

-Tu savais, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as menti en me disant que tu avais tout oublié...pourquoi? Demandais-je en tremblant.

-Je vois que tu as retrouvée la mémoire...eh bien, que puis-je te répondre? Je pensais juste que ce serait mieux pour nous deux, si tu ne te souvenais de rien.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ca aurait faussées nos retrouvailles.Tu te serais senti obligé d'aller vers moi au vu de notre passé commun.

-Tu n'y es pas.Tu étais mon ami, je serai forcément allé vers toi, mais pas par pitié.

-Ca aurait été pire.Nous autres les Saints d'or, ne devons pas nous attacher.Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Milo.Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts.Le passé ne compte pas, il faut le laisser derrière soit.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas changé.Tu es exactement le même que dans mes souvenirs.Si distant, si froid...énonçais-je en croisant les bras; «L'Histoire a la fâcheuse manie de se répèter».Toi et moi, réunis en ce lieu plus de cinq ans après l'obtention de nos armures respectives.Que devons-nous en conclure? Questionnai-je, sans même me réfèrer à notre dernière nuit ensemble...

-Hasard, tout simplement.

-Drôle de hasard en effet, que tu sois passé par ici pour te rendre en Sibérie! Ce n'est pas exactement sur ta route, sauf si on veut faire un petit détour d'un bon millier de kilomètres...argumentais-je plus sévèrement.

-Ton maître...il a dit la même chose.

-Hu? A propos de la distance titanesque et de l'océan qui sépare la Grèce de la Sibérie?

-A propos de l'Histoire qui se répète sans cesse...

-Je sais.Il avait l'habitude de dire ça pour justifier toutes sortes de faits...ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour moi, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps...»

Et je te regardais intensément, me noyant dans l'azur de tes yeux.L'Histoire se répètait pour moi aussi...qui t'avais aimé sincèrement, comme un adolescent naïf et innocent...à présent, bien que je n'aurai su dire si je t'aimais, j'étais attiré par toi.Aiolia avait raison, je me mentais à moi-même, tellement c'était évident.Je voulais te possèder et qu'une flamme de déraison s'allume dans tes yeux vides, rien que pour moi.

-«Ton maître...a dit cela juste avant sa dernière étincelle de vie.

-Quoi? M'étonnais-je en me levant en sursaut.

-J'ai assisté à ses derniers instants.Il tenait ma main...en agonisant, exposa t-il sans état d'âme.

-Je...je ne me souviens que de la fin de notre combat...alors, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé après cela.Camus, tu veux bien...me raconter, s'il te plaît? Suppliai-je presque.

-Hum...»

Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter, mais il posa une main sur mon bras.J'en eu la chair de poule et lentement, il m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui, sur ce lit où nous nous étions étreints avec passion dans le passé...

-«Tu as le droit de savoir, Milo.Cela fait trop longtemps qu'on te cache la Vérité.

-Camus, de quoi tu...

-Ton maître, en sentant le cosmos d'Orion sombrer dans les abysses de l'Hadès s'est précipité au Temple du Verseau, te laissant quasi pour mort.Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, si ce ne fut rejoindre Orion.Pensait-il encore pouvoir le sauver? Je ne saurai le dire, mais quand il arriva, il était déjà trop tard.Orion...mon maître...avait rendu son dernier souffle de vie.Il était couché sur un lit de cristaux glacés et son teint si pâle avait viré au bleuté...J'étais à bout de souffle, à demi gelé aussi.Le combat avait été très difficile, mais ce corps étendu face à moi était la preuve inébranlable de ma victoire.

-Ca a dut être horrible pour toi...devoir tuer ton maître de tes propres mains...»

_Et à cause de moi..._pensais-je.

-A vrai dire...je n'ai rien ressenti.Aucune peine, ni par opposition aucune satisfaction.Je savais que ce moment viendrait un jour.Je m'y étais préparé...

-A tuer ton maître?

-Non.A prendre une vie, pour sauver la mienne.Le destin a voulu que ce soit mon maître le premier.Mais Délos...en voyant mon maître ainsi décédé s'est penché sur le corps, l'a serré dans ses bras et l'a cajeolé avec tendresse.C'est là que j'ai compris que la nature du lien les unissant était plus fort que tout.Même la Mort, toute puissante soit-elle, ne pourrait briser ce lien.Les voir ainsi...c'était étrange...ton maître était aussi délicat et tendre avec le corps, qu'il l'aurait été si Orion était encore en vie.Quelque part en moi, cela m'a touché, m'a ému...surtout quand ton maître pleura, comprenant que jamais Orion ne se relèverait, que jamais Orion ne pourrait le pardonner de leur dispute...

-Alors, tu étais au courant...

-Oui.Durant notre combat inattendu, mon maître m'a tout raconté à propos de la mort d'Aquarius Elias et de ses sentiments pour Délos.Tu sais, dans la traddition des Saints du Verseau, nous devons rester «purs», car notre corps appartient à la Déesse Athéna.Nous n'avons donc aucun droit dessus et encore moins d'en faire cadeau à un homme...Mais ton maître s'est opposé à cette dictature incensée et il a voulu en lièbrer mon maître.Grand mal lui en a pris.Il s'est interposé entre deux chevaliers qui devaient s'affronter officiellement et en a assassiné l'un d'eux.De plus, il l'a caché durant des années à Orion.

-Mais il l'a fait par Amour! Il voulait délivrer Orion de cette coutume stupide! Saga disait que «Les habitudes sont faites pour être changées»! C'en est la parfaite illustration.

-Je sais...je ne dis pas que c'était mal, mais mon maître ne lui a pas pardonnée cette «trahison».Pourtant, sans Délos mon maître aurait peût-être été tué par Elias, dans un accès de rage.Je pense qu'Orion sait qu'il lui était redevable quelque part et c'est sans doute cela qu'il n'a pas accèpté, plus que la mort d'un maître qu'il méprisait.Il se savait dépendant de Délos...»

_Tout comme je suis dépendant de toi, Camus.Tout comme je ne vis qu'à travers et pour toi quand tu me regardes.Et je ferai tout pour que tu me regardes, quite à me damner, quite à devoir te monopoliser...quite à ce que tu me détestes._

-«Dépendant de Délos, hum? Mais les Saint d'or ne doivent pas s'attacher, ce sont tes propres mots.Alors il se sentait coupable quelque part, coupable de cette faiblesse, de ce lien si fragile et pourtant trop fort pour être rompu, qui menaçait de les perdre lors d'une bataille...pensais-je à voix haute.

-Ils étaient voués l'un à l'autre et cette dévotion les a détruit.Ton maître a pris Orion et s'est blotti conte lui, serrant sa main si froide...comme s'il pouvait encore lui apporter un peu de chaleur.Et là, les larmes aux yeux, mais restant digne et majestueux, il m'expliqua que de tous les animaux de la planète, le seul ayant la notion de suicide était le scorpion.Je compris que les blessures que tu lui avais infligées n'étaient pas mortelles, mais qu'autre chose allait pourtant lui apporter le repos éternel.Moi.

-Camus, tu as...

-Si tu avais vu comme ses yeux m'imploraient...personne n'aurait pu être insensible à cela.Le voir couché aux côtés de son amant, prêt à le suivre même par delà la Mort...c'était d'une poésie indescriptible.Mais je n'avais plus la force de lui accorder ce repos...j'avais déjà tout donné lors de mon combat contre Orion.Alors Délos prit ma main...la même douce chaleur se dégageant de lui, que de toi et j'ai fermé les yeux.Peu à peu sa main à commencer à geler, puis son bras...et enfin, je les ai enfermés tous les deux dans ce cercueil de glace.Délos n'était pas arrivé à temps pour sauver celui qu'il aimait, alors il voulu mourir avec lui, ne pas l'abandonner, ni physiquement, ni spirituellement.Il n'avait pas peur et je pu lire le soulagement dans ses pupilles alors que la glace allait les lier pour l'éternité...

Mais je ne me sentai pas triste, au contraire je me sentai soulagé pour eux et investi de la plus sérieuse des missions: ma toute première en tant que chevalier d'or du Verseau.Peu m'importaient les règles de la chevalerie à cet instant, je voulais juste offrir une sépulture descente à mon maître et quoi de mieux qu'un cercueil de cristal, où tout le monde pourrait être témoin de leur union sacrée, aux côtés de la personne qu'il avait innondée d'amour? Juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment pour toujours, Délos me confia que tu n'étais pas mort...même si je ne sentais plus ton cosmos.Je pouvais encore te sauver...et il m'expliqua brèvement comment je devais m'y prendre.La dernière chose qu'il dit fut: «Rien ne me séparera plus jamais de celui que j'aime, j'en souhaite tout autant à Milo, mais cela...toi seul peut en décider.» Scorpio Délos n'était plus, mais l'expression détendue et heureuse gravée sur son visage me fit comprendre qu'il avait retrouvé Orion dans l'autre monde...et que plus rien ne les séparerait jamais.»

Il y eut un long moment de silence après ces poignantes révelations.Mon maître était aussi passionné...l'apanage de notre signe, sans doute.Mais son sacrifice donnait vraiment ses lettres de noblesse et tout son sens au mot «Amour».Quelques larmes salées virent s'écraser au sol.Je n'étais pas vraiment quelqu'un qui montrait ses émotions, mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'étais insensible non plus.Camus restait la tête haute et digne, comme si ce tragique événement lui était égal.Mais je le devinais surtout profondément choqué, comme en témoignaient ses mains crispées sur le tissu de sa toge.Nous avions été impuissant l'un comme l'autre, incapables de sauver ceux qui nous avaient sauvés de nous-même durant toutes ces années...

-«Après...je n'ai pas réfléchis, je me suis précipité sous la pluie battante, te cherchant du regard.Tu étais étendu sur le marbre détrempé et tu respirais encore très faiblement...serrant vaillament quelque chose, contre vents et marrées.A mon contact, tu ouvris la main et j'y vis les reliques d'un flocon.Tu as toujours été trop sentimental, Milo...je te relevais lentement le haut du corps et je blottissais ta tête contre mon épaule.J'étais complètement mouillé par la pluie, mais cela m'était égal.J'ai écarté quelques mèches de ton front, je savais ce que je devais faire pour te sauver.Ton maître...sa dernière volonté était que tu vives.Il m'a expliqué comment faire.

-Alors, c'est toi qui...m'a porté secours? En conclus-je.

-Il n'y avait personne d'autre.Et personne d'autre capable de faire le nécessaire pour te secourir surtout, te justifias-tu; J'ai fait appel à mon cosmos...mon aura blanche et non dorée au contraire de celle des autres chevaliers d'or.Je devais geler le poison dans tes veines pour éviter sa propagation déjà bien avancée.Je savais que cela me demanderait une force inouïe et une dévotion totale.Mais je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner comme ça...tu étais...»

Il se tu tandis qu'il paraissait chercher ses mots.

-«...c'était mon devoir chevalier qui l'exigeait.Un Saint n'abandonne jamais un frère d'arme.»

Camus...ton excuse était aussi bancale qu'une table à trois pieds.Je n'étais pas un frère d'arme à cette époque, vu que je n'avais pas encore le statut de chevalier.Je ne sais quelle obligation morale te poussa à me sauver ce jour-là, mais tu le fis...et bien plus encore.

-«Je devais faire baisser la température de ton corps de manière à geler le poison à même tes veines, mais ton maître m'avait prévenu que je devais être très prudent et surveiller la moindre des réactions de ton corps.Si tu étais trop faible, cela aurait pu te tuer et je priais Athéna que ce ne soit pas le cas.Nous étions parfaitement immobiles sur le parvis de mon temple et la pluie formait comme un rideau cristallin atour de nous.J'allais tout faire pour que tu ne meurs pas, je l'avais promis à Délos.Normalement, une fois le poison stoppé, il finirait par se dissiper de lui-même au bout de quelques temps.C'est pour cela qu'on avait jamais aucune preuve des assassinats de ton maître...on croyait toujours à une mort naturelle.Alors je devais me concentrer le plus possible et croiser les doigts.Je fis le vide autour de moi et te serrai fort dans mes bras.Ta peau se faisait de plus en plus pâle.Ce genre de pâleur morbide et mortuaire qui vous fait froid dans le dos.Je faisais tout mon possible pour contrôler mon cosmos de manière à ne pas te faire mourir de froid, mais cela me demandait énormément d'énergie...sans bien m'en rendre compte, nous aurions finalement très bien pu mourir toi et moi ce jour là.

Je pense que ton maître avait volontairement ommis de me le dire pour ne pas que je prenne peur...tu tremblais dans mes bras et pourtant, tu était brûlant de fièvre...un changement de température trop brusque pouvait te plonger en hypothermie.Tu étais si fragile, si faible à cet instant, comme une poupée de porcelaine inerte dans mes bras et que j'aurai eu peur de casser.Mais ma peur de te faire du mal, de ne pas réussir à te ramener alors que j'étais moi-même à bout de forces, m'empêchait de mener à bien l'opération délicate.Ton corps se gela...enfin...des cristaux s'étaient formés tout autour de toi...et ta température corporelle avait cruellement chutée.

Je me rappelais de ce que Saga m'avait dit à mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, que mon cosmos glacial pouvait aussi faire le Bien.Et il avait eut raison.N'allais-je pas sauver ta vie, grâce à lui? Je comprenais enfin...et pour te réchauffer, te ramener à la vie en quelques sortes, je me suis placé sur toi...me serrant contre ton torse, l'oreille posée contre ta poitrine pour m'assurer que ton coeur battait encore.Cette mélodie rassurante m'apaisa tandis que mes dernières forces semblaient aspirées hors de mon être.Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.Je fermai les yeux, épuisé...n'étant pas sûr de les rouvrir un jour...»

Il me gratifia d'un regard brillant à faire fondre même la calotte glacière...Camus, même caché derrière ton masque de gel, tu ne me trompais pas.Et j'étais en train de fondre...pour toi...

-«Quelques heures plus tard, je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé entre temps, mais je me suis souvenu très bien d'avoir perdu connaissance.J'étais allongé sur le lit de mon temple...et Shura se tenait à mon chevet.La première chose qu'il me dit fut que j'étais «fou»...selon ses propres mots, d'avoir «essayé de te sauver la vie»...il prit ma température en décrètant que je n'étais pas en danger, et soupira en m'épongeant doucement le front.Il n'avait jamais été du genre très locace...mais me confia que tu étais tiré d'affaire et qu'il nous avait trouvés à demi-morts de froid et d'épuisement, l'un contre l'autre...et que le Pope avait ordonné qu'on t'amène d'urgence à son palais...Après...nous ne nous sommes plus revus...jusqu'à mon retour au Sanctuaire, il y a moins d'une semaine.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti, si subitement?

-Tu te souviens de l'incident dont je t'ai parlé et qui m'avait poussé à quitter le Sanctuaire? Eh bien, c'est celui-là.Le Pope m'a immédiatement convoqué afin que je prenne mes fonctions de chevalier du Verseau...il m'a convaincu de retourner en Sibérie, car rester au Sanctuaire serait trop compliqué pour moi...à divers niveaux.Il proposa donc de me confier un disciple, aspirant à l'armure de Bronze du Cygne: Isaak, bientôt un suivit d'un autre: Hyoga.Il était désireux de m'éloigner de la Grèce pour que je puisse faire mon deuil et que je me change les idées en me focalisant sur l'apprentissage de mes élèves.

-Alors...nous nous sommes séparés comme cela, sans même un aurevoir, après tout ce que nous avons fait l'un pour l'autre...et en nous retrouvant, nous avons été comme deux étrangers.»

Je baissais mélancoliquement la tête et fixais le avais-je pu oublier tout mon amour pour toi? Et comment avais-tu pu me le cacher, Camus? Pourquoi? Je croyais compter pour toi, mon bel ange des glaces...Après tout, tu avais faillit mourir pour moi, comme plus tard le jeune Shun le fera pour Hyoga.

Toi, tu restais imperturbable, comme toujours.Ce que je venais de te dire ne semblait pas te peiner plus que cela.Parfois Camus, je te maudissais pour ta froideur, pour ton insensiblilité.La tristesse, comme bien souvent chez moi, se mua en colère.J'étais en colère contre toi de m'avoir caché tout cela.Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu faisais partie de ma vie!

Mais ma rage m'aveuglait et rendait mon esprit encore plus confus...trop de choses m'avaient échappées pendant mes années de servitude au Sanctuaire.J'avais perdu mes souvenirs, ma mère, Saga, mon maître, toi et même moi...j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser!

-«Pourquoi, Camus? Pourquoi ai-je oublié toutes ces choses...pourquoi mes souvenirs m'ont-ils fuit?

-Milo, tu accordes trop d'importance aux évènements du passé.Tu devrais tirer une croix dessus car ce temps est bel et bien révolu.Ce qui compte, c'est le futur et le moment présent.

-Le futur? Comment peux-tu parler de futur possible, alors que notre vie peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain! Nous sommes des soldats, entraînés à mourir s'il le faut.La seule chose que nous savons faire, c'est nous battre sur commande! Hurlais-je.

-C'est pourquoi il faut profiter de notre vie.Pour ne pas avoir de regret...

-Comme ce soir-là...c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir en pleine nuit, hein? Pour ne pas regretter, si mourrais le lendemain, hein? Tu t'es servis de moi...Compris-je, desespéré.

-Exactement.C'était la seule raison.J'étais curieux et égoïste, confessa t-il sans aucune tendresse.

-Tsss...je ne comptais pas pour toi, alors...j'étais un jouet...juste un pantin de plus pour toi.Si ce n'avait pas été moi ce soir-là, tu aurais pris ton pied avec le premier venu, mais tu vas me dire que j'ai eu la chance de me trouver sur ta route!»

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf, vidé mentalement et moralement.Je ne savais plus quoi penser...m'étais-je trompé à ce point sur toi, Gabriel? Non...Camus.

Pourtant, tu restais à mes yeux l'adorable enfant qui avait sauvé mon chien de la noyade ce jour là.Mais aujourd'hui...on aurait dit que tu essayais volontairement de me faire du mal.A quelle fin?

Restant égal à lui-même, Camus ne cillia pas.Il se contenta juste d'ajouter:

-«Calme-toi.Ce qui est fait, est fait.Pas la peine de revenir dessus Milo.Ce fut agréable pour toi comme pour moi, nous en avions besoin tous les deux, alors ne te victimise pas et va de l'avant.

-Alors tu voudrais que je tire une croix sur tout ça, maintenant que je me souviens enfin? Désolé, mais c'est trop simple.Je ne veux pas oublier! Pas maintenant...et je ne regrette rien non plus.Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerai rien.

-Tu as pourtant déjà oublié une fois...Me reprocha t-il presque.

-Que veux-tu dire? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès! C'était indépendant de ma volonté! M'emportais-je.

-Hum...

-Quoi? Camus, ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ou plutôt, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire cette fois!»

J'étais implorant, desespéré.Et Camus soupira en venant enfin s'asseoir à côté de moi.Me transperçant du regard, il énonça calmement:

-«Très bien, je vais t'expliquer.Il existe à priori trois raisons plausibles aux troubles, voir aux pertes momentanées de mémoire: la première, est le classique choc traumatique au crâne.Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas.Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'une blessure à la tête te concernant.Et il aurait vraiment fallut que le coup soit très fort pour te faire oublier tant de choses.Ensuite, il y a l'hypothèse d'un sort, une malédiction qu'on t'aurait jetée.Cela viendrait alors d'un chevalier, mais cela me paraît fort peu probable.Tout d'abord, parce que je ne connais aucun chevalier possèdant ce genre de pouvoir et ensuite, parce que tu es tout de même un Saint d'Or.Il faudrait que ton détracteur ait au moins la même force que toi et en dehors d'un autre chevalier d'or ou du Grand Pope, c'est impossible.Et enfin...l'hypothèse qui je pense, est la cause de tout cela...ce serait que tout ait été provoqué par toi.

-Comment ça? M'étonnais-je.

-Eh bien, il a été scientifiquement prouvé que suite à un traumatisme psychologique au même titre que physique par exemple, une personne pouvait inconsciement effacer une partie de ses souvenirs, surtout si ceux-ci sont douloureux.

-Un peu comme une sorte de...refoulement? Compris-je.

-Oui, c'est le même principe.Tu rejettes si fort tes souvenis, qu'une partie de ta vie n'existe plus et tu finis par l'oublier.Ce pourrait être ton cas, puisque tu as plutôt une bonne mémoire normalement et que la simple évocation de faits ayant attrait à ton passé a su réveiller ces souvenirs enfouis au fond de toi.»

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en fixant le sol, confus et surpris.Voir même boulversé par les révélations de Camus.Mon ange blanc avait raison...j'avais du nier si fort mes souvenirs pour ne pas devenir fou de chagrin que je les avais complètement chassés de mon esprit.La mort de mon maître, celle d'Orion...le poison coulant dans mes veines et le départ de Gabriel et Saga...tout cela avait du ête terriblement difficile à gérer pour moi étant adolescent.Alors javais sans doute du préfèré prétendre que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé et au force de me bercer d'illusions, j'avais fini par en oublier ce qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais.J'étais tellement concentré, absorbé par ma tâche de chevalier et assassin, que je n'avais pas voulu prendre le risque de laisser une faille psychologique...peût-être était-ce aussi, ma capacité à refouler qui faisait que chaque soir je n'étais pas torturé par le visage de ceux dont j'avais pris la vie?

-«Tout s'explique maintenant...

-Hum...oui, mais ça n'est toujours qu'une hypothèse et ça ne résoud pas le problème...j'ai noté qu'il y a deux choses jusqu'ici dont tu ne sembles pas te rappeler...du tout.Tout d'abord, ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de la mort de Délos.

-Oui, mais ça tombe sous le sens, puisque je ne me rappelle pas avoir été au courant.N'oublie pas que j'étais inconscient à cause du poison quand c'est arrivé.

-Certes.Mais on a du t'en informer lorsque tu as hérité de l'armure du Scorpion.Tu sais que les armures ne se transmettent que lorsque le précédent Saint du signe meurt.

-Peût-être ne m'a t-on pas donné les détails de sa mort? Proposais-je sans conviction.

-Tu les aurais demandés ou tu aurais cherché à savoir, fatalement.On t'aurait sans doute menti, mais au moins, tu aurais une explication à fournir.»

Je me mordis la lèvre, tandis que Camus me regardait avec insistance:

-«Non, je ne me souviens de rien...rien du tout, pas même d'avoir appris la mort de Délos.C'est dingue...comment ai-je pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important?

-Ce n'est pas si grave.Au moins, ne t'aies-tu pas inventés de souvenirs saugrenus et un passé illusoire pour combler ce vide.

-C'est vrai.Mais je pense que ma tâche de chevalier d'or y est pour beaucoup.Nous avons tous quelque chose de fêlé en nous, alors je suppose que quelque part, je ne déroge pas à la règle, c'est peût-être même un critère de recrutement chez les Golds, m'efforçais-je de sourire.

-C'est vrai que notre rôle ne nous donne pas droit à l'erreur, alors je pense que nous mettons tous notre passé entre parenthèses d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme tu l'as fait.

-Peût-être oui...peût-être aussi ai-je éliminé mon passé pour qu'il ne m'entrave pas...comme une adversaire gênant...pensais-je, en levant la tête vers le plafond.

-Hum...tu devrai peût-être te reposer un peu, tu ne crois pas? Tu as eu une journée...difficile, me conseilla t-il en se levant.

-Attend! Tu ne m'as pas dit...quelle est cette autre chose dont je ne me souviens pas, me rappelais-je, essayant de le retenir en lui attrapant le bras.

-C'est sans importance et j'ai du dire cela par négligence.» m'assura t-il en s'éloignant.

Evidemment, je savais qu'il cherchais encore à me dissimuler quelque chose, mais après tout, je n'avais pas les moyens de le faire parler pour le moment, ni la force de me disputer avec lui.Sa présence me rassurait, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'hausser le ton et de le voir fuir.Camus évitait toujours les conflits, alors je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui.Il était sur le point d'aller se coucher, puisque notre entretien était terminé.Mais je n'avais pas envie de passer la nuit seul.Si je voulais le retenir, je devais feinter, d'abord en attirant son attention:

«J'ai froid...» articulais-je lentement et avec mélancolie.

Le Verseau se retourna vers moi, d'un air intrigué.Ca y est, j'avais trouvé le bon crénau avec lui...et je comptais bien l'exploiter:

-«Mais, il ne fait pas froid pourtant, nia t-il en revenant vers moi.

-Je sais mais...»

Je laissais volontairement ma phrase en suspend et fixai tristement le sol, d'un regard de chat esseulé.Je devais vraiment faire pitié à cet instant et je m'y appliquais comme un acteur en pleine performance...Camus ne cessa de me regarder avec surprise, méfiance presque.Savait-il qu'à cet instant il venait de se muer en une proie terriblement excitante pour moi? Je ne voulais plus penser à mon passé.Je voulais fuir, fuir la douloureuse réalité et je comptais bien profiter de mon congé imposé.

Mon cher Français s'approcha prudement de moi, avec une certaine réserve, comme s'il préssentait ce que je préparais.Il chercha des yeux quelque chose et fouilla rapidement dans la petite commode de la chambrette, me tournant le dos.Il en sorti une chaude couverture de laine et me la plaça délicatement sur le dos, me maternant comme une seconde mère en s'asseyant à mes côtés...

_Maman...pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?_

Mon regard se troubla et mon air triste n'avait plus rien de faux maintenant.Penser à ma mère, bien que je n'en n'ai que d'excellents souvenirs, me rendait toujours anormalement...anéanti.C'était déjà arrivé quand nous avions fait référence à la mère de Hyoga.Pourquoi?

Le français remarqua que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas cette fois et il caressa mon dos avec légèreté et compassion.Cela me fit un bien fou, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, venant de Camus c'était énorme.Un frisson électrique me parcouru l'échine et je dévisageai d'un air affligé mon compagnon.Nous nous regardâmes, nous défiant des yeux, essayant de percer les secrets de l'autre et sa carapace émotive.Cette alchimie entre nous était quasi-mystique, inexplicable...après m'avoir observé longuement et visiblement inconforté par mon regard inquisiteur, il se releva finalement.Mais je pouvais sentir qu'il était inquiet pour moi, alors je tentais le Diable...

«Reste...» Sussurai-je, en un soupir tourmenté.

_«Reste...»_

Exactement ce que je dirai en découvrant ton corps sans vie à la fin de la bataille du Sanctuaire, mon ange...

J'étais effrayé, même si je n'en laissais rien paraître.J'avais si peur d'essuyer un refus, venant de l'être le plus important de ma vie.

Camus se figea sur place, comme une statue de glace, puis se retourna lentement.Mes yeux étaient implorants, ils parlaient mieux que n'importe lequel des mots.Il me fixa intensément, avec méfiance cependant, mais finalement...il revint vers moi, mais...

...se dirigea vers une sorte de meuble, que j'avais prit à tord pour un petit buffet, à droite du lit.Camus se pencha et il sorti un petit tabouret qui se trouvait en dessous.nsuite, il releva une sorte de petite planche de bois et souffla l'etouffante poussière qui parasitait le mobilier.Je découvris avec stupéfaction que ce meuble s'avèra être en réalité un piano.Sans savoir pourquoi j'étais émerveillé de la découverte de Camus...c'était fascinant.Il me fit signe d'approcher et je le rejoignis timidement.D'un geste du bras, il m'invita à prendre place:

-«Mais, Camus...je ne sais pas jouer de piano, protestais-je.

-C'est mon maître qui a fait amener ce piano ici, quand il a appris qu'on me l'enseignait à ma venue au Sanctuaire.

-Vraiment?

-Je l'ai étudié à partir de trois ans jusqu'à environ...six-sept ans, avant mon arrivée en Grèce.Je venais d'une famille relativement aisée alors, il était de bon aloi d'exercer une matière artistique.

-Ah oui? Je l'ignorai...enfin, je suppose que cela explique ta grâce, puisque tu es de noble lignée, souris-je.

-Veux-tu que je t'apprenne à en jouer un peu? Proposa t-il, en ignorant mon compliment.

-Je veux bien, oui.»

Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et me permettre de passer un peu de temps avec lui, alors j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi.Il commença à jouer quelques notes et me demanda de les reproduire.Le piano émettait encore un son très mélodieux malgré son ancienneté et je m'appliquais à reproduire cet air...sans succès.Mes doigts n'étaient pas assez caressants avec les touches et le son produit ressemblait à un verre brisé.Je serrai la mâchoire et plissais les yeux, tant cela me dépliasait.

Mais Camus ne cillia même pas sous cette torture auditive et resta d'une patience d'ange.Devant mon manque cruel de talent et ma maladresse, il posa ses mains sur les miennes.Je sursautais légèrement, surpris.Sentir ses paumes si douces et fraîches sur ma peau...cela avait l'effet d'un inavouable aphrodisiaque sur moi.Le rouge me montait incontrôlablement aux joues et doucement, Camus entreprit de me guider, avec le plus grand sérieux le caractérisant.Mes doigts glissaient à présent sans effort sur les touches lisses et mon cher ange hôcha de la tête, tandis qu'il quittait mes mains en me faisant comprendre que je devais continuer.Il alla chercher un autre tabouret et s'asseyit à mes côtés.Alors, il commença à jouer, pendant que je répètais les même notes avec de plus en plus d'aisance.Cette musique...je la connaissais...il s'agissait de la «Sonata du Clair de Lune» de Beethoven.

Cette mélodie lyrique et mélancolique était d'une profonde beauté, à vous en arracher des larmes d'admiration, surtout quand c'était Camus qui jouait...Ce concerto était la chose la plus magnifique à laquelle j'avais assisté...je me sentais à présent totalement détendu et ne voulais pas troubler ce silence des voix, pour laisser place à ce langage des coeurs.Envoûté que j'étais, j'observais les mains habiles de Camus caresser presque sensuellement les touches.C'était un véritable virtuose, ce dont je n'avais jamais douté et le choix de cette mélodie reflètait la profondeur de son âme.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de voir autre chose que le jeune homme froid qu'il était d'habitude.C'était comme s'il m'avait ouvert son coeur, en me faisant découvrir quelque chose d'intime et de précieux pour lui.Il était si soigneux, si méticuleux et souple...cela me rappela quel amant potentiel fantastique il était, empreint de douceur et de fermeté.Je frisonnais en fermant les yeux et me remémorais cette nuit que nous avions passés ensemble...mon corps s'en souvenait encore et mon coeur l'avait pourtant oublié...


	16. Winter Past

**_Merci encore de la review Lord Ma! Dans ce chapitre le mystère de Camus éclaircit! J'ai été_** _**un peu cruelle, je crois...enfin, à vous de juger de me dire ce que vous en pensez! On entâme la dernière ligne droite de l'histoire (eh oui, bientôt la fin...)**_

_**Milo: -Tant mieux on pourra aller parfaire ma pratique du piano à queue! ;'p**_

_**Camus: -Je ne veux même pas chercher à comprendre ce que tu entends par là...  
**_

_**Enjoy! (et Lord Ma, je t'encourage vivement pour la suite de tes fics! o) **_

Camus restait prodigieusement imperturbable, impérial presque.Quand à moi, je m'appliquais du mieux que je le pouvais pour lui faire honneur...Le morceau toucha à sa fin et nos deux mains se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre.Je devais profiter de ce clin d'oeil du destin! Mais je me sentais anormalement émotif, alors que l'occasion était trop belle pour être loupée! Oui...trop belle...

Mais tout à coup, je senti ce froid caractéristique sur ma main: Camus!

C'était mon ange qui avait fait le premier pas.Sans dire mot ou me regarder, il laissa sa main naturellement posée sur la mienne, comme si elles s'appartenaient, comme si c'était là que sa propre main devait reposer...C'était sa place.Le français continua à jouer encore quelques instants de sa main libre et il me caressa de son autre main.J'étais éberlué par un tel geste...Camus qui était d'habitude si pudique et qui fuyait les contacts, venait de prendre une initiative.Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Je dégagai à la ma main de sous la sienne et commença à la serrer doucement.sans aucun geste brusque, je me blotti contre son épaule et fermais les yeux, me laissant bercer par cette tragique mélodie, comme si elle représentait ma propre vie défilant à mes oreilles.Camus ne tarda pas à se tourner vers moi, l'air étonné et inquiet.Il cessa de jouer:

«Est-ce que ça va, Lénor?»

Ce nom...cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas entendu...il éveillait toujours une profonde vague de tristesse en moi.Mais Lénor était toujours, même s'il était enchaîné au fond de mon coeur.Tout comme Gabriel...En relevant la tête pour te regarder, je voyais Gabriel, l'enfant si solitaire avec lequel j'avais grandi et qui m'avait toujours protègé...mais je voyais aussi Camus, le noble chevalier d'or du Verseau.Lequel des deux aimais-je? Lequel des deux faisait battre mon coeur?

Les deux évidemment...car ils étaient la même personne fascinante.

J'approchais lentement mes lèvres de celles que je convoitais, les effleurant tendrement, prudement...sans pour autant les embrasser.Juste ce frôlement...était bien plus sensuel et suggectif qu'un baiser.Doucement, je descendis jusqu'à la nuque de Camus après lui avoir signifiées mes intentions, laissant mes lèvres glisser le long de cette peau de lait satinée.Je l'entendis étouffer un gémissement car j'avais commencé à mordiller son cou.Les choses étaient en train de prendre une autre tournure...beaucoup plus passionelles.

Je ne voulais plus me réfreiner.Je ne voulais plus penser ou réfléchir.je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être interrompu cette fois.Alors, je décidai de laisser ma conscience et ma timidité envers Camus au placard.Ce soir, je ne serai pas le doux et respectueux Lénor, mais le bouillant Milo, chevalier d'or de la constellation du Scorpion.Passant les bras réticents de Camus autour de mon cou, je le prit dans mes bras et l'aida à s'allonger sur le piano...décidément, cet instrument était merveilleux: il était si pratique pour éveiller le désir et ensuite pour le concrétiser...

Le Verseau ne protesta pas, bien que le sentais un peu fébrile dans mes bras.Il était tendu, ce que je pouvais comprendre.Mais je n'en n'avais vraiment pas envie ce soir.

Tout ce que je désirai c'était le possèder.J'avais déjà son âme, seul manquait son corps sur mon tableau de chasse.Il n'en fallait généralement pas beaucoup pour m'enflammer et ce feu qui me dévorait, me torturait du fond de ms entrailles, devait être relâché.Je comptais bien le transmettre à Camus.C'était évident...Orion...mon maître...c'était le même rituel.En réalité, les chevaliers des Glaces n'aspiraient qu'à faire fondre cette froideur les entravant.Alors...ils trouvaient refuge dans les bras des chevaliers les plus abrasifs et brûlants du Sanctuaire: les Scorpions.Nous étions de véritable machine d'amour une fois lancés comme c'était à présent mon cas.Camus...cette glace qui t'emprisonne, je la dégèlerai pour toi.Je te brûlerai, je te réchaufferai, je te sauverai de cette emprise glaciale!

Je senti tes mains se perdre dans mes cheveux que tu ébourifas, tiras, lissas...au gré des sensations que tu éprouvais.J'avais tant attendu ce jour...celui où enfin, tu deviendrais celui que tu cachais depuis trop longtemps derrière ce masque...Puis, tes mains trouvèrent le chemin de mon torse qu'elles aimaient tant.Il s'était nettemment développé depuis la dernière fois où elles l'avaient parcouru.Une de mes mains t'imita en descendant le long de ta cuisse, relevant ta tunique.Intérieurement, je me réjouissais de la légèreté de tes vêtements.Il m'était plus facile d'entrer en contact avec cette peau délicieuse, que j'avais déjà désignée comme mienne il y a si longtemps...Alors que mes doigts électrifiants traçaient leur passage jusqu'à ton entrejambe, je senti ta main sur poser sur la mienne pour stopper sa course.Tu me regardas alors comme toi seul sais le faire et cela me figea sur place:

-Non, il ne faut pas, décrètas-tu fermement.

-Mais...pourquoi? J'ai très envie de toi...et je sais que c'est réciproque, affirmais-je, sûr de moi et bien décidé à ne pas me laisser impressioner.

-Tu ne comprends pas...»

Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et ses yeux ne reflètaient que l'affliction la plus profonde.Je compris que quelque chose le perturbait.Etait-ce déjà cela qui nous avaient empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout il y a cinq ans? Je lui embrassais tendrement, mais sensuellement la main pour captiver son désir et ne pas que cette petite flamme au fond de lui ne s'éteigne...

-«Quel est le problème? Demandais-je avec une gentillesse dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable.

-Je...tu ne sais pas tout à propos de moi, Milo.

-Et alors? Nous avons tous nos secrets...et bien que tu m'intrigues, je ne t'ai jamais posées de questions parce que je respecte ton silence.Un jour, je mériterai que tes confidences et en attendant ce jour, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me racontre quoi que ce soit, déclarais-je dans un grand élan de romantisme.

-Tu n'y es pas...soupira t-il, exaspéré.

-Très bien...ce n'est pas grave, nous pouvons remettre «ça» à plus tard, si tu ne t'y sens pas prêt...» Essayais-je de me montrer conciliant, même si cela me pesait énormément.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de descendre du piano que je senti deux doigts se glisser sous mon menton et me guider vers ces deux lèvres sucrées.Camus m'embrassa tendrement, comme pour me prouver quelque chose:

-«Ai-je l'air de ne pas être prêt pour cela?

-Non, mais...

-Il y a autre chose, avoua t-il en quittant le piano et en me tournant le dos.

-Camus...

-C'est comme pour toi.Te souviens-tu de l'orage que nous avons essuyé lors de notre première nuit ici? Eh bien c'est pareil...Ce déchaînement des éléments, je saismaintenant ce que ça t'évoquait: les tempêtes futures.Celles qui sont encore à venir.

-«L'Histoire a la fâcheuse manie de se répèter»...complètais-je en comprenant que cela venait de quelque chose que Camus avait vécu dans le passé.

-Milo, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores à propos de moi.Mais je n'ai plus l'intention de me cacher.Je t'ai menti...en te disant que je ne me souvenais plus de ma mère...»

Je clignais des yeux, surpris.Camus m'avait menti? Hum...sûrement lors e la discussion houleuse que nous avions eu dans son temple.Il avait prétendu ne pas avoir connue sa mère et donc, ne pas en nourrir de manque.

-«...En fait, je me souviens presque encore parfaitement d'elle et de mon père, aussi.La vie est parfois ironique...en fait, je n'aurai jamais du venir au monde.J'étais déjà une erreur de la Nature, une incohérence avant même ma naissance...

-Que veux-tu dire? Demandais-je à voix basse, alors qu'il me tournait toujours le dos.

-Ma mère.Elle était stérile.Lors d'un accident, elle a été victime de graves lésions à l'utérus et aux ovaires.Les médecins étaient très sceptiques sur ses chances d'enfanter.Mais mes «géniteurs» étaient riches et ils désiraient ardament un bébé.Alors...ils ont expérimenté toutes sortes de méthodes contre-nature et procèdé à plusieurs fécondations in-vitro.Après plusieurs années de tentatives infructueuses, ma mère appris finalement qu'elle était enceinte de triplés, car on lui avait implanté plusieurs embryons à la fois pour qu'il y ait plus de chances de réussite.Tout se passa normalement, comme une grossesse standard pendant neuf mois...mais...le jour de ma naissance...cela se passa très mal.On dut faire ouvrir le ventre de ma mère et les médecins ne découvrirent qu'un seul bébé survivant parmis les deux autres...Et d'après eux, les deux petits étaient morts très récement, car ils avaient une taille et un poids réglementaire pour leur âge.Mon père s'en voulu énormément de ne pas avoir pu les sauver et encore plus quand il apprit de quoi ils étaient morts...Moi, je n'avais rien, j'étais en parfaite santé.Ma mère me prénomma «Gabriel», comme le Séraphin, parce que d'après elle j'étais un don du ciel.Ensuite...le rêve se brisa.Il s'avèra que je n'étais pas un enfant comme les autres.Et ça, tu sais sans doute pourquoi.

-Ton cosmos, peût-être? J'ai entendu dire qu'il se manifeste bien avant la naissance chez certaines personnes, exposais-je.

-Exactement.Mais comme tu le sais, mon cosmos diffère de celui de toute la chevalerie.C'est le cosmos des Saint de Glace et il était là comme pour me rappeler quel monstre j'étais.Ma mère n'aurait jamais du enfanter, en enfreignant cette loi naturelle, nous nous sommes attirés els foudres des Dieux.C'est ce que mes parents ont pensé.Il y eut plusieurs incidents, dont certains assez graves.Il arrivait que mon aura se manifeste sans raison et ma mère...elle n'a jamais pu me prendre dans ses bras par exemple.

-Comment cela?

-Dès que j'entrai en contact avec elle, mon cosmos s'éveillait, même lorsque je n'avais que quelques heures de vie derrière moi.Et mon aura glaciale a faillit la tuer.Imagine la douleur d'une mère, qui ne pourras jamais prendre son unique enfant dans ses bras et qui ne pourra jamais en avoir d'autres.Imagine son desespoir...Ma mère vécut très mal la situation...et elle sombra dans une profonde déprime post-natale.Elle n'avait plus goût à rien, ne supportait plus ma présence.Elle me rejeta complètement, me répudia.Je cessais d'exister pour elle, parce que je n'étaits qu'un monstre.Au bord de la folie, alors que les accidents se multipliaient, elle tenta de mettre fin à ses jours, en se tranchant les veines de l'avant bras.Heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, elle survécut.Et tout s'accèlera quand je gelais involontairement le bras d'un de mes petits camarades...mes parents étaient très pieux, alors il voyèrent en moi l'incarnation du Malin, comme une punition Divine parce qu'ils avaient enfanter contre-nature...Peu de temps après m'avoir fait consulter les plus éminents médecins, qui furent impuissants, mes géniteurs réalisèrent qu'ils me détestaient profondément en aimer un enfant tel que moi? Qu'on ne peut ni toucher, ni embrasser et qui porte la mort en lui? Pour eux le choix était fait...surtout que j'étais responsable de leur malheur depuis le départ: les deux autres bébés étaient morts par ma faute...ils étaient morts de froid quelques heures avant de voir le jour.Et ça aussi, c'était de ma faute...»

J'étais scotché par l'émotion.Je n'arrivais pas à croire la tragédie qui avait frappée Camus.C'était inénarrable, indescriptible.Je tremblais de révolte, aussi en devinant que ses parents n'avaient pas du être tendres avec Camus.Surtout quans je réalisais qu'il ne les avait pas appelés une seule fois «parents», mais «géniteurs»...

-«Ensuite, ils ne se préoccupèrent plus de moi, me traitant comme un étranger.Mon père était le seul qui avait encore un tant soit peu de sentiments pour moi, sans doute se sentait-il obligé de continuer à m'élever? Ma mère ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi et elle m'ignorait à tel point qu'elle m'avait interdit de l'appeler «Maman».Mon père m'inscrivit à des cours de piano, afin d'apprendre à me canalyser un peu et pour m'occuper, puisque je ne pouvais plus aller à l'école normalement.J'eu un précepteur pendant un temps...mais mon existence, n'avait déjà plus de sens.Elle était obsolète, insignificative...et je n'avais que six ans.A cet âge où un enfant n'a rien besoin de plus que de l'affection de ses parents pour évoluer sainement, j'étais livré à moi-même.Et la situation se retourna quand un jour...oh, je m'en souviens encore parfaitement: je jouais tranquillement devant le parvis de la grande demeure familliale, attendant mon précepteur.Mon père avait décidé qu'il serait plus sage de me couper complètement du monde extérieur, afin que je ne cause plus de problèmes, car après tout j'étais un monstre qu'on devait cacher aux autres...Ce jour-là, je jouais innocement quand une bande d'enfants m'aborda...ils avaient entendu parler de moi par leurs parents et n'avaient qu'une idée en tête: chasser le dangereux monstre de leur ville.Alors...ils m'insultèrent copieusement et commencèrent à me lapider.Et moi, je ne poussai pas même un cri.Rien.Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, en pleurant, en me haïssant.Je savais ce que j'avais fait, alors je méritais ce châtiment.Je m'étais plongé dans un mutisme volontaire et je crois qu'ils m'auraient vraiment tué ce jour là, si...il n'y avait pas eu cette voix.Cette voix salvatrice provenait un adolescent que je ne connaissais pas encore.Il fit fuir les enfants et venait apparement voir mon père, accompagné d'un enfant d'environ dix ans, typé méditerrannéen.Ce jeune homme au sourire lumineux et à la douceur angélique, qui essuya mes plaies avec sa toge grecque, c'était...

-Saga! Compris-je en sursautant.

-Oui, et le garçon qui l'accompagnait était Shura.En réalité, Saga revenait d'Espagne où il était allé cherché Shura.Il avait senti mon cosmos, alors il avait décidé de prolonger son séjour dans les environs.Je n'habitais qu'à quelques kilomètres à peine de la frontière Espagnole, donc il en avait profiter pour se rendre sur place par la même occasion.Saga parla alors à mon père de manière franche et directe, lui assurant que je n'étais pas du tout un monstre.Au contraire, j'étais un «élu» et ma place n'était pas ici, traité comme un pariat, mais au sanctuaire d'Athéna.Saga convaincu alors mon père de me confier à lui, afin que je puisse développer et maîtriser ce «don».Evidemment, mes géniteurs n'avaient qu'une hâte: se débarasser de moi.L'opportunité était trop belle, alors ils me laissèrent partir avec Shura et Saga en Grèce, sans protester.

-C'est vraiment...horrible!»

Je serrai les poings.Même quand un enfant est «différent» comme c'était le cas de Camus, un parent devrait toujours l'aimer! C'était plus que révoltant! J'étais profondément outré, choqué, dégoûté!

-«C'est la faiblesse humaine Milo.On ne peut pas la changer et puis, je n'en veux pas à mes «géniteurs».Qui sait si je n'aurai pas fait la même chose? Je ne peux pas leur jeter la pierre, ce serait injuste.Je n'étais pas maltraité, je ne manquais de rien.

-Oui, mais tout de même...

-Alors c'est pour ça que...je préfère que l'on ne me touche pas.Qui sait ce qui pourrait encore arriver? J'ai déjà causées tant d'horreurs...

-Ne dis pas ça! Tu n'étais pas resposanble car tu n'étais qu'un enfant! Aujourd'hui, tu maîtrise ton pouvoir, il n'y plus rien à craindre...Et tu m'as même sauvée la vie avec.Saga avait raison de dire que ton pouvoir pouvait aider à faire le Bien.Il a cru en toi et moi aussi, alors...arrête de te tourmenter pour le passé.En venant au Sanctuaire, la plupart des chevalier sont arrivés avec d'écrasants bagages émotionnels.Mais c'est une nouvelle chance qui nous est offerte...nous ne pouvons pas...nous ne devons pas la laisser passer...en nous laissant submerger.Tout recommence à zéro, déclarai-je en m'avançant vers lui et en lui caressant le bras.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

-Au contraire.Tu as déjà bien assez payé pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas choisi.Il est temps de vivre, Camus! Toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur!»

Je le serrai dans mes bras.Je n'avais pas peur.Peût-être que je risquais gros en cet instant, mais je m'étais déjà donné à lui il y a cinq ans, ignorant son «mal».J'étais prêt plus que jamais à le refaire aujourd'hui.


	17. Dark Abyss

**_Merci de l'encouragement ma chère Eagle Eclipse.Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire! La suite sans plus tarder...avec un passage que vous reconnaîtrez, puiqu'il est tiré de l'épisode 36 de la série! Je rattache enfin mon bébé à l'histoire officielle! Espèrons que ce sera crédible! Enjoy et merci!_**

Notre fin de soirée fut moins agitée et boulversante.Camus alla allumer un feu et moi, je m'installais par terre, devant la cheminée, en me frottant les mains pour me réchauffer.

Mon meilleur ami était resté silencieux depuis ses révélations et je n'avais qu'une envie: le protèger, le réconforter et le serrer contre moi...je détestais le voir ainsi.

Pourtant, une fois le feu suffisament conséquent, il vint me rejoindre de lui-même et je lui tendis les bras.Il se lova contre moi et nos regards se perdirent dans la beauté flamboyante du foyer.Il serra mon bras contre lui et me demanda à voix basse:

-«Ne me quitte pas...

-L'Histoire a la fâcheuse manie de se répèter...je ne t'ai pas quitté il y a cinq ans et il n'est pas question que je le fasse aujourd'hui.» promis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Camus...toi aussi, tu te sentais desespérément seul au fond.Tu le cachais pour ne pas attirer la pitié, mais tu n'étais pas aussi infaillible que tu le montrais.Lentement, je caressais ta crinière capillaire pour te rassurer, pour te faire comprendre que j'étais là et que je ne comptais pas bouger.Si seulement, nous avions pu rester comme ça toute l'éternité, dans les bras l'un de l'autre...cela m'aurait amplement suffit.Avec toi, je savais qu'il ne serait pas question de sexe, mais c'était beaucoup plus profond que cela.Nos âmes étaient liées.

Mais le Destin en a décidé autrement.Maman, Saga, Délos et toi, vous m'avez laissé seul sur Terre.Seul au monde...

Je me sentais parfaitement heureux à tes côtés.Sans avoir besoin de te parler, rien que le fait de te sentir contre moi, c'était le plus beau des présents.Cela voulait dire que j'avais assez gagnée ta confiance pour que tu baisses ainsi ta garde.J'aurai voulu te combler à mon tour, être l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer, l'oreille à laquelle se confier, l'amant auquel se donner, un jour peût-être.Mais nous n'en n'eûmes pas le temps.Ce soir, fut le dernier que je passais avec toi, en toute intimité, me laissant un goût amer d'inachevé.Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de toi et à la fois tant éloigné...

Le lendemain, on frappa à la porte.C'est le coeur serré que je me séparais de toi, niché au creux de mes bras, dans ce lit devenu bien trop petit pour les deux hommes adultes que nous étions devenus.J'enfilais un t-shirt blanc et te regardais une dernière fois dormir paisiblement et ça, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour à mes yeux.Jamais un chevalier d'or ne se risquerait à dormir en présence d'un de ses frère d'arme s'il n'avait pas en lui une confiance absolue.

«Je t'aime, Camus.»

Sussurais-je en allant ouvrir la porte.Mais j'étais comblé...comblé, même si je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, préfèrant me repaître de ta vision.Au moins, tu n'étais pas parti en m'abandonnant comme il y a cinq ans...

Pourtant, la situation s'était déjà dégradée jusqu'au point de non-retour.Les prémices d'une bataille mortelle se dessinaient peu à peu.Je su que quelque chose de grave était arrivé en voyant Masque de Mort trépigner sur le seuil de la maisonnette.J'étais franchement étonné de sa présence.Je savais que le Pope avait du l'envoyer me chercher, mais pourquoi lui? D'habitude, notre chef avait recours à des messagers ou à des chevaliers d'argent.Se pourrait-il que...

-«Eh bien, Belle aux Bois Dormants, on est bien matinale ce matin!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Le coupais-je avec sérieux, n'ayant pas envie de plaisanter.

-On a du pain sur la planche, Junior.Le Grand-Pope désire ardament s'entretenir avec toi, aussi m'a t-il envoyé te chercher comme un vulgaire messager, tsss...

-Il veut me voir, tout de suite?

-Ouais et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est assez urgent, alors il vaudrait mieux pour ton joli petit cul que tu ne traînes pas trop.

-Attend une minute...si c'est toi qui est venu me prévenir et non un messager, c'est que...

-Oui, l'odre des chevaliers d'argent a été entièrement décimé, hormis Marin, Shina et Albiore.Donc, le Pope a dût mettre fin aux vacances de certains Golds.

-Tu n'es donc pas le seul...qui est déjà rentré?

-Oh...il y a Aphrodite, moi, Shura et Aiolia pour l'instant.Quoi que je suppose qu'Aiolia ne peut être pris en compte puisqu'il a décidé de lui-même de revenir, m'énonça t-il, sans que cela ne me surprenne.

-Je vois, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.Aiolia déteste être éloigné trop longtemps du Sanctuaire.Mais si toi, Aphrodite, Shura et maintenant moi, sommes convoqués entre tous les Saints d'or, c'est qu'il y a du conflit dans l'air...

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre aussi.Alors ne perd pas de temps si tu ne veux pas qu'on ait massacré tout le monde sans t'en laisser un peu...»

Il ricana sadiquement et ajouta:

«A propos, j'ai très clairement senti un autre cosmos ici...tu n'étais pas seul, avoue-le! Quelle que soit ta charmante compagnie, j'espère que c'était un bon coup...et qu'elle t'a laissées des forces pour ta mission, mon mignon...e tous cas, elle ne t'a pas raté...tu aimes le sexe à la sauvage, toi...»

Sourit-il en me prenant par le menton pour me fixer d'un air gourmand.Je m'arrachais à ce contact en le fusillant du regard.Il pointa du doigt un suçon que j'avais dans le cou et son sourire malsain s'accentua.Ce maudit Cancer m'avait toujours insupporté, bien que nous soyons proches «collègues» de travail.Si le Pope avait fait revenir Aphrodite et Masque de Mort, ses deux assassins dévoués, ainsi que Shura, son garde de réserve et moi-même, son espion...c'est qu'il comptait nous envoyer régler le problème à la source et dans l'ombre.Soupirant d'exaspération et de résignation, je le regardai s'éloigner et retournais à l'intérieur.

Rapidement et silencieusement, je rassemblais mes affaires afin de ne pas réveiller Camus.Je ne pu m'empêcher de le contempler une ultime fois.Il paraissait si apaisé, si vulnérable ici...je ne voulais pas le laisser comme ça et je ne désirai surtout pas qu'il se réveille en constatant que je l'avais abandonné, comme cela avait été mon cas, il y a cinq ans.Alors, je griffonnai rapidement un petit mot que je posais sur le chevet, lui précisant que j'avais été rappelé par le Sanctuaire et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquièter.Mon beau Camus...j'allais revenir très vite.

Je parti donc en direction du Sanctuaire, sans aucune joie.D'habitude, je n'aimais pas prendre de congées car je m'ennuyais mortellement loin de l'agitation de cet endoit.J'étais toujours plutôt heureux quand le Pope me convoquait.Mais cette fois...j'aurai voulu pouvoir rester avec Camus.M'arrêtant à mon Temple, je revêtis mon armure d'or et me rendis au palais du Pope...plutôt angoissé.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil, portant son éternel masque.Je m'agenouillais respectueusement devant lui:

-«Ainsi tu es venu...me lança t-il sceptique, comme s'il avait du mal à croire en ma fidélité.

-Chevalier d'or Milo, du signe du Scorpion.A votre service Altesse.Je suppose qu'un danger terrible menace le Sanctuaire pour que vous convoquiez un chevalier d'or, Majesté.

-Eh bien oui effectivement, chevalier.Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé récemment au Japon? Les chevaliers de Bronze se sont affrontés en public lors qu'une manifestation sportive...

-Oui en effet, je suis au courant.Mais...il ne s'agit là que de petits combats ridicules, sans aucune valeur réelle, Majesté, répliquais-je sûr de moi; et je ne vois pas en quoi vous auriez lieu de vous inquièter, poursuivais-je afin de couper court à l'entretien.

-Oui, c'est également ce que je pensais moi aussi au début et c'est pourquoi je leur ai envoyé le chevalier Phénix pour les humilier en public.Mais...à ma grande surprise, il s'est rallié à leur cause et ce qui est pire encore, c'est qu'ils prétendent tous maintenant qu'une jeune fille serait la réincarnation d'Athéna.Et leur but avoué est de destabiliser et renverser le Sanctuaire.C'est une atteinte au prestige du Temple que nous ne pouvons ignorer...

-Mais les chevaliers de Bronze sont devenus fous pour oser porter cette atteinte aux Dieux et se rebeller contre le Sanctuaire! M'indignais-je.

-Et c'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé plusieurs chevaliers d'Argent au Japon, avec pour mission d'écraser cette révolte au plus vite.Mais...on m'a rapporté que tous ces chevaliers d'Argent ont été tués par leur adversaire au court de combats singuliers.

-Comment ça? De simples chevaliers de Bronze ont réussi à battre les envoyés du Sanctuaire? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui.Ils ont acquis des pouvoirs qui dépassent le cadre de leur ordre.

-Non, c'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur, assurais-je sans démordre de ma confiance naturelle; je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un chevalier de Bronze pouvant battre un adversaire plus fort que lui.

-Et Shina...elle a pris des initiatives, elle a quitté le Sanctuaire, sans en recevoir l'ordre et elle est partie au Japon! M'informa t-il, tandis que je sentais très clairement la colère dans sa voix grave.

-C'est indigne d'un chevalier! Mais votre Altesse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué.Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de m'envoyer me battre contre des chevaliers de Bronze? Car, si c'était le as, je vous assure que...

-C'est un ordre, m'interrompit-il.

-Mais...mais votre Altesse! Je ne peux pas accèpter! C'est comem si vous envoyiez un lion tuer quelques fourmis! Protestais-je; en tant que chevalier d'or, je ne dois pas m'abaisser à combattre plus faible que moi.

-Si nous ne les écrasons pas tout de suite, nous risquons de le regretter amèrement un jour.Si nous attendons, ils risquent de devenir trop puissants...

-Mais votre Altesse, pourquoi avoir peur de simples chevaliers de Bronze? Il n'y a aucune raison, poursuivais-je.

-Parce que malheureusement...il y a de fortes chances que l'armure du Sagittaire qui a disparu il y a maintenant treize ans, soit tombée entre leurs mains.

-Comment? Mais c'est tout à fait inadmissible! Me révoltais-je intérieurement.

-Je suppose que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé...il y a treize ans...le chevalier du Sagittaire Aioros, fut renvoyé du Sanctuaire et mis à mort pour avoir osé me défier...ou plutôt, pour avoir osé défier la déesse Athéna.Juste avant de mourir, il a confiée son armure à un Japonais du nom de Mitsumasa Kido.J'ai réussi à la récupèrer depuis peu, mais le casque est toujours en la possession des chevaliers rénégats.Et hier, quelqu'un s'est à nouveau emparé du reste de l'armure.Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde...Se leva t-il en ouvrant un des grands rideaux de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

J'étais abasourdi par ce que je vis:

-«Oh, sept armures d'or!

-Eh oui...personne au Sanctuaire, pas même les chevaliers d'or ne savent combien d'armure il existe.Je suis le seul à connaître leur nombre: vous êtes en tout neuf chevaliers du Zodiaque, portant l'ultime armure, à avoir prêté serment et juré fidèlité à la déesse Athéna.Car deux chevaliers d'or ont aidé Aioros à s'enfuir il y a treize ans et se cachent depuis pour échapper à ma fureur.

-De qui s'agit-il? Demandais-je, un peu perplexe.

-Des chevaliers de la Balance et du Bélier.D'après mes informations, le chevalier de la Balance se trouverait dans la région des Cinq Pics en Chine.Il est très âgé, mais c'est de loin le plus puissant de notre ordre.Le chevalier du Bélier, quant à lui, serait quelque part dans les montagnes qui séparent la Chine et l'Inde.Il est le seul à possèder le pouvoir de réparer les armures.J'essaie depuis des années de les faire revenir au Sanctuaire, mais ils ignorent depuis toujours mes convocations.Pour d'obscures raisons, ils semblent se méfier d'Athéna.

-Les chevaliers du Bélier et de la Balance...répètais-je, incrédule.

-Si l'armure du Sagittaire venait à tomber entre les mains indignes des chevaliers de Bronze et que ces deux chevaliers décident de se rallier à leur cause, nous disposerons de trois chevaliers d'or combattants à leurs côtés.Et si nous devions les combattre, beaucoup de sang serait versé...» insista t-il, en marchant.

_Oui c'est vrai, même si nous venions à emporter la victoire les combats seraient terribles... l'ordre des chevaliers d'or serait décimé et la déesse serait laisée sans protection..._pensais-je, peu rassuré.

-«Chevalier du Scorpion du Scorpion, je te donne l'ordre d'aller au Japon et de tuer tous les chevaliers de Bronze, ainsi que celle qui ose se faire passer pour la réincarnation d'Athéna.

-Je remplirai ma tâche Altesse, même si j'estime que c'est une mission indigne d'un chevalier d'or.Majestée...commencais-je.

-Attend! Cria une voix autoritaire.

-Mais c'est le chevalier Aiolia! Reconnus-je, en me tournant pour voir qui arrivait.

-Je vous en prie Altesse, laissez-moi accomplir cette mission à sa place, s'agenouilla t-il.

-Comment? Sursautais-je, tant cette requête était inattendue.

-Tiens donc...toi aussi tu fais partie de l'ordre des chevaliers d'or...ajouta le Pope, avec cynisme, en relation à la trahison d'Aioros.

-Oui, votre Majesté...

-Et que ferais-tu, si je demandais au chevalier du Scorpion de remplir cette mission? S'intéressa t-il, en faisant jouer la rivalité entre nous.

-Je le défierai et le mettrai à mort, repondit-il avec le plus grand naturel, me jetant un regard assassin.

-Comment oses-tu!

-Très bien je te confie cette tâche.Aiolia, mets-toi en route au plus vite.

-Mais votre Altesse...

-Silence! Telle est ma volonté...ordonna t-il.

-Merci, Majesté, lança Aiolia en s'éloignant.

-Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi lui avez-vous laissée cette mission? Vous savez pourtant bien qu'il est le frère cadet d'Aioros, chevalier du Sagittaire, celui-là même qui a trahit le Sanctuaire il y a treize ans! C'est vous même qui m'avez rapporté ce qui s'était passé! M'écriais-je, quand Aiolia fut assez éloigné pour ne pas nous entendre; il a beau avoir prêté serment et juré fidélité à Athéna, et être un des chevaliers les plus puissants de notre ordre, le fait est que le même sang que son traître de frère coule dans ses veines.

-C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de l'envoyer à ta place.

-Hein?

-Il a beaucoup souffert pendant ces treize dernières années, parce que son frère s'est montré indigne de revêtir l'armure d'or.La seule chose à laquelle il pense jour et nuit, c'est de laver son honneur baffoué par son frère.Si l'armure du Sagittaire est tombée entre les mains des chevaliers de Bronze, alors je sais qu'il fera tout pour pouvoir la ramener au Sanctuaire, m'expliqua t-il avec conviction.

-Vous avez raison votre Altesse, son désir de vengeance le poussera à remplir cette mission coûte que coûte.

-Oui, exactement...néanmoins...

-Quoi? M'impatientais-je.

-Il est effectivement possible que tu aies raison et donc, nous ferions mieux d'envoyer quelqu'un pour le surveiller.»

Aiolia...je n'avais pas une totale confiance en lui pour cette mission, mais la vérité c'est que les méthodes du Grand Pope ne me plaisaient pas davantage.Elles ne faisaient vraiment pas honneur aux chevaliers d'or...nous, l'élite de la chevalerie, nous étions abaissés au rang de pions et je n'aimais pas du tout ça...

Le Grand Pope était un personnage totalitaire et plus qu'énigmatique.Après tout, aucun d'entre nous ne savait qui se cachait derrière ce masque...qui était-il pour dissimuler ainsi son identité? Sûrement quelqu'un désirant ne pas être reconnu...Je fronçais légèrement des sourcils, méfiant tout à coup.Quelque chose ne me plaisait pas...et je n'arrivais pas à le définir...un malaise grandissant était en train de me dévorer.

Le Grand Pope alla majestueusement se servir du vin dans une coupe en or sertie de pierres précieuses.Il s'asseyit dans son trône, en croisant les jambes, d'un air plus détendu tout à coup.J'en profitais pour me relever:

-«Puis-je prendre congées, votre Altesse?

-Avant j'aimerai que tu me fasses ton rapport, à propos de Gabriel.

-Eh bien, je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus que ce qui a été dit précédement.De plus, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon départ du Sanctuaire...» mentis-je.

Mais brusquement, un frisson m'électrisa l'échine.Le Pope...avait apelé Camus, «Gabriel» et je n'étais pas censé me souvenir de son véritable prénom! Comment savait-il que je m'en rappelais à présent! Je senti ma gorge s'assècher...

-«Ainsi donc, tu as recouvert ta mémoire.

-Oh...pas tout à fait.Une partie seulement...affirmais-je d'un air innocent.

-Veux-tu boire un peu de vin avec moi? Il est originaire de l'île de Milos...»

Un sourcil se redressa sur mon visage.Quoi? Il m'invitait à boire du vin avec lui, et pas n'importe lequel, en plus.Etait-ce un hasard?

Secouant négativement la tête, je déclinais l'offre:

-«Je vous remercie de cet égard, mais je ne bois pas.

-Ce n'est pas un petit verre qui va te faire perdre la tête, chevalier.Si tu me racntais plutôt comment tes souvenirs te sont revenus? J'avoue que cela m'intéresse au plus haut point.

-Je...je l'ignore.Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne les avais pas perdus, mais simplement oubliés.Ils étaient au fond de moi pendant toutes ces années et ils sont remontés à la surface.Je devais faire une sorte de blocage psychologique, c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée.

-C'est compréhensible.Après tout, «ils» t'ont tous abandonnés, du premier au dernier, énonça t-il en portant le nectar à ses lèvres masquées sans pour autant le goûter.

-...

-Ne les laisse pas recommencer.Si tu ouvres ton coeur à nouveau à Camus, il va en profiter pour te faire souffrir encore.Pourquoi crois-tu que ton esprit l'ai oublié pendant tout ce temps? C'est parce qu'il était aussi nocif pour toi qu'ont pu l'être les autres.Il n'est pas différent.

-Mais lui...est revenu.

-Je te demande de te tenir sur tes gardes, Milo.Ne refais pas la même erreur.S'il est revenu, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais parce que tel était son devoir.N'oublie pas qu'il est le maître d'un des chevaliers de Bronze rénégats, il va sans doute chercher à l'aider, d'une manière où d'une autre.

-Votre Majesté, vous vous méprenez, je...

-Milo...»

Souffla t-il de sa voix caverneuse.Lentement, il se leva et passa sa main sous mon menton, approchant son visage du mien.Je me tendis instinctivement, à la fois effrayé et fasciné.Il s'arrêta face à moi, comme pour me fixer de ce masque sans expression:

«Ecoute-moi attentivement, j'ai confiance absolue en toi.Tu es le seul qui ne m'ait jamais déçu, alors je ne voudrai pas que tes sentiments pour Camus te fassent douter ou te précipitent à ta perte.Dès le premier jour de ton arrivée ici, j'ai cru en toi, j'ai eu foi en toi.J'ai tout de suite senti que nous nous entendrions bien, car tu n'étais pas de la même fange que ton maître...»

Intérieurement, j'étais en osait-il souiller ainsi la mémoire de mon défunt prédécesseur?

-«Délos...il fut un excellent assassin, au même titre qu'Aphrodite et Masque de Mort, mais ses sentiments l'ont perdu.Je ne laisserait pas l'Histoire se répèter avec toi, car...»

Il porta une main à mon visage et je la suivis du regard sans bouger, trop surpris pour réagir.Il me caressa doucement du dos de sa paume.Un peu de sueur perla sur mon front alors que je me sentais complètement aphone.

«...Tu m'es précieux, Milo.Et je ne veux ps te perdre.»

Et brusquement, je me senti attiré dans ses bras puissants et il me serra contre lui.Mon coeur battait la chamade, j'avais un mal fou à respirer, tant j'étais étonné.Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, tandis que j'étais toujours incapable de bouger et ne le voulait de toutes façons pas...Il huma mon parfum et sa douceur emprunte de fermeté le faisait vraiment ressembler à un ange à deux faces.Au bout d'un instant, il s'éloigna et relâcha son étreinte:

-«Gabriel...il ne te désire pas vraiment.Pas comme moi.Pas autant que moi.C'est pour cela qu'il a fuit il y a cinq ans.

-Co...comment? Mais je croyais qu'il y a cinq ans, vous l'aviez envoyé en Sibérie s'occuper d'apprentis! Arrivais-je enfin à parler.

-C'est exact, mais ce qu'il a dut bien se cacher de te raconter, c'est que c'est LUI qui m'a demandé à être mutté en Sibérie.La vérité, c'est qu'il désirait fuir le Sanctuaire, être le plus loin possible éloigné de toi géographiquement.Parce qu'il était effrayé de ce qui venait d'arriver.Il avait tué son propre maître de ses propres mains, puis le tiens, tout cela...pour te sauver la vie.Il était conscient de l'emprise sentimentale que tu avais sur lui et il voulait rompre ses chaînes.Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était sa liberté et il t'a abandonné pour ne pas être dépendant de son amour pour toi.Il n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de toi, Milo.Mais moi, si.»

J'étais abasourdi par cette révélation.Alors...Camus m'avait menti...encore...et moi, naïf que j'étais, j'avais cru qu'il tenait vraiment à moi.Depuis le début, je m'étais bercé d'illusions, j'avais entretenu seul des espoirs infondés et ridicules.Je me maudissais intérieurement...oui, je comprenais maintenant.Si tu étais revenu vers moi Camus, c'était pour m'utiliser...pour que je ne sois rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour toi...qu'une marionette ou un corps chaud pour la nuit.Sans doute le Pope avait-il raison de se méfier de toi.Tu comptais me retourner contre lui pour aider ton disciple, n'est-ce pas? J'étais entre rage et triste profondeQuand je senti le Pope poser une main amicale sur mon épaule:

-«rResaisis-toi, chevalier! Je sais que l'épreuve que tu traverses en ce moment doit être difficile.C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de déception que tu avais tout oublié.Parce que tu as toujours été seul, Milo.Personne n'a jamais voulu de toi en vérité.Gabriel s'est servi de toi pour passer le temps, Délos a préféré rejoindre tout de suite Orion, plutôt que de le faire une fois ton entraînement terminé.Il t'a abandonné, tu es resté livré à toi-même et Saga a fait de même.Il ne désirait pas ton affection, il a toujours préféré Gabriel et tu avais vu juste.Il est parti sans rien te dire du jour au lendemain, comme un lâche, car il n'avait pas le courage de t'avoue qu'il se moquait éperdument de toi! Quant à ta mère...

-Mè...re...articulais-je difficilement, comme si j'étouffais.

-Cette catin n'a eut que le sort qu'elle méritait! Elle n'avait que seize ans quand elle t'a donné naissance, après s'être énamourachée d'un vulgaire marin, qui l'abandonna à son triste sort, après une nuit de plaisir.Les parents de la jeune fille la rejetèent, la bannirent de chez eux, parce qu'elle allait donner naissance à un bâtard, sans père.Alors...ta mère t'a mis au monde en te haïssant à tel point que cinq ans après ce jour maudit, elle s'est pendue! Et ce n'est pas tout...cette perfide créature a voulu t'emporter avec elle...elle avait glissé des scorpions venimeux dans ton berceau...heureusement, le curé pour lequel elle travaillait occasionnellement, t'a trouvé avant qu'ils ne te piquent.Ces animaux ont du avoir pitié de toi, tout comme ce curé, qui t'a confié au Sanctuaire pour te donner une nouvelle vie.»

Le Pope m'avait raconté tout cela sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.Et moi...je tremblais.Les yeux vides, je fixai le sol, comme si quelque chose en moi était mort...Ce fut le déclic...

_-«Maman! Où vas-tu? Ne me laisse pas tout seul!_

_-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri.Maman va vie revenir et nous serons très bientôt réunis.»_

-«Nooooooonnn! M'écriais-je en serrant la mâchoire et en me tenant la tête, tandis que des larmes salées coulaient sur mes joues.

-Milo, écoute-moi...ils ne t'aimaient pas.Aucun d'eux ne t'aimait réellement, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisée ta valeur...Moi, je tien à toi et je ne veux pas que tu souffres.Tu es irremplaçable pour moi...Milo, va sur l'île d'Andromède, venge l'affront que m'a fait Albior, qui est le maître d'un des chevaliers de Bronze, prouve-moi ta loyauté et tu en seras largement récompensé.Fais-le, contre tous ceux qui 'ont fait tant de mal pendant toutes ces années.Sois-moi aussi dévoué que je l'ai été pour toi.Prouve-moi que j'ai eu raison de croire en toi.» Me chuchota t-il hypnotiquement à même l'oreille.

D'un geste lent et sensuel, il essuya mes larmes.Le lien nous unissant avait toujours été spécial, mais aujourd'hui...quelque chose avait changé.Camus avait raison, un chevalier d'or doit mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels et faire passer avant tout son devoir professionnel.Pour moi, Camus, Gabriel, Délos, Saga et ma mère n'existaient plus!

Me relevant, l'air déterminé, je répondis:

-«Bien, Majesté!

-Personne ne t'a jamais aimé comme tu le mérites, mais les habitudes sont faites pour être changées...»

_Les habitudes sont faites pour être changées...les habitudes sont faites pour être__changées..._

Cette phrase résonna étrangement dans ma tête, avec un goût de déjà vu...je me levais, comme si je venais de renaître.J'avais été trahis de toutes parts mais seul le pouvoir ne me trahirait pas.Je quittais le palais, avec cette rage coulant dans mes veines, cette rage qui vous aurait ferait tuer le premier venu au détour d'une rue...

Ce que j'ignorai, c'est que le Pope profitait de ma faiblesse pour me manipuler.Il avait senti que je lui échappais, que je me méfiais de lui, alors il avait profité de ma faille sentimentale pour s'infiltrer dedans et remuer une de mes phobies les plus anciennes: la peur d'être seul.

Car le Grande Pope connaissait tous ses chevalier sur le bout des doigts: il avait utilisé Aioros pour convaincre Aiolia d'éxécuter les Bronzes et à présent, il utilisait ma peur contre moi.Le Pope était un être peu scrupuleux et surtout très doué de ses mots et de ses analyses psychologiques...nous étions tous des pions entre ses mains...

Je ne su pas ce jour-là que, tapis dans l'ombre, un autre assassin écoutait avec intérêt la conversation...Aphrodite...que le Pope enverrait me surveiller sur l'île d'Andromède...


	18. Hypnos

Eagle Eclypse: Tes commentaires me font toujours super plaisir! Quand à Milo, si un jour je le croise dans la rue, ou dans le bus, je le harcèle et je lui demande son numéro de portable! Tu es très gentille de dire que je ne fais pas d'OOC...bien que je ne trouve pas spécialement.En tous cas, rassure-toi la suite des "12 maisons" arrive bientôt! Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ta fics sur "l'île de la tentation!" (oh et ne t'en fais pas...je suis une grande "kyateuse" aussi XD)

Lord Maaaa:  Excellent ton délire! J'adore les petites choses spontanées et je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que je poste ma parodie...Pour tes questions eh bien, sache juste que le Grand Pope étant Saga, et qu'il était très proche de Milo avant, en a gardé un certain "goût".Dans l'anime et le manga, on voit clairement que le Pope a confiance en Milo, vu les secrets qu'il lui confie et le fait qu'il le consulte à propos de ses décisions.Je ne sais pas si le Pope est réellement attiré par Milo, je préfère ne pas y répondre et laisser le suspense et les spéculations...

Masque de Mort ne craque pas vraiment pour Milo, il le taquine juste.Et j'ai déjà pensé à faire mourir Milo pour rejoindre Camus, (tiens, c'est marrant je me posais cette question y a pas deux jours..je trouvais ça injuste que l'un reste et que l'autre parte.) mais je pense que je vais m'en tenir à désir de Kurumada.A propos, j'espère voir un jour ton dessin de Chibi Kanon-Matchmaker Master! Quand à Milo, je le garde sous la main pour faire une thèse de psycho plus tard! XD

Merci encore à vous! Et enjoy ce chapitre court...qui l'est volontairement...car j'attends vos réactions pour décider de la tournure qu'il prendra.

Jamais je n'avais fait preuve d'autant de hargne à l'entraînement et j'avais brisé sans scrupule la plupart des mannequins, avec une violence inouïe.A tel point, que j'avais monopolisée l'arène à moi seul, déserte malgré la tension qui règnait dans l'air.La plupart des chevaliers étaient morts ou en vacances, alors j'en avais profité pour m'isoler et parfaire ma technique...je devais absolument être prêt pour demain.C'était donc épuisé, mais satisfait et plus détendu que je rejoignais mon temple ce soir-là.Je n'avais qu'un seul souhait: retrouver mon lit, mon seul amant fidèle.Au moins lui, ne me trahirait jamais.J'entrais dans ma vide et froide maison, aux pierres tristes et austères, complètement vidé physiquement et psychologiquement.

Mais tout à coup, je senti une autre présence dans mon temple.Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à une heure si tardive? En tous cas, j'allais vite le chasser, je n'étais d'humeur à rien d'autre ce soir qu'à dormir.Même un peu de sexe n'aurait su éveiller en moi aucun intérêt.Je me dirigeais donc vers mon mystérieux et indésirable invité.

Posé dans un fauteuil et lisant un livre, Camus avait ramenée une de ses mains à son visage, comme si sa tête était tout à coup devenue trop lourde de connaisances pour tenir droite d'elle-même.Il paraissait fort concentré, à la façon dont son front était plissé.Je soupirai entre colère et épuisement:

-«Toi...j'aurai du m'en douter...qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

-Tu es parti sans rien dire ce matin et tu rentres très tard.»

Il ferma son livre du'n coup sec et fort qui résonna dans la pièce, avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux.Je me senti paralysé sur place.Par Athéna, pourquoi me fascinait-il à ce point? Cela ne faisait que compliquer les choses...

-«Et alors? Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'inquiètais ou que tu m'as attendu ici toute la journée, répondis-je assez acidement.

-Je suis venu ici dès que j'ai été réveillé.

-Je t'avais laissé un mot...répliquais-je immédiatement.

-Il était censé faire que je ne m'inquiète pas? Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est raté... me reprocha t-il en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux.

-Camus, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre...soufflais-je en fermant les yeux et me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil face à lui.

-Milo...

-Hu?

-...Tu es assis sur Platon.»

Je me retournais et constatais que quelque chose de dur et de rectangulaire se trouvait sous mon auguste fessier.Un livre...que Camus avait sûrement du emmener pour passer le temps.J'haussais des épaules:

-«Et alors? Ca n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire...souris-je sensuellement en ôtant le manuscrit de sa cachette.

-Ah, Milo...secoua t-il la tête, consterné.

-Ecoute Camus, je n'ai pas franchement envie de discuter ce soir.Je suis exténué...

-J'ai senti ton cosmos d'une agressivité sans précédent en début d'après-midi.

-Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit? J'ai pas envie d'en parler, alors fous-moi la paix! M'énervais-je soudainement, voyant bien qu'il m'ignorait.

-Au contraire, tu en brûles d'envie...»

Je tournai la tête brusquement, ne voulant pas croiser ces yeux qui semblaient sonder le fond de mon âme avec une telle facilité.Bien-sûr, j'avais envie et besoin de me confier...surtout avec tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps...D'abord, la mission contre les Bronzes, qu'Aiolia avait décidé d'accomplir seul, ensuite les avances du Pope , suivies de ses révélations insupportables et enfin...ma nouvelle mission: tuer un de nos chevaliers les plus dévoués! J'étais complètement perdu...

«Ouvre ce livre que tu tiens dans tes mains, Milo.»

Je relevais la tête, croisant encore une fois ces deux pierres scintillantes:

-«Platon et moi ne sommes pas en de bons termes, depuis que je l'ai trompé avec Stephen King...

-Ouvre-le.Page centrale.» Insista t-il.

Et je le fis...sans trop savoir pourquoi...peût-être par curiosité, ou pour qu'il parte plus vite.Et ce que je vis...

...fit sembla faire jaillir mon coeur hors de ma poitrine.Au milieu de l'ouvrage se trouvait une fleur.Une fleur sèchée, conservée dans un petit film plastique, protègeant sa fragilité.Je me senti profondément ému en reconnaissant la fleur que j'avais offerte il y tant d'années à Camus, bien avant son départ en Sibérie.Cette fleur, avait scellée notre amitié...

-«Tous les êtres vivants meurent, Milo.Mais tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour se souvenir d'eux, ils vivent.Regarde les étoiles: elles ne sont jamais aussi brillantes qu'à l'instant de leur mort.Tant que tu te rappelleras de ceux qui ont compté pour toi, alors il vivront à travers ton coeur.Même morte, cette fleur symbolise le lien qui nous uni et tant que toi ou moi continuerons de l'entretenir, il existera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.Je l'ai entretenu pour toi, parce que tu ne le pouvais pas, tout comme tu l'avais fait auparavant.

-Alors tu es venu ici et tu as attendu toute la journée «juste» pour me dire ça?» Gémis-je en sentant la rage monter en moi.

Il essayait de m'attendrir, c'était évident! C'était sa façon à lui d'insinuer que si j'avais perdue la mémoire momentanément, ce n'était finalement pas si grave, puisque que je l'avais retrouvée et que de toutes façons, lui était là pour se souvenir de tout à ma place...Oui, peu importe que je devienne aussi vide de souvenir qu'un androïde, puisque sa Majestée des Glaces était là pour s'en rappeler, lui! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette logique? Elle me dépassait...Camus et moi n'étions franchement pas de la même planète...j'avais cru pendant un moment que...peût-être...quelque chose serait possible entre nous...

Mais ça, ce fut une erreur.Car j'avais fait l'impasse un peu trop rapidement sur un détail: si je pensais aimer Camus, c'était parce qu'au final, je ne faisais que reproduire la continuité de mes souvenirs.En d'autres termes, je me serai désintéressé de lui, si je ne m'étais pas souvenu...à quel point il avait compté pour moi...et là, je vivais dans le passé, dans quelque chose de révolu et terminé.J'étais encore une fois prisonnier de mes souvenirs...et le Pope avait raison...si je les avais chassé, c'est que quelque part, ils m'entravaient.Et j'allais refaire la même erreur...retomber dedans, m'y noyer, juste parce que Camus avait sorti les violons.C'était hors de question! Je ne voulais plus être victime de cet esclavagisme sentimental! Mais je ne voulais pas perdre mon calme, alors en me massant les tempes et après avoir lancé son bien à Camus, j'ordonnais:

-«Pars, Camus...Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

-Demain? Insista t-il immédiatement.

-Ouais, d'accord...

-Mais tu pars en mission demain, me pièga t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Après demain, alors...répondis-je sans aucune conviction.

-Mais tu ne revenais pas de ta mission, quand nous expliquerons-nous? Enfonça t-il le clou.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais mourir!» M'indignais-je, alors qu'il avait réussi à capter mon attention.

En me provoquant, il avait relancé le débat.Il me connaissait vraiment par coeur, en devinant que j'éprouverai le besoin de me justifier...

-«Je n'ai rien dit...sourit-il à demi, en croisant les bras.

-Si! Tu viens de dire que je ne serai sans doute pas revenu de ma mission!

-Ca ne veut pas nécéssairement dire que tu vas mourir.Tu pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas l'avoir terminée...

-Ben voyons, traite-moi d'incapable, maintenant!

-Tu l'as dit tout seul...me nargua t-il, tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

-Je suis presque le bras droit du Pope, tu sais...

-Ca ne prouve rien et ça ne fait pas de toi un bon chevalier pour autant.

-Ah non? Et qu'est-ce qu'un bon chevalier, selon toi?

-Un chevalier qui sait garder son libre-arbitre en toutes circonstances.

-Donc, j'aurai du refuser cette mission, d'après toi?

-Je ne sais même pas en quoi elle consiste...

-Raaaah! Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu vas arrêter de me retourner le cerveau, si tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles!

-Moi, je ne le sais pas.Mais toi, tu le sais.Alors, ne te trompe pas.Fais le bon choix, Milo.Quand à ton cerveau...si je le retourne, c'est que tu en as encore un.Estime t-en heureux...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire à la fin! Va droit au but!

-Que dois-je t'expliquer? Alors que c'est TOI qui me fuis.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Camus...»

Ma colère était passée, faisant place au doute et à l'affliction.Je me sentais comme le ballon de foot qui aurait balotté et malmené de tous les côtés et surtout je ne savais plus quoi penser.J'avais envie de me confier, mais je ne voulais pas attirer d'ennui à Camus.Alors, je décidais tourner le problème autrement:

-«Je suppose que c'est cette mission qui me fait stresser.Tu n'as pas envie d'être seul à la veille d'une mission? Moi, si.Ca m'aide à avoir les idées claires et à me préparer à ce qu'on attend de moi.Pardonne-moi si mon attitude t'a inquiètée ou si tu as l'impression que je t'ai mis de côté...ça n'a rien de personnel.

-Tu es un véritable professionnel.Je comprends mieux la confiance que le Pope a placée en toi.»

Un compliment? Je relevais la tête pour croiser une fois de plus ce regard glacière et pourtant si attirant.Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions en train de parler si sérieusement alors que deux minutes avant, nous nous taquinions comme deux adolescents...sans compter...ce qui s'était passé hier soir entre nous...nos deux corps s'étaient caressés voluptueusement, encore...à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.Mais toi, tu agissais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et je ne savais pas quelle genre d'attitude adopter face à ton indifférence...Et si le Pope avait raison? Et si tu te servais réellement de moi...de mon physique pour combler tes envies affectives? Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et baissais à nouveau la tête, trouvant tout à coup le marbre du sol très intéressant.A demi-mot, j'avouais:

«C'est Albior...Le Pope veut que je le tue, ainsi que ses apprentis...que je mette l'île d'Andromède à feu et à sang, pour laver l'honneur du Sanctuaire.»

Tu restas silencieux mon bel ange et pensif, visiblement sous le choc de cette nouvelle.Albior était un modèle de vertue et il avait presque notre âge, tu le savais aussi bien que moi.

-«Tu as accèptée une mission...comme celle-ci?

-Crois-tu qu'on m'ait laissé le choix?»

Le silence glacé s'installa à nouveau entre nous, nous poussant et nous séparant comme un vent de discorde.Je ne pouvais pas lui dire...non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que le Pope avait initialement prévu de m'envoyer tuer les chevaliers de Bronze, dont son apprenti.Je rencontrais à nouveau ces yeux si magnifiques dans lesquels j'aurai pu me noyer sans peur:

-«Camus...je sais ce que tu dois penser.Mais ne crois surtout pas que je le fasse par plaisir.

-Le Pope...t'a t-il dit ce qu'il reprochait à Albior?

-Non...il s'est bien gardé de m'expliquer ses motifs, mais je pense...que cela a à voir avec le fait qu'il fut le maître du chevalier de Bronze Shun d'Andromède, un des renégats...

-Bien.Alors je dois m'attendre à être le prochain sur la liste.»

Son visage resta fermé et je ne pu rien déceler dans sa voix qui aurait pu m'éclairer sur ses sentiments à cet instant.J'aurai voulu pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre car il est un chevalier d'or...Mais la vérité, c'est que personne n'était à l'abri d'un soubresaut du Pope.Je soupirai, véritablement exténué:

-«Je n'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais...c'est que tu as l'air de me reprocher de ne rien faire.Mais que dois-je faire! C'est la volonté de notre Déesse et si Albior est dans sa ligne de mire, c'est qu'il a du faire une erreur.Je dois donc le punir, puisqu'il en a été décidé ainsi.

-Un outil...pas un homme...affirma t-il en secouant la tête.

-Quoi? Sursautais-je.

-Oui, tu es un outil maintenant pour le Pope.Si tu ne fais qu'obéir à ses ordres sans en contester la légitimité, alors tu perdras tout ce que tu as d'humain.Tu ne seras devenu qu'une machine à tuer, rien d'autre.

-Camus, je t'en prie, essaie de me comprendre.

-Je regrette, mais il en est hors de question, trancha t-il en s'éloignant dédaigneusement.

-Moi...j'ai bien essayé de te comprendre quand j'ai su que tu étais parti en Sibérie parce que tu ne voulais plus me voir...» chuchottais-je à voix basse.

Et cela le figea sur place.Lentement, il fit volte face et revint vers moi.J'étais toujours assis sur mon fauteuil, affligé.Non seulement par ce qui m'attendait demain, mais aussi parce que tu m'avais déçu, toi, la seule personne qui comptait pour moi à présent.

-«Milo, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça...essaya t-il de m'expliquer, en s'agenouillant à ma hauteur.

-Ah non? Pourtant, tu m'as encore menti.Et ne dit pas que c'était encore pour me protèger, parce que cette fois, je ne le croirai pas!

-Non, ce n'était pas pour te protèger.Mais pour me protèger, moi, cette fois.Je ne voulais pas souffrir...te voir tous les jours, m'aurait fait penser à Délos et Orion.Je ne...voulais pas prendre le risque de finir comme eux.Alors, je me suis dit qu'en te fuyant le plus loin possible...je serai assez éloigné de toi pour que...

-Mais finalement, tu as souffert.

-Et toi, tu as refoulé, jusqu'à oublier.Au fond, nous voulions la même chose, mais nous n'avons pas utilisée la même méthode.Tu te vois injustement comme la victime de ta perte de mémoire, alors que tu en as plutôt été le bénéficiaire, si on considère bien les évènements.Ce fut plutôt une bonne chose dans ce cas précis.Alors...ne me reproche pas d'avoir voulu me protèger, puisque tu as fais de même.

-Je l'ai fait inconsciement, ce n'était en aucun cas un désir de ma part et quoi que tu en dises, même si cela m'a plutôt servi à l'époque, aujourd'hui j'en souffre.

-Albior n'est pas un chevalier ordinaire.C'est le plus puissant des Silver Saints.Se pourrait-il que le Pope...t'ait envoyé te battre contre lui parce qu'il veut se débarasser de toi?

-Tu es vraiment prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour me faire douter.Mais c'est peine perdue.A vrai dire, je me moque des raisons du Pope.J'exécute la tâche qui m'incombe c'est tout.Je ne perdrai pas face à Albior, car je suis un Gold Saint et lui, aussi fort soit-il, n'est qu'un Saint d'Argent.

-Les Bronzes Saints ont pourtant réussi à décimer l'ordre des Silvers.

-Peût-être, mais il existe un plus large fossé entre Silver et Gold qu'entre Bronze et Silver.Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de sous-estimer Albior.

-Où est la Justice dans tout cela? Tu désires prendre la vie d'un fidèle confrère, sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire.Je t'en prie, Milo...ne fais pas payer à Albior le litige qui existe entre nous.Sois impartial comme tu l'as toujours été.Reste objectif et ne va pas le tuer juste parce que tu sais que je suis foncièrement contre.

-Tu te donnes trop d'importance, je crois.Je me fiche pas mal de ton avis et Albior mourra si c'est ce qu'il mérite.Je laisserai la déesse en décider et accomplirai l'ordre du Pope.Car elle s'est exprimée à travers lui.A présent, pars.J'ai besoin de tranquilité pour bien dormir et être concentré demain, expliquais-je en fouillant la poche de mon jean pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes, car je devais vraiment passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose.

-Ces cigarettes, ce sont celles...

-Que tu m'as confisquées le soir de ton arrivée.Mais, je les ai récupèrées comme tu peux le constater.Tu me sous-estime trop, Camus...le bluffais-je en sortant une tige et en l'allumant.

-Tu ne devrais pas fumer, Milo.

-Tsss...arrête de jouer les donneurs de leçons.J'ai horreur de ça et en plus, tu n'es pas si innocent, malgré tes grands airs de vierge effarouchée.Je te les ai subtilisées après que nous ayons...hier...Je me suis dit que mon oeuvre de charité méritait bien compensation.»

Je le senti imperceptiblement se tendre.De sa voix neutre, il me lança:

-«Tu ne trompes personne.Même pas toi-même.J'ai bien compris que tu avais tendance à faire des choses dangereuses lorsque tu es malheureux, comme fumer, accèpter une mission mortelle ou encore défier ton maître sans avoir la moindre chance.Tu fais ça parce que tu es incapable d'accèpter la moindre contrariété.Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te jeter de Star Hill, tant que tu y es?

-Moi au moins, je ne me jette pas dans les bras du premier venu pour me prouver que je suis bien vivant et je ne gémis pas comme une fille! Mais si tu as une objection à mon mode d'extériositation, peût-être devrais-je te montrer la part de moi que tu ne connais pas? Je connais un autre moyen radical de me défouler, chevalier du Verseau.»

Je fumais parce que j'étais stressé et contrarié, oui...j'avais horreur que l'on me juge et j'avais peur pour demain.Mais, en m'avançant vers lui sans le quitter de mes yeux braisés, j'oubliai momentanément mes tracs, car j'étais n'étais plus que le prédateur chassant sa proie.Camus ne recula pas, ne bougea pas et me défia de ses grands yeux purs.Il n'avait pas peur, ou cherchait-il tout simplement à me provoquer, alors qu'il était tombé dans entre mes griffes? Nous nous toisâmes du regard pendant une longue, une sempiternelle minute.Je me glissais derrière lui et doucement, écartais ses longs cheveux de sa nuque, les rassemblant sur le côté de son épaule droite.Je laissais ma main libre apprivoiser cette peau si désirable et lentement, je pris la parole, tandis que Camus restait toujours aussi immobile:

«En fumant...en m'entraînant jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à m'en fracasser la falenge...j'avais dans l'idée de me faire du mal.De me venger sur moi-même pour mon incapacité à être lucide.Je devais passer me nerfs ma colère, de manière pacifique envers autrui...mais finalement, je vais plutôt me venger sur ce corps délicieux.»

Et je me penchais pour embrasser son cou et le creux de son épaule.Mes mains serpentèrent autour de sa taille et il ferma les yeux, résolu.Mes mains marchèrent lentement vers ses hanches délicate et brusquement, je senti une main menaçante m'enserrer le poignet gauche.Cette main était glaciale et mon coeur s'emballa en réalisant que Camus avait l'air furieux.Je sentais qu'il me préparait déjà un Diamond Dust, mais ce qu'il me déclara ce soir-là resta comme l'une de ses plus belles preuves de fidèlité à Athéna:

«Si je me donne à toi, laisseras-tu Albior en vie?»


	19. Thanatos

Yoh à toutes! Merci de votre patience et de vos encouragements! J'ai essayé de tenir compte du souhait de chacune et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car il est l'avant dernier...eh oui...je me sens nostalgique de terminer cette fics! Mais comme on dit, "la Fin, n'est que le Commencement d'une autre chose".Je pensais faire une fics sur l'enfance de Milo et Camus, ainsi que la relation entre leurs maîtres.Si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.ATTENTION, car ce chapitre contient un peu de Lemon, donc vous savez à quoi vous en tenir:'p

Encore une chose avant que je ne vous laisse: Seiiruika écrit de superbes fics! Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à les trouver et je vous conseille vivement de les lires! Voilà c'est dit! N'oubliez pas non plus Eagle Eclypse et Lord Ma!

Enjoy!

* * *

Camus mon amour, Pourquoi me fais-tu cela? Pourquoi?

Veux-tu que je sombre dans une folie pire que celle que j'inflige à mes adversaires avec mon aiguille écarlate? J'étais tellement surpris par ta proposition que j'en entrouvais les lèvres et lachais ma cigarette.Quelques cendres vinrent mourir au creux de ton cou, mais tu ne semblas pas les sentir.Je m'éloignais instantanément de toi, comme si cette phrase te rendais repoussant tout à coup.Je n'osais plus te regarder, je ne voulais plus jamais te toucher et je tremblais, comme si tu t'étais mué en une immonde créature.Perdu que j'étais, je me passais une main dans les cheveux, comme pour me redonner courage.Et toi, résolument, tu commenças à ôter ta tunique avec patience et méticulosité comme tout ce que tu entreprenais.J'entendis le froissement du tissu glisser au sol et je compris que tu faisais cela afin que je puisse juger de la marchandise moi-même.Une main froide comme celle d'un mort se posa sur mon épaule et je frissonais sous ce contact étrange.

«Milo, ne me fuis pas.»

Il me força à me retourner brièvement et murmura, en se blottissant contre moi:

«Tu aimes ce que tu vois, n'est-ce pas? Alors prend-le.Aime-moi...comme jamais personne ne m'a aimé.Donne-moi ta chaleur, je t'en prie.Je veux sentir ton corps sur le mien, jusqu'à l'épuisement.Oui, épuise-toi, fais ce que tu veux de moi.Attache-moi, ligote-moi, prend-moi et comme ça tu n'aura splus la force ni l'envie de partir demain.Je serai ta drogue et tu seras mon bourreau.»

Il prit alors les devant, m'octroyant un baiser glacial semblable à une bise hivernale dans la Toundra.J'étais effaré par sa conduite libidineuse à des années lumières de celle du Camus que j'avais toujours connu.Ces lèvres givrées étaient en train de me vampiriser et je trouvais cela délicieux.Hier, j'avais menée la danse mais il était agréable de se laisser guider parfois, surtout quand on découvre une nouvelle facette de l'être aimé.Approfondissant le baiser en explorant sans pudeur les moindres méandres de ma cavité buccale, il pressa son corps nu contre le mien.

Il savait.

Il savait parfaitement dans quel émoi il me plongeait et il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer les effarouchés, alors qu'en réalité, il savait parfaitement comment m'embraser.Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir autant de choses en un simple baiser et je compris qu'il était vraiment décidé à me garder auprès de lui...qu'il ferait tout pour que je reste.Mais je n'étais pas dupe de son manège.

J'avais changé, à tel point que je ne reconnaissais plus, mais mon devoir de chevalier passait toujours avant tout.Et mon amour pour Camus n'y changerait rien, aussi douloureux soit-il de le repousser.

Lentement je m'éloignais de lui, m'arrachant à ses lèvres gourmandes et je le contemplait dans toute sa splendeur, ne regardant que son visage.Il me fixa d'un air étonné de ses deux grands yeux de cristal et là, je compris.

Je compris que je ne pourrai pas lui faire cela.Même si c'était lui qui l'avait demandé, même s'il y avait mûrement réfléchit.C'était contraire à ma nouvelle éthique.Prenant son visage entre mes mains, mes lèvres effleuèrent sa joue ave tendresse et je l'embrassais sur le front, avant de ramasser sa tunique et de le couvir du mieux que je le pu avec.

-«Je ne peux pas Camus!

-Milo...

-Ecoute, j'apprécie ce que tu essaies de faire pour moi.Vraiment.Je sais que tu essaies de me protèger du destin d'assassin qu'a connu mon maître, mais c'est presque une tradition ici au Sanctuaire.Si Albior est vraiment un traître alors il paiera, et je n'aurai de plus grande fierté en ce monde que celle d'avoir été son détracteur.»

Camus resta silencieux un instant et ses joues prirent une petite teinte rosée.Il resserra contre lui la tunique qui cachait partiellement sa nudité.Il détourna le regard, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de l'erreur qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.Je souri de retrouver mon innocent prince des glaces, celui qui cache jalousement son corps d'Adonis sous d'amples toges.Mais...

-«Milo...pourquoi? Il te serait si facile de succomber et de laisser libre cours à tes désirs.Ce serait si facile...pour nous deux.Chacun y trouverait son compte.Ne crois pas que je fasse cela par sacrifice, puisque j'y gagne aussi quelque chose.

-Tu ne comprends pas.Tu ne peux pas comprendre...lui tournais-je le dos en baissant la tête.

-Quoi donc?

-Que je t'aime...je t'aime comme un fou! M'écriai-je malgré moi.

-Tu te trompes, trancha t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de quelque chose...de toute ma vie.Je t'aime, Camus.Tu nies le savoir et pourtant...

-Arrête, je ne veux pas que tu aies la même fin tragique que ton maître...

-Ne t'en fais pas.J'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que jamais tu ne me retournerais cet amour, mais je ne te demande pas de partager ce sentiment.Tu l'as dit, il me serait si facile de succomber, mais je ne le veux pas.Par respect pour toi et aussi...parce que ton corps sans ton coeur ne m'intéresse pas.

-Arrête, Milo.Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Non, Camus! Je ne veux plus me mentir! Je t'aime et je veux te faire l'amour.Pas me servir de toi comme de la dernière des filles de joie.Avant, une nuit de sexe pur et dur ne m'aurait pas dérangé pour évacuer ma frustration, mais ce soir, tu m'as donné envie d'affronter mes responsabilités et le futur, même s'il est sombre.Je veux redonner une chance à mes sentiments, je les ai refoulé si longtemps...

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

-Alors...demande-moi de rester, demande-le moi sincèrement et trouve une bonne raison au fond de ton coeur pour me retenir à tes côtés...mais c'est trop te demander, hein?»

Je me retournais vers lui et lui souris.Un sourire triste, mais éclatant de vérité.Et à pas feutrés, je revins vers lui et l'attirai fermement contre moi, le serrant dans mes bras et le berçant si j'allais mourir demain.Je voulais qu'il ressente cet amour, qu'il le brûle, comme son indifférence me meurtrissait.Il ne partageait pas mes sentiments et cela me tuait à petit feu encore plus sûrement que toutes les batailles que j'avais livrées jusqu'ici.Mais je respecterai son choix.Et surtout, je le respectais trop pour profiter de lui comme cela...Il était si tendu, comme s'il trouvait mon contact repoussant, mais pourtant il resta aussi immobile dans mes bras qu'une poupée de chair sans chaleur humaine.Mes yeux devenaient larmoyants et je fixais le plafond de mon temple, espèrant peût-être y entrevoir un signe divin.

Mais rien.Tout était noir et les tourments de mon mon Destin d'homme maudit.Pas un seul ange n'y était peint pour nous sauver l'un de l'autre.

Après avoir profité une dernière fois de sa présence, je tournais définitivement les talons, le laissant trôner seul dans la pièce.J'entendis quelque chose heurter le sol...

«Je ne peux pas...je regrette...»

Camus venait de se laisser tomber à genoux, impuissant.Incapable de retenir par des actes la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée, parce qu'il était incapable de prononcer trois mots transcendants, les trois mots interdits qui ne franchiraient jamais le seuil de ses lèvres:

_JE T'AIME..._

Le lendemain, je parti me battre contre Albior comme convenu.En quelques minutes, l'île d'Andromède fut en proie à une tempête aussi dévastatrice que fatale.Cela dura le temps d'un battement de cil en réalité.

Volontairement, j'y étais allé franc jeu dès le départ.Pas le temps de s'amuser avec de jeunes et inoffensifs apprentis.Je n'en n'aurai tirée aucune gloire et de toutes façons, j'avais une mission à accomplir et seul mon objectif m'intéressais.Après m'être débarassé aisément des élèves d'Albior, les blessant légèrement mais m'assurant d'avoir déployé assez de puissance pour les effrayer, je me tournais vers le chevalier de Céphée.Silencieusement, nous nous toisâmes, nous défiant du regard.Il savait pourquoi j'étais là et il savait aussi que je ne le laisserai pas en réchapper vivant.Pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'un vrai duel sans pitié allait se livrer ici.

La mer était déchaînée.De menaçants nuages couvraient un ciel peu clément, comme si même la Nature témoignait de la tragédie Grecque qui allait se jouer sur cette scène de théâtre circonscrite.Nulle part où fuir...l'eau à perte de vue...

Je pris les initiatives d'attaquer le premier comme si le pacifique Albior pensait encore échapper à sa sentence en me regardant de ses prunelles d'une clarté pure.Albior était un des chevaliers les plus dévoués du Sanctuaire bien qu'il en soit très éloigné géographiquement.Sa blondeur angélique, son visage doux et indulgent faisaient de lui un maître idéal et un fervent défenseur avait-il pu tomber aussi bas?

Prenant conscience que je donnais dans le sentimentalisme comme Camus, je secouais la tête et chassais les doutes de mon esprit.Je devais prouver ma fidélité au Pope et protèger notre déesse des traitres!

J'intensifiai mes coups, décidé à en finir vite à défaut de déceler l'étincelle de Mal dans les yeux de mon adversaire, qui pourrait justifier mon acte...

Car malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer pleinement, repensant sans cesse aux paroles de Camus.Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste erreur? Albior ne faisait que se défendre, repoussant du mieux possible mes coups.Pas la moindre once de haine.

Quelques aiguilles écarlates vinrent transpercer douloureusement son épaule qui se teignit d'un rouge rubis excitant.Je jubilais etme délectais généralement de la douleur sur le visage des mes assaillants, mais cette fois, je n'y arrivais pas.Et pourquoi le chevalier de Céphée ne m'attaquait-il pas? Etait-il coupable au point d'accèpter sa puniton sans protester?

Plus le combat s'éternisait plus j'étais pris de cette affreuse sensation d'avoir été trompé.Et pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela un combat, dès lors que l'adversaire ne vous attaque pas avec sérieux? Décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, pour ne plus me torturer mentalement, je lançais un coup d'une puissance sans précédent.Ce n'étais pas l'Antarès, mais si Albiore ne se protègeait pas avec minutie, il n'en ressortirait pas indemne.Ce coup avait pour but de tester sa détermination et de passer à la vitesse supérieure.Plus question de jouer.

Le brave maître de Shun commença à adopter une position exclusivement défensive quand...

...son visage se figea dans une expression de douleur intense.Ses lèvres se deserrèrent pour laisser échapper un cri, mais le râle fut aphone.Son corps s'était crispé et tendu jusqu'à la rupture.Mes pupilles se dilattèrent quand mon attaque le percuta de plein fouet et qu'il ne put rien faire pour s'en protèger.Il tomba instantanément, tel l'oiseau frappé en plein vol et sa mort fut aussi immédiate que brève.

Je me précipitais vers lui, paniqué et confus.Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il n'évite pas mon coup? Je le redressais légèrement dans mes bras macculés de son sang.Il ouvrit les yeux une unique fois et murmura:

«Milo...ce n'est pas toi qui...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son âme avait déjà rejoint l'Hadès.Afollé par sa révélation, je regardais furtivement autour de moi, mais ne décelais aucun cosmos...Pourtant, quelque chose avait empêché Albior de se protèger et il me l'avait confirmé.Cela méritait enquête, je ne manquerai pas de le citer dans mon rapport de mission.

Portant le corps inanimé à bout de bras, je le portais lentement et m'enfonçais dans l'île pour le mettre en terre.Albior méritait au moins cela, ne serait-ce que pour son glorieux passé et son fair-play en tant qu'adversaire.La lutte avait été intense et à la manière dont il avait contenues mes précédentes attaques, aucun doute que le plus en difficulté, c'était moi.

Je rentrais donc au Sanctuaire, le coeur gros.Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Albior n'avait pas combattu sérieusement.Et même si je n'avais senti aucun cosmos, il y avait quelqu'un qui observait notre combat et qui était intervenu en ma faveur.Un espion? Pour arriver à dissimuler son cosmos ainsi, ce ne pouvait être qu'un chevalier d'argent ou d'or...Or, il ne restait plus que Trémi de la Flèche chez les Silver Saints et je doutais fortement qu'il s'agisse de lui.Alors...ce ne pouvait être qu'un Saint d'Or...et comme nous autres ne pouvons pas du tout agir à notre guise ces derniers temps, j'en conclu que le Pope avait du l'envoyer là...pour me surveiller?

Je m'asseyis dans mon temple, tourmenté.Cette affaire n'était pas claire du tout et si même le Pope commençait à douter de ses Chevaliers d'Or, le Sanctuaire allait sombrer dans la paranoïa la plus totale.Bien-sûr, Mü et Dokho étaient les exceptions confirmant la règle, mais bien qu'ils ne soient pas revenus au Sanctuaire depuis fort longtemps, ils continuaient à remplir leur mission ancestrale avec fidélité et n'avaient jamais tenté de mutinerie.Quand à Aioros le traître, il était mort maintenant.Ôtant mon armure, je soufflais, fixant encore une fois le plafond.J'aurai tellement aimé y voir un signe du puissant Délos.

C'était une évidence pour moi: j'aurai du mourir il y a cinq ans.Je n'étais pas prêt et Délos était incontestablement plus fort que moi.Même aujourd'hui, j'étais bien loin d'égaler son talent.Si Camus n'était pas intervenu ce jour là, je serai mort tout simplement.J'avais voulu protèger mon ange, mais c'était lui qui m'avait ramené parmi les vivants et il avait faillit y laisser la vie, à cause de ma faiblesse...alors que mon maître, au même âge, avait réussi à tuer le maître d'Orion et l'avait arraché de ses griffes avec brio.Et aujourd'hui, je m'étais fait maîtriser par un chevalier d'Argent...pas n'importe lequel et pas au quart de ma puissance il est vrai, mais tout de même...c'était assez frustrant.Il ne m'avait pas fourni le motif qui m'aurait permis de le tuer en toute quiètude, comme pour les autres, sans être en desaccord avec moi-même.Ca aurait été de la légitime défense et la preuve qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Mais Albior était resté irréprochable, essayant même de gagner du temps pendant que ses élèves se relevaient et fuyaient desespérément cet Enfer.Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser, les idées contradictoires fusaient dans ma pauvre tête.Mais brusquement...je senti un cosmos glacière pénètrer l'enceinte de ma maison.Je soupirai: je n'avais pas envie de voir Camus.Pas maintenant, surtout pour nous disputer encore et après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous hier.

-«Camus...je n'ai pas envie de parler...tu pourrais passer un peu plus tard, s'il te plaît?

-Ruminer tes idées noires ne te servira à rien.Tu ferais mieux de vider ton sac pour que je t'aide à en rassembler les morceaux.

-J'ai vraiment pas la tête à faire un puzzle et j'ai le cerveau en compote, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Tu ne fais vraiment rien pour m'aider.

-Je sais.C'est fait pour.

-Mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au devinettes avec toi.

-Ne t'en donne pas la peine et pars.

-Très bien.Dommage pour toi, je pensais que tu aurais trouvé intéressant de savoir qu'Aphrodite a quitté le Sanctuaire en même temps que toi ce matin...»

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et me tourna le dos.Trop tard, il avait aguichée ma curiosité.

-«Parle.

-Coïncidence ou non, il semblerait qu'Aphrodite ait été envoyé en mission en même temps que toi.

-Tu en es certain?

-Absolument.Il est mon voisin, je suis facilement au courant de ses faits et gestes.»

Et inévitablement, je fis la liaison avec ce mysterieux chevalier qui m'avait octroyée la victoire quelques heures plus tôt.Mon regard s'attarda sur le sol.Le Pope me faisait surveiller? Ou alors, il jugeait que je ne savais pas me débrouiller seul...

Percevant mon émoi et désireux de me réconforter, Camus posa sa main sur mon épaule, tout simplement.Ce geste fraternel des plus andins prenait un sens différent quand c'était Camus qui l'exécutait.Cela voulait dire tellement plus...pour qu'il ose me toucher et que nos corps soient en liaison directe...De ma main, j'agrippai la sienne, comme ma bouée de sauvetage et la caressais doucement, sans le regarder alors qu'il s'était posté derrière moi.il avait toujours veillé sur moi, toujours.Ce n'était pas différent aujourd'hui.

-«Camus, tu m'en veux? Tu m'en veux d'être parti? D'avoir tué Albior?

-Hier, je t'en voulais mais plus maintenant.Je suis fier de toi.

-Fier? Répètais-je hagard.

-Oui.Tu as fait passer ton devoir de chevalier avant tes sentiments personnels sans pour autant les refouler.Tu as tout pris en considération.C'est de son instinct incorruptible et extralucide que le Scorpion tire son intégrité et ses jugements sans faille.Toi, tu occultais le tien.Aujourd'hui, tu l'as écouté.Jusqu'au bout tu as laissée une chance à Albior de riposter ou de t'expliquer ses motifs.

-Non...je ne l'ai pas épargné dans ce but...si je l'ai fait, c'était pour qu'il se batte à fond, pour le provoquer, une victoire facile ne m'intéressait pas.

-Tu dis cela, mais je sais qu'inconsciement, tu essayais de le sauver à ta manière.Malgré ce que tu en dis et malgré le fait que tu n'exploitais pas ton potentiel volontairement, cette victoire ne fut pas facile.Il arrivait à te résister comme cela et toi, tu ne cherchais pas à l'écraser.

-Gabriel...pourquoi vois-tu toujours mes actes du bon côté? Pourquoi me trouves-tu toujours des excuses alors que je suis un monstre? Pourquoi...es-tu toujours auprès de moi quand je souffre? Soufflais-je le regard embué, tout en resserrant sa main.

-Parce que...«L'Histoire a la fâcheuse manie de se répèter.» Tous les assassins du Sanctuaire sombrent dans la folie à un moment ou à un autre.Shura, Masque de Mort et Aphrodite sont au bord de la paranoïa.Ils ne croient plus en la Justice ou en les sentiments humains.Seul, le Pouvoir et la Force sont devenus leurs maîtres, leurs drogues.Un nouveau monde, bercé d'illusions s'est fortifié autour d'eux et à emprisonné leur coeur.Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme eux...je veux être...ce qu'Orion fut avec ton maître.Le mur de glace l'empêchant de se consumer dans les flammes de la Folie...Lénor, si tu m'aimes ne laisse pas le doute t'envahir, je t'en supplie.Ne te perd pas dans l'utopie d'un monde régit uniquement par la violence.Garde la foi.

-Athéna...le Pope...

-Non...garde foi en toi, en tes intuitions.Elles sont aussi aiguisées que ma Poussière de Diamants.Crois en elles, crois en toi.»

Il eut alors l'attention inattendue de venir nicher sa tête au creux de mon épaule.Sans armure, sans résistance, ce n'était plus Camus le Seigneur des Glaces, mais le vulnérable Gabriel l'Ange de mon coeur.Son souffle froid contre mon cou me donnait des frissons et me rappelait que tout ceci était bien réel.

Bien réel.

J'amenais la main qui reposait jusqu'ici sur mon épaule, à mes lèvres, la baisant tendrement.Camus fit le tour du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais avachi et il monta sur mes genoux, face à toujours, j'étais fasciné par ses yeux tantôt vides et inhumains, tantôt aussi profonds qu'un océan d'étoiles.Nous nous regardâmes, comme si chacun de nous voulait s'assurer que c'était bien ce que l'autre voulait, avant de poursuivre.

«Est-ce un rêve? Que désires-tu cette fois, Ange des Glaces?»

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers moi caressant mon visage avec une douceur dont je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable.La glace brûle, peût-être encore plus douloureusement que le feu le plus ardent.Camus avait incendié mon coeur et mon corps aussi.Il a suffit qu'il se blottisse contre moi pour que Chronos arrête sa course meurtrière et plus rien ne comptait, mes ennuis semblaient disparus.Je le fixais avec amour, ne me tournant plus vers le plafond cette fois! Si ma salvation devait venir de quelqu'un, ce serait de lui.Finalement, je l'avais eu mon signe du Destin: un bel ange, lové contre moi, froid comme la banquise.Pourtant, la chaleur qu'il m'apportait était plus forte que cela.Il enflammait mon coeur, littéralement.Je passais mes bras autour de lui et commençais à frictionner ses épaules fines.

-«Lénor, il faut tu saches...s'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre nous...

-Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que nous ne risquons rien.Le Sanctuaire va connaître des heures sombres.Je le sens...

-Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte...dont nous ne serons que les figurants.Une Guerre pour la Vérité...plus de deux cent ans après celle contre Hadès.Nous allons devoir mener une guerre contre...

-...nous-même...confirmais-je en baisant son front, ne pensant déjà plus au Pope, ni à Athéna.

-Oui, contre nos convictions, pour voir ce qui est vraiment Juste.Lénor...il faut que tu saches...à propos de ta mère...

-Je crois savoir déjà tout ce qu'il faut à propos d'elle, me renfrognais-je.

-Non justement.Ecoute-moi, c'est important.Je n'aurai peût-être plus l'occasion de te le raconter.Je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes et je veux que tu y réfléchisses très attentivement.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange...soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-Ta mère t'aimait vraiment.Mais elle est tombée enceinte si jeune, elle n'avait que quatorze ans.Et ton père...un marin de passage...l'a abandonnée.Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu.Mais avoir un enfant pour une fille si jeune et dans une si petite île comme Milos, sans mari, c'est considéré comme un pêché.Tous l'ont rejetée comme une pariat et elle t'a mise au monde seule, t'a élevée seule et a travaillée à la paroisse seule pour vous nourrir.Les temps étaient difficiles, vous ne viviez surtout que grâce aux donations du prêtre et des fidèles.Ta mère ne supportait plus que tu n'aies que des hâillons à te mettre, que tu ne puisses pas manger tous les jours à ta faim.Elle voulait tellement t'offrir une vie normale, comme celle des autres enfants...consciente que ce ne serait jamais le cas, elle te coucha pour ta sieste cet après-midi d'été et elle glissa des scorpions dans ton lit...

-Je le sais, le coupais-je.Je sais ce que cette...ce qu'elle a fait.

-Ne la juge pas.Elle pensais bien faire, elle ne voulait plus que tu souffres et surtout...elle ne voulait pas te laisser seul.Elle voulait que tu meurs sans douleur pour la rejoindre...

-La rejoindre?

-Oui, Milo.Ton traumatisme mémoriel vient de là je pense.Tu t'es réveillé, les scorpions ne t'ont pas touché, par miracle ou par prédisposition, je l'ignore.Tu as cherché ta mère mais quand tu l'as retrouvée, elle s'était pendue.Je suppose...qu'elle voulait que tu meurs le premier pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle macabre.»

_Maman..._

_...Maman..._

_...Maman...réveille-toi!_

_PITIE! OUVRE LES YEUX!_

Et j'étais tombé au sol criant horrifé, pleurant, hurlant, frappant le sol avec mes petits poings.La Mort était devenue ma compagne ce jour là et elle ne m'avait plus quitté.Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais une chose était sûre, maman ne se réveillait plus.Et elle ne se réveillerait plus.Affaiblit, me sentant trahi, j'avais rampé jusqu'à mon minuscule lit, infesté de Scorpions, sans même en avoir peur, sans les avoir remarqué avant et je m'étais recouché.Pour faire comme maman.Un scorpion noir m'avait piqué comme pour exhaucer mon souhait et le sommeil éternel avait commencé à me gagner...comme maman...

Puis le noir...le noir...

-«Non! Hurlais-je en me tenant la tête, tant j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

-Milo! Milo! Calme-toi! Je t'en prie...c'est fini maintenant, là où elle est elle ne souffre plus...peût-être que dans les jours prochains vous serez réunis...le Pope a décrété l'état d'urgence pendant ton départ.il a reçue une lettre de Saori Kido, annonçant sa venue imminente au Sanctuaire.C'est une déclaration de guerre.Tous les Saints en vacances ont du rentrer immédiatement et Aiolia est revenu bredouille de sa mission d'assassinat, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'est rellement passé.Milo, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait du mal, mais le Pope te cachait tout cela pour pouvoir mieux te manipuler.maintenant que tu le sais, tu es libre de faire ce que tu désires réellement.Ni ta mère...ni moi...ne t'avons abandonné toutes ses années.Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire.

-Laisse-moi, Camus...laisse-moi! Tu mens! Cela ne fait que confirmer que le Pope est la seule personne a vraiment avoir besoin de moi! Lui, ne m'a jamais abandonné! Pas comme toi, ma mère ou Saga! Je le servirai jusqu'au bout!

-Le Pope a besoin de toi? Pourquoi a t-il envoyé un espion te chaperonner, alors?

-Laisse-moi...va t-en...je veux être seul...si je suis seul, je ne...

-...souffrirai plus? Devina t-il.

-Exactement.

-Non, c'est faux, c'est cela que j'essaie de te dire.Je l'ai compris en restant cinq années loin de toi.Oui, je souffrai à tes côtés, mais j'ai encore plus souffert de ne plus être près de toi.Ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie.Ni toi, ni moi ne voulons être seuls.C'est pour ça que je suis revenu! Parce que moi aussi j'ai été abandonné, par mes jumeaux dans le ventre de ma mère, par ma mère, puis par mon père... et par Saga, tout comme toi! Même mon maître a préféré mourir plutôt que des rester ici avec moi.Nous n'étions pas obligés de nous battre! Mais il ne supportait plus de vivre avec moi! Maintenant, il ne me reste même plus Hyoga...Isaak est mort et Hyoga va connaître le même sort bientôt.Tu es le seul qu'il me reste...J'ai besoin de toi!

-Non, Camus.La Glace n'a pas besoin du Feu! Ils s'auto-détruisent!

-Si, elle en a besoin pour savoir ce qu'elle est par opposition.Et surtout, la Glace a besoin du Feu pour fondre et délivrer ce qu'elle contient...»

A ces mots, je senti quelque chose d'humide tomber furtivement sur ma main, posée sur la cuisse droite du Verseau.C'était...une larme?

«La Glace et le Feu...de leur union naît l'Eau, l'élément fondateur de toute Vie.J'ai besoin de toi, tu es le seul à me faire me sentir vivant et humain.Jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à moi avant toi! Je ne peux...pas...vivre...sans...toi...»

C'était presque comme si ces mots avaient été douloureux à laisser sortir, blessant le Verseau.Je savais comme il pouvait être digne et orgeuilleux parfois, mais je ne savais pas qu'il muselait ainsi ses moi finalement.Dire que je le pensais insensible tout ce temps, alors qu'il prenait sur lui ou était neutre tout simplement.Il essayait de garder la tête froid pour ne pas que notre bâteau chavire, tel une coquille de noix malmenée l'océan.Il etouffait ses sentiments et il faisait tout pour s'attirer mon mépris, voir ma haine, pour ne pas que je souffre...de son apparente froideur.A présent, je savais.

J'avais toujours besoin de grandes démonstrations, de grandes preuves des choses, mais maintenant je savais, j'étais certain que Camus m'aimait.Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il l'exprimait en ce moment même à sa façon.Et je me sentais comblé.La douleur, me quitta peu à peu, et une douce euphorie, un sentiment de triomphe contre l'adversité coula dans mes veines et je pris possession de cette bouche qui gardait encore bien des secrets.La respiration difficile, je murmurai:

«Moi aussi je t'aime, Iceberg...»

Hier, il voulait vraiment...il voulait vraiment que nous soyons réunis.Et je n'avait pas vu qu'il disait vouloir m'empêcher de partir en mission par prétexte aussi.Je pensais qu'il se sacrifiait pour que je ne commette pas une erreur, mais s'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu que je parte, il n'aurait pas proposé de me donner ce que je désirai: il m'aurai assommé et attaché quelque part, sans doute.S'il m'avait proposé de coucher à lui, c'était qu'il le voulait vraiment.Et je ne l'avais pas compris...

Maintenant, une seconde s'offrait à nous.

Orion et Délos s'étaient auto-détruits, peût-être en serait-il de même pour Gabriel et moi, mais je ne voulais pas y penser.La bataille qui s'annonçait allait être rude, peût-être si rude que nous ne verrions pas la prochaine Guerre Sainte contre Hadès de nos yeux.Mais ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que si je devais mourir, je ne voulais rien regretter.J'avais perdu assez de temps à me lamenter, à me tourmenter, à présent, je savais que je si je faillissais au combat, j'aurai ces deux bras pour me réchauffer tendrement, pendant que la Mort m'appellerait à elle.Je n'avais pas peur.

Je soulevais lentement Camus et l'invitais à s'enfoncer davantage dans le fauteuil.Moi, je descendis lentement le long de ce corps si bien camoufflé par une barrière de tissu intolérable à plus d'intimité.Pour une fois, Camus ne portait pas une de ces longues toges féminines et amples, le faisant ressembler à un prêtre.Il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur bleu, laissant apercevoir ses bras de nacre musclés.Cette peau blanche et délicate comme la fleur de lys venant d'éclore me rendait fou.Son parfum, sa fraîcheur, sa texture, tout en elle me donnait envie de la toucher, de la caresser, de la goûter, des doigts ou des lèvres.J'avais une perle rare et fragile entre les mains, me laissant carte blanche pour la faire briller.Camus tremblait légèrement.

C'était quasiment imperceptible, mais il avait la chair de poule, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise ou tout du moins, inconforté par la situation.Il semblait tendu tout à coup, son assurance d'hier s'était envolée.Parce que je connaissais la nature de ses sentiments? Se sentait-il plus vulnérable? Ou était-ce parce que cet acte prenait une toute autre ampleur après nos avoeux respectifs?

Je bénissais Athéna que Camus ait opté pour ce pantalon, plus confortable et moins chaste que ses longues et amples toges vaporeuses.Il me paraissait beaucoup plus accessible et je me mis à fixer avec envie une partie bien précise de son anatomie.Elle était encore cachée par les vêtements du Verseau, mais je comptais bien la dévoiler en temps voulu.

Chaque chose en son temps, je désirai d'abord le rendre fou, brûlant de passion pour moi seul.Mes lèvres cherchaient les siennes et les frôlaient seulement comme pour le frustrer volontairement.Bien que nous ne soyions jamais allés au bout de nos envies, j'avais déjà vu Camus nu et lui de même.Je l'avais déjà touché et caressé inlassablement, de ce fait je connaissais déjà chacune des parties les plus sensibles de son corps.Plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches, les passant parfois aventureusement sous le mince tissu du débardeur, je remontais jusqu'à son torse, le massant avec délectation.

Je sentais le souffle de Camus dans mon cou et ce dernier n'avait rien de froid, signe que j'étais en bonne voie.Plongeant comme le prédateur sur sa proie, j'entrepris de suçer cette peau d'albâtre jusqu'à la faire rosir sous mes assauts, embrassant, lèchant et mordillant avec une rage presque j'étais placé sur ses genoux pour éviter qu'il ne m'échappe et que je le tenais fermement en tenailles entre mes cuisses fortes, je me mis à onduler du bassin, guettant la moindre réaction physiologique.Cette dernière, ne tarda pas à se faire connaître, signe que Camus était plus que réceptif à mes avances charnelles.Entre deux gémissements, il articula presque inaudiblement, comme si cela lui demandait toute son énergie et sa concentration:

-«Milo...que fais-tu...ici...pas ici...pas sur le fauteuil de ton salon...et si...quelqu'un nous voyait...?

-Eh bien, il profiterait du spectacle, sans aucun doute ou il prendrait des notes! Ecoute, détends-toi, tout se passera bien mon amour, je te le promets.Aie confiance en moi et ouvre-moi ton coeur...»

Il acquiesça et je souris contre sa peau si douce.Il me donnait la seule clé dont j'avais besoin pour pouvoir pénètrer là où aucun autre n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer.Mon amour n'avait plus rien d'un ange blanc à présent, il frémissait et son teint rosé le rendait diaboliquement attirant et sensuel, bien malgré lui.Ôtant mon t-shirt blanc, je le jetais négligement dans un coin de la pièce et me collais littéralement à lui, avant de laisser mes muscles caresser son torse à travers son débardeur.

Il y avait toujours cette lueur de timidité et d'inhibition dans ses yeux purs, mais sa peau était chaude et je la sentais palpiter d'anticipation contre la mienne.Camus était plus que mûr pour être enfin cueillit.Si je continuais à me frotter sadiquement davantage à lui, je ne pourrai même pas récolter le fruit de mon labeur, avant qu'il ne se décompose entre mes mains et je devrais tout recommencer.

Les doux et discrets gémissements de mon partenraire m'indiquaient la marche à suivre, me galvanisant davantage.Pour un peu, je serai devenu un ange moi aussi, tant je me sentais pousser des ailes en réponse à cette magnifique littuanie.

Alors, je descendis des genoux du Français, sans le quitter des yeux, le fixant avec défi et envie.J'étais devenu une bête sauvage affamé, de son corps, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de ses gémissements de plaisir.Je l'aurai dévoré tout entier si je l'avais pu, tant il me tournait la tête...mais avant...

Je m'étais baissé près de lui, la tête contre ses genoux que je continuais de caresser.Camus semblait intrigué, mais j'avais bien senti que c'était le moment de passer au plat de résistance.Son corps l'avait trahit, malgré le sérieux qu'il tentait vainement de conserver.Je fis habilement glisser la fermeture éclair de son jean et observais avec joie que mes caresses insolentes avaient eu raison de la froideur du Français.Je fis lentement couler son pantalon le long de ses jambes athlétiques et ce fut bientôt le cas de son boxer, dévoilant l'objet de ma convoitise, érigé et tendu dans toute sa splendeur.

Eveillé par mes soins et imposant, le fruit des tourments que j'avais fait endurer à Camus se présentait impudiquement à moi.Quelque part, je me sentais fier de ma prestation et n'osais pas aller cueillir cet apétissant fruit arrivé à maturité.Mon courage ne m'avait pas abandonné, simplement je ne voulais surtout pas aller trop vite après tout le mal que je m'étais donné, laissant l'instant nous pénétrer, s'insinuer en cette virilité répondant instinctivement à mes appels subliminaux, ma fascination n'était pas dissimulée.Ce moment allait être unique pour nous.

Délicatement, je pris sa virilité en main, la massant sensuellement et je senti que le Français était un peu réticent puisque que ses hanches furent secouées d'un spasme de recul.C'était tout à fait compréhensible, la peur le torturait au moins autant que mes gestes suggestifs.Toutes ces émotions arrivants comme un ras de marée, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, tentant desespérément de résister au chant des sirènes et de l'inconnu.Personne ne le verrait jamais comme je le voyais en ce moment et j'aurai pu me repaître éternellement de cette victoire, me vantant d'avoir été celui qui avait brisé la glace, mais il n'en fut rien.Camus était sur le point de sombrer dans un univers mystérieux et attirant, mais indécis comme il l'était, je me devais de prendre la chose «en main», tranchant pour lui entre passion et raison.C'est ce que je fis littéralement en approchant mes lèvres avec gourmandise de ce membre pulsant furieusement.

Sa respiration s'accèlera d'un seul coup et bien que je n'ai jamais vu Camus en sueurs, il me sembla que quelques perles de transpiration naissaient sur son front.Il était au moins aussi impatient que moi, mais tétanisé et incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.Il attendait, tout simplement, passivement et docilement.Décidé plus que tout à le satisfaire, je pris en bouche cette chair si chère à mon coeur.Mon instinct me guida alors immédiatement et je su ce que je devais faire pour le combler.La température de la pièce avait des allures infernales, la tension était plus que palpable et le poul du Verseau ressemblait à l'aiguille d'une boussole afollée.

Je sentais le muscle se raidir davantage et cela devait être horriblement douloureux pour lui.Il détourna la tête, comme s'il se débattait un instant contre ce torrent de sensations qui le noyait violement, puis il crispa ses mains sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, enfonçant petit à petit ses ongles.Je le délaissais un instant, remontant vers lui et je glissais ma main libre sous son menton, pour forcer nos regards à se rencontrer, tandis que je murmurais pour ne pas l'effrayer:

«Je veux que tu me regardes.Je veux que tu me regardes, quand je le ferai et que tu prennes cela comme une preuve de tout l'amour que je te porte depuis plus de dix ans.»

Ses deux cristaux étaient embués de peur et d'excitation, un mélange diabolique.Il fallait absolument qu'il se détende pour pouvoir profiter de mon cadeau.Je devais le soulager maintenant.Passant ma langue chaude et humide sur l'extrêmité de sa virilité, je le caressais avec souplesse.Ma main la tenait fermement et je senti le regard de Camus enfin sur moi.Cela m'encouragea de même que quand je réalisais qu'il se relâchait petit à petit.Lentement, ma bouche s'empara du muscle apétissant et j'entamais un long mouvement de va et vient.Le geste se fit plus sincère et précis lorsque je perçus les premiers gémissements non retenus de Camus.Une de ses mains vint s'accrocher à ma chevelure, comme à un point d'encrage pour ne pas couler ou sombrer dans cet océan de plaisirs nouveaux.

J'étais plus qu'heureux du bien-être que je lui procurais et je pouvais sentir cette douce chaleur qui émanait son bas ventre.Inconsciement, il commença à se mouvoir et à participer à sa propre jouissance, massant ma tête comme pour me prier de continuer.Ce que je fis avec encore plus d'ardeur, tandis que ma langue s'enroulait possessivement autour de lui, pour le flâtter et le gâter éternellement.Les décharges électriques d'adrénaline et d'extase brute qu'il recevait ne semblaient plus l'inconforter à présent.Il s'était parfaitement habitué à mon contact humide, dévorant et possessif.Nous étions plus proches que jamais, c'était comme si nos deux corps s'étaient soudés l'un à l'autre en cet instant et que rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

Grisé par ce pouvoir que j'avais sur lui, je me donnais sans interdits, sans limites.Mes habiles caresses buccales faisaient la raison au d'ordinaire sage Verseau.Le regard fièvreux et reconnaissant avec lequel il me dévisageait tendrement, me prouvait qu'il commençait à toucher les anges du bout des doigts.Déjà les portes du paradis de la chair s'ouvraient à lui.Sa respiration saccadée et bruyante, son air absorbé par tout ce qu'il recevait et ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement dans mes cheveux étaient autant d'indices qui me laissaient penser qu'il était tout proche de l'Eden perdu...

Plus rien n'existait, nous n'étions plus des chevaliers, c'était le seul moment de notre vie où nous retrouvions furtivement notre humanité, confrontés à nos désirs, aux réactions naturelles de nos corps, qui ne nous différenciaient en rien des autres mortels.Nos coeurs s'ouvraient fugitivements, battants à l'unisson et nous étions aussi vulnérables que tout un chacun...

Finalement, ma langue taquine et agile le transcenda en un vif éclair et il rejeta furieusement la tête en arrière à la recherche de l'oxygène salvateur.Son abdomen se contracta brusquement...puis...

Ses sens se brouillèrent intensément et tout son corps lui échappa, se raidissant avant de se libèrer définitivement en un râle d'extase, qui résonna dans mon temple.Ce cri se perdit entre les murs froids de la maison du Scorpion, qui avait déjà du recueillir ceux d'Orion.

Cette nuit magique s'acheva ainsi, par notre plus belle preuve d'amour.J'avais aidé Camus à voler jusqu'au paradis et lui, s'était offert à moi sans artifice, s'abandonnant complètement dans mes bras.

Le cycle était complet, l'Histoire s'était répètée.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit le lendemain, en t'arrachant à moi, comme l'ancien Verseau fut arraché à l'ancien Scorpion...

Serrant mon bien le plus précieux contre moi, nous dormîmes ensemble pour la dernière fois de notre vie, insouciants et comblés, sans nous douter que la Fatalité n'oublie jamais de frapper deux fois.


End file.
